The Art of Disguise
by The Real Sidekick
Summary: After being betrayed by those they trusted, Ron and Kim find themselves on the run with two unlikely companions.  With their options running out and the walls starting to close in they must fight back to clear their names.  COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

CRACK! My eyes snapped open, the room illuminated for a split second, then the light passed and the room was dark again. _One…Two…Three_… I silently counted off in my head. BOOM! The whole room shook as the sound exploded and passed through the room. I've never liked thunderstorms, they were always too noisy and I was always afraid of getting struck by lightning. Realizing that I was never going to be able to get back to sleep, I sat up, making sure I didn't wake her up. Looking at her sleeping form, I struggled to remember what had happened the night before and in a rush, it all came back: the gunfight, the car chase, the hijacking, the kiss, everything. Now we were here, in this old house, on the run, with who knows how much time left. I pulled myself out of the bed and grabbed her Kimmunicator off the nightstand, sitting near the door; I pulled out the microphone that Wade had included in this model and started to record my daily journal.

"You know, no matter how many times I've observed it, I'm always surprised to see how quickly the tide can change. While you can be on top of the world one instant, in the next instant you can be begging for spare change from someone in a city park. I've seen my fair share of-," I stopped my recording as I heard a noise somewhere in the house. Sticking my head out the door, I looked down the hallway, no movement at either end. I picked up the microphone and continued, "The world can adore you, but in the next incident, loathe your very existence. I suppose it's only natural, human beings are, by nature, fickle creatures. Prone to mood swings and such." The sound was closer, many booted feet, and I was ready this time. "End Recording, power down and get out of sight."

I picked up my only two companions: a syringe filled with some green, viscous fluid, and a .357 revolver. No bullets mind you, soft little darts that could knock out a charging rhino in the span of a few seconds. Wade had been especially proud of that one. After all, Kim got her hair dryer and the tweebs were old enough to begin building their own inventions, so Wade deemed fit to give me the revolver. Originally, I was going to get a hair dryer too, but I protested that decision, and now my revolver goes everywhere I go. Now the booted feet were closer, I emptied the darts out of the gun and inserted my ace-in-the-hole, real .357 bullets, "Better to go out with a little style, than none at all," I mused as I finished loading them into their chambers.

This was the night it would all end; this would be my deciding moment. The moment that would change the history of the world, and I was ready for it. No more pain, no more suffering, just me, and him. Standing up, I walked into the hallway and looked at the end, my coat wafted around me as a breeze went through the house. They were closer now; I turned around, looking back into the room, taking it all in. My eyes finally rested on her sleeping form, it was good that she finally was able to get some sleep, the last few days had been hell, we all knew it, but we were finally nearing the end. Blowing her a kiss, I turned back down the hall and saw their shadows at the end of it. I pulled out the syringe and looked it over one last time, "Now I know what Socrates had to go through." Without a word, only a yell I drew my arm back and plunged it directly into my heart.

She awoke with a start, and saw me in the hallway, putting it together in an instant, "What have you done?!" She cried out.

"What was necessary," I replied in a voice as cold as ice as I felt the mixture coursing through my veins. Doubling over in pain, I recovered as I felt the pain slowly wear off, only the benefits of the drug remained. Finally, the first figure rounded the corner. Looking at who was leading them I cocked my head and said with disgust in my voice, "Oh, so its you."

"Are you two going to make this easy, or are you going to make it hard?" was the reply.

"Well, I don't know, I might try to go out with a little flair, but then again, I might just kill you all and call it a day," I replied making a mental note of how many guns there were, 16 rifles, 26 pistols.

"Bollocks, you've got, what? A puny .357 revolver with maybe 6 shots? We've got guns-" started my adversary.

"Wrong, what you have are bullets and the hope that when you're done shooting, I'll be dead. If however, I'm not dead, you all will be before you can reload," I said matter-of-factly, trying to intimidate them all, only to be met with blank stares.

Realizing that I was getting nowhere, I tried a different tactic, the one Yori said I was good at: aggravating the situation, "Well, its about time you caught us, and here I thought we were your number one priority. But I guess when you lead them, it's to be expected, right?"

His eyes narrowed, I could tell that remark had really hit home.

"Should we kill him?" asked one soldier bearing a _Global Justice_ logo on his bulletproof vest.

"Him, yes, but bring the girl in alive. The director would like some words with Kimberly before her execution. Now Mr.-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Do what you're hear to do, but do so knowing that you're going to have to go over your dead soldiers and my cold, dead body."

The commander stared at me, and for a good 30 seconds it was a face off which ended with the words, "So be it. Fire."

Outside all the Global Justice officers heard a massive barrage of deadly gunfire as they swarmed into the house.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible or the characters, Disney does, I just write about it. 

I'll try to post a new chapter every Monday, but if I feel that its going to be crap, I won't release it. Bear with me, I prefer quality over quantity. Feel free to review so I may be able to write a better story.


	2. The Surfer

**Chapter 1- The Surfer**

"Good Morning Middleton, it is currently 5 after the hour in this great city," the radio clicked on and the way to cheery morning announcer started reading off the newssheet in front of him, "Repairs are currently under way to restore most of the power grid in the Lowerton area. As you all know, that area was heavily damaged earlier this year during the Lil' Diablo incident. City officials plan on having all power online sometime within the next week," he paused to change newssheets and take a sip of coffee. Several seconds later, he was back, "If you're planning on going down to Lowerton, plan on an additional 25-30 minutes of traffic. Currently its 68 degrees, going to be another scorcher so make sure you carry lots of water and don't forget your sunscreen. Now onto National News, the international criminal and personal nemesis of teen hero Kim Possible, Dr. Drakken along with his sidekick Shego, have escaped from one of Global Justice's 'Top Holding Facilities'," his tone indicated the sarcasm in his voice, "How they escaped is still a mystery, although sources tell us it was an inside job. Now, let's get back to that music. Its-"

A small and lithe hand snaked it's way out of the bed clothes and finally located the clock radio before slamming the snooze button down. Rolling over and kicking the sheets off her, Kim Possible looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Is it too much to ask for a day off, I mean one day that I didn't hear about how a villain escaped, or how the world is going to end? Can't I just get one day with Ron? Please?"

Hearing no answer, she slowly sat up. When was this all going to end? Why couldn't she just live a normal life like every other teen girl, get up, go to school, hang out with her boyfriend, play tricks on Bonnie. You know, girl stuff.

Nevertheless, here she was having to get up September 3rd, she froze, her green eyes widening in shock, September 3rd meant that it was-

"Ready for the first day of being a senior, KP?" asked her boyfriend of three months as he walked straight into her room without knocking.

"Ron Dean Stoppable! You know better than bursting into my room this early! Get out, I'm not ready yet!" she yelled at him, as he stumbled into the room.

"Gotcha 110 percent KP, I'll be downstairs, you do know we leave in," he checked his watch, "25 minutes?" A pillow thrown at him gave him the answer he needed. "I'll be waiting GF."

He exited the room as she sank back onto her bed; she loved him so much, but was it so hard to knock? She sat up and walked to the bathroom praying the tweebs hadn't taken all the hot water.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. P's squared," called Ron as he reached over and pulled out a donut from the bag he brought with him to the Possible house.

"Good Morning Ronald, I trust Kimmie-Cub was awake?" asked Dr. James Possible while reading the morning newspaper.

"A Bon-diggity yes, Up and at em' and ready to face the day," answered Ron in his traditional enthusiastic Ron way.

Hearing the upstairs shower start, they all settled into making breakfast. Ron had been proving himself an excellent cook these last couple of months as he had come over on a daily basis to cook breakfast and dinner.

"Hmmm, Rufus I think today that I'm going to do an omelet with some bacon and green peppers put in. I know its missing something…but what?" Ron asked his little friend.

"Cheese!" was the reply from the naked mole rat.

"Of course! Little guy, I can't believe that I forgot about the piece-de-resistance," exclaimed Ron as he reached into the Possible's fridge.

"Ron, I didn't know you knew French," said Kim as she walked in, still toweling off her hair.

"Oh you know me, Mr. Speaker of French and all those...frenchiness...things," he struggled to keep his honor intact as he lied.

"You were watching a French cooking show again last night, weren't you," asked Kim with an eyebrow arched.

"Hmm…well…yeah, but it sounded cool," he looked at her as he said it, taking his eye off the omelet as it started to be nearly done.

"It's all right Ron," she said as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron turned back to the now finished omelet as his face turned as red as his Jersey. He still hadn't gotten used to their kissing in front of her parents, Mrs. Possible was all right, but Mr. Possible still left magazines about black holes and space probes lying around. Pulling the omelet off the burner, he made a motion with the spatula and deposited it on Kim's plate.

"Chef Ron, vould like you to zample zee first omelet," he bowed immensely as he did his best French accent.

"Ron," she said as she took the first bite, "it tastes great, now let's finish up and go."

"Way ahead of you KP," he pulled out his half-eaten omelet from the fridge. Tossing it all into his mouth, he swallowed half of it in one gulp before he was forced to throw the rest away due to the fact that it was cold, "Ahh, another good omelet, just cold. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess. See you guys after school," she said quickly as she raced to put her shoes on. Stopping at her father, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you daddy."

"I know Kimmie-Cub, now get going," he motioned towards the door, "or else you'll be late."

"All right, let's go Ron. Tweebs, we're leaving, if you want a ride, get down here now."

As everyone ran out of the house, the doctors were only left to reminisce on what was going on.

"They grow up so quickly, don't they hon?" asked Dr. Ann Possible.

"Sure do, well at least they're old enough to make good decisions," Dr. James Possible set down his newspaper, got up and hugged his wife.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think that things are going to go down hill from here on out," said Mrs. Possible.

"Hey, we're parent's that's our job, we have to worry about them all the time. Now let's go to work and focus on saving the world."

"All right, have a good day."

"You too."

15 minutes later, both Possibles left the house and went to their work. Unknown to them, but there was someone watching their house and as soon as they left, sneaked inside.

With the house empty, the person had complete access to what was needed. The first thing the intruder did was flit up to Kim's room and snag a few red hairs still resting on her pillow. The second thing they did was pull out a partially eaten burrito from the garbage.

With the mission complete, the intruder fled the scene, leaving a single strand of long black hair.

* * *

"Dang, KP look at all this traffic. You'd think that this area was experiencing a black out or something," Ron complained as he sat in the passenger's seat of Kim's SL Roth.

"Ron, this area was hit the hardest during the Lil' Diablo incident. It seems only natural that the area is still under construction," she explained with an annoyed tone in her voice, this was the third complaint in as many minutes and it was starting to get to her. Silence descended on the car for a few moments until Tim looked out the back window and with wide eyes, spoke up.

"Kim there's-" started Tim

"I don't care what it is, lets just enjoy the peace and quiet of the moment," she snapped, she had reached her limit and she didn't care what she said now.

"But Kim-" started Jim.

"No 'buts' no interruptions, nothing. Just the silence. I don't care if it's an asteroid about to wipe us out, a walking mechanical robot destroying Middleton, or even Drakken walking around traffic asking for loose change. I want complete silence. Understand?"

Looking out his rearview mirror, Ron asked, "Even if it's some surfer on a mechanical glider, board, thingy and he's flying around traffic throwing cars aside like no one's business?"

"RON! I SAID-Wait what?" she stared at him as if he had grown an additional head.

"Yeah, there's a dude flying and he's getting closer and-"

WHOOSH! The surfer flew right over their car, scratching the paint and rattling the windows. He rode something that resembled a snowboard, but it was a little larger than the standard one and had little turbines built into it to keep the board afloat. He wore a black trench coat over what looked like state of the art body armor, on his face was what looked like a paintball mask, but it all seemed more polished and stronger than a run of the mill paint ball mask. Looking closer, Kim could see that he had semi-long brown hair, a somewhat decent physique, and a general disregard for the nearby cars.

_Not to mention a nice butt_, she thought, but then started mentally slapping herself for the comment,_I've got Ron, I've got Ron, That's enough_.

She looked forward to see that the Surfer had stopped and brought his glider around until he was hovering right in front of their car. Looking at its occupants, he did a slight head nod and blew Kim a kiss. Raising his eyebrows slightly the surfer turned around and flew off.

"That's it!" Kim shouted as she hit a button in side console. A side panel slid open and two hair dryers sat there waiting for a situation like this, "I've officially had it with this day. This is personal. No one scratches my car, or flirts with me like that," she reached and pulled them out of their restraints, "Ron, Take the car to school, Tweebs don't screw off in class, I'll follow shortly," ordered Kim, with that she leaned over kissed Ron on the cheek, opened the sunroof and climbed out. Looking at the nearby buildings, she pulled out the hair dryers and launched the grappler hook at one of the closer buildings. It latched onto the building and pushing a button allowed her body to be pulled up above traffic.

Swinging after the surfer, she thought, _Spiderman, you've got nothing on me_.

* * *

Kim swung along after the surfer slowly playing catch-up. When she got within 15 feet of the guy, she called out, "Hey, you owe me a new paint job."

Slowing down, the surfer spun the board around and looked at the teen superhero struggling to keep up with him. "Miss Possible, you do me an honor. I've had women chase me before, but you're the first to leave her boyfriend to chase me," he paused and added in a playful tone, "I'm flattered. If I didn't know any better, I'd wager that you were a past lover of mine."

"You wish surfer boy," she answered sarcastically and with that, Kim flew close enough to swing right into the surfer with all her weight, effectively knocking him off his board towards the ground. Swinging up to the top of a building, Kim looked at the surfer fall towards a construction site that was trying to rebuild one of the office buildings destroyed by the Diablos. Squinting her eyes, Kim saw him push a button on his forearm and like magic; the board flew underneath him and caught him.

Flying back up to her, he asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice, "You honestly didn't think that I would fall to my doom did you? Do I look that stupid?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Or can I answer yes and be done with it?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Ouch lover, that hurt, that hurt right here, and after all the good times we shared," he pointed to his heart with a hurt tone in his voice. Cocking his head to one side, he paused and then nodded, "Well, as much fun as this has been lover, there's an entire world out there, and only one of me. Ta-ta for now and see you in another life," and he was gone.

"Oh no you don't!" Kim jumped right off the edge of the building and tackled him as he was flying away.

The board was unprepared for the sudden wait gain and together the two descended rapidly towards the ground. Actually, they started tumbling toward ground head over heels. With just moments to spare, the surfer activated tiny jets on the underside of his board and they skimmed along the ground, dodging people left and right as they leveled out. When the fear of sudden death had passed, Kim and the man started trading blows on the board. Kim landed a good hit on his jaw and saw him lean back. Looking to her right, she saw that they were flying straight into the construction site that she had seen earlier.

"Crap."

The surfer looked Kim's way and saw the approaching site too. Cursing softly to himself, he punched Kim in the stomach and for a split second, she couldn't breathe as the air was forced out of her lungs.

_I get hit by Shego all the time and now I fight some random surfer, I drop my guard and he takes advantage of it, why wouldn't he? _Kim asked herself silently as she forced air back into her lungs.

Returning to the task at hand, she threw a right hook that caught the surfer in the jaw, or where his jaw would be if he hadn't been wearing the mask. Shrugging it off and tapping the faceplate where Kim had hit him, he made his move.

He moved quickly, and grabbing her by the head, he pushed her down so her face was level with his belt. Looking around, the surfer gave a smug nod to all the construction workers that they were passing.

From her position, Kim looked up, she saw the man crouch as a girder flew over their heads. When the girder had passed, she pushed her head back up and started a flurry of attacks against her opponent. Performing a similar move on him, Kim pushed the man backwards. He went with the push and leaned back, stopping when his body was at a 60-degree angle, only he didn't fall off. She looked down and saw that his feet were locked into the board with bindings.

He tilted his head forward and shrugged his shoulders, "Again, what did you expect, I am after all-"

WHAM! His head hit a concrete wall and just went straight on through it. In addition to the pipe beyond it, and the empty space, where the glider sped up, and then his head went through a steel wall and with another bone wrenching CRACK, they flew out the other side of the construction site like a bat out of hell.

The glider automatically gained altitude and flew above the city stopping and circling the city at 5000 feet. Looking at the surfer, she gasped in shock as she saw that his head was still attached, and there wasn't even a drop of blood anywhere on him. She grabbed him by the outside of his jacked and pulled him towards her. When she had him leaning upright, his hand flashed out and grabbed her by the neck, cutting off all air.

Pulling her close to him, he whispered in her ear, "Play time's over Kim," he leaned forward and she felt the glider dip straight down. Faster and faster they fell, faster than she had ever fallen. Kim vaguely felt the air pass her by as she started to lose consciousness. The ground was fast approaching and still the surfer pressed silently on.

* * *

Ron had finally gotten out of the traffic and was pulling into the parking lot of school when he saw the surfer start to fall with Kim. Seeing them fall faster and faster, he floored it in a hope that he could catch them with the car, or at least do something. At the very last second, the surfer pulled up and skimmed the ground flying directly at the car. Ron slammed on the breaks and prayed that there wouldn't be an accident. The car screeched to a halt and he slowly opened his eyes. The surfer had gotten off his board and was walking over to where Ron still sat with his hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. Looking at Ron and nodding, the surfer laid Kim down on the hood of the car.

Looking at Ron and the Tweebs still in the car, the surfer spoke with a slight laugh in his voice, "Better keep a better eye on her. Next time I might not be merciful." And with that, he was gone.

Ron rushed out of the car and was at Kim's side in an instant.

* * *

The last thing Kim remembered was the ground rushing at her while she thought, _Damn, wish I'd been nicer to Ron_. The next thing she knew, Ron was standing over her, judging by the way he was standing; he had just given her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She looked up at Ron, smiled, which drew a questioning look to his face, and then grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. Losing his balance, they both tumbled off the hood of the car and fell on the ground in a heap. Kim pushed herself to her feet as Ron stayed down on the ground just smiling with a distant expression on his face.

A car horn blasted from right behind them and Josh Mankey leaned out the window, "Hey, you two can practice on your own time, I need to get to class."

Growling, Kim straightened her clothes and pulled Ron to his feet, "C'mon lover boy, go save us some seats in homeroom."

"Roger Kimbo," Ron saluted dreamily and stepped on the sidewalk, Jim and Tim got out of the car too so they could get to class as Kim honked the horn and went to park the car. Seeing Monique and a new student, Ron walked over to them and said in his gangster voice, "'Sup ladies. Ron is in the house, no need for alarm."

Monique and the girl just gave him the "you're so stupid" look that all girls can give so well.

"What, was it something I said?" asked Ron completely oblivious to the fact that he sounded like a moron, but he stopped and peered at the exchange student, "You look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't believe that we have," was the meek reply from the girl.

"Wait a second…I know you. You're Yo-mphshphhisf" Ron's next word was cut off as the exchange student jumped on Ron and proceeded to give him one of the deepest and most passionate kisses in recorded history. Ron's legs collapsed in shock and they both tumbled onto the ground with her straddling Ron.

Raising her head from Ron's the girl spoke softly, "Stoppable-San, shut up," she hissed and resumed kissing Ron.

Monique was frozen, no way was Kim going to stand for this, _na-uh_, she thought, _I should probably do something, but that girl will probably kill anyone who touches the exchange student before her. I'll just melt into the wall here_. Bonnie was just pulling into school but had her foot on the brake, frozen in shock; Mankey had crashed his car into Brick's who was frozen in shock, even the twins agreed,

"Dead girl walking?"

"Hoosha."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it.

All right, so I know that the story has been done for about a month, but I never really liked these first few chapters. So I'm going back to edit them again, add more details and such, nothing fancy, just fleshing out these first few chapters a bit. This won't affect the rest of the story so no worries there. Feel free to leave a review on whether you like the changes.


	3. The New Student

**Chapter 2- The New Student**

SCREECH! Kim turned the steering wheel hard and found herself with the prize: the last available parking spot on the second level of her high school's parking lot. Looking at the sign above her, she noticed that it had been changed to read, _Try Learning a New Tongue, You Might Actually Like It._

"All right, I think I'll do that. Latin has been fun and all, but let's try something new. Maybe…Japanese, Ron might enjoy the challenge," she said to no one in particular not realizing what was taking place 50 feet behind her.

She heard a car horn and saw Felix trying to wave her out of her spot in his modified car. He and Ron had converted an old van so instead of having the pedals on the ground, the speed was controlled by a lever next to the driver. It had taken some rewiring, but now Felix could drive as good as anyone could in Middleton.

"Nice try Felix, but isn't your spot closer to the school?" she yelled as she got out of the car.

"Normally, but some grandma in a Buick stole my spot. So now, I'm forced to park down here with the 'normal' people. Guess I'll have to walk to my classes today, or in my case, roll, up those flights of stairs, just to get to the entrance of school," he replied and put some sorrow into his voice.

The color drained for Kim's face as she realized that she had beaten a kid in a wheel chair out of a parking spot. Felix loved watching her face when he toyed with her like this. "Kim, relax, I'm playing you, yet again."

He saw a parking spot open up down the way and yelled out his window, "Stay there, I'll go park and be back."

"Dang it Felix, I'm going to be late to class!" she yelled as she opened the trunk and got her books out. Felix appeared right behind her and placed an arm on the door, planning to close it as soon as she got her books out. She grabbed her books and straightened her back, _why did school require so many books, it just isn't right, _she thought.

She looked at Felix who still had his hand on the door, but had not yet closed it. He was watching something at the front of the school, something that turned his expression into one of complete and total shock. She started to turn around, but felt Felix grab her arm and make sure she didn't see what the exchange student was doing to Ron.

"So…uh…Kim did you notice my new…pencil?" Felix hastily asked, eyes still on the front of the school.

"Felix, isn't that the pencil you always have?" she said, now really wanting to see what was going on behind her.

"Well, what do you know? So it is," Felix did a nervous laugh and struggled to keep looking at Kim but he couldn't take his eyes off the student who wouldn't let Ron get up. Seeing that Kim was about to turn around, he quickly added, "You know what I like doing? Not turning around right at this instant," demonstrating how he couldn't turn around easily, he added, "it just doesn't work."

Kim was getting fed up with whatever Felix was distracting her with, _Ron's waiting_, she tore away from his grasp and turned toward the front of the school, "Felix, I'm going to class now so don't…try…to…"she faded off as she saw the exchange student on Ron, _her_ Ron.

"That BITCH!" she yelled, not caring who heard her.

* * *

Ron couldn't breathe, ever since that girl attacked him and started to kiss him, he hadn't been able to get a breath. That was over 2 minutes ago and the girl didn't show any sign of stopping. 

"Mufus, help mphwees," he begged as he tried to push her off him, all the while praying that Kim didn't see anything.

* * *

The girl moaned, _this is what Kim gets every day? No wonder Possible-san never leaves Stoppable-san's side._ Originally, she had done it only to maintain her cover, but she just lost herself to it. _It's so…peaceful. _Her thoughts was interrupted as she felt fingers in her hair, and a hand on her back, _oh this is too much_. 

Ron playing with her hair and caressing her back while making out with her, this was beyond anything that she had ever imagined. She felt the hand on her back slide down and stop on the top of her skirt. She moaned again, at what she thought Ron was doing to her, but in the next instant, she felt the fingers that were caressing her head, suddenly tighten their grip on her skull. Likewise, the hand on her skirt tightened and pulled.

_Oh Shit,_ was the last thing she thought before being thrown through the air, only seeing a passing glimpse of red as she flew out towards the parking lot, _It was worth it_.

BANG! She smashed into the side of Bonnie's car as she slid to a halt at Bonnie's feet. Bonnie looked down and stated, "New Girl, even I know, Stoppable is off limits. Even if he were hot, I wouldn't go for it. You had better pray that K doesn't kill you."

The girl just pushed herself to her feet as she saw Kim draw near, murder displayed throughout all her features.

"I am sorry, Possible-San," she tried to apologize before Kim cut her off.

"Not sorry enough-wait a sec, I recognize you. You're Yori," Kim said, dumbfounded.

Ron pushed himself to his feet and brushed his front off. He ran over to Kim and started explaining the situation to her.

"See Kim, that's what I was going to say, right before she jumped me and started kissing me, and then you pulled her off me, then I said, 'Kim it's Yori,' but you just shot me a look like you're doing now," continued Ron as he followed Kim, but saw the look of death transfer from Yori to him, "…and I'm gonna be quiet now.

"First," she held up her first finger to Ron, "Ron, don't even think that this look describes my feelings towards you right now, cause believe me, it don't. Second," she brought up a second finger, "when I'm done with Yori here, you are going to be in so much trouble that you'll be on the couch in your house for 6 months. And I don't even live with you. Third," she turned to the girl, "Where the hell do you get off jumping my boyfriend like that? I let the kiss slide after we saved Monkey Fist, but not now. You have brought the wrath of Kim Possible on you."

The Tweebs winced at that thought, Kim had only done that twice, each time they deserved it and when she had finished with them, they hadn't been able to walk upright for 3 weeks.

"Possible-San, you are destroying my cover," Yori pleaded.

"Oh, I'm gonna destroy a lot more than that," Kim got in a fighting stance as Yori did the same.

"Possible-San, please, I-"

WHAM! She was cut off as Kim's fist kick caught her directly in the jaw, throwing her back even farther than the original throw. Yori pushed herself up and with a scream, launched herself at Kim.

* * *

Ron had been watching the entire confrontation now for about 5 minutes, both girls were excellent fighters, and neither one gave any quarter, the question was how long could either last? So engrossed in the fight was Ron that he hardly noticed a guy on a motorcycle pull up and park next to where Ron stood. The guy stood about 5 foot 10 and had on a black trench coat, blue jeans and hiking boots. His mid length brown hair was kept out of his eyes with the help of a strategically place bandanna and hair gel. His blue eyes took in all the surroundings while listened to his ipod. Spying Ron, he walked up, took off the headphones, and started talking. 

"Hello?" he got a grunt from Ron. Taking it as a sign, he continued, "Hi, I'm new here and I'm looking for where to get my class schedule," the guy asked, completely oblivious to the girls fighting behind him. Hearing the sound of a scuffle, he turned around and asked Ron, "Ooh a girl fight, what's going on?"

"Well, Yori, the Japanese girl, she's fighting Kim because she kissed me, and then Kim threw her across the parking lot."

The guy cut in, "Why'd Miss Possible throw Yori across the parking lot? It's not like you two are dating or anything."

Ron turned and stared at the guy, "Hello? KP and I are dating, you know, ever since last May. Talk of the town, KP dates her sidekick. You didn't hear about it?"

"No, I've been out of communication with the modern world for the last about the 3 months," he replied.

"Ok, whatever dude, Anyway, KP and I are going out, Yori kissed me, either that, or she tried to suck the air out of my lungs. Either way, Kim is mad, and they've been at it for about 5 minutes and I was wondering if I should jump in there," Ron explained to the new guy. He didn't notice it, but the new guy's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists at Yori's name while his head slumped down as if in defeat.

Ron extended his hand to the new comer, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him, "Ron, Ron Stoppable, and you are…?"

He didn't acknowledge the hand, "Thompson, Jack Thompson. Just transferred here from the east…oh, that was a nice throw."

CRASH! Yori had just thrown Kim onto the hood of Bonnie's car, leaving a nice dent in it and ripping Kim's sleeve. Seeing the ripped fabric, she jumped and delivered a flying kick to Yori's midsection.

Wincing, Ron and Jack continued to watch, "Oh, that's nice, what part of the east?"

"Far, far east. Listen, I don't want to be rude, but I have to find my classes. You know, you should really stop those two before they kill each other," and with that, he was gone.

Sighing, Ron nodded to Monique, who nodded back. They both moved behind the girls, Ron behind Kim and Monique behind Yori. When both Kim and Yori stopped to change stances, Ron and Monique grabbed them. Both struggled, but with Monique pushing Yori up against Bonnie's car, and Ron getting Kim in a solid lip lock, the fight was quickly ended.

After a few seconds, Ron broke the kiss and looked Kim in the eye, "See, I'm with the woman I love, no exchange student, or any girl will ever take you from me," he cupped her cheek in his hand, "O.K.?"

Seeing Kim nod, he said as calmly as he could, "O.K., now lets get you cleaned up," he spun her around and picked her up as if he was carrying a sack of flower.

They were nearly in the school when Yori called out, "Possible-San, Stoppable-San, I am sorry for this fight and I will leave soon, but first I must tell you why I am here."

Turning around, Kim shot a deadly glance, but a reassuring squeeze and look from Ron calmed her down, "All right, shoot."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. 

Next Post Monday March 26th, 2007. Please Review so I may write a better story. I can't fix something if I don't know of a problem.


	4. The Fugitive

**Chapter 3- The Fugitive **

"All right, shoot."

Yori breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that the fight had been broken up when it had, she had been approaching her breaking point and did not know how much longer she could have held out. She looked around, amazed that Stoppable-san had carried Kim to the doors of the school without breaking a stride in less than 30 seconds. _He must be doing something to get in shape or train; this might come in handy later on. _

Looking towards Kim and Ron she answered, "Not there, come down here, this information must not be shouted across a parking lot."

Sighing, Kim and Ron turned and started walking back to Yori in the parking lot. In a few minutes, Ron and Kim were there, Monique was standing behind Yori, just in case the girls acted up.

"Sensei sends his greeting Stoppable-San, and to you Possible-San, he wishes that you would come back to tend to the Lotus Blade, but acknowledges that-" she started, but was cut off by Kim.

"Cut to the chase, Yori."

"Very well. As you know, I am a student of the Yamanuchi School and as such, we sometimes conduct operations that, how would you say, are not exactly legal."

"You mean like drug running?" asked Ron.

"No, we perform-"

"Assassinations against people that you don't like?" he asked again.

"No, we-"

"How about-"

"Ron, why don't you let her tell us?" asked Kim, thoroughly peeved at the morning, _first the surfer, then this…girl starts smacking lips with My BF, a fight with Yori, how worse could the day get?_ she wondered

"Thank you, we perform services for the government when they themselves cannot perform them. For instance, if there is a citizen who flees to America but knows too much about a certain aspect of our culture, Yamanuchi would be an example of such a secret, the government cannot touch him, diplomatic immunity is in full effect and any attempt to reacquire them would result in an international incident. So we are sent in, with the help of people who give us missions, to 'take care of' the defector," she explained, taking note of all the faces looking at her. It looked like no one seemed to understand what she was saying.

Suddenly it clicked for Kim, "Oh so sometimes, you become the government Bounty hunters. Bring them back dead or alive."

"Exactly. I was sent on such a mission to retrieve one such student here."

"Wait, here in Middleton, girl, have you lost it? There aren't any fugitives or political refugees here," Monique started.

"But there is Monique, or at least there will be. This student stole a prototype battle suit, along with a-"

"Let me guess, a mechanical glider that attaches to your feet and makes the rider near indestructible?" asked Kim.

"How did you know?" asked Yori, amazed that Kim could have gotten the information so fast.

Kim hopped out of Ron's arms, turned around and pulled up her shirt so her lower back was showing. A bruise in the shape of a boot, complete with the tread, was already starting to form.

"We've already met."

With a knowing nod, Yori continued, "Yes, that sounds like our man, unfortunately-"

"He took a monkey with him?" asked Ron with panic in his voice.

"No Stoppable-San, he doesn't own a monkey, he has never seen a monkey and to the best of my knowledge, will never go near a monkey. Now let me continue: Unfortunately, this particular student has trained at the Yamanuchi schools for the last 12 years and would be graduating this year, had it not been for this unfortunate event."

"So let me see if I got this straight. A Yamanuchi Graduate stole a prototype glider and suit, fled to America, and now you're here to bring him back. Correct? And if he stays here, Sensei is worried that he'll spill everything to the government about Yamanuchi and your, 'people who give missions'?" asked Kim, finding it very hard to believe the woman standing in front of her.

"Yes. That is what has happened. Sensei sent me here with the promise that if I bring him back, I will graduate. In a way, this is my final exam," she stressed the last part, trying to make those around her realize how much this meant to her.

"All right, let's say that we believe you and let's say that we help you, what's in it for us?" asked Kim, staring daggers at Yori. _A fugitive here, Oh, when we bring him back, I'm going to have a few words with Sensei_.

"Simple, I leave and you never see me again, unless we require Stoppable-San and his mystical monkey power."

Kim looked at Ron who looked back and shrugged, effectively saying, _Your decision KP, I'll support it either way_.

She thought for a moment and then answered, "We're in. Now, it's good that we know what he took, but what does he look like, what's his name, we can have Wade start to check up on this guy," Kim started moving now, her injuries long forgotten. They were on a mission and she would be damned if she didn't see it through.

Yori unbuttoned the top part of her blouse, causing Kim to tense up, Ron to turn away and Monique to ready herself for another fight. Instead, Yori reached inside and pulled out a folded photograph, she handed it to Kim who looked it over.

Passing it to Ron, Yori said, "His name is-"

"Jack Thompson," whispered Ron.

"You know him?" Yori asked.

Ron jerked his thumb towards the motorcycle parked out front, "We've already met."

* * *

Ron, Kim and Yori all walked into the school together, faces emotionless. Kim had told Monique to get people out of the hallway and although she protested at first, but she could tell the Monique was secretly relieved not to be a part of the takedown. People were cleared out of their way and exited the hall and within minutes, they were empty. Seeing the empty hall, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and dialed Wade.

"Hey Kim how's it going?" asked her tech support.

"No time to talk Wade, we need the location of a student here at Middleton. His name is Jack Thompson, he's in our grade. Where is he?" she asked, _Screw formality, it's just been one of those mornings_.

Wade, realizing that now was not the time to mess around pulled up the schematics, "Locker 108, Eric's old locker," he reported.

"Thanks Wade," she shut off the Kimmunicator and put it back in her pocket as she tried not to remember the Synthodrone Drakken had put in the school last year. That had been a rough year, but thankfully, they'd made it through relatively all right. _If it hadn't been for Eric, I never would have started dating Ron…_she gave his hand a slight squeeze, causing him to look at her with a quizzical expression. She just smiled and continued walking down the hall with him. She stopped her musings as they rounded the corner and saw the man in the trench coat standing at his locker pondering the contents of it.

Ron stopped the procession and asked, "Yori, if Yamanuchi is such a secret school, why did Sensei allow Jack in? I mean he's not exactly Japanese and has no Mystical Monkey power, so why let him in?"

"Simple, Sensei and those who give us the missions saw great potential in him. He had certain 'qualities' about him that I suggested could be beneficial to the school," she replied, hoping that they didn't press the issue. Thankfully, they didn't as they approached Jack.

Assuming flanking positions, Yori in front, Kim to her right and Ron on her left, Yori walked right up behind Jack and called out, "Jack Thompson?"

"Well, that depends on who's asking Yori; You, or Sensei," was the reply, everyone present noticed that he had tensed up.

"Jack Nathaniel Thompson, I represent the Yamanuchi School, and you know why I'm here. If you surrender and come with us now, I promise not to make you make a scene," she offered in a quiet voice.

Jack still turned to face them, he bowed his head and responded, "Now you see Yori, that is a bit of a problem, because if I go with you, I can't attend classes and if I can't attend classes then I get a failing grade, and if I get a failing grade, I won't graduate and I so want to graduate."

"Last chance to go out with dignity. Jack, please don't aggravate the situation."

"Aggravate the situation, but you said I was so good at doing just that," he paused and lowered his head for an instant. Looking up again, he said in a calm voice, "All right, I'll tell you what I will do," he paused and there was a slight brush of wind.

Yori tensed, knowing that Jack wouldn't go without a fight. All of a sudden, she found herself flying through the air, Kim Possible at her side. They crashed into the other side of the hallway and slid to the ground.

_Dammit, I forgot how fast he was_, was her last thought as Yori hit the ground.

Ron was only aware of the fact that one second he had been flanking Yori with Kim at his side. In the next instant, Jack was standing next to him, Kim and Yori were both hitting the wall and it had all taken less time than it took to blink. Ron turned to face Jack but abruptly found himself flying through the air as Jack picked him up and threw him across the hall, making sure that he didn't hit either of the girls.

Slamming into the wall, Ron groaned and slid to the ground.

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket and looked at him, "Get going."

"Easy for you to say buddy, you don't have to wake up with bruises tomorrow," Ron pulled himself to his feet as Rufus hopped into his pocket and readied himself for Jack's next attack.

When Kim came to, the first sensation she felt was pain, a splitting headache to be exact. The next sensation was pressure, pressure from Yori's body as it lay on top of her.

Groaning, she pushed Yori off of her, "Get off of me," pushing her off, Kim got a quick look around and saw that Ron was engaging Jack in hand to hand combat, Ron was actually holding his own, although it looked like Jack was playing with him.

Struggling to her feet, she groaned and held her head in her hands. _I picked one hell of a morning to go to school_.

She bent down and shook Yori awake, "Wake up Yori, Ron needs our help," her speech was slurred, but slowly coming back. _Shego hasn't hit me that hard before, I've probably got a concussion, but oh well_.

Yori groaned and struggled to her feet, "Shall we Kim?" she asked as if nothing had happened and she was waiting on Kim.

"You might have mentioned he was a little faster than the average fugitive," she hissed angrily.

"I forgot, I assumed that he would not hit me. We do have a history after all," Yori countered.

Her statement brought Kim to a stop, "Wait, so you two know each other from before this? Again, why didn't we know this before?"

"You did not ask," was the reply. She stopped as Ron flew over their heads and crashed into the wall.

"Ow, watch yourself KP, he throws you around if you get to close," he moaned.

"I'll throw him around," she turned back to Jack, "Hey, the only one who gets to hit Ron is me! And that's because I'm his girlfriend."

"If you feel the urge to throw yourself at me lover, by all means go ahead," he smiled as he spoke, easily noticing that both Kim and Yori reddened. Kim from embarrassment and Yori out of anger.

Seeing Yori's reaction, he spoke, "Oh come, come Yori. You honestly think that I haven't seen other girls? We dated for two years and-"

He stopped as Yori caught him with a good slap to the face and a kick to the stomach a moment later. He flew back down the hall and landed on his back, sliding even further.

When he stopped, he got up and looked down to brush himself off, "All right, I'll admit, that was stupid for me to say," he looked up, just in time to see Ron's fist catch him in the jaw. This time Jack flew back and crashed through a door into the homeroom in progress beyond. Cursing to himself, Jack stood to his feet and stormed out, closing the door behind him.

"All right, now that you've all officially pissed me off," he started, "I'm going to introduce you to the world that I am forced to live in: the world of pain, suffering, sorrow and rejection."

He kicked off of the wall and flew right at Ron. Ron braced himself for the attack but Jack suddenly sped up, rocketing into him and pushing him onto the ground. Ron hit the ground and let out a gasp as the air was forced from his lunges, but Jack wasn't done yet. He pushed off Ron's body and flew at Yori and Kim, both of whom were charging at him. Twisting in mid-air, he spun around and did a feet first kick directly into Kim and Yori's stomach. They both flew back and landed on the ground right next to each other, sliding a ways and finally stopping outside the restroom.

Kim struggled to get up, but in an instant, Jack was there, a boot on her chest and another boot holding Yori's arm down.

His teeth clenched in rage, he said "I am not the enemy. _Global Justice_ is the one you really should be afraid of. They want to silence me because I know too much," he looked at Yori and asked, "Who do you think is really in charge of the Yamanuchi School? Sensei or those who give you the missions?"

Kim and Yori both pushed Jack off and he flipped over onto his stomach, where he stayed for a few seconds struggling to regain his breath.

Kim got up and looked at her locker. She always kept some mission items there for safekeeping. Seeing that Jack was still on the ground, she turned and ran towards her locker.

Ron had just gotten his breath back and was looking at where Jack had Kim and Yori pinned to the ground. All of a sudden, they pushed him back onto the ground, where he stayed for a few seconds. In those seconds, Kim got up and ran to her locker. Taking advantage of Jack being down, Ron sprinted to Jack, hoping to get there before he recovered.

Yori rolled over, pushed herself to her feet, and reached into her purse that had been forgotten in the fight. Feeling around inside, she pulled out her chain with the spike on the end.

_Very effective against those who resist_, Yori thought, _that's what Jack said when he gave it to me, but what was it he said about Sensei not being in charge?_

She noticed Jack was pushing himself to his feet. He saw Yori with the chain and for a brief instance, she saw panic flash in his eyes.

_Good, he should fear me, he might have speed, but I have accuracy. After all, he did teach me how to use this._ Her mind unintentionally flashed back to Yamanuchi, and where they used to spar during the day and at night when everyone else had gone to bed, they would 'soothe away the bruises' in the hot springs. She shook her head, clearing the memories away for the moment.

"Sorry Jack, but you brought this on yourself," she said as she spun the chain and aimed it directly at Jack.

"Oh, Shit. Listen, girl, put down the chain, and let's talk this over civilly. No collateral damage, think of the school," he pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry Jack, I don't plan on causing collateral damage. Just damaging you," she smiled sweetly as she spun the chain over her head, and with a flick of the wrist, it shot towards him.

It took all of Jack's skill to avoid the chain as it snaked towards him. He knew it well, he had given it to her for her 16th birthday and it was her favorite weapon now. The chain was a Yamanuchi built one with variations of his own added on to it. Instead of simple links on the chain, each link had a little spike sticking out of the side of it. The spike on the end of the chain was originally a spear point but after it had broken one day, Jack had taken it and designed it into the spike on the end of the chain. He had gotten the idea from looking at an old _Ghost Rider_ comic book and felt that Yori needed something that she could handle that was a deadly, effective, and also beautiful looking weapon.

_Why do I feel like I gave her the tools to kill me? Oh wait, I did, _he thought bitterly as another thrust flew at him.

Ron had been running towards the fight when he saw Yori bring out the chain with the very cruel looking spike attached to the end. He dodged the blow only because he saw Jack move and he moved too, the spike barely avoided him. In an instant, the chain retreated to its master who struck again.

Kim had just reached her locker and was struggling to open it. _Fuck, what's the combo? 4…8…15. No. 16…23…42. No_, she looked over her shoulder as she saw Yori flick out the wicked looking chain at Jack again, _If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's not attacking Jack for being a fugitive, but over something personal. When this is over, Yori and I will have to have a little "Chat."_

Jack dodged the spike a third time, well aware of Ron's attempt to sneak up on him. When the spike flew past Jack a fourth time, it managed to scratch him and leave a light scratch that drew blood on his shoulder. Ignoring the pain and tingling sensation that flowed from his wound, he reached out, grabbed the chain, and kicked himself at Yori as she pulled it back to herself. Jack flew right at Yori but at the last second leaned forward into a flip and as he flew over her, he bent his head, gave her a slight kiss on the forehead, and then tensed himself for the ground. He hit and rolled towards Kim who had finally gotten her locker opened. She saw his approach and reached inside, looking for anything she could use.

Her eyes settled on it, _Perfect, try to dodge this surfer boy_, she thought as she pulled out her hairdryer.

Ron and Yori both followed Jack until they were all by Kim's locker. Jack unrolled himself in a flying spring and flew in the air towards Kim. He landed but felt Yori's chain wrap around his neck, making it difficult to breathe. The spike continued to wrap around but was deflected from stabbing him in the neck by the previous links that already wrapped around his neck. Ignoring the pain, he jerked his head to the side, forcing Yori closer to himself and making her pulling the chain tight. In a flash, he pulled out two 10-inch knives. He had one pointed at Kim, which had stopped less than an inch from her throat, the other one he had pointed at Yori, this one less than an inch from her chest. Ron couldn't stop in time so Jack stuck his leg out and laid Stoppable out flat. Before he could get up, he felt a boot press into his neck. Jack looked down to see if Ron had enough air and in that moment felt something cold press into his forehead. He looked up and saw Kim had her hairdryer pressed into his forehead.

Jack knew that even though he was fast, there was no way he could dodge that, what's worse was the fact that she knew it by the way she grinned maliciously. _At this range, that grappling hook will knock my head clean off,_ considering his options, Jack decided to force a stalemate. He lightly pressed his knife against her throat, pressed his boot on Ron's throat and pressed the other knife against Yori's breast.

Breathing heavily, flicked his eyes to the right, to check Yori, down to check Ron and finally, he looked right at Kim and said in a voice as cold as ice, "Your move Possible."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it.

Next chapter up when I have it. Please review so I may be able to write a better story. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.


	5. Musings

**Chapter 4- Musings**

"Shego?" The blue-skinned man walked into the main foyer and called out again, "Shego?"

No answer. He walked into the dining room and called out, "In here Shego?"

He walked over to the kitchen, "Shego?" Seeing she was not in there, he stopped by the henchmen barracks, "Anyone seen Shego?"

"No boss, sorry boss. Although she did say something about not wanting to be disturbed today," replied one of he henchmen.

"Oh she did, did she?" he growled. He walked back into his workshop and pushed the intercom button, "SHEGO! Get in the workshop now!"

20 minutes later a disheveled Shego walked into the workshop wearing her bathrobe with a bottle of aspirin and a cup of coffee, "I don't ask for much, but when I do ask for a day off, I plan on taking it," she groaned.

"Shego, no time for your bellyaching, we have work to do. By the way, where were you?" he had at first been angry, but seeing Shego look like this, he was curious as to her reason.

"I was in my room for personal business," she said with a slight growl in her voice.

"Personal Business? What could be more important than working for your boss? I checked your files, the only personal family business is in Go City, and they're still alive. So I'm again asking, what is your personal business?" he was now more confused as to her reason.

"'Personal Business' that usually happens once a month for me," she said wondering why she worked for a man who checked her personal file before calling her. She saw him suddenly catch on and saw his realization as to how close to death he had come.

"Shego, I…oh…um why don't you go do whatever it is that you were doing. I'll take care of this take over the world scheme by myself until you get better," he licked his lips nervously hoping that Shego didn't try to kill him.

"Right, see you tomorrow," she turned and walked out of the lair, but stopped at the entrance, "Since you did drag me out of bed, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, if you want to know," Drakken was glad that the subject had been changed, "I plan on destroying Kim Possible and the buffoon once and for all!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Dr. D, where is this plan different from your other schemes? Besides, we all know how this'll turn out: You'll have the device, then Kimmie and the buffoon will show up and you'll be like 'Shego, Shego, help me! I can't stop a 17 year old girl and her sidekick who has trouble keeping his pants on'," she collapsed on the ground laughing.

"SHEGO!" Drakken heard a snickering over the radio and realized that he had broadcast their entire conversation to the lair. Growling and muttering to himself, he reached over and shut the intercom off.

"No Shego, let me rephrase it. Why does Kim Possible always beat us?"

"Wait, you're serious? All right, if you're asking, is it because you're stupid?"

"Shego…"

"No wait, hang on, is it because of the pony tail?"

"She-"

"Another one, is it because you wear those dorky clothes and always scream at me when your plans go wrong?" she could barely contain her laughter now.

"SHEGO!"

"Wait, one more, is it because-"

"The world loves her," Drakken said, completely fed up with Shego's attitude.

"Huh?" now it was her turn to be confused.

"The world loves her, that's why she always wins. She's allowed to break international treaties, federal laws, essentially do what she wants. That is why she wins: she has a free hand and therefore, no one can stop her," he explained.

"All right wet blanket, you've piqued my interest, how do you propose we defeat her?" she asked.

"Simple, turn the world against Kim Possible, and the world will be siding with us in a matter of minutes. It's a brilliant plan," he raised his hands and voice in elation.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Right, tell me how that goes, I'll see you tomorrow," she had no desire to be around at this time and she turned to leave.

"Wait Shego," Drakken called out and quickly explained the rest of his plan to her.

After listening to the whole thing, she spoke as if she was talking to a 5 year old, "Or we can call your pal in _Global Justice_ and have him plant some evidence here, a little evidence there and we won't have to do a thing," she offered.

"No Shego, this time, we'll strike before Kim Possible can stop us, we will rule the world. Ha, Ha, Ha," he continued laughing for a while Shego looked on in annoyance.

Interrupting him, she asked, "Why does this sound so familiar, oh wait here it is," she held up her now glowing hands, Drakken could see the bruises and cuts from the handcuffs and the metal gloves she had been forced to wear while they stayed in prison after the Diablo incident.

He gulped nervously, "Well that was different Shego, I hadn't counted on Kimberly Ann rebounding so fast after the synthodrone. This time, we'll be prepared."

"Yeah, right, mmhmm, tell me how that goes. I'm going back to my room to relax," she turned to leave for the third time.

He called out to her retreating form, "Shego, when you're better, do you think you could join me in the lab, I have a few new inventions I'd like to try out."

"All right Dr. D. see you in a few hours."

As soon as Shego left, Dr. Drakken ran over to his computer and punched in a set of numbers and coordinates. After a few minutes of waiting, he got up and walked over to his lab, mixed himself a drink and sat back down at the computer.

Video transfer 43 percent complete.

"ARRGH! Why can't I have high speed? It's just not fair. Dementor has high speed, Killigan has it, and even Cousin Eddie has it. Why can't I get faster internet?" he stopped as a group of henchman walked past.

"Boss, you could upgrade for only 20 bucks more a month," he offered.

"Yeah Boss, that's a good idea, why don't we do that?" asked another.

"Why is it that everyone feels the urge to offer stupid suggestions today?" he cried to the heavens in despair, and then shut the door with a resounding thud.

Outside, the henchman looked at his partner, "Maybe next month."

Drakken had his head in his hands when he heard that familiar beep. The screen now read, "Video connection complete. Please make your inquiry."

"About time. Ahem Global Justice defense frame personnel access," he spoke into his computer's microphone. Another minute of transfers and 47 curses later, a face appeared on his screen.

"What is it? Who's there? This is Agent-Oh, it's you. What do you want?" the voice said, barely masking the disgust in his voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, _Boy_. You work for me, remember? Try to remember that for future conversations," Drakken began. The man on the other end shifted uneasily in their chair. "Good, now I have an idea that will benefit us both, however it requires split second timing and loads of luck, but if it works, we both get what we want. The world for me, and the top spot in Global Justice for you," Drakken paused as he saw the man's eyes widen at the thought of that.

"How do you expect this 'idea' to happen?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the skepticism.

"Simple, you plant some evidence here and there at crime scenes to make it appear Kim Possible is committing heinous crimes. Then when the world is skeptical of how she acts, we do something that will blow the previous crimes out of the water."

"Such as?"

Drakken leaned in close and explained the rest of the plan. His contact's eyes widening even further until he started smiling. "I see Shego's come up with another good plan Dr. Drakken."

"GRRR, she didn't come up with it, I did. ME. My own idea. Period!" he yelled at the screen, "Why is it that everyone thinks that I don't come up with good ideas?"

"The Diablos?" the contact said slyly.

"I hadn't counted on Kim Possible rebounding so fast, it won't happen again."

The man was silent for a moment, then said, "Dr. Drakken, you have yourself a deal. You have no idea as to how long I've been waiting for this day."

With that, the man signed off and Drakken sat back in his chair and whispered to the now blank computer screen, "Yes, I think I do...I think I do."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. 

Next Chapter up when I write it. Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is.


	6. The Standoff

**Chapter 5- The Standoff**

"Your move Possible," he said, with a voice of ice and a gaze to match.

Kim just stared back at Jack, matching his gaze with one that matched his. Behind the gaze she was wondering why it was she was ready to take his head off. _Because Yori told me to, _she thought. Sure, she had fought Shego in the past,_ but that was different. Back then, we weren't trying to kill each other, we were just trying to do something we believed in. Me saving the world, and Shego…I don't know what her motivation for fighting me was. Anyway, Yori shows up, says one thing and it's 'back in the saddle' for the Team Possible. Bring Jack back dead or alive, have we really sunk to the level of Bounty Hunter?_ She continued to wonder as the seconds ticked by.

Yori had been confident that the situation was under control, that is until Jack had pulled out his knives and currently had one against Possible-San's throat and her breast. _I thought that he had left those behind. What has turned him so that he would be willing to strike down me, his lover? Does he really believe that passionately in his lies? Sensei not running Yamanuchi…that's...that's preposterous. A Sensei has always been in charge of Yamanuchi. No one else. _

Ron had just gotten the breath back in his lungs after Jack had laid him out flat. Rufus immediately hopped out of his pocket and was about to bite Jack, but felt Ron's hand on his head, telling him to stop. _Rufus, please we don't need much for this standoff to become a bloodbath. All it takes is one event for all of us to be dead and that would ruin my day. _

Rufus looked up, saw the look in Ron's eye, and immediately understood. Just a side effect of them both being zapped with the Mystical Monkey Power at the same time, they could sometimes understand each other's thoughts.

"Thompson-San, what are you going to do?" Yori asked breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath after the fight.

"I don't know Yori. You're the psychoanalyst of the group and you've 'analyzed' me before. What do you think that I'm going to do?" he turned to look at her, a knowing smile on his face as he spoke the last part. He felt the chain tighten slowly on his neck, as Yori turned red and subconsciously tightened the chain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Yori. Surely you know better than to aggravate a man who has a knife to your heart," he calmly said as he pushed the knife a little deeper and felt the chain continue to tighten.

Yori, realizing what she was doing, immediately let the line go slack.

"That's better, now if you'll be so kind, drop your weapons and I won't kill you," he offered to all parties present.

Ron and Rufus looked at each other and raised their hands, "We surrender."

"Ron, put your hands down," commanded Kim. They quickly did so as Jack struggled to hold back a smile and a groan. These were the people responsible for his safety and keeping him alive? _I am so fucked,_ he thought morosely.

Shaking her head, Yori looked back at the man in front of her, "Jack, you and I both know that you won't kill anyone here today. I know this because if you were, all three of us would be dead. I also know because when you and I sparred at Yamanuchi, you always lost when you could have won simply because you cared about hurting me too much. You have much good in you Jack and that is why you won't kill us," she spoke, the hurt obvious in her voice.

"As for your dredging up the past, this shows me that you obviously regret the choices you made long ago," she noticed that Jack winced at that last comment. He was about to argue but she silenced him by continuing, "You realized when you turned your back on the world, that you lost the only family you ever had, a family that loved you. When you left, you knew that your world was over and that you would never again find a love like the love we shared."

"Bullshit Yori. I need no one," he responded spitting out the words as his eyes welled up.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, both realizing how awkward the situation had become. Kim nodded to Ron, who nodded back and spoke up, "Hey, if you need some alone time to discuss your feelings, why don't you two get a quiet place or something like that?"

"Shut up Ron," both said to him.

"He's right. We need to get to class, and you both have some serious relationship issues to work out," Kim said as she noticed the time, 10:35 A.M. they were late to homeroom and their first three class.

Jack turned to look at Kim, feeling a sense of vertigo, wondering how she could be so impatient at such a time as this. Shaking it off, he locked eyes with Kim, but then noticed one tiny detail about her that he hadn't noticed during the fight: she was swaying like a ribbon in the wind. Looking to his left, he noticed Yori was doing the exact same thing, even Ron and Rufus were swaying on the ground.

"What the…" he trailed off as he noticed Yori started smiling and glancing at the scratch on his shoulder, he noticed that his wound was starting to foam up and it slowly dawned on him, "You poisoned me Yori?"

"Not poison, per se. A simple paralysis and knock out drug. I was ordered to bring you in, dead or alive, remember? I preferred to take you back alive Jack. After all, you were the best at Yamanuchi, Sensei may forgive you and allow you back in," she explained.

"And now Jack Thompson," she cleared her throat, "under the authority of the Yamanuchi School, I hereby place you under arrest."

Jack just swayed and fell to the ground on top of Ron. As he fell, he dropped his knives, both of which fell on either side of Ron's body.

Reaching into a pocket on her skirt, Yori pulled out a PDA and pushed a button. "It is done, send them in," was the message and she shut it down.

She shoved the PDA back in its holster and turned around to find Kim in her face, "You and Me. Outside now. Ron, stay with Jack, make sure he doesn't crawl away."

As they walked outside, Ron pushed Jack off him and sat up, "See Rufus, wait and good things will happen."

Jack was still awake but knew that sleep was close upon him. Fighting it, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a key. Signaling Ron over, Jack grabbed him by the jersey and whispered in his ear, "Listen here Stoppable, do not tell anyone about what I'm going to give you. This is a key to an apartment in Upperton, The Dolphin Hotel. I want you to use the things inside there to bring the conspiracy to light. Trust no one, except Kim and Yori. Yori…you must make her see the truth Ron. When she does, you'll know what to do."

"Wait, no, I'm supposed to go to class, worry about keeping KP with me, you know, do all the things guys are supposed to do. And besides, you're the bad guy, I have no reason to trust you," argued Ron.

"You're right Ron, but if you do this, everything you desire between you and Kim will come true. If not, things are going to go very bad for…you…" his eyes rolled back in his head as sleep finally overtook him.

Ron noticed the key that Jack had put in his hand and looking around, deposited it in his pocket without thinking. He then reached over, grabbed Jack's knives, and stuck them back in their holsters inside Jack's jacket.

Looking to Rufus, Ron said, "Well at least that wasn't weird."

"Mmmhmm," his naked pet replied.

* * *

"All right, spill," Kim had Yori pressed up against the front of the school and was thoroughly tweaked at the girl standing in front of her.

"Spill what, Possible-San?" Yori asked innocently.

"You know damn well what," Kim hissed, "What is the deal between you and Jack? Obviously it was deep, otherwise you wouldn't have said all that stuff during the fight. Or tried to kill him with that chain."

"I said what was needed to be said so the toxin could get into Thompson-San's bloodstream and knock him out," she replied pushing Kim off her and looking away.

"That's a lie Yori. You and I both know it. Now what is the deal between you two?" Kim was just too pissed to let this go.

"There is nothing to discuss. We both trained together nothing else happened," Yori answered, not believing the lie she was telling.

Obviously Kim didn't either as she shoved Yori into the wall before storming off saying, "Fine, you've got your own problems that you've got to work out. I don't want to be a part of them."

She reached the doors and pushed them open with a loud bang. Turning to look at Yori, she said in a sorrowful tone, "I'm so sorry whatever it was that made you believe a lie. Obviously, you are not over it, but at least Jack can joke about it," her tone changed to anger, "If you get anywhere near me or Ron, I swear on all that's sacred, I'm Roman Catholic so there is a lot, if you get near Ron and I, I'll take that which makes you a woman, and sew it shut. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly Possible-San," was the quiet reply from Yori.

Kim walked back in to the school as Yori looked out over Middleton, slumped against the wall, and cried.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it.

Next Chapter up when it's ready. Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is.


	7. The First Part to Rejecting's Letting Go

**Chapter 6- The First Part to Rejecting is Letting Go**

The day passed by without any thing major happening. No super villain attacks, no random surfers flying by, no fights in the hallways, there wasn't even a display of affection from anyone anywhere in Middleton High School. It was as if the entire world was cutting Kim and Ron some slack for their work that morning, o_r maybe it's the calm before the storm,_ Kim thought morosely. Kim, Ron and Yori had been excused from their classes on account that they had been bringing a known fugitive to justice and had to wait for Yamanuchi ninjas to show up. Although, Mr. Barkin had made a lot of noise about paperwork, everyone could tell he was glad that no students had been hurt in the fight.

When Kim came back to Ron and Jack after her talk with Yori, the first thing she had done was tie him up with the cable that she carried in her hair dryer. She and Ron, under the direction of Wade, had first tied his wrists, and then tied his feet together with enough slack so he could walk, but not run. Ron had, of course, tied himself up before Kim intervened with a slight smile on her lips. It just wouldn't be Ron without him tying himself together when he was trying to tie up their fugitive.

When they had finished, Yori walked back in, eyes red and still sniffling. She walked right up to the sleeping Jack, lifted the hem of her skirt, pulled out one of two syringes with a green, viscous fluid in them from a holster she kept on her upper thigh and jabbed Jack directly in the heart with it.

She took a few steps back and motioned to Kim and Ron, "You would do well to do the same. This has adverse effects on people."

He awoke within a matter of seconds with a gasp and a curse on his lips, "Damn it woman! Why the hell did you do that to me?" Groaning he rolled onto his side and started convulsing and straining against the cable. Ron and Kim rushed to his side and tried to keep him from swallowing his own tongue.

"Why did you do that? You're killing him," Kim shouted at Yori.

"Relax Possible-San, I've given him a Yamanuchi Cocktail. It's what we use to 'wake' someone up," she explained as Jack slowly stopped convulsing.

When it was all over, he rolled over into a sitting position and glaring at Yori, snarled, "You could've killed me with that thing Yori. I know we parted with bad blood between us, but that was uncalled for."

"What was that drug?" Ron asked staring at the empty syringe in Yori's hand.

"Like Yori said: A Yamanuchi Cocktail. I accidentally discovered it during alchemy and since then, Yamanuchi has used it to get people to wake up, be it students who are late to class or deadly criminals who don't want to go home," he looked around, as time seemed to slow down for him.

Seeing this, Yori continued as everyone turned to listen, "It is a mixture of adrenalin, epinephrine, sugar, coffee, Red Bull and a few other compounds that aren't sold at the local market."

"Red Bull?" asked Ron incredulously.

"It gives you wings, or in this case, a higher tolerance to pain. It pumps the body with so much adrenaline that you can be seriously injured and never even feel pain. Observe: Jack, Kim has taken her shirt off and is flashing you right now."

"Yeah, wait-what?" Jack asked as he turned around to look at Kim. Seeing that Kim still had on her shirt, he turned around, only to find a knife stuck in his leg.

"Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning," he said dryly as he stared at the knife.

Sighing, Yori reached over and pulled the knife out with a sucking sound. She then whacked Jack on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for Yori?"

"You looked," she said bringing her hand back for another strike.

Kim noticed something and pulled out her Kimmunicator, "You two, knock it off. Wade, check this out."

Gathering around, everyone noticed that his wound immediately started to foam up and close in on itself.

"Wade, you getting this?" Kim asked as she held the Kimmunicator over Jack's leg.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I'm seeing," he replied.

"Depending on the amount you take and your muscle mass, it also increases your healing abilities. Jack will be walking around when he is put into prison and he won't even have a limp," seeing their shock, Yori continued, "In some cases, the subject has been known to move at faster speeds than anyone ever alive."

"So let me get this straight, it's a drug that wakes you up, speeds you up, makes you stronger, and heals you in a matter of seconds?" Ron asked.

"In a word, Yes."

"Badical! Why hasn't this been put on the market?" he asked.

"Because," Jack started, "when you get it injected into you, the pain is immense. You feel as if your skin is on fire. Then when the heat is too much, it speeds up your heart, past the point of over exerting yourself, past the point of exhaustion, it speeds it up to where a normal person would be dead. In other words, it feels like your heart is being ripped out. Then it kills you, but only if you're awake when you take the drug."

Looking around at the people looking at him, he emphasized every word as he spoke, "This drug is never to be taken when you're awake it will kill you. No ifs, ands, or buts, you will die when the drug runs its course. The Lethality Rate of this drug is 100 percent. Everyone who has used it when awake has died. Yori could've killed me when she injected that…thing into me."

"So, if KP's asleep, I could inject her with this and she'd be invincible?" Ron asked with a suggestive look on his features.

"I suppose, but that would kill her-" Jack started but was cut off by Kim.

"If you're injected while awake, how long do you have to live?"

"Depends, for a…Ron you weigh about 150 lbs, right?" seeing the nod from Ron, he continued, "a 150 lbs person, 20 minutes to reverse the effects. This means that if he injected himself while awake, he," he gestured towards Ron, "would have to inject himself with the antidote within 20 minutes of injection. If he were 20 minutes and 1 second late, he would die. In addition, the effects wear off within 5 minutes of the injection, meaning in 4 minutes, I won't be able to heal myself. I don't know why, it just works like that. Any other questions?" he asked, pleased to be talking about chemistry and not the fact that he was about to be incarcerated for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, I've got a question," said Monique who had joined their conversation midway through Jack's explanation, "What's the story between you and Yori? You two obviously knew each other before this..." she waved her hands around at the busted hallway, as she struggled to find the proper description, "relationship feud."

Jack and Yori both glanced quickly at each other, praying that neither would speak. Fortunately, the lunch bell went off, causing Ron and Rufus to look towards the cafeteria.

"Rufus and I are going to get food. Care to join us?" he asked and started to walk off, completely forgetting about Jack and Yori.

"Ron, we have to keep an eye on Jack. Remember?" Kim said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Right…Maybe Jack wants some food too. How 'bout it Jack, Want some infamous mystery meet?" he asked while throwing his version of the puppy dog pout at Kim.

"Oh all right. He needs food after all. C'mon Yori, lets get him in there," together they walked Jack into the lunchroom.

* * *

Jack had just gotten his lunch and was sitting down in between Kim and Yori, trying to figure out a way to escape. _Nothing I can do. They tied the cable well, I'll give them that. _He stopped for a second as the food hit his mouth, _This stuff is awful. How do they eat this, wait a second… that's my ticket out of here_. 

"Yori, I don't have any way to eat this mystery meet. I'm gonna need utensils," he complained.

"Kim, can you go and get him a spoon?" Yori asked, fully aware of what Jack was trying to do.

"Hey, I'll go with her," added Ron pushing his chair back and knocking some kid over, "Sorry dude."

As soon as they left, Yori pulled a small knife attached to her other thigh and tapped it against Jack's inner thigh. "Try to do what you're about to do and I'll give you to Fukushima's fate. You remember that don't you?" she whispered in his ear, hearing Jack gulp.

"How could I forget, I was the one who condemned him to it," he whispered back.

"Good, now, we're going to laugh like you just told a funny joke," she whispered back.

"Shouldn't be too hard..."

"...Only that you never told a funny joke."

"Please, every one of mine you laughed at," he replied.

"And you thought that each laugh was real? I faked lots of things for you Jack," she explained with a smile on her lips.

His jaw dropped open for a second as the dual meaning sunk in and she saw him strain against the cable, but a tap from the knife calmed him down.

* * *

At the silverware bar, Kim turned to Ron and asked, "What do you think?" 

"About what KP?"

"That," she gestured toward the table where Jack was sitting back in his chair and talking to Yori. Something he said made her laugh and soon he was joining in on the laughter. "If it weren't for the cable wrapped around him, you'd assume that they were…"

"Going out?" Ron volunteered.

"Well, yeah. I mean she comes here, kisses you, which I'm still angry about, fights me, fights Jack, nearly kills him with that 'cocktail' which I want you to promise never to take, and now look at them, they're joking like we do at Bueno Nacho. Except that he's still in that chain and she's got a knife ready to stab him just below the table. It just doesn't seem right."

"What can I say KP? Love is complicated. Just look at us," she turned and stared at him with an eyebrow raised, "I mean, the odds were against us getting together, but here we are, boyfriend and girlfriend. Here's the spoon, lets bring it back." He turned around only to be face to mask with a ninja, "Holy Nacos. Who the heck are you?"

"Where is Thompson-san?" the ninja asked as he pulled back his mask to reveal-

"Hirotaka," Kim reached over and hugged him, "nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to, Possible-san. I must find Thompson-san and Yori," he said firmly.

"Right over there Hiro old pal," Ron gestured to the table.

Yori saw Hirotaka and silently celebrated, _Reinforcements are finally here. Good, it's Hirotaka, that can only mean that Sensei is close by_, she thought.

She grabbed Jack and pulled him to his feet as Hirotaka met them, "Get up Jack. Hiro, where's Sensei?"

"Out front, you need me to grab him?"

"No, I think I got this," she answered and shoved Jack through the doors of the cafeteria, where he fell to his stomach and tried to get to his feet. Yori walked out the door and pulled Jack to his feet, ignoring everyone in the cafeteria who had gone quiet and was staring at their exit. Kim and Ron quickly followed Yori and Jack in an effort to keep up and get out of the quiet cafeteria.

Yori was pulling Jack to his feet when she felt a hand on her shoulder that pushed her aside and shoved Jack to the ground.

Hirotaka whispered in Jack's ear, "Before Global Justice gets you; I felt that you needed to feel the pain you caused on Yori after you left."

"By all means, I won't stop y-" Jack replied but was stopped as Hirotaka's boot kicked him in the stomach, causing him to slide down the hallway. Before Jack could get to his feet, Hiro's boot kicked him in the chin and caused him to slide further down the hallway.

"Hirotaka! What are you doing? Sensei wants him alive and in one piece. Not, alive and having to eat through a straw!" Yori yelled.

"Silence, Yamamoto-San!" Hiro yelled as he backhanded Yori who fell against Kim. Clutching her face, she stared at Hiro in shock.

He then picked up Jack and brought him roughly to his feet, "You know why I'm doing this Jack?" Hiro whispered through clenched teeth.

"Because Yori loved me more than she loves you," Jack said smiling, blood in his mouth, "or was it because a Gaijing handed your ass to you in a fight the first day we met and you still haven't been able to hand it back? Or was it because I found out who you really are and who you work for?"

Hiro stared in shock but quickly recovered, pulled his fist back and punched Jack in the face causing him to fly back, almost at the door. He walked over to Jack, grabbed his head in his hands and was about to snap the neck when he felt a something cold at his neck: Yori's other Yamanuchi Cocktail.

She had it pressed it against his neck with her thumb on the plunger and hissed, "Kill him, and I kill you. You're a Yamanuchi Ninja, not a mercenary, get him outside, NOW!"

Hirotaka pushed Jack through the front doors of the school, not even bothering to push them open; he just shoved him through them without a second thought. Falling through them, Jack realized that his time to escape had come and gone. He was now captured and his sole source of survival depended on 18-year-old Monkey Master in training, his girlfriend, Jack's ex-girlfriend and a naked mole Rat.

"I am so fucked," he muttered to himself. Lying on the ground, Jack craned his neck and saw many booted feet before him, _Great, Global Justice, just as I thought_. He rolled himself over and arched his back, within a few seconds he was resting on his knees in front of the Global Justice officers.

He looked around and saw the quartet responsible for his life standing off to the side, he called out, blood running from the wounds on his face, "See," he indicated with his head, "Global Justice is starting to take over everything. If you do nothing, they'll take over Yamanuchi School and everything else you hold dear." Everyone just stared at Jack as he looked directly at Ron and simply said, "Make her believe."

"Enough, Thompson-san," a deep voice said, "I would like to think that I trained you better than to plea for your life at the end of a fight."

Jack answered without turning, instead bringing himself to his feet "Hello Sensei, it's nice to see you too," he then turned to face the Master of Yamanuchi School. "I'm surprised that you came out all this way to visit me. I didn't think that you cared for me that much."

"Save your breath Jack," Sensei walked up to Jack and leaned in close. Before he spoke, he looked around and everyone gave them space for a private conversation. He spoke quietly with Jack, Jack also spoke to Sensei, and for the next five minutes, everyone could see Jack's demeanor change. Gone was the cocky 18 year old, gone was the confident student and fighter, all that remained was a broken shell of a man that slowly broke down and started to cry.

Sensei pulled back and said in a loud voice, "You were like a son to me Thomson-san. No more. You are malignant, like a cancer and must be cut off. From this day forward, you are not welcome in my house. Furthermore, you will be hunted like the dog you are should you ever escape. I hereby banish you from Yamanuchi and her outlying provinces and should we meet again, I will kill you. You are now my enemy and everyday I will praise Buddha for your capture," Sensei finished with a voice that no one had ever heard before and never wanted to hear again. He turned to walk away as Jack leaned over and cried, and then screamed in agony as the implications of Sensei's words cut him deeper than he had ever been cut before.

Off to the side, Kim, Yori and Ron were all in shock. They had expected Sensei to be harsh to Jack, but full out banishment was not what they were expecting. What was even more shocking was Jack's reaction to Sensei's verdict. He was now just sitting mumbling to himself staring off into space. Apparently, whatever Sensei had said was enough to trip a breaker in Jack's brain.

Turning to Yori, Kim asked, "Have you ever seen Jack like that?"

"Never, even at Yamanuchi when he broke his arm in three places and his leg in four fighting Hirotaka, he never once let out a noise. This is a side to Jack that I've never seen before," she said, still in shock.

The Global Justice officers approached Jack cautiously, fully expecting a trap. When they got to him, they encountered none. Realizing that he wasn't going to put up a fight, they pushed him back into the asphalt of the parking lot, cut the cable and cuffed him. They pulled him roughly to his feet and pushed him to their car.

One Global Justice officer walked back to Kim and handed her the cable, "Thanks for keeping him secure while we arrived Miss Possible. I'll tell Dr. Director and Agent Du that you assisted in this take down."

Turning to look at Jack being led into the car, he commented, "that loser will probably never see the light of day again."

He suddenly found himself on the ground with Yori's knee pressed firmly between his shoulder blades and his arms stretched to the point of breaking. He heard Yori's voice in his ear, "Agent that 'loser' is my boyfriend and should you ever talk about him again, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, mam," he replied as he felt her push lightly down on his arms and hearing a cracking sound.

"Good. Have a nice day officer."

Yori let the officer get up and go back to his men, where they all proceeded to heckle him about getting taken down by a girl. Yori turned around and found both Ron and Kim staring at her, arms crossed, skeptical looks on their faces.

"Yes, I did lie to you Possible-san. I still love him," she started.

"What happened between you two?" Ron asked.

"Well-"

"Yori, were you hurt?" asked a deep voice behind her.

Turning, she bowed to Sensei, "No Sensei, I was not. Minor bumps and bruises, but no permanent damage. Just like sparring with Jack back home."

"Yes, home, about that. You cannot return as of yet. We require you to stay here in Middleton to make sure Jack doesn't try to escape, and also for some additional missions," Sensei said, obviously uncomfortable with the request.

Yori was crestfallen, after all her work, all her training, she was being put on hold for another few months? What about Graduation? Would she still make that or was that going to be a next year project?

Seeing that Sensei was awaiting her response she answered, "Yes Sensei."

"Good, you will stay until we deem your mission complete Yori," turning his attention to Ron, he spoke, "Stoppable-san, it is good to see that you are whole."

"Same here Sensei. Kinda harsh with Jack though wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"No, he needed to be made an example of. To show the graduates what would happen if they tried to betray Yamanuchi," Sensei answered in a tone that one would use to discuss the weather.

Turning to Kim, he spoke, "I see that you have many questions Possible-san. As of this moment I can only tell you to trust your instincts and go with what feels right. There will come a day when you understand what it is that I'm telling you, but not now."

"Yes Sensei."

"Good," Sensei bowed and when it was returned, he turned and walked away.

Yori's mind was moving incredibly fast right now. Global Justice had taken Jack, not Yamanuchi Ninjas, Sensei had left her here without any belongings or a place to stay, and she had no way of getting food, _what the hell am I going to do now?_ She thought. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

She turned to Ron and asked him ever so quickly, "Stoppable-san, did Jack make any mention of where he lived around here?"

"No, not that I can remember…oh wait," he stopped and fished something out of his pocket, making sure Global Justice didn't see a thing, "Yeah, he gave me a key to a hotel. You can have the key if you want."

"Thank you Stoppable-san." She bowed and attempted to take the key, but Ron pulled it away at the last second.

"You know, on second thought, I don't think I'll just hand it over. He wanted me to see what this key went to. You can accompany me, but I'm not handing it over yet."

Yori looked as if she was about to take it by force, but saw Kim's face and sensed Monique behind her and simply said, "Very well Ron, we will go there after this is all cleared up."

"I look forward to it," Ron said with a smile that told her to get out of there. She took the hint and left. He turned back to Kim who had her arms crossed and was staring at him with a frustrated look on her face.

"What?"

"You know damn well what," she replied and turned away.

"Um, nope, sorry, I don't read women's minds. I am a guy after all," Ron countered, _If Kim's going to be bitchy then so be it._

"Yori kissing you, us fighting Jack, you hiding the key he gave you until Yori asks for it, not even mentioning it to me, we're supposed to be a team right Ron? You and her going to some address to hand it over. That's what," she was in his face now, slowly driving him back. Monique took her leave at this moment sensing trouble on the horizon.

Kim slowly advanced on Ron as he backpedaled, "When my boyfriend doesn't even try to stop a girl from jumping him and kissing him, when he doesn't do anything in a fight and winds up getting thrown to the ground forcing me to save his life, again, when my boyfriend expects a ride to school everyday simply because he doesn't want to pay for gas and then complains about it. When I have to go after a surfer because my sidekick won't go, that's what has me all pissed off," she stormed away from Ron to keep from strangling him.

"Wait a second KP, wait one second," he ran up after her, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "You know, maybe I wasn't able to get Yori off me, maybe all I did during fight was get thrown to the ground, and maybe I do some crazy things that get you piss off, but damn it, that is not how I plan my day. I try to do a good job, treat you right, do all the things a boyfriend is supposed to, but I'm going to make mistakes, all I can ask is that you accept them and give me constructive criticism. As for me meeting Yori tonight to give her the key, you can show up with me if you'd like. I really don't mind. Jack said that this key goes to an apartment and unless you want her staying with you, I have to give her this key. She's going to live there until Sensei lets her leave and hopefully she'll stay out of our hair in the meantime. Now you can come with if you'd like, I really don't care. It's a simple show up, look around, give the key, pick you up and go on a date. That's all," he explained, "There is nothing deceptive going on between Yori and me."

"You really mean that?" she asked her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes Kim I do. Like I said in the parking lot this morning, I love you and no exchange student, or any woman for that matter, will ever take you from me. Ok?" he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"OK," she grabbed his hand and pulled it around herself, pulling him in for a hug and kiss.

After several minutes, Ron pulled away, "Now I've got to get Yori into this apartment, but I'll be back to pick you up for our date at 5:45 and hopefully I can make this day up to you." He turned away and walked over to Yori who had just finished conversing with Hirotaka.

Kim turned and looked at Monique who chose that moment to make her appearance again, "I don't know Monique, I love him so much, but at times, I want to strangle him. You know what I'm saying?"

Tara Matthews, who was walking by happened to hear Kim's comment and felt the urge to put in her two cents, "Kim, loving someone means that you accept them for who they are. Doesn't matter if they sometimes do stupid things, if they love you, they'll come back to you."

"Girl, that's what love is. Just check me and Felix out," Monique motioned over to Felix who was rolling to join the conversation, "There are days that go by where I want to kill the boy, but I know that he's the only one who will treat me right. Like Tara said, if you love someone, truly love them, you will accept their faults and shortcomings and try to mend them. There'll be frustrating times, but like all things, the good will outweigh the bad."

She stopped as Felix rolled over and grabbed Monique's hand, "Mind if I borrow Monique for a while Kim? I promised her that I'd take her out for the rest of the day."

"Felix, what about school?" Kim asked, gesturing towards the school.

"Closed down on account of Jack," Josh Mankey explained as he walked over and draped his arms around Tara, "GJ doesn't know if he placed any weapons in the school and they want to sweep the school without us in it. Hence, no classes for the rest of the day," he continued, "Now, Tara, shall we? I want to pick up some art supplies from Smarty Mart and I was wondering if…" he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

She listened for a second, then her face turned bright red and she clenched his hand and practically dragged him away, calling over her shoulder, "We'll finish this conversation later. See you Kim."

Monique looked at the couple leave and just shook her head, _art majors…_ "Kim, Felix and I have to take off also. How about you and I go shopping today at 3:00 today? We can talk later."

Kim nodded as Monique hopped on Felix's lap and together they took off into the sky in his wheelchair.

Kim spent the next few minutes gathering her books and brothers, then they walked to her car and drove home in silence.

* * *

"Stoppable-san, may I ask you a question?" asked Yori as she and Ron sat on the bus that was taking them to Jack's hotel. 

"Go ahead Yori," was the reply.

She paused and looked at the ground, after several seconds she asked, "Do you like me?"

"In what way would that be Yori?" he turned and stared at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You know, like me, like me Stoppable-san," she said blushing.

"First off, Yori, we're in America now, call me Ron. Second, as a friend, yes, dating material, No, Sorry, this Naco has already been bought and paid for and is being enjoyed by Kim Possible," he said smugly. Yori bowed her head and giggled to herself. He turned bright red at what he just said and realized that everyone on the bus had heard him and was staring at him with eyebrows raised, "Heh…heh…um…look, our stop." He and Yori disembarked as everyone went back to their mindless zoning that occurs only on city buses.

Staring up at the building in front of them, Ron remarked, "Jack lives here?"

Yori stared at the key and directions she had been provided, "Looks that way. How do you figure he got a room in the Dolphin Hotel?"

"Beats the Chimmuritos outta me. Let's go get you moved in and see the apartment," he said as they entered the lobby.

Walking up to the reception desk, Yori took command, "Konichiwa, We're here about a room."

The blonde haired receptionist looked at them and stared, she checked the calendar behind her and then responded, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the prom not for another," she checked again, "8 months?"

Yori blushed again as Ron struggled to figure out what the receptionist was asking.

"And besides," she started again and pointed at Ron, "Aren't you dating already dating Kim Possible?"

For the life of him Ron couldn't figure it out, nothing fit, _It's September 3rd, and yet the receptionist is asking me about prom? What the heck?_ Seeing the look that still remained on Ron's face, Yori pulled Ron over and whispered in his ear.

Ron turned three shades of red in the course of 5 seconds and blurted out, "Whoa! No that is sick and wrong. That's just…ugh."

Yori winced at the comment, stormed off, and sulked by the elevator. As she walked across the lobby a kid on a bike tried to weave around her, but she stopped the bike with one hand and with the poise of a geisha, pulled out the thin knife from her thigh, slashed his tire, sheathed the knife, palmed the kid in the chest causing him to fly off the bike and slam into the desk next to Ron and continued walking, all in the span of 3 seconds.

"Wait, What'd I say?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to what he had just done, but didn't dare move because Yori still carried the knife.

"Excuse me sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes?" his attention back to the receptionist.

"There is a package addressed to the next person who enters that room. Would you like it?"

"Sure, hand it over," he said.

She handed him the manila envelope and said, "Have a nice stay in the Dolphin Hotel."

"Yeah, hopefully it won't kill me," he joked and joined Yori at the elevator.

Just as he got there, the doors opened and a blonde haired boy ran out, "Have you seen my brother? He was on my bike and riding around the lobby and…" he stopped as he saw Yori's expression of murder and Ron's hand gestures telling him to stop talking. Looking behind Ron and Yori, the kid saw his brother struggling to get to his feet, "Zack!" The kid yelled and ran off the elevator.

Ron and Yori both got into the elevator and the doors closed with a ding.

Ron looked at Yori and asked, "Do they look familiar?"

"Yes, I believe I know them from somewhere… but where? I do not know," she replied and was silent.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Ron asked, "What's up Yori? Why so hostile all of a sudden?"

"Why did you say that it was sick and wrong for us to…you know?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

_Sweet Naco Toppings, has every woman in the world today decided to start crying or throw emotional fits today?_ He thought at Yori started crying her eyes out in front of him.

"Yori, you're a great girl, but as long as I'm KP's boyfriend, I won't entertain the thought of dating or sleeping with another girl. Plant the seed and the flower will quickly follow, as Sensei once told me. Besides, from what I've seen from you and Jack today, there's still something going on between you two. And what did he mean when he told Hiro that you loved Jack more than you love Hiro?" he stopped as the door dinged at their floor.

She looked at Ron and gave a sad smile, "Stoppable-San, you're right. Forgive me for trying to take you from Kim. I am now without honor, I apologize," she walked off without answering his question.

Sighing and throwing his hands into the air he followed, "All right Yori, you just need to get into Jack's place, take a bath, have a few Nacos and try to get a few hours of sleep," he stopped as they approached Jack's room, 1408. Taking out the key, he inserted it into the lock and turned. The lock clicked and the door opened into a dark room. He put the key back in his pocket and felt the envelope the receptionist had given him in his pocket.

"Yori, go on in and check things out, I have to open this," he said, his full attention on the package.

Yori turned and walked into the dark apartment. She fumbled around and finally found the light switch. She turned on the lights and the bright lights blinded her. It took her a moment to adjust to the light, but when she did, she looked around the room in shock, "What the hell does he have this for?" she asked.

Ron was still fumbling with the package in the hallway and finally succeeded in opening it, "Boo yah Rufus, who's the man?"

Yori's voice called out to him from inside the apartment, "Stoppable-San, I think you need to see this."

"All right, be right in," he turned to walk in the door as he pulled out the object in the envelope. Staring at it in shock he simply said, "What the fuck does he need this for…" he trailed off as he walked into the apartment and saw what Yori wanted him to see.

After several moments of stunned silence, one question rose to his mind, "What the hell does he have all those for?" he asked.

* * *

Konichiwa-Hello

Gaijing- Foreigner

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. Red Bull is owned by the Red Bull company and anything else copyrighted is owned by their company.

Next Chapter up when it's ready. Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is.


	8. Doing the Deed

**Chapter 7- The Second Part of Rejecting is Doing the Deed**

"What the hell does he need all those for?" asked Ron as he stared at Jack's supply of guns, weapons and diagrams scattered throughout the apartment. The apartment was filled with every assortment of weapon known to man, from sawed off shotguns to fully automatic grenade launchers, Jack had it all. Stacked in the corner were many different melee weapons. He had a broadsword that looked like it had seen battle before, a chain, much like the one Yori carried and stacked on the diagrams was something that resembled a computer battery. Ron walked over to the diagrams, took the battery off them, _why does he need a computer battery here? He doesn't even own a computer._ He saw plans for what looked like the interior of an office building, looking it over he saw that the description Jack had wrote read: _Japanese Embassy_. He looked at some of the other plans and amidst the plans found a DVD that simply read, _Yori._ He took the DVD, placed it next to the battery, and continued searching.

After half a minute of reading more diagrams and plans, Ron grew bored. He placed the diagrams back where they were, and looking across the living room and saw- "Sweet, a 60 inch plasma screen T.V.!" He forgot entirely about the items in the apartment and jumped on Jack's couch, fumbled with the remote and started to watch T.V.

Yori just sighed and looked around the apartment, _I see he's done much with his time and money, hopefully it wasn't totally wasted,_ she thought as she looked around his apartment.

The apartment was set up as one would expect an 18 year old with 8 years of ninja discipline in him: Spotless. Almost as spotless as _Fatal Attraction, _but not as scary…or as white. The T.V., weapons and couch dominated the living room, although in front of the couch there was a small coffee table that held a few magazines and a couple books, nothing important really. However, something caught her eye on the counter next to her, but it was just a set of car keys with a keychain with something that resembled a thumb drive attached to it. She turned the thumb drive over with her fingers but after several seconds of musing, set the thumb drive down. Yori turned and walked into the kitchen as she heard Ron and Rufus start to argue over which show to watch. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw a folder on the counter that simply read: _Global Justice Defense Frame_.

She walked over to it and skeptically opened it. Instead of diagrams showing the Global Justice Defense Frame, there was an envelope that read: _To Yori Yamamoto_. She turned the letter over to open and found a scribble on the outside of the envelope, _Open this in case I'm arrested Yori_.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Ron and Rufus had finally agreed on watching a making of the Naco documentary on the Food Network. She turned her attention back to the letter and opened it; _Let's see what Jack wrote me_. Upon opening the letter, she saw a picture fall out and onto the floor, picking it up without looking at it, she went back to reading the letter.

_Dear Yori,_

_Sadly, I cannot be there to tell you this in person but my cover has been blown. If you're reading this, Global Justice has arrested me and as you probably observed, Yamanuchi had nothing to do with my being taken away, other than Hiro beating the crap out of me.. Right now, I'm probably being processed, about to be put into one of their holding cells that doesn't exist. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that we parted on such bad terms at Yamanuchi and I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I am truly sorry to tell you this, but now that I'm behind bars, they'll start looking for a way to frame you and possibly Ron and Kim. You need to trust them, for the road ahead will be a tough one. Trust those two and do what you can to expose the Global Justice conspiracy. In my present condition (incarceration), I would be unable to assist you. However, if you get me out, it'll make your life a lot easier. Not telling you what to do, just a suggestion that's all. In the documents that you'll find here and in my bedroom, you'll see all the proof that I have that shows Global Justice is not what everyone thinks it is. I have uncovered reports of a mole inside the organization but I was captured before I could find out whom. Uncover the mole and Global Justice will right itself in no time. Yori, I just wanted to say this, because I don't think I'll get to ever again: I love you and I'm sorry for all that had to happen, but I want you to know it was all for a reason. Oh, and try not to demolish my apartment while you stay there._

_Love, _

_Jack_

_P.S. Give Ron the keys on the counter_

Yori looked up from the letter, mind reeling. She looked at the picture that had fallen out of the letter and slowly tears started to well up in her eyes. They had taken the picture when Sensei let them both go to New York for a break after a particularly hard battle with Lord Monkey Fist. Standing in Times Square, the young lovers were posing in front of that weird piece of art that resides in the middle of the square. They had gotten some passing businessman to take their picture, and while he had resisted at first, the look he got from Yori had melted his heart. _Not quite as strong as Possible-San's Puppy Dog Pout, but the business man fell for it, as did Jack later that night,_ she thought as she remembered that trip, a slight smile graced her lips for a second before it was replaced with a gasp of shock. Sounds of gunfire from the living room caused her to stuff the letter into her purse as she proceeded to dive into the living room and behind the couch, expecting a fight. Instead, she found Ron and Rufus watching a movie on the television. They paused the movie and stared at Yori as she pulled herself to her feet and asked, "What is this Stoppable-San?"

"One of Jack's movies," he reached over and picked up the case, "_R for Revenge_. Pretty good movie, Jack must've been watching it before he left this morning. It was stopped right before the end though. R's been shot and now he's moving around at super fast speeds killing everyone in sight while they struggle to reload. Good lines, a wonderful stand off. Hope I never have to be in one of those situations."

"Standoff with men with guns?"

"No, standing in a dark underground chamber in a mask and trench coat."

Yori got up, brushed herself off and walked into Jack's bedroom where there was a folder in an open drawer of his nightstand. She opened up the folder and examined the contents, but was distracted by a photo next to his bed. Both of them on her 17th birthday, she holding up her chain that Jack had given her and him standing next to her with a smile on his face as he looked on happily. _That was the last time he smiled like that, the next day, it happened,_ she reflected.

"Find anything?" asked Ron as he walked into the room and interrupted her thoughts.

Yori quickly put the picture on the bed, face down and closed the folder in an effort to hide the contents from Ron, "No, Stoppable-San. Did you find anything that could be of any use?"

"Well, the receptionist gave me this package at the desk downstairs, but apart from that, nothing," he replied.

"What was in it?"

"Umm…" he reached into the large manila envelope and pulled out a black, Colt Magnum .357 revolver, and laid it on the bed, eliciting a gasp from Yori. He didn't notice and continued, "Why would Jack leave this for the next person to enter his apartment? Helluva of a house warming present if you ask me."

"Indeed," she struggled to change the conversation, "I'm going to get settled in, you're welcome to stay if you want, however there are some keys on the coffee table for you. Apparently, Jack's giving you his car, try not to damage it," she cautioned.

"Jack's giving me a car? Badical! Rufus let's go," he looked at the clock, 3:25, "Crap, I'd love to stay, but I'm gonna take off now to pick up some things for tonight. Have fun Yori." And with that, he turned and ran out of the room. He stopped at the door, "Oh Yori," he paused as Yori's looked at him, "Jack left you a DVD. I left it next to the computer battery near the diagrams." He then turned and ran out of the room.

He got onto the elevator and exited on the lobby. Showing his ticket to the valets, he waited for the car to show up in front of the hotel. 30 seconds later, he was standing in front of Jack's car.

"Is this mine?" he asked, amazed at the car in front of him.

"I believe it is sir, is there a problem with your car?" asked his valet praying that he hadn't made a mistake.

"Um…no, I just haven't seen her in while," Ron said as he hopped in and drove off to pick up supplies for his date later that night.

* * *

Yori heard Ron close the door behind him and contemplated on what to do next. She was in her ex-boyfriend's apartment with no spare change of clothes, no way to get food…she stopped as she thought about food. She hadn't eaten for the last 18 hours, _Cafeteria mystery meat doesn't count as food, _and she was famished. She turned and walked into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. 

_Rice, seaweed, squid, carrots, milk, orange juice and bread _she thought as she looked over the contents of the fridge. She pulled out the items in the fridge and pulled out a few items. Within minutes, she had constructed several rolls of sushi for her to eat. Putting all the contents on a plate, she walked out into the living room, sat on the couch and watched T.V. while she ate her food. After an 20 minutes of channel surfing she threw down the remote in disgust. There was nothing good on and she didn't feel like watching junk T.V. any longer. Seeing the DVD next to the battery, she reached over and popped it into the player. The player hummed rhythmically as it read the disc. Several seconds later, Jack's face appeared on the screen, causing her to jump, and he quickly relayed a message to her. When it was over, she sat back in shock as words tumbled in her mind like waves in a storm, _Plan…Breakout…Sensei…Will…Dying…Kim and Ron._ She sat there for 15 minutes wondering what was going on and why she ever signed up for this. No longer wanting to dwell on the matter, she looked around for the bathroom. She just wanted to relax, meditate and forget about the day, so she took her plate back into the kitchen, put it in the sink and walked into the bathroom. Seeing that Jack's apartment had a Jacuzzi made her smile and she silently thanked Jack for getting a room with one.

She turned on the water and as it filled up the tub, she examined herself for bruises and injuries, nothing serious, _nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. _She lowered herself into the tub and relaxed as the jets massaged her into oblivion.

* * *

Ron was in a race against time. Somehow, he had been able to get the supplies and set everything up, but still managed to hit every single red light from the hotel to Kim's house and now to make matters worse, he was stuck behind a semi truck. 

"C'mon, move it!" he yelled at the truck in front of him as he checked the car's clock for the 20th time, 5:42.

He slammed his foot on the accelerator, sped around the truck, and turned back into his lane as he realized that he was on a two way street. Thankfully, the truck turned right at the next light and it was a straightaway until he could turn off onto Kim's street. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel as the light turned green and he shot off down the road. 2 minutes later, he was pulling into Kim's driveway and with a screech, he stopped the car and hopped out. Making sure the doors were locked and Rufus was with him, Ron ran up the entryway and rang the doorbell.

It was answered by Jim, "Oh hey Ron, Kim's not back yet, but come on inside. Hey, do you think we could borrow Rufus for the night? Tim and I are building a rocket and we need a test pilot."

"Rufus?" asked Ron.

"Mmmm, Okay," the mole rat replied as he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Rufus," said Tim as he walked into the room joining his brother.

"So where is Kim?" asked Ron, somewhat angry that he had broken several traffic laws to get here on time, but she wasn't here.

He heard the door close and in walked Dr. Anne Possible from the garage followed by her husband. Seeing Ron standing around with a confused look on his face she put the pieces together, "Oh, she and Monique went out shopping, but promised to be back-"

"I'm home!" announced Kim as she walked into the living room with several bags on her arms that bore the logo of Club Banana. Monique followed with as many, if not more bags on her arms.

Seeing Ron, Kim walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late, Is that your car outside?"

"Yes, I'm borrowing it from a mutual friend," he answered hoping Kim wouldn't ask who. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"Really? Now who would let you borrow a car like that?" she asked innocently.

"Umm no one really…Hey, those bags look heavy, why don't you drop them off and then we'll go to dinner," he said quickly, hoping that she would go up to her room.

She took the hint and sighed, "All right. I'll be right down."

She turned to go upstairs as Ron called out, "Hey, wear something warm, the heaters in Bueno Nacho broke and so now they only have A.C. and the store is super cooled."

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned, "Bueno Nacho again? Can't we go some place classy Ron?"

"My turn to pick the restaurant KP. Now get going," he called out. She turned and closed her door loudly, not loud enough to be a slam, but loud enough to show her anger at having to go to Bueno Nacho for the fourth time in as many dates.

Chuckling to himself, Ron turned around and faced the sea of angry faces staring at him disapprovingly. "Relax, I'm taking her someplace nice to make up for today."

"Just so long as you bring her back in one piece Ronald," James Possible said in a tone that made Ron cringe.

"No worries Mr. Dr. P, everything will be A O.K. She'll be all right, and home by…" he checked his watch, "11:00?"

"Nice try, try 10:00," Dr. Possible countered.

"It was worth a shot," he said to Rufus who still rested in his pocket.

"Ron, see to it that the evening festivities don't get too far out of hand," James started before he was cut off by Kim's scream as she came down the stairs and an elbow in the side from his wife.

"DAD!" Ron felt two feminine hands wrap around him and a chin on his shoulder and turned to look at the scarlet beauty that rested behind him.

"Ready to go Ron?" she asked in a sweet voice, while shooting daggers at her dad.

"Ready when you are KP," he answered completely missing the daggers being thrown.

She put on her shoes and they proceeded to walk outside to Ron's new car. The tweebs and Kim's Dad instantly went slack jawed at the sight of it as Monique asked in a bored voice, "What is it?"

Ron, the tweebs and James Possible turned and stared at her.

"What is it?" asked Ron in a hushed tone, one that he used only when someone suggested that he give up Bueno Nacho, "Only a 1966 Pontiac GTO. Black, turbo charged engine, kickin' sound system, new rims, detachable roof, I mean this thing is loaded. In short, it's one of the best muscle cars out there and this one's in pristine condition."

He took Rufus out of his pocket and handed him to Tim, "I want him alive and in one piece when we come home." He turned to Kim and reached into her pocket, pulled out the Kimmunicator and handed that to them also.

Seeing the look on her face, he held up one finger and said, "Just one night without any interruptions is all I ask."

He tried his version of the puppy dog pout and Kim relented, "All right, but tonight only." She walked to her door and Ron opened if for her, "Thank you sir."

"No problem milady," he walked over to his door, opened it and started the engine. Waving goodbye they pulled out of the driveway, stopping at the curb to let some brown haired woman on a moped drive past and headed towards Bueno Nacho as the family and Monique waved them off.

"With that kind of send off, you'd think we'd just gotten married," he commented.

"Yeah, no joke," an awkward pause, "All right, spill, where did you get this car Ron?"

"Um…nowhere. Just…just borrowing it from someone," he stammered, trying to think up a good story.

"Ron…" Kim threatened.

"Yes?" _innocence might work_, he thought.

"Where?"

_Damn. _"You remember how Yori and I went back to Jack's apartment?" he asked.

"Yeah, what was in there by the way?" now it was her turn to be confused.

"Guns and lots of them. The living room had loads of guns and lots of other things that I don't think are exactly legal to have this side of the iron curtain," he said focusing on driving as traffic picked up around them.

"And you left Yori there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda had to go pick you up," he added.

"That explains the apartment, but not the car."

"This is Jack's car. He let me borrow it, or at least that's what Yori said."

"And you just took it?" she almost yelled, amazed and angered that her boyfriend had taken Jack's car.

"There you go getting upset, and I just wanted this to be a romantic evening," he said as they stopped at a light.

"At Bueno Nacho?" she asked as they neared it, but continued past it, "Ron, where are we going?"

"Sorry KP, but that's a need to know basis and you don't need to know yet. It's someplace good though," he answered.

"Where?"

"Nope, not telling, and not looking, the Puppy-dog pout has no effect if you don't look at it," he smiled triumphantly, "Just trust me on this."

"All right," she sat back in her seat dejectedly.

* * *

10 minutes later, they pulled up to a bluff that overlooked the city. Ron and Kim exited the car and walked down a path that was surprisingly well lit. Midway down the path, they were met by a Wadebot. 

"Ron, the whole thing's all set up, if I need you, I'll give you a call," the Wadebot turned to leave but Ron stopped it.

"Wade, we left the Kimmunicator at home, and I want you to disable our chips," he said bluntly.

"Chips…what…chips," asked Wade nervously as Ron stared at him.

Pulling up a sleeve on his arm, "The one's that you put in us after the orchid incident."

"Fine," Wade knew when he had been caught. It had taken Ron a few years to figure out, and the fact that he wasn't freakin' worried Wade. He tapped a few keys and the chips shut off, "There, chips disabled. Happy now?" Wade asked dejectedly as he punched in another few buttons, "If you feel the urge, just tap your wrist twice and they'll reactivate. Want me to leave now?"

"Please and thank you, you can reactivate them at 10:00," said Kim in an effort to cheer up her tech support.

"Thanks Kim, have fun tonight," Wade said as the Wadebot took to the air and flew off.

"Ron, where are we going?" asked Kim as she followed Ron down the path.

"Just a little place I had Wade find for me," he answered as he walked out into a clearing overlooking the city. In the clearing was a table set up and off to the side was another table that was stacked with food.

"Ron what is this?" Kim asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"This is my way of apologizing for today. I screwed up, kissed another woman, almost got us killed and I was mean to you. This is my apology and hopefully I can make it up later tonight," he explained.

"All right, I'll think about it," she joked, "So, Master Chef, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, since you asked," he took a deep breath and pulled a cover off a platter, "I figured that we would enjoy a dinner overlooking the city and then after that was done, go back to the car and make out, or stay here and make out, or maybe both for a few hours. You know nothing fancy, nothing fancy."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, are you trying to seduce me?" Kim asked in mock surprise.

"Ummm," he backpedaled trying to figure out a good answer to that question.

"Shhh," she placed a finger over his lips, "You've seduced me, let's eat," she said with a seductive look in her eye.

* * *

An hour later, they both lay on the grass looking out over the city. After several minutes of silence, Kim rolled over and looked at Ron. 

"Sure is pretty, isn't it?" asked Kim.

"Not as pretty as the woman lying next to me," was the answer.

She cuddled in next to him, trying to draw the heat from his body and the comfort that comes from clutching someone. Ron felt Kim grab him and pull herself close and knew that this was his chance. He leaned over, closed his eyes and kissed her right on-

"My nose?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Sorry, I was aiming a little lower," he replied and tried again, this time keeping his eyes open.

When his lips made contact, he felt her return the kiss and for several moments they relished in each other's kissing. Not breaking contact, Kim pushed herself so she was straddling Ron. She broke the kiss so they could grab a breath and she asked, "Is this why you didn't want the Kimmunicator or the chips?"

"Didn't want any distractions," he answered sheepishly while staring up at her.

"Good, because I didn't want any either," she leaned down to kiss him again.

He stopped her just as she was about to kiss him, "I am so getting sent to a black hole."

She giggled and replied, kissing him in the process, "Maybe Daddy will make a two seater."

* * *

Yori had reluctantly pulled herself out of the bath that she had fallen asleep in and was now looking for some clean clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet on the far side of Jack's room. Opening the door, she let out a slight gasp as she saw all the dresses and blouses that were in there. 

Tagged onto the first dress was a message that read: _Yori, these are for you. Do try to keep them in one piece. Sorry if they don't fit, but I figured that you hadn't changed since Yamanuchi. If they don't fit, there is some money in the nightstand for you to get new clothes. Not a shopping spree, necessities only. _

She chuckled to herself as she looked over all the dresses again. Jack hadn't missed a beat, everything she could possibly need was there. _Although, how did he know I'd be coming? Am I really that predictable? _She thought as she pulled on a pair of pajamas to wear. Attached to the shirt's right sleeve was a note that read: _Yes, you are_.

She groaned and said to no one in particular, "That's not funny Jack."

She felt paper on her left sleeve and saw another note: _Yes, it is._

"Ugh, Thompson-San, if I am so predictable, predict this: I am going to sleep in the couch in the living room," she announced to the air. She turned and found another note attached to the back of the bedroom door that read: _It's not as comfortable as it looks. However, if you really feel the urge to sleep out there, grab a blanket off the bed and don't stay up to late. The bed however, is extremely comfortable and will give you the best sleep you've ever had. _

She groaned again, _Great, I'm talking to Jack, who knows me so well, he's been able to predict my responses all the way through this day. _"Fine Jack, you win, I'll sleep in the bed."

She crawled into the bed and glanced at the clock: 9:45, knowing that she had to get up for school the next day, she was still required by Sensei to attend Middleton High School, and she punched in a time and set the alarm. _A few hours of sleep will be fine. _

She rolled over, pulling the blanket up to her chin and as she rested on the bed, she saw a final note pinned to the pillow, _Good night Yori, I love you and I'll see you soon._

She groaned a final time and turned off the light.

* * *

Global Justice Agent Will Du had not been having a good week and it was only Tuesday. Sitting in his office, he looked over the events of the week that had made his life a living hell. To start it off, that idiot Thompson had stolen the prototype glider and was able to download most of _Global Justice's _security mainframe and personnel files. In the files he had stolen, it showed who the mole inside GJ was and Will really didn't want that fact to be known until _he_ was ready, which would be never. They still hadn't found that glider or the files, so Jack could have them anywhere. _Gotta ask him about that tomorrow._ Then Drakken called and started making all these ludicrous demands. There was no way in hell that the demands were going to happen, but it didn't make him feel any more in control of the situation. After Drakken, the Yamanuchi School had taken Jack in. That was supposed to be _Global Justice's_ job but apparently, the ninjas felt the need to step in sometimes. _I really need to remind Sensei who's in charge of Yamanuchi after this is all said and done,_ he thought with a bit of anger. Then that Yori girl had first drugged Jack then restarted his heart, _I ought to…_ he stopped that line of thought as he remembered that taking in Jack must've been hard, _for amateurs_, he silently added. With Team Possible's help, _and how the hell did they get involved? They're everywhere I don't need them to be. At least the strike team was able to abduct him without any problems. Thank God for Hirotaka._ Jack had been taken to a holding cell inside the main _Global Justice_ building and was currently waiting interrogation. What pissed Will off though was the fact that that Yori girl disappeared completely off the grid. All the field agents could tell him was that she was there one second and gone the next. Given her past relationship with Jack, he would have sent someone who wouldn't have any emotional baggage to get in the way, someone who would do the job and go home. Now she was gone and he had had to modify the plan at the last second. _Damn I hope this works._

"Can't anything go right?" he asked the heavens.

His thoughts were interrupted by his desk phone ringing. Sighing, he looked at the number and picked it up, "Yes?"

"They just left on their date."

His attention instantly piqued, he sat up in his chair and asked, "And you disabled the Kimmunicator?"

"No need to, they left it at home. And I just checked, Wade disabled their chips. No one knows where they are right now," the feminine voice reported.

"All right, you're sure they're going where they're supposed to go?" he asked, pleased that the plan was starting to work.

"Yes, the camera there is capturing everything. It's kinda sick to watch, I mean, it's like watching two people try to perform CPR on each other at the same time," she added with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"All right, hold for one minute," he tapped a button and pushed another.

On the third ring, he heard another female voice pick up "Who is this?"

"Shego, activate them," Will commanded.

"With pleasure."

Inside Dr. Drakken's Middleton lair, Shego leaned over and pressed a button. Six floors down, two cylinders detached themselves from the wall and were brought slowly to the ground, fog vapor rolling off them as the tubes slowly adjusted to room temperature. They hissed open and inside two sets of eyes snapped opened.

"It's done," Shego reported as she watched through the camera as the two figures hopped out of their containers, put on their clothes and left the facility heading towards downtown Middleton.

"Good. Shego, I want them fully activated, which means maximum damage possible. You think you can handle that?" Will asked, awaiting her reply.

Shego pulled up a screen and a chart with blood pressure, adrenaline levels and other vitals replaced the camera image. Typing quickly, Shego raised the adrenalin levels while at the same time calling the duo that was now running towards Middleton.

"Speak Mistress," the blonde haired boy said.

"You two have been authorized for full body count. No holds barred, destruction worldwide, leave Middleton somewhat intact," Shego ordered.

"Yes Mistress," the red haired woman said.

Turning her attention to the phone Shego spoke, "They are now fully operational, full destruction authorized."

Will hung up and connected with his original caller, "They're on their way and thank you for your help."

He hung up the phone, pulled out the bottle of scotch that he kept in his desk for special occasions. Taking a drink of the liquid, he let it relax him as he prepared himself for the next stage of the plan. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, he started working on reports that he had yet to file. _When the time is right, then I will strike, not a moment before_.

* * *

**Wade's Room 8:13 P.M.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_. Wade looked up from Everlot and stared at the mass of computer screens in his room, trying to pin down the sound.

"Hang on guys, I'm getting a signal somewhere," he announced to his party.

"Okay," confirmed the Possible twins. They had finished building their rocket and were playing now on their computer, while Rufus played on Kim's computer.

"Right, break time take 5 minuets," Zita Flores announced as everyone's onscreen character stopped moving as all the people got up to get snacks and stretch.

"Monique and I'll be back in about 10 minutes," announced Felix over the comm.

"Good, that'll give me time to finish up my project," said Zita as Felix switched off his microphone.

Wade finally tracked down the source of the beeping, one of his switched off monitors that monitored Kim and Ron's tracking chips. Turning a few dials, he saw that they had turned their chips back on and were both approaching Smarty Mart. _Hmmm, date must've gotten over sooner than expected. Ron must've said something._

Scooting his chair back to Everlot he put on his microphone and Announced, "Well, we gonna play or stand around all day? Those Dead Mines aren't going to clear themselves."

"Hang on Wade. Felix and Monique said that they needed 10 minutes. Besides, I'm doing something over here," she said distracted. Wade listened to what sounded like Zita typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Zita, you're not doing anything illegal over there, are you?" he asked.

"…Um…would you believe me if I said no?" was the meek reply.

"Zita, what are you doing over there?" asked the Tweebs.

Wade looked at Zita's character on screen, all of a sudden, her character gained a new breastplate, started leveling up and acquired a massive sword, "Zita, are you hacking the Everlot server and stealing weapons and armor again?"

"No, just secret borrowing more tools for my character to use. It's nothing," she pleaded.

"Zita, hacking into that kind of server is the equivalent of hacking into the Pentagon…or Global Justice mainframe. You can be banned from the game for doing that! Zita shut down your hacking or I'll report you," he threatened.

"You're just jealous that my computer is better than yours," she retorted.

"No, we've gone over this, my computer is the best out there, but that's not the issue. I need my wood elf to be keeping our backs clear of enemies while we take on the Troll of Regret. I can't do that if my wood elf is banned _again,_" he emphasized to Zita, praying that she got the message.

"Fine," she hit a few more keys and logged out of the Everlot mainframe. Her character returned to normal, "Happy now?"

"Yes-" announced a breathless Felix.

"-What'd we miss?" finished Monique.

* * *

**Downtown Middleton 8:15 P.M.**

Josh Mankey had just finished picking up his art supplies with Tara at Smarty Mart and was heading out to his car. He fumbled with his keys as he approached the car, a blue piece of crap Honda Accord.

"I really need to get a new car," he said to his car as he opened its trunk. Securing all the art supplies in the trunk, he closed it and walked to the driver's side door. Unlocking the doors, he opened it and hopped in. He stuck the key in the ignition and prayed that the car would start up again.

He turned and nothing happened. Waiting to the count of ten, he tried again.

Same result.

He closed his eyes and focused, _works for Ron's scooter, maybe it will work for_-**Thud**.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the car shake as something hit the roof, causing the ceiling to cave in slightly.

He slid out of the car as another thud resounded and the roof came closer to him. Scrambling out of the car, he turned to see what it was that was smashing his roof in. At first, he didn't believe what his eyes were telling him, but after shaking his head a few times, he realized that Kim Possible was standing on the roof of his car in her standard mission clothes with the letters _KP_ sewn onto her right breast. She turned and gave Josh a grin that chilled him to his core; it was the kind of grin that one would expect from a wolf before it struck a deer. While wondering what had made the second thud on his car, he felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly found himself being held above the ground simply by his shoulder. Gasping in pain, he looked into the eyes of Ron Stoppable in his mission clothes, but sewn onto his shirt on his right breast, were the letters _RS._ Looking at Josh who he now held above him ground as if he weighed nothing, Ron gazed into Josh's eyes without compassion or cheerfulness, but instead a sadistic evil.

"Hello Josh," Ron said smugly, "Behind you, as you no doubt have guessed, is Kim Possible. Remember that we let you live when you could have died," with that, he dropped Josh to the pavement and walked over to the car.

Looking at Ron, Kim said with an evil sounding voice, "I never really liked his car…"

* * *

Tara Matthews was standing in the check out line of Smarty Mart when she heard what sounded like a grunt of exertion. Looking around for the source, she looked through the front windows and gasped as Josh Mankey's car flew threw the air and crashed through the storefront window and continued several aisles into the store, stopping near the sporting goods section. The impact and flying glass caused everyone to drop to the ground and pray that they wouldn't be injured. 

"Josh!" Tara screamed. She pulled herself to her feet and prayed that she wouldn't find her boyfriend in that car. She and Josh had been at Smarty Mart for over 4 hours picking up his new supplies and she was ready to go home. Only now, his car was here inside, which could only mean-

"Please God, don't let him be in there," she prayed as she neared his car.

She finally reached the driver's side door and saw that he wasn't in there. Smelling something strange, the platinum blonde stepped back from the car and looked around for the source of the smell. Checking the rear of the car, she saw that the back had been filled with several propane tanks, all of which were dispensing their contents into Smarty Mart. Backing away, she felt her foot step on something that didn't feel quite right.

Looking down, she realized that she was standing on a red cylindrical object with a white cap that had a red light blinking on the base of the it. She picked it up and looked at the object quizzically trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly the blinking stopped and a high-pitched whine filled the air.

"Oh, Son of a-" her last words were cut off as the road flare in her hand released a jet of flame that ignited the propane gas that had now filled most of the store. Just the propane blast wouldn't have caused that much damage, but since they were near sporting goods, all the black powder and ammunition instantly went off, creating an even bigger explosion, one that leveled Smarty Mart and most of the surrounding buildings

* * *

Standing in the parking lot, Ron looked at the demolished buildings, then at Kim and asked, "I know we said the propane was a good idea, but did you have to cause that much damage? I liked that store and besides, I wanted to buy Rufus some more food." 

Kim gave him a playful punch on the arm as Josh looked on in shock, "If you hadn't thrown in the road flare, it wouldn't have ignited it. Anyway, what's done is done. C'mon lover boy, there are more things to do tonight," She took Ron's arm and started to walk away with him, "You know, I was really skeptical of the idea, but you were right, this is the _best_ date we've ever been on."

"What…the…_fuck_ is wrong with you people?!" yelled Josh pulling himself to his feet, "There were people in those buildings, and you…you just blew them up? I mean, what the hell is wrong with you…you…you _psychos_?!"

Kim turned back to Josh, causing him to back up a little, stalking towards him, she said, "After several years of doing no harm, Ron suggested that we shake things up a bit. The media wasn't giving us our due, and well…we needed to burn calories one way or another. Oh Josh, be sure to tell the media that there's a new Team Possible in town, hmm?" she cupped his cheek in her left hand and bashed him in the forehead with the other.

"Shall we Kim?" asked Ron as they walked off into the night, leaving Josh's crumpled form on the ground as the sound of ambulances filled the night. The night was young and they hadn't much time.

* * *

Kim pulled herself off Ron and tried to remember where they were, _That's right, we moved back in to Jack's car._ While they hadn't gone the full distance yet, they hadn't seen any reason why they couldn't make out in the back of a GTO, and their Ron's shirt had only gotten in the way. 

As Ron had so delicately put it, "Who knows when we'll ever get to make out in a piece of history again?"

Having no answer, except that it was getting cold, Kim had agreed. Sometime during the make out scene, around 8:30, they both had fallen asleep, nestled in each other's arms. Now it was 9:50 and-

"Oh shit, Ron," she shook him only getting a mumbled reply in return. "Ron, wake up, it's 9:50 and we're going to be late."

"Don't worry Kim, class doesn't start for another 10 minutes…" he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep again.

"Ron, Daddy is going to ship you off to a black hole if you don't wake up," he still didn't move. Seeing no other option she called out, "Three Nacos for the price of one at Bueno Nacho, get 'em while they're hot!"

Ron shot up so fast, that his head collided with the ceiling, "Where? I'll take a dozen!" he asked breathlessly as he rubbed his forehead.

She pushed him into the driver's seat as he put his shirt on and she struggled to arrange hers and soon followed him up to the front.

"Kim, it's 9: 50, why didn't you wake me?!" he yelled in shock.

Groaning and shaking her head, Kim pointed in the direction of home, "Just drive!"

Ron started the car and peeled out, throwing gravel in all directions, in a desperate race to get home before the 10:00 curfew.

Nine minutes, three blown red lights and four run through stop signs later, they pulled into the Possible's driveway.

The car screeched to a halt and Ron and Kim stared at each other and then checked the clock. 9:59, a second later it turned to 10:00. They both let out a collective sigh of relief, opened their doors and stepped outside. The tension was too much and they started whooping and laughing in delight that they had beaten the clock.

Still laughing and leaning against each other, they opened the door to the Kim's house and walked into the main entryway where they faced a sea of angry faces.

The laughter was cut short as Kim saw their expressions and asked, "What?"

Ron did a silent check to make sure that all the clothing was in one piece, and where it was supposed to be. Seeing nothing out of alignment, he too asked, "What? Dr. P she's here at 10:00, just like we agreed."

"Kimberly Anne Possible," Kim cringed, every time that her dad used that name, nothing good ever followed. "Would you like to tell us what you and Ron did tonight?"

The color drained from both their faces as their minds flashed back to their date. Kim unconsciously grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed. Feeling a reassuring squeeze back, she calmed down a little.

Ron stepped forward, shielding Kim partially with his body, he answered "Not particularly-"

"Ronald, we'll discuss you in a second. Right now, Kim, what happened on your date?" her dad asked again, the rage evident in his voice.

Realizing that now was not the time to play innocent, she stated, "We drove to Upperton State Park, ate dinner in front of the city and proceeded to kiss to our heart's content in the back of Ron's new GTO, if you must know," she answered the question in one breath, feeling the anger in her rise as she took a step forward next to Ron. _I don't know what's pissed off Dad so much, but I will not have him talking to Ron like that_.

She was about to continue when she felt Ron squeeze her hand, telling her to back down. "She's right Dr. P. We went up to the park, where I made her dinner, and then we discussed our future while making out in the back of the GTO. That's all," he explained.

"Oh, is that all?" Mrs. Possible answered in a sarcastic, yet angry tone, causing everyone to jump. No one, save the tweebs when they had blown up the minivan five years ago trying to remove the engine, had ever heard her speak in a tone like that before, "If that's all, then care to explain this?" She reached over and turned on the T.V.

The anchorman had just signed back on, "Good evening and welcome back. Now on to our top story, **_What went wrong?_**" A picture of Ron and Kim appeared on the T.V. and the anchorman continued, "Citizens were shocked tonight when Kimberly Anne Possible and her side kick, Ronald Dean Stoppable, both terrorized the city and world tonight in what many believe may have been the deadliest and most expensive act of senseless destruction since the Lil' Diablo incident earlier this year."

Kim and Ron sat down in front of the T.V. both in shock as the report kept going, "We're going live to an eye witness to the events, Joshua Monkey, who was present for the destruction of Smarty Mart."

"See, even the newscasters' call him monkey. It's not just me," observed Ron to Rufus, who had hopped back in his pocket to watch the report, "But wait…" he leaned in to see that Smarty Mart was gone, "Dang it, I needed to buy Rufus some food tomorrow and…" he stopped as everyone stared at him. "What? It's not like anyone died or anything."

He was silenced by Kim as Josh started speaking, obviously shaken up over the events of what happened, "All I know is that I was going home and was stopped by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. She picked up my car as if it weighed nothing and threw it through the front of the store. And the next thing I knew, the building exploded." He stopped and was led away as he broke down in tears.

Kim's eyes widened as she saw what had happened to Smarty Mart: all that remained was a smoking crater with bits of rubble strewn about.

"Reports lead us to believe that over 140 people were killed in the initial blast and over 300 died in or on their way to the hospitable, including Kim Possible's cheer mate, Tara Matthews. Reports are still coming in across the city as multiple people claim to have seen Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable commit various acts of vandalism and civil destruction. Police are looking to ask Team Possible a few questions about their whereabouts toni-"

Mr. Possible turned off the T.V. and he just stared at Kim and Ron with a look that went beyond parental anger and descended into the realm of homicidal rage. "Well, what do you two have to say for yourself?"

Ron could only think of one sentence that best summed up the situation, "Well…This sucks."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. 

Next chapter up when it's ready. Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is.

Oh and before I forget, Special thanks to Etherelemental, creativetoo, GigaBahamut, and Comet Moon, and everyone else who responded. You guys rock for the feedback.


	9. Running like Hell Part 1

**Chapter 8- The Third Part to Rejecting is Running like Hell Pt. 1**

"Well…this sucks," Ron's words echoed throughout the room as everyone sat in front of the blank T.V.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," echoed Kim. _Senseless destruction, and Tara…oh God no Tara, _she thought as she continued to try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Wait a sec… call Wade up, he had a lock on our chips the entire night," explained Ron.

"Already tried that," answered Tim, "It seems that your chips were reactivated at 8:12 P.M near Smarty Mart. At 8:17 P.M. an explosion leveled Smarty Mart and most of the buildings in the surrounding area. At 8:22, there was a break-in at the Middleton Jewelry Emporium. Four minutes later, a bomb went off, throwing the jewels, mostly diamonds, into the passing crowd. 36 dead, 272 wounded. At 8:27, the Middleton Space Center launched a rocket at Beijing, China-," Tim read off a sheet, his voice getting darker with each announcement.

"Wait, a rocket went off in downtown Beijing?" asked Ron, thoroughly scared at the implications.

"No," started Jim, "The US Military was able to destroy the rocket, but now there is talk of a retaliatory attack."

Tim massaged his temples then continued, "20 minutes later, the…" he paused and set the sheet down on the table, "The point is, over 3,000 people across the globe died tonight and God knows how many were wounded, millions, if not billions of dollars in property damage. After all the damage that was inflicted, they had to close down the schools, airports, train depots, I mean, everything is shut down worldwide. I'm amazed that you guys didn't see anything out of the ordinary as you drove home. Oh and one more thing, where ever there was a crime, your tracking signals showed up. It got so bad that Wade had to release the knockout drug he keeps in the chips into your blood stream. Only it didn't slow you down, if anything, you did more damage." Tim finished with disgust in his voice.

_That's why we both fell asleep during the make-out session,_ Kim thought with a shock as her mind still tried to wrap around the fact that she and Ron were now accused of killing over 3,000 people.

"Mom, Dad you have to believe us when we say that we didn't do this. I know how this looks, but we didn't have any reason to do any of it," Kim pleaded.

"Oh, one more thing," said Jim as he pulled out a Jimmunicator and hit a button, "Wade found these and hid them to buy you more time."

On the screen was a grainy picture from a security camera at the Middleton Space Center. It showed Kim and Ron making out inside the Center with both their fingers on the launch button for one of the many rockets.

"Hey, that's you and…" Ron trailed off as he realized that what was happening on the screen, "Oh, this is bad isn't it?"

"You think?!" yelled Wade as he patched through on Kim's Kimmunicator, "What the hell happened tonight guys?!" Everyone started at the Kimmunicator in shock, Wade rarely swore, and when he did, you knew it was time to pay attention, "You know there are hits the site right now calling for the arrest and execution of both of you right now?"

"Wade have you started to tell them about what we've been doing these last three years?" questioned Kim with a scared tone in her voice as she thought of being executed for something she didn't do, "I mean three years without any deaths and in one night without any provocation, we just flip? Have you mentioned that fact to them?" her voice was nearly a scream now. A touch from Ron calmed her down as Wade continued, unfazed.

"Yeah, but 3,000 deaths in one night, that kinda stands out in people's minds than three years. Oh and why didn't the knockout drugs work on you two?" asked an irate Wade.

"They did, KP and I were almost late home because you activated them," spoke Ron. Everyone in the room looked skeptically at Ron and Kim as Wade did a check on his screens, "The drug was released, but…Tim, I need you to hold the Kimmunicator over Ron's forearm." Tim did that while Wade typed furiously on his keyboard, "And Kim's." More typing.

After several seconds, Wade announced, "The chips were activated and did release the drug into your bloodstreams…." He trailed off as everyone realized what the implications were.

"Wait, so if you two were knocked out, but the chips were somewhere else…" started Tim.

"…That means you two have synthetic polymer doppelgangers out there," finished Jim.

"And those would be?" asked Ron, "I mean, Kim might not have understood it."

Rolling her eyes, Kim answered, "Clones, Ron."

He looked at Jim and Tim, "Oh, well let's not jump to conclusions guys," started Ron and he rose to his feet. When everyone stared at him for a better explanation, he sat down and said, "Oh what the hell, we'll take what we can get. It's clones."

"Wade can you broadcast this, tell the world that we didn't do this?" Kim asked.

"No, all the evidence suggesting clones did it and not you is circumstantial, it's your word versus eyewitness accounts."

"And the scans?"

"Taken now by a known ally of Team Possible and they only show that I released the knock out drug into your system. Which is exactly what I told GJ when they called 20 minutes ago," Wade explained.

"Wait, so you told GJ that you released the drug into our system?" asked Kim, angry at what seemed like her tech support selling her out.

"Yes, I had to tell them otherwise they'd have taken everything," Wade defended.

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, "Fine, so we know its clones, which brings us to square two: what now?" asked Kim, trying to find some glimmer of hope.

"Well, you two have an outstanding warrant right now, so I suggest that you lay low. I mean even Drakken and Shego have been bumped aside for this," advised Wade.

"Will do, Wade, anything else?"

"No Kim, I'm sorry about what's going on right now. I'll do what I can on my end, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to help you guys. I'm going to shut down your chips permanently, just in case GJ comes here in person looking for you instead of just calling, to try to find you," he hit a button on his keyboard and both teens felt a slight pinch in their arms, "All right, done. You two should get some sleep, though. Don't worry about the authorities showing up until tomorrow, their hands are pretty busy at the moment, and I sent them on a false trail that supposedly leads to you. But right now, they're more focused on their detention facility here in Middleton."

"Why, or is it something that I really don't want to know?" asked Ron.

"Seems you two targeted one of GJ's holding facilities for the criminally insane-" he started.

Kim hung her head in her hands, "-And all the inmates escaped?" she finished.

"All but one, a certain Jack Thompson," he looked up at the two of them, "Small world, huh? Seems that the clones purposely left him in his cell while letting all the others go."

He was about to sign off but Kim stopped him, "Wade, what should we do tomorrow? GJ will probably be here when we wake up."

"Jack mentioned that something bad would be happening right? You should probably ask him to tell you what he knows, seeing as he was left there in Global Justice confinement. But you're still wanted for what happened tonight aren't you…hmmm. You'll have to find someone who'll ask him for you," he signed off.

The room was silent as everyone was left to their thoughts. Ron was the first to break the silence with, "Well Possibles, I better be getting home. I don't want to cause you guy's unnecessary damage that comes with a police incursion."

He got up to leave but was stopped by Anne Possible, "Nonsense Ron, you'll stay in the guest room tonight," she clapped her hands together, wiped her eyes and took a breath, "It's been a busy night, lets all go to bed."

Everyone got up, but sat back down as she spoke again, "Kim, Ron…we…I wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight. You both are family and families aren't supposed to do jump to conclusions like this. We're supposed to trust each other…I'm sorry for the way I acted without asking you to explain yourselves. I apologize."

"Yes, same here. Ronald, you've been good to Kimmie-Cub and I trust you both to make the right decisions. I'm sorry for my actions," apologized James Possible. The tweebs nodded in agreement.

"No big, it's a lot to take in at the moment. I think we all need to get to bed," said Kim.

Rufus scrambled out of Ron's pocket and started chittering like mad, pointing at them and at the door. Ron nodded in agreement with Rufus and asked, "Hey, why are we staying here for tonight? I mean, shouldn't we escape while they aren't looking for us?"

"And go where Ron? Who will take us in now, apart from our parents? The world hates us and if we leave now, people will find us and I'm pretty sure that they won't be happy when they find us," Kim asked.

"Oh," he turned to Rufus, "That's why buddy."

Everyone departed to their rooms and struggled to find sleep as it eluded them, leaving them with the memories of the day on their mind.

* * *

Around midnight, Kim got up and headed for the bathroom, sleep had been denied her from the moment she lay in her bed, and now she just needed a class of water. 

Opening the door, she saw Ron was already in there, hunched over the toilet with his hands on his knees. Hearing the door open, he turned and saw Kim leaning against the doorframe.

"You all right Ron?" she asked in the scared voice she only used as a child when there had been thunderstorms outside.

"Yeah KP, just had to get a drink of…oh god-" he hunched over the toilet and vomited.

She was at his side in an instant. Looking into his eyes, she saw something she had never before seen, not even when facing Monkey Fist and his monkey horde: fear.

"What are we going to do KP? I mean what the _hell_ are we going to do? The world hates us, and to be honest, I don't blame them. 3,000 dead in one night? Hell, not even Drakken did something that big and he had three years to get a body count started," he turned back to the toilet and spit out some bile that was left in his mouth.

"Ron…I don't know, I'm just as scared as you are now, if not more. I just don't understand it," she leaned back against the wall and slid down as Ron wiped his mouth and spit a final time into the toilet bowl before flushing it. He walked over to the sink washed out his mouth, brushed his teeth and sat down next to her. Sighing, he draped an arm around her to give her comfort. She continued, "I mean, we've served the world, done nothing but good for the last three years and they think that in one night… that we're going to change our policy?"

"KP, people change their minds all the time if they're given the proper motivation. While I have yet to understand why, I know that if they can change their mind one way, they can change it back just as quickly," he looked down at the green eyed beauty leaning against him and smiled his classic Ron smile before kissing her.

She returned the kiss and for several minutes the only sound in the bathroom was the sound of them kissing.

He pulled back and simply said, "We should get to bed."

She nodded and they both stood up. Instead of going back to her room, Kim followed Ron into the guest room and laid down beside to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as he felt her crying into his shoulder.

He clutched her that much tighter and slowly rocked her back and forth, softly singing to her. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

* * *

James Possible had heard a noise downstairs and he got up quietly to investigate. He looked got to the hallway just in time to see Kim walk into the bathroom. Getting close to the door, he heard Ron and Kim talking. A few minutes later of listening to their conversation, he heard them both get to their feet and he beat a hasty retreat away from the bathroom door and into an unused linen closet. Looking through the propped open closet door, he saw both Kim and Ron enter the guest bedroom. _I don't care what I said earlier, I'm going to kill that boy, _he thought as he exited the closet. Pausing at the door, he heard whispering and a rhythmic rocking sound coming from inside the room. He pushed the guestroom door open a bit and was shocked to see Kim and Ron not having sex, but instead seeing Ron hold Kim as she cried. He also noticed that Ron was rocking her to sleep and singing to her at the same time. Wiping his eyes, James realized that he used to sing that exact song to Kim when she was young. Now Ron was singing it to her, in the same way. 

_No more black hole threats for that boy. I don't care if I come home and find them naked on the couch, Ron's shown himself to be a man worthy of Kim,_ he thought as he turned around to find the rest of his family gathered behind him. He made a motion to tell everyone to go back to bed as he and Anne did a final peek into the guest room to see that both Ron and Kim had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Anne, I think we may be looking at our future Son-in-Law," announced James.

"I don't think Kim could choose anyone better," Anne replied as they both went back to bed.

* * *

"GO! GO! GET UP! GET UP!" yelled Jim and Tim as they burst into the guest bedroom. 

Ron and Kim both sat up quickly, scrambling to get out of each other's arms.

Seeing their discomfort at being caught Jim yelled, "Forget that! Global Justice is on the doorstep right now talking to Dad. They're going to take you away to who knows where…You've got to get up. We'll buy you time. GO!"

Both Kim and Ron put on their mission clothes, Kim in her room and Ron had a change in the guest room.

Jim and Tim watched the Ron enter Kim's loft to figure out how to escape. The tweebs then ran into their room and started rummaging throughout their gadgets struggling to formulate a plan themselves.

"Memory scrambler?" volunteered Tim holding up a tuning fork with a miniature satellite dish and a car battery attached to it.

"No, we can't risk hitting Mom and Dad. Grappler Beam?" replied Jim.

"On Kim's car. How about the Electro Retractor?" countered Tim with an eyebrow raised as he held up a stick with a disco ball fixed to the top and a wide base on the bottom.

Thinking for a moment, "You do know we could get 25 to life if we screw it up?" asked Jim.

"So, it'll be worth it to see the looks on their faces," Tim argued.

"Hoosha," his counterpart agreed.

* * *

In Kim's room, both teens were trying to figure out what to do, "Back door?" volunteered Ron. 

"They'll have that watched. Front door?" asked Kim as she started throwing mission items into a bag. She reached for the Kimmunicator, but stopped as she remembered that if GJ got a hold of Wade, they could track them.

"Uh, Hello? Guys with guns at door. The garage?"

"They'd shoot us on sight if we tried to make a break for it. If only we could find a place that they didn't know about…" she trailed off as Ron's face lit up as he said a single word.

"Yori."

* * *

"I don't see any reason for you gentlemen to be here-" started Mr. Possible as he was interrupted by the Global Justice officers. Both were attired in full body armor and wearing helmets that made it was impossible to determine who they were, but their body language suggested that these men knew what they could do and were not afraid to do it. 

"Sir, your daughter and that outsider are the chief suspects in last night's murder and destruction. We need to bring them back to headquarters for a few questions," answered the one to the left in an angry tone. He felt a bit of pressure on his elbow and looked at his partner who was standing next to him.

"You'll have to forgive my partner, he's a little…eager. This…" the man on the right pulled a blue slip of paper out of his pocket, and quietly continued, "…is a warrant that grants us the ability to arrest Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We received a tip early this morning telling us that we could find them here. Now, if you do not move out of the way and let us in, you all will be guilty of aiding and abetting fugitives of the law and we wouldn't want that." The man to the right finished in a quiet and gentle voice.

Dr. Possible turned to look back at his wife and sons, seeing what Jim and Tim had in their hands, he smiled quickly and addressed the officers, "Of course officers, please come-"

Both the officers cocked their heads for an instant as they got orders and then pushed past Dr. Possible into the house.

CRASH! Behind them, Ron flew through Kim's upstairs window, landed on the driveway and lay still. Kim followed moments later and pulled Ron to his feet while he nurtured his shoulder that looked like it had been popped out of it's socket. Kim gave it a quick push and it popped back in. They looked to see if they had been spotted and seeing the GJ officers in the house ran towards the GTO still parked out front. The Global Justice Agents turned as one and fired but their guns missed as they were pulled out of their grasp as Jim and Tim activated their Electro Retractor, the bar with the disco ballon top that could pull anything metallic towards it. Using that distraction, Kim and Ron got into the car, peeled out and drove away from the Possible residence. While the GJ officers stared at the Tweebs in shock, James took the moment to yank off their helmets to reveal-

"Hirotaka?" he yanked off the second one's helmet, "and Fukushima? I thought you both worked for the Yamanuchi School," said Dr. Possible. Kim and Ron had told the Possible clan about the some of the missions that took place while at the Yamanuchi School (the one's that Sensei had allowed them to speak of) and had instantly recognized them from their pictures that Wade had provided.

Not answering their question, Hirotaka pushed a button on his wrist and within 30 seconds, Global Justice officers swarmed the area. "Dr. James, Dr. Anne, Timothy and James Possible. I hereby place you all under arrest for aiding and abetting two known felons. Take them away."

The agents cuffed the Possibles and hauled them out the door as Hirotaka called over the radio, "I'm going to need an APB on a black, 1966 Pontiac GTO. Hatchback, new Rims, license plate number: F-C-K-U-H-I-R-O."

He paused as the operator on the other line started to snicker and soon the entire radio resounded with people laughing. Hirotaka paused as he recalled the license plate number again and instantly knew whose car it really was.

"Damn you, Jack Thompson."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. 

Next Chapter up when it's ready (which will be soon). Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is. The story is starting to take a darker turn and mature themes are starting to pop up in later chapters. Basically what I'm saying is that the next time I post a chapter (probably next Monday), the story will be rated M. Sorry for the inconvenience, but like the saying goes, "It was inevitable."

Once again, thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'd reply to your reviews, but the whole messages not being delivered situation is preventing me from responding. Do know that I read each and everyone of your reviews and they really make my day. Please send more and I'll respond to you…just as soon as we get private messaging back online.


	10. Running like Hell Part 2

**Chapter 9- The Third Part to Rejecting is Running Like Hell Pt. 2**

There were times in his life that Ron Stoppable wished he had done more racing games at Felix's house than zombie survival games. This was one of those times. When he explained to Kim about how Jack's apartment would be a perfect hiding place, she had hesitantly agreed. Thinking back to the conversation, he realized that it could have gone better.

_7 Minutes earlier_

Ron's face lit up as he said a single word, "Yori."

"What? What about Yori?" asked Kim wondering why Ron's mind was jumping to the exchange student at a time like this.

"Yori is in Jack's apartment. GJ doesn't even know that the apartment exists. We can go there and hide out while we try to get our bearings," he explained quickly.

She pondered it for a moment, but stopped as she heard the voices downstairs grow louder, "It'll have to do, let's go."

"Right," Ron headed for her door.

"Ron, downstairs is out of the question," she explained while factoring in Ron's size and weight into the equation she had running through her mind, "Ron, you better let Rufus stay here."

"Yeah, all this running around, he might get hurt or something…" he trailed off as he pulled Rufus out of his pocket and looked at him, "Rufus, buddy, you can't come with us, all right? You need to stay here with the Possibles and I'll be back when this whole thing blows over."

He tried to explain it to Rufus but eventually had to resort to his telepathic link to explain everything; Rufus nodded and flashed a thumbs up sign when he got the message, "Ok."

"All right buddy, stay out of sight and wait for _Global Justice_ to leave," he let Rufus onto Kim's bed where the naked mole rat scampered out of sight. He straightened his back and looked towards Kim, "All right KP, how do you propose we get out of here?"

All he got from her was a deceptively sweet smile as she slowly advanced on him, herding him towards her bedroom window, "Wonnie," _Oh Shit,_ his mind answered. Whenever she called him that, bad things happened.

"Your Mystical Monkey Power still heals you, right?" two fingers walked up his chest and played in his hair.

"Yeah, super fast. What about it?" he asked, his voice rising slightly as he backpedaled. He recognized that smile she wore, last time she had it on, he had to wear a long sleeve shirt during August for three weeks while he waited the hickeys to go away.

"Oh, no reason," she had him right where she wanted him, "Ron, sorry about this but it's for the best."

"KP, I don't under-WHOA!" he was cutoff as Kim grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then, "Sorry."

She pushed him away and he flew through the window and fell the whole 10 feet to the ground, landing on the driveway and hearing his shoulder pop. He looked up just in time to see Kim follow with their mission gear and land on the concrete like she had just jumped off a cheerleading pyramid. She grabbed Ron's good arm and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry Ron. You all right?" she asked in a voice of concern.

"My shoulder's out of its socket, push up and twist," he commanded as he struggled to refrain from yelling obscenities at her.

She reached out and pushed up, a pop told her that she had done what she needed to do and together they ran to the car. She heard a crash behind her and saw the GJ agents in her kitchen.

"GO RON!" she vaulted over the car and slid inside, as Ron got in the driver's side. Hearing two gunshots, he turned and looked at the house as he turned the key.

The shots from the officers went wide as the guns flew out of the officer's hands to some unseen location. Finally, the engine started and leaving a patch of molten rubber behind, the two fugitives left the neighborhood, trying to stay ahead of the Global Justice pursuit.

* * *

"You all right?" she asked him from the passenger's side. 

"Oh, just fine, my girlfriend just threw me out of her window and popped my arm back in its socket. Just dandy," he said, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"Woot! Woot! Over reaction alarm! Besides, you and I both know you can pop your arms out of their sockets at will. And you're Mystical Monkey Power automatically heals you, so it was nothing… besides," she quietly countered, "now we're even," she turned ahead and sulked, just as a car hit them from behind, spinning them around.

"EVEN?! What the heck for?" he yelled, ignoring the car that had caused them to do a 180 degree turn. Slamming on the brake and cranking the wheel to the right, Ron spun the car around, shifted and continued to drive.

"Yori kissed you and you didn't try to stop her, so that was your punishment. Car on your left," she cautioned as another car closed in on them.

He swerved out of the way, "Thanks," he dodged the car easily. Behind them, their pursuer was taken out by the car they had just avoided, "But wait, you said that it was all right. I apologized, made you dinner and we made out in the back of this car-WOAH!" A Global Justice Suburban did a power slide across the intersection in front of them; officers leaned out the windows with guns drawn and started firing. Ron spun the wheel to the left and took a side street, taking them out of range of the officers.

"Oh sure, believe everything a woman tells you. Can't you understand body language?" she asked, "Car."

He swerved again, ducking the car underneath Middleton's overhead train, "Body language?!" he took his eyes off the road to stare at her, "Are you serious?! I'm Ron, you're boyfriend, just straight up tell me if you're pissed! Hang On!"

A Global Justice SUV had just pulled level with them off and was trying to force the GTO into a pylon. Turning the wheel to the left, Ron ducked out from underneath the tracks as the SUV that had been trying to force them into the pylon took their place.

"That was close," she observed, then she continued their argument "I shouldn't have to tell you, you should know me well enough by now to understand when I'm tweaked," she looked around the interior of the car, "Doesn't Jack have any weapons in here?"

"Yeah, he's got a tire iron under your seat. Throw it at the next car that gets next to us and they should stop following us," he got back to their main conversation, "Well excuse me for not being psychic, that trick only works with Rufus. It's not my fault that you didn't tell me how you felt." He saw another car closing in on them and realized that they were being herded towards a dead end street.

Dodging a bus that was still burning from last night, the GTO and its occupants turned down an alley, pulled out onto another street and ran straight into a roadblock. Ron immediately threw the car into reverse and started going backwards down a one-way road.

"Oh, so now it's my fault that we're in this mess?" asked Kim while looking at the roadblock they were fleeing from. She leaned out the window and threw the tire iron at an approaching SUV that was chasing them. The iron went through the grill and into the engine, causing the vehicle to stop and spin out of control. The SUV turned hard to the right and crashed into a nearby car, flew through the air, crashed into another pursuing car and rolled a ways before stopping sideways in the middle of the road, blocking the road from pursuing traffic.

"I didn't say that Kim, you did," Ron argued as he struggled to keep the car from hitting anything, "Damn it woman, now I know what Jack had to go through with Yori."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she growled at him.

He didn't answer as they backed into an intersection; he turned the wheel again and spun around to drive forward down a long, straight road. Looking down the straightaway, Ron saw that railroad tracks were midway down and that the protection bars were descending, blinking red.

He looked at Kim and smiled. She stared at him quizzically, then looked down the road and realized what he was about to do. Eyes widening, she shouted, "Ron! Don't do it!"

But it was too late, for he had already pushed his foot onto the accelerator and the car jumped ahead as it struggled to get across the tracks before the train cut them off. Behind them, multiple GJ SUVs and sedans followed, all the while trying to shoot out their tires.

Ron glanced at the speedometer and silently prayed, _God I know I haven't been your favorite, but please get us out of this. _P_lease God, please don't let us become road kill. Please God, please don't let us become road kill_. _Please God, please don't let us become road kill._

The car's speed had now approached 60 miles per hour and was steadily rising. Now only 40 feet from the tracks they both could see the train fast approaching.

"It's going to be close Kim. And I was just saying that maybe Jack left Yori because she kept nagging him," he announced as the train approached.

He took a hand off the wheel and extended it towards her and she grabbed it with fervor.

"Nagging him?! Are you serious? I'm not nagging you. I'm helping you out, getting your life under control," she stopped as they hit the warning bumps before the tracks. Looking at each other for a moment they shared one last _I love you _look then focused on beating the train. Ron started yelling to relieve the tension that was building inside him as Kim started screaming also. The car dipped down before the tracks and then bounced up to fly over the tracks, with the train passing by right behind them. However, they didn't get off unscathed, as the train passed, it ripped off the back bumper, spinning the GTO around, but Ron quickly corrected, and the bumper flew under the train where it bounced up and sliced the train's fuel line in two, starving the engines of fuel and stopping the train on the tracks. The train's momentum carried it a few hundred feet down the tracks, but there were enough cars attached to the cab that they still blocked the tracks. The Global Justice cars behind them couldn't follow and all they could do was watch as the GTO fled the scene, turned a corner and was gone.

* * *

"Booyah!" Ron shouted and slammed his hands down on the steering wheel as he celebrated the losing of the Global Justice pursuit. He stopped at a light, took a right and amazingly found himself at the Dolphin Hotel. Parking at the front, both Kim and Ron exited as a valet ran over and grabbed the keys without looking at Ron or Kim. 

"You guys are still open?" Kim asked the valet as the valet entered the car and started it up.

"Yes mam, it seems that most of the damage was in the Lowerton area. We got through unscathed, although we did lose power for a few hours, but we have power back and as such, we are still open," he explained as he drove off.

Kim turned toward Ron and said, "You know, I actually feel refreshed."

"Yeah, letting out the pent-up emotion does that for a person KP. Works wond-mpph!" he was cut off as Kim jumped into his arms and gave him one of the most passionate kisses they had ever had.

Pulling away, Ron asked, "Does this mean we're good?"

"I'd say so. No more pent-up feelings?" she asked, still in his arms.

"P'sha. Now let's go grab Yori. Something tells me we'll need her help," he lowered her to the ground and kissed her a final time before opening the door to the hotel.

Inside the blonde-haired woman at the receptionist desk was talking to a Thai girl, "London, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't let a guy stay here for free, even if he is cute."

"I can if my dad owns the hotel," the oriental girl countered.

Ron and Kim slipped past them and were able to get on the elevator and hit the button for Jack's floor.

"Don't they look fam-" Kim started.

"Yep, already had the conversation with Yori," he replied as the door started to close.

A hand suddenly appeared between the doors and the doors pulled back. Two teenagers got into the elevator and hit the button for the 12th floor.

"Thanks," the boy said as he held the hand of the Spanish girl standing next to him. Turning his attention to the girl he said, "Listen Van, I know you made some good arguments, but there is no way that the Flash could lose to Superman in a foot race. It's just not possible."

The girl huffed as Kim stiffened at that particular word. Ron however, was intrigued,_ Who would win? I mean Superman is Superman, but the Flash's whole deal is speed, so he has to win._

"Well T, he is Superman, I mean he can fly through anything that gets in his way, while the flash has to go around obstacles," she countered.

"No, that would be cheating, they have to stay on the ground and nothing gets broken," the boy reasoned exasperatedly waving his arms to emphasize his point.

"Oh, so now you're taking away his strength and flight? What am I supposed to do now?" the Spanish girl was starting to get angry.

Ron couldn't take any more, "Dude, the Flash would totally win in a foot race. He _is_ speed. Superman is fast, but he can't outrun the Flash. It's just not going to happen. The Flash is superior."

Everyone in the elevator stared at him in shock, Kim was angry that Ron was compromising them with a simple nerd debate, the girl was angry that the stranger was siding with her boyfriend, but the guy was staring in shock as he thought he recognized the two teenagers who were standing next to him.

Seeing the boy's facial expression, Ron's mind raced as he glanced at the floor listings, _great, three floors to go. Please God don't let them recognize-_

"Say, don't I recognize you two from somewhere?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Umm…" Ron looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "I don't think s-mphh."

Kim, who had been watching the situation develop for a while and figured that the only way not to answer the guy's question was for Ron to occupied with something else, hence her jumping onto Ron and passionately kissing him. They continued locking lips for the rest of the ride to their floor and when the bell dinged for their floor, Ron carried Kim out of the elevator and staggered towards room 1408, never once breaking contact with Kim's lips.

* * *

The door closed on the two teenagers as they stared at the two that had just gotten off. 

"Vanessa, I may be wrong, but did I recognize them?" the man asked.

"No Troy, we don't know them. Although, that guy was wrong," Troy turned to stare at her, "Superman is superior."

The doors dinged shut as they continued their argument all the way up to their floor.

* * *

Yori had awoken with a sigh and breathed in deeply. She looked at the clock and saw the blinking numbers flashing at her. She sat up in shock, looking at the level of sunlight in the room, she noted that it was well past 8:00 and she was late for class on her first real day of school. Cursing to herself, she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Halfway to the bathroom a knock disturbed her and stopped her mid-step, _Who could that be at this time of the day?_ She walked through the living room and to the door, ignoring the weapons scattered throughout the apartment. Turning the handle, she thought that she was prepared for anything. However, she was not expecting to be greeted by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable passionately kissing on her, _Jack's_ she mentally corrected, doorstep. 

Clearing her throat, (Ahem) "Are you two going to rub it in that my boyfriend is arrested while you two can still hold each other, or is there another reason you're here?" she asked, resentment dripping off her words.

The two in the hallway who had been leaning against her doorframe fell in to the apartment and collapsed on Yori where she emitted a scream of surprise. Ron quickly closed the door with his foot and rolled off Kim, who in turn rolled off Yori.

"Sorry Yori," Kim apologized as she got to her feet and extended a hand to Yori who was still on the ground.

Taking her hand Yori allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. When she got to her feet, Yori asked, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice, "Again, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kim didn't answer her, she was too wrapped up in Jack's apartment. She took a good long look around and saw that when Ron said many weapons, he had not been lying. She noted the dual katanas he had propped against the closet door, the ammunition crates he had next to the T.V., the sawed-off shotguns he had lying in the hallway, the Uzi he had on his counter in the kitchen, the heavy assault weapons and _Is that a rocket launcher?_ she thought, as she looked at all the weapons piled next to the windows, out of sight of course. She walked over to a crate that was marked lemonade and pulled it open, inside were plenty of hand grenades.

She dropped the lid in shock and gasped in shock, "Sweet hellfire, what does he have all these weapons for?"

Ron appeared behind her and answered, "We still have no idea. Yori?"

Yori grumbled at her question not being answered, but obliging answered Ron's question, "No, I have no idea why he has all these weapons. Although it might interest you to know that he has developed a few chemicals and they are currently in the fridge cooling off as we speak. So watch yourself if you want breakfast. Now, what are you doing here?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other in bewilderment, was it possible that she hadn't watched the news yet?

Ron answered, "Well, KP and I have been framed for murder, death and destruction and right now we're wanted felons. We thought we'd crash here until the whole thing blew over." He shrugged sheepishly and gave a half smile.

She stared at them for a good thirty seconds while Ron shifted his feet nervously and stared at the floor. Finally, she shook her head and answered with a voice laden with disbelief, sarcasm and anger, "Right, let me say that I believe you," she began, "Let us say that the whole world has turned against you after three years of good works, and now, after you," she gestured with a hand towards Kim, "Possible-San threatened me yesterday with sewing something I value shut," Kim winced, knowing where this conversation was going, "Now you want my help?" She turned around and started walking towards the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower and when I get back I want a real good answer, not some half-assed one." She turned and walked out of the room. Several seconds later, they could hear the shower running and both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that went well," said Ron.

"Yeah, no kidding. By the way, where did you learn to drive like that?" Kim asked referring to the car chase they had just gotten out of.

"I played a lot of racing games this summer KP, just came naturally to me," he explained as he flexed his back in an effort to crack it.

She sat down on Jack's sofa and Ron joined her, "Do you think Yori believes us?"

"I don't know," answered Ron, "If not, we can just turn on the news, I'm sure our chase across Middleton is all over the news now."

He turned on the T.V. and watched when Channel 4 Middleton Agency News reviewed the car chase and now were discussing what to do with the train blocking the tracks. Ron flicked channels and found an interview with Will Du at a press conference. He turned up the sound and Will's voice flooded through the room.

"As of right now, bringing in Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Possible is Global Justice's first priority. Their actions within the last 24 hours have shown the world that these two amateurs are, and never were up to par with saving the world. As we have all seen, these two …teens…have decided to do something so atrocious, so evil that they have now surpassed all the global super villains of the world, combined," a gasp rose from the audience, "these two must be brought in as soon as possible." He looked into the camera directly, "I'm calling on every citizen, man, woman and child to help the world out by bringing in these two felons."

Kim couldn't take it any more so she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen looking for breakfast. Craving eggs, she pulled open the fridge and stared in shock as three large glass jars stared back at her with labels that read: _Yamanuchi Cocktail_, _Yamanuchi Cocktail Antidote_, and _Datura knockout drug: as designed by Wade Load_.

Kim stared at the last bottle in shock as she pulled it out, closed the door and stared at the red contents, _So Wade was helping Jack? This is just too weird_.

"Find anything you like?" asked Yori as she entered the kitchen, drying her hair. She had changed into a light green blouse with a tan dress and had yet to put on any shoes. Jack had written her a note and pinned it to a sleeve saying, _When I figure out what shoe goes with what outfit (Since I'm a guy, that will be never) then I'll buy you shoes, until then, make do with what you got. _

"Just this knock out drug developed by Wade," Kim paused, "how did Jack get a hold of this formula? We use it all the time in my knock out lip gloss, but this is the first time I've seen it in liquid form…" she explained but trailed off as she saw the long scar that ran at the base of Yori's hair line. Seeing Kim staring at her forehead, Yori quickly pulled out her red hair band and pulled it into place, covering the scar. Turning from Kim and focusing on the plates that were left in the sink from last night, Yori heard Kim ask, "Is that why you wear that red hair band?"

Yori rested her weight on the countertop and responded, looking at the wall in front of her, "I was careless. Thompson-San saved my life, but not before I acquired the scar." She went back to scrubbing dishes.

Kim realized that Yori really didn't want to talk about past injuries and changed the subject, "So why does Jack have a knock out drug that Wade developed?"

Yori turned and walked over to where Kim was standing. Pulling a dart from her pocket, she asked, "Do you know what these are?"

Kim took the dart in her other hand and shook her head.

Yori took it back and held it up to the light, "These are Yamanuchi darts. You can put any substance you want in here; cyanide, arsenic, truth serum, or a knock out drug. We put them into hand guns that we have custom made and use them in takedowns-"

Kim interrupted her, "Wait, you're ninjas, aren't you supposed to use knives and swords?"

Yori just smiled, "What good is a three foot blade if your enemy can kill you from twenty feet away. In today's day and age, one must know how to use a gun or they will be killed. That is why every student is issued one when they graduate. They are to use it in the field. And this," she pulled the black .357 that Jack had left for them and that she now carried behind her back, "was to be presented to Thompson-San when he graduated, but he stole this when he left that night…" her voice trailed off as she thought about the night.

Noticing her expression, Kim set the jar on the counter next to the Uzi and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I believe now is the time," Yori drew a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

Ron was still watching the press conference, which had now turned to the question and answer phase. Will was doing his best to field the questions, but every now and then, one would get through that bugged him. 

"Agent Du, Mary Phelps, All the News Syndicate, what is Global Justice doing about Kim Possible's previous record of good will? I mean 3,000 deaths are bad, but three years of good deeds without any warning, doesn't that seem the least bit odd to you?"

"Miss Phelps," Du answered, "what you're thinking about is what the lawyers do. We simply keep the peace, the judge can decide if three years balances out more deaths than we've seen in those three years. I don't believe that, but that's just me. What they did was wrong and must be punished. Next question."

A woman with a snappy voice called out, "Lianne Forget, WCTR news, has Global Justice considered the fact that this might in fact be a set up by Dr. Drakken or one of Team Possible's other enemies?"

"Yes we have. After reviewing the tapes and taking eye witness reports, we still believe that the Team Possible has in fact joined the ranks of the very villains that they swore to destroy."

"But three ye-" she was cut off by Will.

"Again, three years does not equal immunity from one night of destruction. If I was a saint for my entire life, I won the Nobel Peace Prize several times in my life and saved countless lives, but then one night, I went out and destroyed towns, raped as many people as I could find and started killing people for the hell of it…does my previous actions in life cancel out that one night of death and destruction?"

The room was silent as Will asked, "Next question?"

A hand rose from the center of the room, "Peter Ian Staker, BBC, Two questions, One: Is it true that Global Justice has a mole, or rather, interior leak that led to the escape of Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego?"

Will looked a little flustered, but quickly recovered, "Yes we do, or rather, did. It was an inside job that allowed those two super villains to escape. However, we have since stemmed the leak and that person is now awaiting trial. Actually, we caught him yesterday," he paused and looked around the room, "Jack Thompson, the man arrested yesterday at Middleton High School was the mole and thankfully we were able to retrieve back all our info before he was able to post it. The only thing he was able to smuggle out was how much we spend on Donuts per month." Everyone in the room chuckled. "And your next question?"

"Yes, you said earlier that you would be unable to lead this investigation yourself. I was wondering, who is responsible for leading this investigation?" asked the BBC affiliate.

"Good question. Since I will not be able to run this investigation due to other responsibilities, I have decided to call in an expert on retrieval to lead this investigation," Will motioned to a guest off screen, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Hirotaka Cho."

Will stepped from behind the podium as Hirotaka, still in his GJ uniform, took the stage. Bowing slightly, Will took his leave and exited the screen.

Hirotaka looked at the audience before he spoke in a cool and collected voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish I was here under different circumstances, but I'm afraid that cannot be the case. I am here to tell you of everything that will be going on while I lead the investigation to capture Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Since this is too much work for one man to do, I have decided to appoint Mr. Fukushima Basco to be my personal assistant. Now, any quest-"

Ron turned off the T.V. in disgust, everything was happening so fast, the world hated them and now he and Kim were the number one priority of GJ, Fukushima and Hirotaka were joining forces to bring them in and was Jack really the mole, or was he a scapegoat?

_Can it get any worse? And how did Sensei allow Fukushima back in? I thought he betrayed Yamanuchi, _he thought to himself as he got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Kim and Yori were in the kitchen, both holding a glass of water and both with tears running down their faces, neither one seeing him. 

"That is too beautiful," whispered Kim as her eyes misted over.

Yori nodded and then continued, "…and then I swam over to him and removed my-Stoppable-San! How long have you been there?!" she yelled at him, while subconsciously wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Obviously not long enough. What the heck were you two talking about?" he asked thoroughly confused.

Kim wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "Nothing, how did the rest of the press conference go?"

"Not good, we're not going to get any amnesty. I mean we are on our own in a world that hates us," he turned to Yori, "I assume Kim told you about what's going on?"

"Yes, and I do believe you did nothing wrong," she said while wiping her eyes.

"Before you pass judgment let me say- wait, you do? Why is that?" he asked skeptically.

"Because I saw this," she held out the DVD with _Yori_ written on it. Attached to the back of the case was a note that said, _Open me in case of my arrest._

Looking at Yori, he asked, "You seen this yet?" seeing her nod, he replied, "then I guess we better too."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it, oh and I don't own BBC, I just always wanted to use BBC because it sounded cool. 

Next Chapter up when it's ready (which will be soon). Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is.

Author's Note: I know that I said that I'd post this as M, but when I looked at it, the only thing bringing it up to an M rating was the swearing, so I'm cutting out most swearing and leaving it at a hesitant T rating. In addition, you will have my undying admiration if you can find the _Hot Fuzz _and _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas _references.

Special thanks to Niklos, thanks for the reply dude, I'll probably bump it up next week, but this week was fairly light-hearted.


	11. Pieces in Motion

**Chapter 10- Pieces in Motion**

Hirotaka and Fukushima were both sitting in the back of the Global Justice BMW M-5 that Will owned as they drove towards the residential area of Middleton. Both of them wishing that they were somewhere else as they were on the receiving end of one of Will's vents. The morning had not gone well, the only thing that actually went according to plan was the press conference and even then…

_One Hour Before_

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, that will be all for today," Hirotaka calmly said and walked off the stage followed by Fukushima.

As they walked behind the curtains that Global Justice had set up to hide the mess of people and refreshments, Will Du stopped them and together they walked away from the herd of people who were frantically tearing down the stage.

"You two care to tell me what it was that you were thinking?" he asked in a calm, yet very deadly tone.

Gulping and glancing at Fukushima, Hiro decided to play innocent, "Thinking about what?" he asked, but suddenly found himself pressed up against a wall and staring into the eyes of a very angry Will Du.

"You had Team Possible in your grasp and you let them slip away? How dense are you?" Will hissed, but was interrupted as his PDA suddenly beeped, signaling an incoming call.

Shooting Hiro a death glare that said _We're not done yet_, Will pulled out his PDA and asked in a calm and collected voice, "Special Agent William Du. How can I be of service today?"

"You can start by explaining why it was you told that lie to the news," Dr. Betty Director said.

Will released Hiro and walked away from the two. He answered with in a defensive tone, "I felt that a little fudging of the lines would get the people to feel good."

"And if the truth comes out?" she replied.

"Faulty information or Hirotaka's incompetence. Take your pick," he offered.

"Will, you're playing a dangerous game, you know that right?" she said with a slight detachment in her voice.

"Is there any other game to play?" he asked with a smile.

"Just be careful Will, when I retire, you'll be taking over but you can't do that if you've been fired from Global Justice," she cautioned before hanging up.

Will smiled and put the PDA back in his pocket, _everything is coming into play,_ he thought happily, but lost his mood when he saw those two dunderheads standing off to the side, _how Sensei ever trusted them to do anything is beyond me. If only we could've recruited Jack._

Walking back to the two who hadn't moved from their spot, Will asked them, "As 'leaders' of this investigation, what do you suggest we do now?"

Hiro looked at Fukushima and asked, "Take out all the safe havens for Team Possible?"

"Good," Will answered as if one were congratulating a dog on bringing back a stick.

"Let's go. On the way, I want you to explain everything that happened this morning," Will commanded as the trio walked out a door that led to the parking garage, letting the door slam shut behind them.

_Present_

"You mean to tell me that you two got to the house before the rest of the squad. Then you decided to take them down yourself? Without back up? Do you have any idea who the _FUCK_ they are?!" Will yelled as the Black BMW stopped in front of a yellow house in the Middleton Suburbs.

Hirotaka and Fukushima both cringed as Will threw the car into park and turned to stare at them before continuing, "They're Possibles: a rocket scientist, a brain surgeon, two MIST graduates who haven't even hit puberty yet and -"

"But I thought they go to Middleton High School," interrupted Hirotaka, instantly regretting it.

"That's a cover you fool! They both graduated when they turned nine and now they design our weapons at Global Justice. I'm surprised that they didn't disintegrate you when you both barged into that house. Oh, and why did you do that? That only prompted Possible and Stoppable to make a run for it. If you had waited 30 fucking seconds for backup, you could have taken them in without any problem. But Noooo, you both had to be the badass cops that bust through the doors, guns blazing and save the day. Well now, they're who knows where, and I'm stuck with you two making up excuses on what happened," Will paused to take a breath, "Now, we also have to bring in his family. It was going to happen eventually, but on _MY_ schedule, not yours! What the hell were you thinking? Please tell me that the bus and train are at least ready for tonight," he finished as he rubbed his temples. _She's going to get pissed at me, getting all worked up but B has never had to deal with these two before. I swear, they're going to turn this headache into brain hemorrhage, _he thought angrily.

"Yes, boss they are. All we need is the time and we'll provide you with something that will rival last night," Hiro said.

Will was about to answer, but stopped as his PDA buzzed, looking at the message on screen, Recommend pushing back festivities to tomorrow night and replacing original show with second feature. B.

Will thought it over, _She wouldn't have written this unless it was necessary_, he thought before texting back, Agreed, proceed to Headquarters and wait for me to get there. W.

Looking up he said, "Change of plans, we are going to put the bus and train on hold for the time being and instead focus on plan B. Fukushima, you ready to go through with it?"

Contrary to popular belief, when one is castrated after puberty, their voice does not grow to a humorous high pitch, but instead the voice remains the same. That was why Fukushima answered in his grating voice, "I have looked forward to this night for a long time. When does my flight leave?"

Will smiled as a Global Justice silent V-Tol hovered above the parked car, "Now. See you tomorrow when the deed is done."

Fukushima slid out of the car and climbed the rope ladder that had been dropped. Within seconds, the ladder was retracted and the V-Tol left, causing an eerie silence to descend on the neighbor hood.

Will turned to Hiro as GJ agents swarmed into the neighborhood, "You ready to show me why I chose you to lead this investigation Hiro?"

Smiling, Hirotaka pulled out his 9 mm handgun and cocked it, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."

Gene Stoppable and Hana Stoppable were play wrestling in the living room when the knock on the door shattered them from their rough housing.

Hana looked at Gene with a slight pout in her features, "Don't worry Hana, probably just the Possibles asking if we're all right. Ron's probably with them."

Hana's face lit up as her older brother was mentioned. She cooed and tottered up to her room to grab a new toy as Gene got up from the floor to answer the door. Watching her stagger away, Gene thought, _They grow up so fast._ He was joined at the door by Barbara Stoppable and sighing, answered the door.

Instead of Ron, some 20-year-old man holding a blue sheet of paper with 20 men backing him up was waiting for them, "Gene and Barbara Stoppable?" asked the man, as all the officers behind him cocked their weapons.

Taking a step forward to protect his wife, Gene answered, "Yes, I'm Gene, this is my wife Barbara. How can we help you officer?"

He found himself pushed back into the house and thrown to the ground as Hirotaka slapped handcuffs on him, while Will was following suit with Barbara who was now screaming.

"Shut Up!" Will shouted at Mrs. Stoppable, who instantly stopped screaming. Seeing no resistance, Will spoke, "Gene and Barbra Stoppable, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting two known fugitives of the law. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot provide an attorney, one will be provided of you. Are any of these rights unclear?" he asked.

"No Officer," Gene answered. Pulling them both roughly to their feet Will and Hiro handed the Stoppables off to a pair of officers who shoved them into squad cars. Will and Hiro walked into the house looking for any clue as to where Ron and Kim had gone. Not seeing any, they both stiffened as a door slamming upstairs caught their attention. Drawing their guns, they both ascended the stairs and crouched outside room whose door had slammed: Hana's nursery.

Giving Hiro a nod, Will braced himself as Hiro kicked the door in, and both dove into the room, guns drawn, ready for anything. Standing to their feet, both lowered their guns and looked at each other in confusion as they saw Hana Stoppable sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed in the center of the room with a soft, blue glow surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she saw the two men standing before her and giggled softly. Hiro reached to pick her up, but as his hand was about to make contact with her middle, she grabbed him by the thumbs and flipped him over and into a wall. Will reached over to grab her, but was also dropped as she grabbed him by the wrist and executed a perfect judo throw. Giggling to herself, she clapped her hands twice and disappeared in a blinding flash as if she had never been there.

"All right," Will groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, "What just happened?"

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Ron asked Yori as she inserted the DVD into the player, "So Jack created this DVD knowing full well that he was going to be captured?"

"Yes Stoppable-San, that is what I believe. A couple weeks before Jack left Yamanuchi, Hirotaka, Jack and Sensei talked alone for hours in the Glade of the Sensei's. No one knows what went on during those hours, but when Jack came back, he was a different man, I can't explain it, but it's…He was confident to a fault, but extremely protective of me. I mean, he wouldn't let me fight Hirotaka, instead he trained me hard. Harder than I've ever trained before. Then three weeks later, he left, almost as if he had never been there. Two days after he left, that glider went missing and we found out that someone had downloaded the Global Justice Security mainframe onto a thumb drive. GJ said it was Jack, and Hirotaka left immediately after that I don't know when Fukushima joined him, he was banished after giving me this," Yori pointed to the scar that was covered by her headband.

"I thought you got it during a mission," accused Kim.

"I did, a mission to protect Jack, but when you strike the granddaughter of a Sensei with intent to kill..." she trailed off, "that gets you banished."

"Wait...so you're Sensei's grandaughter?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied simply

"Well, that explains why it was always you that I dealt with on Yamanuchi matters," Ron reasoned.

Yori nodded and continued, "I was sent to Middleton in a hope that he would try to make contact with Possible-San," she shook her head in confusion, "I don't know, it's almost like he planned the whole thing and knew everything that was going to happen." She pushed the DVD in and waited for it to start.

"And what of Hiro? What happened after that day with Sensei? You said that Jack became more confident but protective, what happened to Hiro?" asked Kim.

"He grew more confident, more egotistical and annoying. We couldn't figure it out but Hiro was also changed," Yori explained as the DVD was scanned. Within seconds, Jack's face appeared on screen.

Speaking with a slight indifference in his tone, he said, "Hello all. I am under arrest and residing in the Middleton Global Justice Security Branch, if I wasn't you wouldn't be watching this right now," he shrugged his shoulders and continued, "I know you three are watching this and that Rufus right now is hiding out with your sister, so don't worry Ron."

"OH MAN, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HANA AND RUFUS!" Ron shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Ron, I said don't worry about it. And if I know your sister well enough, I'd say that they're both at Yamanuchi right now with Sensei. They'll be fine, although the rest of your families are in here with me," Jack replied causing Kim and Ron to stare at the screen in shock, Yori just sighed, already used to Jack's unique ability.

Jack continued, "Kim, Ron your families have been arrested by Global Justice. Don't try to be the heroes and break them out because it won't work. However, _**I**_ can help you get them out; but I will need your help though to pull this off. So you can't save them, but I can. To accomplish this, you'll need to get me out of this holding cell that I am currently in. To do that, you'll have to work with Yori. I've sent Yori a different message detailing everything and she now trusts you, you should do the same."

He paused to collect his thoughts, "I know this is weird, talking to a T.V. but I need your help with this. We have the chance to not only clear your names, but also take down those people who are corrupt within Global Justice. I already detailed a plan for my escape, so get to work busting me out," He reached off screen and pulled over a board, much like the surfboard he was flying on earlier, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to school lover, oh and sorry about the bruise" He smiled and the message ended.

Kim stared at the screen as she felt the bruise on her lower back that Jack had left on her yesterday and then turned to Yori, "How did Jack-"

"It's just one of his gifts," Yori replied, "Now we need to get Thompson-San out of a Global Justice prison."

"Riiiight, you want to break old Jacko out of a Global Justice Detention Facility," Kim started, "Do you have any idea as to how much security is going to be there? Breaking into Drakken's lair when he doesn't have any air vents installed is a cake walk compared to this."

"Yes Possible-San, I do know how much security is there," she took a breath and recited from memory, "To start off, you can only access the facility itself with a key card, which I can't get, then enter to enter the administrative offices without being detected, which is impossible to do, you then need to get past the laser trip grid that GJ installed last week, which is impossible to defeat," Yori took another breath, "then you have to go down an elevator shaft which can only be accessed with a key card, and then you have to go through a large vault to access the cells themselves. After that, it's relatively easy from there, just the squad of guards with MP5s and the best training in the world and the fact that you have to go back the way you came. Apart from that, nothing stops you," Yori said in a voice that betrayed how scared she was of the situation, _training at the Yamanuchi School since I was Four, Jack's personal instructor, his lover…we broke into top secret facilities, but this makes them all look easy. If we can't get past them all, how does he expect to get out of the prison?_

"Think, what's the only way we can beat this system and get in to break Jack out?" Kim asked, mind racing as she struggled for an answer.

"Hmmm," Ron thought for a second, then in an instant, the answer came to him, "Aha! What do all the alarms and traps and everything have in common?"

Yori thought for a second as a smile graced her face, "Electricity."

"So if we can cut the power, we can bust Jack out," Kim finished.

"Actually Possible-San, that won't be necessary, Jack said if he can be given 3 minutes, he can meet us out front," Yori added.

"And how would he do that?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say that you aren't the only one who can do the impossible," Yori finished cryptically.

"All right, so we cut the power, that still leaves us with the question as to how we leave the power offline. You see, Global Justice is built up on a power grid that counterbalances each other. You disable one, another takes its place instantaneously," seeing the looks of wonderment directed at him, Ron held up a diagram labeled _Global Justice Electric Mainframe_, "Jack had this lying around. Anyway, the way I read it, we'd have to cut all the power at the same time and fight it actively as the system tries to restart itself. While we'd be keeping the power off, a Global Justice satellite office would be tracking the signal and within minutes, they'd be swarming the location and arrest us. Who do we know that can hack into mainframes and disable all their power at the same time and leave it off and have untraceable software?" Ron asked.

Now it was Kim's turn to smile, she answered, "Wade."

"Ahhh, Wade."

* * *

"Kim I don't know, I mean you two are wanted for murder and you saw what happened to Ron's parents," Wade said over the speaker telephone. Kim had dialed Wade and on the first ring had picked up sounding breathless.

"Wait, what about my parents?" asked Ron panicky.

"Ron, your parents were arrested earlier this morning after the press conference. The reason is that your parents aided two known fugitives-" he was cut off by Ron.

"But that's impossible! GJ knows that I was with the Possibles all morning and haven't even seen my family since yesterday!" Ron could feel the anger rising in him. His eyes glowed blue for a second as he thought of his parent in prisons and Hana-

"OH SHIT! Wade, what happened to Hana?" arresting the parents was one thing, but taking his sister, heads would be rolling on account of that.

"Hmmm," everyone could hear the sound of the keyboard tapping, "That's funny, no mention of her, just some passing report to her disappearing and the finding of Hirotaka and Will Du beaten up in her nursery. From what I'm assuming, she beat them up and vanished," Wade didn't know what else to say.

Ron, his fears still there, but lessened for the moment asked, "Wade, where are our families?"

"They're in a holding facility that GJ uses to process criminals…That's weird," he said.

"What?" asked Kim.

"Oh, just that your families have been put here in the Middleton Branch, along with our boy Jack," Yori's eyes lifted at that, "It seems that they've all been put on the same floor. I can transfer them all next to each other if you'd like," the boy genius offered.

"Please and thank you. However, you still haven't answered my question: Will you hack the Global Justice mainframe, take their power offline long enough for Jack to escape and help us expose Global Justice?" Kim asked.

There was silence on the other end as Wade pondered it over. He looked around his room at all the computer screens and servers he had in his room. _Fish or cut bait…Fish or cut bait,_ that old saying rolled around in his head as he continued to think it over. If he helped, GJ would probably track him down, take all his software and arrest him. They hadn't yet because Wade designed their computer systems and was believed to be a "Good Guy". On the other hand, if he didn't help out Kim and Ron when they needed him most, his actions would haunt him to the end of his days. He looked around his room one last time and braced his feet against the floor, sighing, as he knew what he had to do.

He kicked away from his desk and rolled toward the door of his bedroom, opening the door he leaned out and called to his mom, "Hey Mom, I want you to go to Aunt Marie's for the week. I don't care what it is that you are doing, I just want you to go," she started to protest, but he cut her off, "Just trust me on this Mom. Take a vacation and be with Dad, but don't stay here," he spoke with such an authority that his Mom stared at him in shock for a second before she went up to her room to pack.

Wade wheeled back to the phone on his desk and replied with the enthusiasm he exhibited only on missions, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Will and Hirotaka were pulling into the Middleton Branch of Global Justice, which was actually several hours from Middleton, when Will received another message on his PDA: 10 hours out from target, request final orders. F.

Will typed back, Primary target is Alpha, if you get a chance to destroy Beta, take her out as well. Stealth is key. Eliminate Alpha then return. We need you to take over the bus tomorrow. W

The reply was instantaneous, And the outsider's sister?

Shaking his head, Will responded, Bring her back for processing, but no killing. Beta is one thing, Babies are another.

Very well.

Shutting down his PDA Will turned to Hirotaka who still had ice on his thumbs. That Stoppable girl was something that they hadn't counted on, but no matter, they had the parents and as Hiro had said on the drive back to the Global Justice offices, "If your quarry goes to ground, leave no ground for it to go to." Will had taken that belief and followed it, now that the Possibles and Stoppables were both in the cells along with Jack, it would only be a matter of time before the amateurs were found and captured.

Something kept bothering Will however, they hadn't brought Wade in yet and Du didn't trust him, _All that time with Possible, he might be willing to help them out in a pinch. I'll see to it that he doesn't have clearance to anything after I get back to my desk. But first_, he thought with glee, _we get to interrogate Jack_.

Stepping out of the car, Will looked at Hirotaka and asked, "Would you like to help interrogate Jack?"

Hiro's eyes lit up as Will asked him the question, "Of course, it would be my honor to filet him like a fish."

Will understood immediately that something big must've happened between both those men and was about to ask, but was answered by Hirotaka before he could ask it, "When the time is right for you to know, I'll tell you."

_All right, that's just freaky,_ thought Will, _It's almost as if he knew what I was going to say.

* * *

_

Jack sat alone in his cell, fingering the flower pendant he wore around his neck while reading his book, _The Golden Man_, when he heard a loud commotion outside his cell. Sighing, he marked his place, zipped up his orange jumpsuit that he had been assigned, set the book down and walked to the cell door to see what the entire ruckus was about. Looking into the hallway, he saw the Possibles and Stoppables, all clad in their own orange jumpsuits, being put into their own cells down the hall from him. Shaking his head, he turned his back on the events occurring in the hallway as he silently made his way back to his book. Two minutes later, two Global Justice Officers opened his door and said, "Get up, you're moving."

Checking his spot in the book, Jack rose meekly with the words of Sensei still ringing in his ears.

_Yesterday:_

I'm surprised that you came out all this way to visit me. I didn't think that you cared for me that much," Jack said as he straightened up, knowing that Sensei would bail him out of this mess.

"Save your breath Jack," Sensei walked up to Jack and leaned in close. Before he spoke, he looked around and everyone gave them space for a private conversation.

He spoke quietly into Jack's ear, "Thompson-San, you do realize what you have done, right?"

"Yes Sensei," Jack replied, not as confident as he had been that Sensei was going to bail him out.

"After this incursion, what do you know?" Sensei whispered.

"There is a mole, I haven't been able to figure out who. I didn't have time to find out, so I downloaded the entire list onto my thumb drive. The list was encrypted by GJ, so we'll need to find someone who has a computer as powerful, if not more powerful than a Global Justice encryption program. Sensei?" Jack asked while starting to look a little scared.

"Yes?"

"You do know what will happen to you if you go through with this?" Jack prayed that Sensei would answer no and the whole mission would have to be scrapped.

"Yes, I do. That's why I asked you to do this assignment and why I trust you to run Yamanuchi in my absence," Sensei answered calmly.

Looking shocked, Jack hushed, "Sensei, I can't…I mean, I'm a gaijing. There's no way for me to run that school!"

"You will or you won't. Sooner or later, a seed must become a tree or it will die," was the enigmatic reply.

"Remember what the Time Stream showed you," cautioned Sensei as he pulled back from Jack, "You were like a son to me Thomson-san. No more. You are malignant, like a cancer and must be cut off. From this day forward, you are not welcome in my house. Furthermore, you will be hunted like the dog you are should you ever escape. I hereby banish you from Yamanuchi and her outlying provinces and should we meet again, I will kill you myself. You are now my enemy and everyday I will praise Buddha for your capture."

_Present_

Jack smiled to himself as he was led into a cell next to where the Possibles and the Stoppables resided. So far, his disguise hadn't been detected and the guards still believed that he had blown a fuse on what Sensei told him. _Good, the Art of Disguise is about making sure your opponent doesn't see who you really are or what you are doing. If you can convince them of something that you're not…you've won, _he thought as Sensei's teaching rattled around in his head.

The families turned to Jack as he shuffled into his cell and walked to the corner bench. Sitting down wearily, he pulled his book out and continued to read.

The two families sat at one end of their cells talking, while Jack lay on a bed on the other side of the bars.

Keeping an eye on Jack, James Possible asked Gene, "Why are you here?"

"Global Justice felt that we were helping Ron," Gene explained. He quietly added, "I wish they were right."

"Ron stayed with us last night and early this morning the two of them escaped," Ann Possible explained, "What happened to Hana?"

"I don't know. They handcuffed us and took us away without even letting us see Hana. Why are they doing this?" Barbara said as she broke down sobbing. Ann Possible led her off to the side to comfort her while the fathers conversed.

"while we were being led away, a flash came from Hana's nursery, and then Will came out and started questioning us about Hana and where she had gone," Gene stopped as he saw Jim and Tim listening in, "Why are they in here? Shouldn't they be in a juvenile prison."

"They'd break out in two minutes," James said with a bit of pride in his voice, "that and they wanted us to be kept together for some reason," he hatily added

Jim and Tim took their leave at this moment and walked over to where Jack was reading his book.

Sticking their arms through the bars Jim asked, "Who-"

"Jack Thompson, Yes, the surfer who was captured yesterday. No, I don't know where your sister is, No, I did not do whatever it is they told you I did. No, I don't feel like talking and I just want to read before I escape in," Jack checked a clock outside the cell, "8 hours 26 minutes and 18 seconds and no, I will not explain what I just did," He turned back to his book.

"Did you just-" started Tim.

"-Answer all our questions before we asked them?" finished Jim.

"Yes, I did. Book," he turned back to his book.

"How could you? I mean that would mean that you can predict the future," said Tim.

"You could call it that, I prefer to think of it as a possible, no pun intended, outcome."

"How do you do it?" asked Jim.

"What did I just say? I don't want to talk about it," seeing the look on their faces, Jack sighed and closed his book, "Trust me boys, you don't want the gift. I thought it would be an amazing thing to have, instead it only hurts those you love," Jack's eyes took on a far away look and he fingered a pendant around his neck, "Look, just let me get back to my book."

"One final question?" asked Jim.

He sighed, but didn't look up from his book, "Lets have it."

"How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?" questioned Tim.

"Four, three, two, five, one, four, seven, nine. Satisfied?" Jack answered as the boys changed their fingers, without looking up but continued reading throughout the entire demonstration.

The tweebs left Jack in awe and walked back to their parents, while Jack thought about all he had left behind. _All this happened because I had to ask to see it. Didn't need to, but I had to ask. Now all this is happening. Why God did I have to be curious?

* * *

_

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it.

Next Chapter up when it's ready (which will be soon). Please Review, I can't fix something if I don't know what the problem is. Thanks to everyone who constantly reviews. I genuinely appreciate all those reviews and they make my day that much brighter.

Author's Note: _The Golden Man_ is a real book by Philip K. Dick. You should check it out sometime. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, I had blood drawn today and as such, am a little out of it.


	12. Break Out

**Chapter 11- Break Out**

"Yo, Dr D! Where you at?" Shego called out as she walked out of her room while reading the newspaper. She had forgotten her magazines in her room and had been to lazy to walk back and grab a _Villians Monthly _magazing. So she stole _The Examiner_ from a passing henchman. Glancing at the headlines had brought Shego to a halt and now she was looking for Drakken.

"In the work room Shego. Bring the twins with you," Dr. Drakken replied over the intercom system.

Shego reached over to an intercom and pushed a button, "Twins to foyer, Twins to foyer."

"Yes Mistress?" the reply came from behind her even before she had hung up, causing her to jump slightly. She hadn't gotten used to the speed the clones had and seeing the princess and the buffoon here still made her tense up.

"You two, follow me. We're going to see Dr. D," she ordered as the Ron and Kim clones followed her down the hallway.

Arriving at the workroom, Shego slid a card and the doors slid open with a quiet hiss.

"Dr. D, we need to talk-" she started.

"Not now Shego, there are more important matters at hand. Oh good," he saw the clones standing behind Shego and gestured for them to step forward, "here are the two I wanted to see. There's been a change in plan. You two need to go into stasis for tonight. Plans are being pushed back one day. Leave us now."

"Yes Master," they replied and left the room, the door hissing softly as it closed behind them.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dr. Drakken asked as Shego grabbed him by the front of his blue jacket and threw him onto his worktable. He tried to get up, but felt a hand on his throat and stopped moving as he saw a lit up finger hovering above his eye.

"Did I forget your birthday or something?" he asked nervously.

"Shut up! 'Over 3,000 Dead'?" she yelled as she read off the newspaper's front page, "Care to explain that one Doc?"

He pushed himself out of Shego's grasp and brushed himself off as he answered calmly, "Yes, That was stage one of the plan. I told you that after you were feeling better and came down here yesterday. Besides, it was your idea to turn the world on Kimberly Ann and the Buffoon."

"But killing people? Are you serious? That'll bring Global Justice down on us in full force!" she yelled.

"Shego, I'm beginning to question your commitment to this venture-"

"Damn straight I'm questioning it! We've never killed anyone in the past! Sure, there's been collateral damage before, but no reported deaths. You are this," she held up her finger and thumb close together, "close to losing your partner!"

"Shego, how would you like to kill Kim Possible?" Drakken asked nonchalantly while cleaning his fingernails, catching her off guard.

"I ought to-What?!" she asked, but seeing him act so carefree about their conversation worried her so she answered, "I'd love it, but let's get back to the topic at hand: the 3,000 you killed last night."

"You have no qualms about killing Kim Possible, what makes killing 3,000 nameless faces any worse?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she said sarcastically while holding her hands up in a mock scale. She lowered her left hand, "One girl who continually humiliates me," she then moved her left hand, igniting it, up while lowering the right hand, "against 3000 dead. Do the math Drakken!"

"I have, and sacrifices must be made for this venture to work. If tonight and tomorrow night goes as planned, we'll be ruling the world by the end of the month, while endorsed by Global Justice I might add," Drakken said smugly as Shego vented at him.

His statement brought her up short, "Wait-how's that going to work? We kinda escaped a couple of days ago from one of their prisons."

"Well tonight, there's going to be a change in Global Justice policy. Before sunrise tomorrow, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will both be considered the worst criminals in the world!" He shouted as he brought his hands up in victory but lowered them in thought, "If they aren't already."

"Yeah…so you mean that our record will be swept clean?" she asked sarcastically but seeing the look on his face, she asked with wonderment filling her voice, "You mean this plan will work?"

"Yes Shelby Gorram, the record will be wiped clean and the plan will work. Now, does that work for you? No more past, no more trouble with the law, actually be allowed to do as we please, and you get to kill the princess. What more do you want?" he asked triumphantly.

"A name change."

* * *

Will pushed back from his desk while rubbing his eyes and standing up. He checked the clock mounted on his wall and let out a gasp of shock, 8 hours had passed since he and Hiro had checked back in to the offices on the third floor. They had planned on interrogating Jack right when they got back in noon, but paperwork had come up and then a meeting and then…_Why is it that my schedule has to get in the way of my life? _

He sat back down at his desk and groaned as he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called out as he turned his attention to the papers as the door opened silently. Not looking up he took a sip of coffee and asked, "What is it?"

Hearing no answer, he looked up and saw no one there. _What the…_

Will felt two feminine hands wrap around his shoulders and snake down his chest, without thinking he gripped the wrists and threw his assailant onto his desk, scattering papers and spilling his coffee.

Wincing, Bonnie Rockwaller looked up at him and smirked before replying, "Baby, I didn't know you wanted to go rough, we'll have to try that next time."

Will looked at the brown haired woman lying on his desk and his mood instantly changed, "Sorry Bonnie. I'm just really stressed at the moment."

"Don't be babe. Last night went perfectly, even better than we predicted. The world is calling for the death of Kim Possible and we're going to give them it," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks for your help last night. It never would have worked if you hadn't agreed to help us," Will thought for a second, "Though I can't help but wonder why do you want to see Kim Possible brought down? Weren't you two acquaintances?"

"Let's just say that it's a personal matter. One order of business left that she has yet to pay for," Bonnie's eyes took on a distant look, "If I must answer, I'll say that there's one last issue that we need to discuss."

Will looked around as confusion washed over him, "OK. So what brings you here tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to check on what the deal is for tonight, but I think I need to help you relieve some stress," she said suggestively as she sat up while unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse.

"There's a god and he loves me," Will said quietly he stared at her now shirtless form.

"_She_ loves you," corrected Bonnie as she mashed her lips against his.

* * *

"You sure about this Wade?" asked Kim as She, Ron and Yori sat in the parking lot outside the Global Justice Administrative and Detention Facility. 

The office building was a couple hours out of Middleton, but since Middleton was the closest city, it was knick-named the Middleton Branch. Jack's GTO, minus the back bumper, was parked in a dark patch away from the main entrance and quietly, the trio waited. The drive over had been interesting as Ron tried to avoid any other cars that might recognize theirs. Fortunately, the roads had been relatively clear and the few cars they had passed didn't recognize them. Now Ron silently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while idly checking the clock, 8:15 P.M., while Kim sat in the passenger's seat and waited for Wade to cut the power and Yori sat in the back seat with a First Aid Kit in case someone was injured.

"Of course Kim. Jack said all he needed was 3 minutes to get out. I'll cut the power at 9:00 and that'll be his cue. Just be waiting in the parking lot, and now that it's dark, it'll be easier to escape," her tech genius assured her.

Kim picked up a pair of binoculars that she had borrowed from Jack's apartment and looked at the entrance to the building once again to see what they were up against.

From the outside, it looked like any other office building that one might find in the middle of nowhere. A standard three-story building made mostly of plate glass and steel girders. Judging from the length of the building, Kim guessed that it was roughly 1000 feet long and about 40 feet high. Behind the building was an airstrip that planes had been taking off from all night. She looked to the south and saw what appeared to be a hole in the ground, but after a car drove into it 15 minutes ago, she guessed that it was a parking garage. _That car,_ she thought, _where have I seen it before…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron who asked, "Hey KP? Can I borrow the binoculars for a second," Ron asked, never taking his eyes off a third story window.

Ron had been staring idly at the building but his gaze was drawn to movement on the third floor and when he looked closer, he became riveted on the window as he saw what was happening.

"Sure Ron, you see anything?" Kim asked, trying to see what it was he was staring at.

"Not sure," Ron stalled as he grabbed the binoculars and adjusted them to fit. Looking at the window, he saw, "All right, I got Will Du and…is that _Bonnie_?" he asked in disbelief as he saw the two in the office start ripping their clothes off.

"Bonnie?! Where?" Kim asked as she grabbed the binoculars from Ron and stared at the window. "Woah! What is she doing here?" She asked before the realization as to what they were doing hit her.

"Didn't know you could actually do that and I do not remember practicing that routine before," Kim's eyes widened in amazement as her mouth opened in shock, "Dang! That's going to hurt in the morning!" she commented as Ron tried grabbing the binoculars back from Kim.

"Kim give 'em back. I want to see!" he called out as Kim stiff-armed Ron away to keep the binoculars from him.

Yori asked with a smile as she lay down in the backseat, "Stoppable-San, who is this Bonnie-Chan?"

Ron made another unsuccessful grab at the binoculars and answered, "Kim's arch nemesis in high school. Kim and she are always arguing about something. Kim, let me-mpph- see!"

Will closed the curtains and Kim gave the binoculars to Ron and said with a sweet smile, "Here you go sweetie."

Grumbling to himself, Ron set the binoculars down on the center console and went back to thrumming his fingers on the dashboard.

* * *

Jack had just finished his book and now was sitting on his bed, softly fingering the pendant of a flower that hung around his neck. Dinner had been uneventful, as he had deflected every question asked of him by both the Possibles and Stoppables. He hadn't wanted to be unfriendly, _but if I start talking, it's going to screw up the timeline and my cover will be blown._ After dinner, Jack had been left to his book and he hurried to finish it before his escape. So engrossed in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice Ann Possible walk up to the bars and put her arms through them to support herself. 

"Who was she?" she asked while staring at him.

"Pardon?" he asked quizzically as her voice jarred him from his memories. Not a question about who he was, or what he was doing here, but a question concerning someone else, _a novel concept, _he thought with a touch of sarcasm.

"The woman who gave you that pendant and drove you to this state," she answered nonchalantly.

"My state? What's wrong with my 'state'," Jack asked indignantly, causing the others in the cell block to sit up for a second before settling back on their beds.

"Nothing, if you like being an egotistical prick, that is," she replied calmly, her light blue eyes boring into his dark blue ones.

Jack walked over to where Ann was standing and replied, "If you must know, she was the love of my life."

"What happened?" the question that reminded Jack of everything he had done.

He held up his right hand, where a pink burn scar in the shape of a crescent moon resided in his palm. From her medical training, Ann could tell that he had acquired it about six months ago and apart from cleaning it to prevent infection, he had done little else to heal it. _It's almost like he wanted that scar to be there_, she thought.

Dr. Possible's gasp turned to sorrow as Jack answered, "I left her. Much like in the movies, the rain was pouring down and I tried sneaking out without her finding out. Not very easy to do when your girlfriend is a ninja and completely impossible to hide from. Anyway, she found me just before I left and we had a talk. That is when I acquired this pendant and this scar. Anything else?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"And why did you show me the scar?" Ann asked.

"I showed you it because most times that I do, people shut up. But you didn't, ergo, I had to tell you the basics," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Ann steeled herself and answered defiantly, "I sense a story, and I'm not leaving until I get it."

"There's no convincing you to leave, is there?" he asked, secretly glad that someone was talking to him.

"Don't make me pull the Puppy Dog Pout on you," she jokingly threatened.

"Your daughter almost pulled that on me. However, my girl has a look that rivals the Puppy Dog Pout. But because you asked nicely, I'll tell you what happened," Jack smiled as he let himself relax.

* * *

Will was quietly putting his uniform back on when Bonnie called out while wrapped up in a blanket on his office couch, "So you're leaving now? Is that how this works?!" 

He hurried over to her and knelt at her side, "No, Bon Bon, I'm going to go interrogate a prisoner and be back here in an hour. After that, we can go back to my place. How's that sound?" he said seductively.

Her eyes lit up, "All right, but be back in one hour. There are some more things I want to try out, have fun," she answered him cheerfully as if he had said he was going to play football with some friends. She scooted under the blanket and watched as he put the rest of his uniform back on. He finally got it on and walked out of his office, blowing her a kiss. Sighing, Bonnie pulled the blanket over her head and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"Oh, that is too beautiful," Mrs. Possible whispered with misted eyes. 

Jack just nodded and continued, "And then she swam over to me and removed her-"

He stopped as guards opened his cell, shoved him up against the bars and handcuffed him. He looked at Mrs. Possible and announced, "See you in few days."

He was then led out of the cell and down the hall, ignoring the looks he got from the inmates still left in the prison, mainly the Possibles and the Stoppables.

The guards led him down a hallway and into another hallway filled with windows that showed interrogation rooms. Jack smiled as they approached a holding cell where Edward, 'Motor Ed' Lipsky was on top of the table, wailing on an air guitar and screaming his lungs out. He stopped and started flopping around as a guard approached him from behind and tasered him into submission.

Chuckling to himself Jack thought with a sense of satisfaction, _I never liked the air guitar_. _That'll teach him to screw me over in a job, just wish I was the one who tasered him. Oh well._

Jack was then led into his own interrogation room and as he approached his chair, the guards leading him in shoved him to the ground and started kicking him. For several seconds all that could be heard was the grunting of the guards and the gasps of pain that came from Jack.

Then a calm voice called out, "Guards, do show our guest some respect. He is our guest here after all and we wouldn't want him to feel unwelcome," the guards turned as Will Du and Hirotaka walked into the room, Will holding a folder and Hiro holding a large metal pipe. The guards picked Jack up, sat him in the chair and promptly left the room, but not before securing Jack's hands behind the chair with a set of handcuffs.

Jack flexed his wrists as he observed the two men, Will sitting across from him with a cup of coffee and Hiro standing menacingly behind, slowly hitting the bar against his palm, _great, just peachy: the good cop, bad cop routine. I need to find an advantage in the situ- _he stopped thinking and stared as Hiro missed his palm and smacked his thumb, eliciting a gasp of pain and curse from Hiro; Will just hung his head in shame.

Jack stared at Hiro in wonder, "Hiro, you were with me when Sensei showed us the Time Stream. We both saw Hana Stoppable throw you across the room using only your thumbs and you mean to tell me that she still did it? You know the future and she still got the best of you? The whole point of knowing the future is changing it," he laughed incredulously at Hiro's apparent screwing up.

Hiro turned red while Will snorted into his coffee in an effort not to laugh.

Fixing his gaze on Will Jack asked calmly, "What are you laughing at Will? You didn't tell Bonnie that you had been thrown across the room by a girl who isn't even out of diapers yet. Tell me, is she as annoying in bed as she is when not in it?" Jack asked instantly putting Will on the defensive.

"How did you-" the Global Justice Agent sputtered.

"I have my ways, that and the fact that you haven't stopped smiling since you arrived in the room. Oh and your hair is messed up," he paused as Will patted his hair down flat. Jack continued, "So you and Bonnie must've finished right before you got here. Correct?" Jack asked.

"Jack Thompson," Will said with menace in his voice as he looked over the folder, "or as Hirotaka told me, your real name is-"

"What is it that you came here for Du? Interrogate me or bore me to death?" Jack asked with a deadly look in his eyes.

Will smiled slightly, opened the folder and pulled out a few photos held together with a metal paperclip. He got up and placed the photos in front of Jack, the farthest ones had pictures of Ron and Kim, and the ones closest to Jack were pictures of Yori. "Since you're across the table, we'll be asking the questions," Will answered tersely.

"Where is Yori?" Hiro asked deeply.

"Closer than you think Hiro, of course if she truly cared for you, she would be looking for you, not the other way around," Jack answered, staring at the photos arrayed before him.

The paper clip had been place close to the edge of the table and was hovering there as if waiting for something. Suddenly, Jack started coughing violently, knocking the paperclip to the floor and he kicked it behind him in during the coughing fit, along with scattering the photos all over the place.

Several seconds later, the fit passed and he was sitting calmly before his interrogators, "What other questions do you two have?" he asked breathlessly.

"Where are Ron and Kim? If it's true that both you and Hiro have seen the time stream, then you know where they are, or at least a place they will be," Will reasoned.

"Why don't you ask Hiro?" Jack asked with a slight smile, knowing the answer, "He was there, he should be able to tell you."

"Hiro didn't see as much as you, therefore, I need to know what you know," Will said, instantly regretting it. Jack now knew that they depended on him, not the other way around.

Jack glanced at a clock on the wall, _it's almost time,_ he thought. Looking at the two men in front of him, "I'm not going to tell you where she is going to be, or where she is at present," Jack smugly said.

Will nodded toward Jack and Hiro walked around the table and slammed Jack across the face with the bar, causing his chair to fall over backwards. Jack shook his head, attempting to clear the stars and dots out of his eyes while his hands danced under his chair trying to find the prize, within seconds it was found and he got to work.

Hiro pulled Jack up by his uniform and set him back upright, "Feel like talking?"

Jack just smiled broadly, his mouth bloody as Hiro continued, "You know, you don't care about yourself and I respect that, reveals a lot about a man's spirit. However, it will not change the fact that when I find Yori I'm going to take her for myself and run the Yamanuchi School. What do you think of that?" Hiro whispered as Jack's eyes tightened in rage.

"I think," Jack whispered, "I'm going to leave now."

Will stood up and walked so he was standing in front of Jack. Scoffing, he asked, "Really? And how do you think you're going to accomplish that feat?"

"By walking out the front door. First, I'm going to give you a black eye, broken nose and leave you unconscious in the corner with your body draped over Hiro's. Hiro, I'm going to knock you out and knock loose a few teeth, and steal your uniform. But ultimately, I'm not going to seriously injure you because escape is primarily on my mind," Jack stated.

"Well that's all well and good, but what makes you think that you're going to escape in the first place?" asked Will sarcastically.

"Because," an audible click resounded through the room, "I picked my lock." Jack said with a smile, holding up the paper clip with one hand and his other hand showed the handcuff dangling from his wrist.

Will and Hiro's eyes widened in shock as they stared at the handcuffs as the clock ticked 9:00 P.M. and the lights suddenly went out.

In the darkness of the room, the only sounds heard were the cries of Hiro and Will as Jack proceeded to make good on his promise.

* * *

The mood in the car was tense as the clock ticked 9:00 P.M. Right on cue, the power in the Global Justice office building was cut. 

"All right Wade, Power just went offline," Kim reported.

"I'm a little busy right now Kim, but thanks for the confirmation," replied Wade tersely as he fought Global Justice for control of the power grid.

Every time he shut down one line of code that was going to turn the power back on, four more took its place. _They've gotten smarter, or Will doesn't trust me_, Wade thought as he continued typing frantically. Glancing at a computer monitor off to his side, he saw that, just as Jack had predicted, a satellite office was tracking him. He had routed the signal through nine different locations, but after a minute and a half, only two locations remained. Fifteen seconds later, the signal was traced back to him. Wade lost focus as for the first time in his life, he had been tracked and located.

Shaking his head to get back on track, he reached over and pushed a button that he kept under glass, "Self-Destruct Timer activated. Master Load, you have four minutes to evacuate. This will be your last warning," Wade's computer announced.

Another minute later and Wade knew that Jack's three minutes were up and he let the power restore itself to the complex. Looking around his room one last time, he grabbed a spare Kimmunicator and smiled, it had been fun, and here at the end, he was glad that he had defied the law, if only just this once.

Walking out to his front lawn, Wade grabbed a lawn chair off his deck and sat down with his trademark soda and waited as the sirens closed in on him from all around. Pushing a button on the Kimmunicator, he transmitted a signal to the view screen that he had installed in Jack's GTO. Damn, he loved that guy, the only person, apart from Kim and Ron to see his true potential and still treat him like a human being. Jack especially liked the revolver that Wade had cooked up for him and now, at the end, he only hoped that what Jack predicted would come true.

The screen crackled on the Kimmunicator as the GTO's view screen also lit up.

Kim, Ron and Yori were all looking down in confusion as Wade simply said, "Kim, it's been an honor to have served with you. I only hope that you can do what Jack says you'll do."

He signed off before any questions could be asked and activated a button on the Kimmunicator. It flew off into the night, and Wade hoped that Kim would get a hold of it before GJ.

By now, the Global Justice sedans had pulled into his driveway and officers jumped out of their cars, all brandishing their guns at Wade. Nodding to the lead officer, Wade raised his glass in a salute and said, "You really don't want to go into my house."

The officer cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

KA-BOOM!

A massive explosion rippled through the neighborhood. Cars were overthrown, officers flung across the street, windows shattered, but through it all, Wade sat sipping his drink and staring at the carnage that flew around him. Wade's house was demolished in the explosion and as the officers had regained their senses, Wade answered smugly, "That's why."

The officer who had been talking to Wade before the explosion pulled himself to his feet and with a glint of anger in his eye, he pulled out a set of handcuffs, "Wade Load you're under arrest for the…"

* * *

Staring in shock at the now blank screen in front of them, Team Possible and Yori failed to notice when all the lights at the Global Justice facility turned back on. Seeing this new development, Ron started the car and sped towards the front entrance where Jack was just emerging from, minus his orange jumpsuit and wearing Hiro's uniform instead. Exiting the building, he ran towards the approaching GTO, but stopped in shock as he saw the lack of a back bumper and several scratches on the paint. 

Unable to contain himself, he yelled out, "What did you do to my car?!"

Ron stuck his head out the driver's side window and called out, "Forget about the bumper dude! Building security is after us, and they looked pissed!"

Grumbling silent curses to himself about stupid American drivers, Jack ran to the driver's side door, opened it and simply said, "Back seat, now."

Ron argued, "No way dude, I'm driving," he gripped the steering wheel tightly in defiance.

"No, my car, I'm driving. Back seat no questions," Jack ignored the agents that started to swarm out of the building as he locked eyes with Ron.

Ron brown eyes wavered for a second as Jack's blue eyes cut into his and pierced his soul. After several seconds of this stare down, Kim interrupted, "Jack you drive, Ron get in the back. Just GO!"

Grumbling about how bossy women are, Ron slid into the back seat next to Yori, "Is your boyfriend always like that?" he asked as Jack slid behind the wheel.

"Only when someone messes with his car," she remarked as Jack floored the car and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Will groaned and rubbed his head. His eye was hurting and his nose felt like it was broken. Looking around, he realized that he was-_Why am I draped over Hiro? Moreover, where the hell is his uniform?_ Pulling himself groggily to his feet, Will tried to remember what exactly happened while the lights were out. Struggling, all he could remember was that the lights went out and a dark shape that seemed to fly around the room. His head had been pressed into the table, and that was when he had felt his nose crack. The eye pain had come when he swung at the dark shape flitting around the room, only to see the shape swing back and hit him in the eye with pinpoint accuracy. That was the last thing he remembered before he woke up draped over an unconscious, and nearly naked Hirotaka. 

"Get up," he groaned, kicking Hiro in the side.

Hiro groaned and slowly came awake, "Where are we?" he asked. "And where are my…Damn you Jack Thompson."

Even in their present situation, Will allowed himself a laugh at Hiro's condition, but the laugh was cut off as Global Justice security officers burst into the room, guns at the ready. Seeing Hiro in his boxers and Will standing over him, the officers could only stare in shock.

Will snapped the guards out of their shock with simple commands, "What are you standing here for? Go get a spare uniform for Hirotaka! It is obvious that Thompson stole his uniform and has probably escaped. One month paid overtime vacation to the officer who brings that bastard in!" he shouted at the guards who turned and fled the room. Will turned his attention to the table where his PDA started vibrating signaling an incoming message.

"Get some clothes on," he ordered Hirotaka as he picked up the little black devise and read _Will, see me in my office in ten minutes. Betty._

Sighing, _Can this night get any worse_? he thought as a guard came back into the room and hesitantly announced, "Sir, Jack Thompson has escaped. Apparently there was a black GTO waiting outside the structure and he drove off in it." Seeing Will's reaction, the guard cringed and tried to flee the room.

"Anything else?" Will asked with a voice of gravel, stopping the guard cold.

"Yes sir," the guard who was halfway out the door gulped before answering, "We cannot get any air units to track them. Apparently they were all disabled somehow. Also, we were alerted to Wade Load's house tonight after we detected a signal being transmitted from there that disabled all the power in this holding facility. When we approached Mr. Load, his house blew up."

"Is there anything left to track Team Possible with?" Will asked, massaging his temples.

"No sir. We have taken him into custody, although, before we arrived, we did see him talking on a Kimmunicator and he sent if off somewhere," the guard replied obviously fearing for his life.

"Do you know where?" Will asked.

"No sir. It appears to have vanished," the guard reported nervously.

"I suggest that you find it, that Kimmunicator is our only ticket to finding Team Possible now," Will suggested coldly before allowing the guard to flee.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Will walked out of the room and up to his office. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Fukushima, demanding a status update.

"Speak," the voice whispered.

"Where are you?" questioned Will angrily, "The job was supposed to be over by now."

"Relax sir," said Fukushima as he looked at the sign in front of him: _Yamanuchi Province 2 kilometers,_ "Everything is on schedule, and the loose end will be taken care of tonight."

* * *

Bonnie had just gotten her clothes on when Will stormed into the office with a look on his face that said he didn't want to talk. 

However, Bonnie wanted to know what was going on, "Baby, what's going on? There was a power outage and then alarms started going off…" she trailed off, "and what happened to your eye?" she asked as Will reached his desk, took out the scotch and drank straight from the bottle.

Taking a deep breath, he took another swig and put the bottle back in his desk. "Jack escaped and gave me this black eye and broken nose. Therefore," he reached into another drawer and pulled out a long thin object. Stuffing it into his pocket he continued, "We're going to have to forget about the rest of the night. Go home and I'll call you when it's over."

"I don't think so mister. I want some damn answers and you better tell me, like, NOW!" she yelled the last bit to get his attention as Will started typing furiously on his computer: _Drew, phase two in progress, repeat, phase two in progress. _

He looked up at the angry brunette standing before him and said calmly, "Bonnie Rockwaller, this place is going to be locked down in 4 minutes, and when it is, it will be impossible to leave for another 12 hours. I can't have you found here, just yet. Tomorrow, all our problems will be taken care of, but right now, I really need you to go."

Huffing to herself, she angrily whispered, "You're sleeping on the couch for the next few days mister." She opened the door and started walking out, stopping in the frame, she shot him an angry look and then walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Will sat at his desk, thinking about Bonnie's threat, _When this is over, she'll thank me. She's angry now, but she'll see that I do what I do because I love her_.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by Dr. Betty Director's voice coming through his intercom, "Will, are you going to keep me all night?"

"Sorry, Dr. Director. I'll be in right away," he replied to the speaker.

* * *

Fukushima had infiltrated Yamanuchi without raising the alarms and he now sat on top of the wall, silently plotting his next course of action. He saw his target approach the glade near the parade ground and walk slowly into it. Several minutes later, a toddler with a naked mole rat came wobbling out of the glade, followed by the lunch lady. 

Speaking in Japanese, the old woman said, "All right Hana, off to bed with you."

The little girl laughed and tried to run, but the old woman grabbed her and carried her off to the teacher's quarters.

When they were out of sight, Fukushima dropped to the parade ground without a sound and entered the glade.

Senses on high alert Fukushima observed the glade that he had been driven from several months ago. The high bamboo trees made a rustling sound as the wind passed through them and the candles and torches lining the paths cast the glade in an eerie light. The many plants and bushes lining the path had been trimmed recently and thus made his tracking of the target that much easier. He calmly made his way around the stream that flowed through the glade and approached his target. A slight mist was resonating from the stream as he crossed over it and he felt a slight chill wash over him.

"I have been waiting for you, Fukushima," Sensei said calmly as he sat bowed in a clearing before a statue of Buddha.

* * *

William Du made his way into Dr. Director's office; her secretary hadn't been at the desk and will could only guess that Marcy had been sent home for the night. Looking around the room, he unbuttoned his uniform front as he sat down in one of her plush leather chairs in front of Dr. Director's desk. Her chair was turned from him and sat looking out over a darkened park where Global Justice agents still ran around looking for clues as to where Jack might have gone. 

"Will, do you know why I called you in here tonight?" she asked.

"Thompson escaped, and the amateurs have not been brought in?" he ventured.

"Partially, you're correct on the first count, I want to know how Jack escaped and where he is," she turned to face him, "Do you think you can bring him in for me Will?"

"Yes," a pause, "you said there was a second reason?" he asked her.

* * *

"You knew I'd be coming Sensei?" asked Fukushima, amazed at the old man kneeling before him. 

"Yes, that is why I sent Stoppable-San and Yuka from here," he replied calmly.

"Then you also know why I'm here," Fukushima replied menacingly.

"Indeed. Do what it is that you are here to do," Sensei countered.

"You know," Fukushima said as he pulled his sword from its sheath, "you are a fool to have stayed here."

"If the oak never falls, no new trees will ever take root," came the enigmatic reply from the kneeling old man.

* * *

"Yes, we recently found proof of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's innocence. It seems," she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a folder with the words _Top Secret, Director Clearance Only_ written on top of it, "Dr. Drakken was working with someone inside Global Justice to produce evidence against Team Possible. Something about clones, anyway, I want you to go on T.V. tomorrow and announce that Team Possible is clear of all charges and that this was all a plot of Dr. Drakken," Betty ordered as she pushed the folder towards Will. 

"I can do that," he surveyed the contents of the folder, "tell me, has anyone seen this or contacted you since Jack escaped?" asked William.

"No, I got the information earlier tonight from one of our agents in the field. Why?" Betty asked, confused at Will's question.

"No reason," he grabbed the folder and got up to leave. He walked to the door and turned, "I'm sorry Betty."

"For what?" she asked tiredly, massaging the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

Betty suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a silenced pistol and looked in confusion at the two holes that suddenly appeared in her chest. Touching a finger to the holes, she pulled her hand back to see blood on her fingertips. Looking up, she saw Will still holding the silenced smoking pistol in his hands.

"Will?" she asked weakly.

Picking up the shell casings scattered throughout the room, he casually deposited them in his pocket, flashed a smile and walked to the door.

At the door, he holstered his weapon and buttoned his uniform back up as he called out over his shoulder, "Have a nice night Betty," as Dr. Betty Director slid out of her chair and was dead before she hit the floor.

* * *

Fukushima lined the blade up with Sensei's neck and whispered, "Goodbye Sensei." 

He plunged the blade down and was rewarded with the sickening crunch and spray of blood as the blade pierced the back of Sensei's neck, severing his spinal column and cutting his windpipe in two. Wiping his blade on the grass, Fukushima calmly sheathed his sword and walked out of the Yamanuchi School without looking back. While he hadn't found Beta, he knew it was only a matter of time before she was found and eliminated.

In the glade, Sensei felt death upon him, but was surprisingly not afraid. He had known that this was coming when he saw it with Jack and yet, he had stayed and faced his death like a man. As his eyes started to dim and he struggled for breath, Sensei's eyes beheld a lotus flower that was blooming in the garden and his thoughts turned to his granddaughter still in the United States with the future sensei of the Yamanuchi School.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. 

Please leave a review if I made a grammatical mistake, or if you like the story. Leave a review and get a response. Next Chapter up Monday. Special thanks to Etherelemental for reviewing, you rock hard core sir.

I know that it's not even in the same story section as Kim Possible, but you should really check out **Legend of Zelda: Immortal's Heart** by silverwolf05. They are an amazing author and the story isn't half-bad.


	13. Who Are You, Really? Part 1

C**hapter 12- Who Are You, Really? Part 1**

It had started raining, pouring down buckets would be a better term for it and the driving was rough, even for a driver as experienced as Jack was. Slowing their speed to a crawl, the GTO inched along as the rain poured down around them. The wipers were turned on to full wiping power, but that did little good as the rain made it look like they were driving through a car wash.

"Well, on the plus side, we don't have to worry about a helicopter pursuit. Of course even without the rain, the code that Wade cooked up to disable the aerial pursuit was a thing of genius," Jack joked, hoping to break the ice. Hearing the silence in the car, he added seriously, "Thank you for rescuing me. I would not have been able to break out if you all hadn't put yourselves on the line for me. So once again I thank you."

"Where are we going Jack?" asked Kim who was sitting next to him.

"Well, I thought that we'd head back to the Dolphin. It'll be safe for the night, but we'll have to leave by 10:15 tomorrow morning. You see, at 10:35 the hotel manager's assistant, the blonde girl who runs the reception desk, Maddie is her name, will remember who we are and call Global Justice. At 10:40, the hotel will be closed as officers of Global Justice enter room 1408 and find nothing there but an empty room, as we'll have already left and taken all the weapons with us. They'll plant a bug in there to make sure that we don't come back and then phase three of their plan will start. We have until 10:15 tomorrow morning to gather supplies and find a new safe house," Jack explained as Ron sat quietly in the back, muttering under his breath about being kicked out of the drivers seat, but a glance from Kim and a glare from Yori resulted in his fuming being kept to himself.

Jack looked in the rearview mirror and spoke directly to Ron, "Ron, I know that you wanted to drive, but trust me on this: I need to drive tonight, at least for right now."

Ron just mumbled something about needing a Naco and Rufus, but kept the rest quiet.

Kim sat in the front seat, thinking about Bonnie who had sided with Will. _What is her part in this? I mean, I know we've never seen eye to eye, but this is just plain weird. Has everyone crossed over to the dark side?_

Yori was glad that Jack had been able to escape and was feeling much better after hearing about how he had stolen Hiro's uniform and used his key card to take escape the holding facility. Something however, was bothering her, on the back of her mind, a presence wavered. Something that she hadn't felt before, or maybe hadn't noticed until it started losing strength, was slowly leaving her. She looked up and gave out a gasp of shock as she felt her connection with whatever it was suddenly stop as if it were turned off.

Ron turned to look at her and asked, "You OK Yori?"

"I do not know, Stoppable-San…I feel like something is missing, but I don't know what…" she trailed off as she saw Jack looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"I know Yori, I felt it too," he spoke with such despair in his voice that everyone stared at him.

"What is it Thompson-San?" she asked, scared at what the answer was, but already knowing what he was going to say.

"He's dead Yori," Jack answered.

"Wh...what?" she stammered as tears welled in her eyes.

"Sensei is dead Yori, murdered. He died the moment you felt the connection break. It was a connection he kept with you and me. Yori, I'm so sorry," Jack said as a tear started to streak his cheek.

Yori felt her eyes well up as her stomach started to gain a mind of its own. She couldn't hold it in any longer and felt her stomach rise in her throat.

"Stop the car," she said with a shrill tone in her voice.

Jack pulled over and shut the car off as Yori pulled herself out of the car. She only made it two steps from the car before she fell to her knees and vomited onto the ground. When she had finished throwing up, she leaned back on her knees and cried to the sky as lightning flashed overhead. Thunder followed quickly as she stumbled to her feet and walked a few more steps before falling to her knees again. Screaming to the sky, she felt two arms encircle her and pull her close. She pulled herself closer into Jack's arms and just poured out her heart to the heavens. Jack just held her close and she continued to sob as the rain poured down around them.

* * *

Kim and Ron sat in the car, both in shock at the latest revelation. _Sensei dead? How? Why? Most important, Who? _thought Ron as he envisioned what he would do to the coward who killed Sensei. From the front seat, Kim saw his face go from shock to rage in a few seconds and she saw his eyes start to change colors. Not a major change, but his brown eyes seemed to take on a bluish tint to them.

Guessing what he was thinking about, she reached out and touched his arm, snapping him back into reality, "Ron, I know you want revenge, but now is not the time. Sensei probably died for a reason."

Ron struggled to look at Kim, but found that he couldn't do it, it was just to hard looking at her after what he had just envisioned doing to Sensei's killer.

Kim's hand found its way from his arm to his chin and brought it up until he was looking at her, "I know it's hard, but I'm here for you," she chuckled softly, "...doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when…" she trailed off with a slight smile.

"…I will always be there…" he continued the thought and smiled as he realized what she was doing for him.

"Till the very end," she finished with a morose smile as Jack and Yori, both soaked and covered in mud walked back to the car.

Jack leaned in his still open door and asked, "Ron, can you drive? I'm going to stay back here with Yori."

Ron's eyes lit up a little bit as he got out of the back seat and the two mud covered people clambered into the back. After a little shuffling, Yori's was curled up in the back, her head resting on Jack's lap while he stroked her hair. Kim and Ron both sat in the front and when everyone was ready, Ron started the car again and pulled back onto the road. The rain was lightening up but it still came down, making driving slow, but not as hazardous.

A silence descended on the car, broken only by Yori's sniffling and sobs.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, Kim turned in her seat and looking straight at Jack, asked deadpan, "Who are you, really? No stories, no lies, no damn philosophical questions, I want some straight answers and I want them now."

Jack smiled and made eye contact with Kim before replying, "I wouldn't dream of lying to you Kimberly Ann. Although, I just told this story to your Mother an hour ago."

Kim's eyes widened in shock, "You saw my Mom? How is she? Is my family with her? Did you see the Stoppables?"

Jack cut her off with a wave of his free hand, the hand with the scar on it, "They're all right, all in the same cell, although I didn't see your sister Ron. I believe that she and Rufus were with Sensei in the Yamanuchi School before he died."

"Dude, how can you be so calm? My sister is on her own in a school that just lost its Sensei! I need to be with her!" Ron felt a reassuring arm on his thigh and another one on his shoulder. Glancing around, he saw that Kim had put her hand on his thigh and Jack's hand rested on his shoulder.

Seeing that he had calmed down, Jack said quietly, "Ron, I've seen all the outcomes and in each one, even the ones where Kim dies, your sister makes it back into your arms. It'll be all right." Jack gave a squeeze on Ron's shoulder and went back to stroking Yori's hair, _I've missed this_, he thought as his fingers danced across her skull.

Kim thought for a moment about his words and then asked, "Wait, I die?!" a pause, "You've seen all the outcomes? What are you psychic?"

Jack smiled at that thought, "No, I wish I was," he laughed mirthlessly, and continued, "but no, I have been granted the gift, more like a curse, to see the future."

Kim stared at him, disbelief dripping from her expression.

Seeing the look Jack continued smiling and looked down at the still sobbing figure of Yori, "Very well then, I will tell you," Jack took a deep breath and looked up as he continued to stroke her hair, "My story begins four years ago, I had already been training at the Yamanuchi School for 8 years, well it wasn't training but…

* * *

WHAM! Yori groaned as she hit the ground for the third time in 30 seconds, in other words, she was not having a good day. Yesterday, she had taken on Hirotaka and Fukushima without even breaking a sweat, but today…she could barely make it 10 seconds before being thrown to the ground. She pulled herself to her feet and took a defensive stance against Hirotaka. She shook the hair from her eyes and for the umpteenth time that day, wished that she had some hair band to keep her hair out of her eyes. Indoor knowledge based lessons had ended for the day and now everyone was training on the parade ground in groups of three; two fight while one meditates, winner fights the meditator and so on. Hirotaka had won the last two fights and showed no signs of slowing down.

He looked at her through his brown eyes, "Are you all right, Yori?" asked Hirotaka in his quiet confident voice.

"Of course she isn't, can't you tell that she is weak and pathetic? She is a woman after all," Fukushima laughed while meditating from the sidelines. A knife embedded itself a quarter of an inch from his head and another landed between his crossed legs.

Letting a curse fly from his lips he looked over at Yori who had not taken her eyes off Hiro, but had a third knife in her hand, ready to throw.

"Wow...perfect aim," Hiro breathed in shock as Fukushima reluctantly nodded.

Yori cocked her head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about? I missed." Without another word, she launched herself at Hiro and succeeded in knocking him to the ground.

"Well done, Yori-San. And the same for you Hirotaka-San," Sensei's deep voice flowed toward them and all present bowed at his compliment. He looked over at the still meditating form of Fukushima and observed the knives close to his vital organs, "The woman comment?"

"The woman comment," Yori confirmed with her head still bowed.

"In Yori's defense-" Hirotaka started, but a sweeping hand gesture from Sensei told him to be quiet.

"It is all right. Yori did what she thought was right. However, I do not want to see this again," the old man chastised.

"Thompson-San, bring water," Sensei ordered over his shoulder to the fifteen year old foreigner who was helping Yuka in the kitchen, while his gaze never left trio who now stood before him.

"Right away Sensei," came the reply.

"Come, it is time for your private lesson," Sensei gestured toward the three and walked into his private glade. Following silently after him, the three made their way into Sensei's glade and sat cross-legged before him as Sensei started his lesson. The one thing that students liked about Sensei's glade was the absence of noise, or rather absence of outside noise. All one could hear was the sound of the wind and the brook as it babbled through the center of the glade. Yori gazed at the brook, always amazed at the tranquility it could instill.

At that moment, Thompson-San made his way into the glade carrying a pitcher of water and four glasses, effectively knocking Yori out of her daydreaming. She always did like the outsider that Sensei had allowed in, even if all he did was cook and clean for the students. She remembered that they had found him when he was seven years old. He had been found lying outside the Yamanuchi entrance with his clothes almost completely worn away, his hands cut and bleeding and he was so malnourished that a skeleton looked healthy compared to him. He had nearly died that first day, but thanks to Sensei's intervention, the boy lived. Of course, when it was revealed that his parents and family were dead and he had nowhere to go, Sensei allowed him to stay, but only as a servant. The boy agreed and now here he stood, pouring water quickly and quietly for the four in the glade. He was wearing a Yamanuchi gi, but instead of the student's white training gis, he was forced to wear a black one with a scarlet belt to signify his status as servant and not a student. His long, brown hair was held back with a single red hair band, one that Yori had given to him privately as a birthday present his first year there. Now, eight years later, he still wore it with pride, never saying who gave it to him, but always smiling whenever someone asked who did. His first year had been hard, his pale skin made him stand out like a sore thumb and during the summer he would always burn in the sun, although this year he seemed to be doing better. Three weeks of nonstop sun and he hadn't burned, instead he was tanning and while it was nowhere near the look of a Yamanuchi student, he did blend in with a crowd somewhat. Her thoughts turned back to the present as he finished filling up Hiro's and Fukushima's water glasses and now turned his attention to Yori.

A look passed between Fukushima and Hirotaka and as the boy bent down to hand Yori her glass, he received a quick push and he toppled on top of Yori, spilling the water on her and knocking her over onto the ground.

Pushing himself off her quickly, he bowed, his face red and quickly apologized, "My apologies Yamamoto-San. I am sorry, please forgive me."

Yori just laughed it off, sure he had gotten her wet, and her white gi now clung to her like a second skin, but _it's 90 degrees here in the shade and that water actually felt nice. I'll have to beat those two senseless later though,_ she thought as she noticed Thompson still bowing.

"Do not worry, Thompson-San, it is quite all right. I was actually warm but thanks to you, you have cooled me off. I should be apologizing to you," everyone in the glade stared at her in shock, well, everyone but Sensei, "I did not thank you for dumping the water on me. I apologize for not thanking you sooner."

Flustered, he threw a look of confusion towards Sensei and was met with a silent smile and a shrug.

Stammering, he replied in more of a question than an answer, "You are…welcome Yamamoto-San?"

"Jacques Nathaniel Thompson, how many times must I tell you to call me Yori instead of 'Yamamoto-San'?" she asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"At least once more. I will go grab more water and continue serving you," Jacques picked up his empty pitcher and hurried out of the glade.

"Jacques," Sensei called to the retreating form causing the boy to stop at the entrance of the glade, "Bring back enough water for two more."

"Yes Sensei," and he was gone.

The two boys waited until Jack left and then couldn't hold it in any more. They started giggling but it quickly evolved into laughter and crying at the same time.

Yori just stared at the two students now rolling on the ground laughing and asked, "Why must you always pick on him?"

"Simple," Fukushima answered as he rolled back onto his knees, "he's an outsider and he's a servant. What other reason do you need?"

"Besides," Hirotaka said, "It's not like he can fight back."

"So that's how it works? We only attack the defenseless and the weak? Those who are different and outsiders?" she glared at the two teenagers in front of her, both cringing now that they realized that they had an angry woman after them.

"Yori, you wouldn't be saying that if you didn't like him," said Fukushima, instantly regretting the comment.

PSSSH! A knife flew out of Yori's hand and was grabbed out of the air by Sensei, mere centimeters from Fukushima's throat.

"Enough," he commanded in a paternal tone. Everyone in the glade instantly had their heads down and looked like they had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "You are all ninja and while you train in my glade, there will be no talk like that," Fukushima and Hirotaka hung their heads in shame. Turning to Yori, Sensei said with disappointment in his voice, "Just because you are my granddaughter Yori, that does not excuse you from your actions. You tried to kill an unarmed man in my glade over a comment he made. While it was indeed stupid of him," Yori glared at Fukushima, "That does not justify the killing of him. Class is dismissed for the day." He got up to leave as the three stared at the other in shock.

Hirotaka looked at the others who stared back at him in confusion, "Sensei," Hiro started, "what about today's lesson?"

"Thompson-San was today's lesson," Sensei paused as he saw the three sitting in front of him bow their heads in shame, "How well do you treat others around you, even those less fortunate than you are. Yori was going to pass with high marks because of her treatment of Jacques, but the knife throw is what destroyed her exam. You two failed miserably," he paused and made eye contact with those present, "You are my elite class and today's session is making me seriously regret this additional training. Dismissed," the three rose in silence as Sensei turned his back on them and walked away from them, retreating further into his glade.

As the trio crossed the parade ground, they passed Jacques, who was hurrying back toward the glade while holding a pitcher of water. Fukushima made a movement to push Jacques to the ground, but a throat clearing from Yori made him rethink his actions. Passing Yori, Jacques stopped and pulled out a cup. Filling it with water, he handed it to her and said, "Yamamoto-San, I felt compelled to bring you the water that I spilled on you earlier."

She took it with a smile and shrugged, "It is no problem. Like I said, you did me a service, but I will take this water, and you," she poked him playfully in the chest, "need to get to Sensei. He is a little bit angry with us, maybe you can calm him down," she poked him playfully again before bowing and walking off.

Jacques stared at her retreating form with his mouth hanging open. _Damn, she's hot_, his mind wandered just a bit, _Then why not tell her how you feel?_ his mind asked him. Jacques collected himself and walked towards the glade while he answered himself, "because, I'm a gaijing. She's the granddaughter of my employer. See a problem?"

_Just one that you aren't willing to confront,_ his mind retorted, but went silent as Jacques entered the glade.

Yori had waited until the count of five before she glanced quickly over her shoulder. Seeing Jacques still staring at her, she smiled to herself. Secretly, although she would not tell anyone, save Sensei, she did like that boy in a way that passed simple friendship and bordered on love. She stopped and turned back as he spun around and walked quickly towards the glade. She noticed that his gi that he had been given last year still fit him and highlighted some of his better qualities, _mainly a great butt,_ she thought to herself, giggling softly as a blush rose into her cheeks.

"Sensei?" Jacques called out.

"I am here Thompson-San," came the soft reply, near the statue of Buddha. Jacques hurried across the brook, and bowed as he neared Sensei, "I apologize for my being late-" he began.

"That is quite all right, after seeing you get Yori that second drink," Sensei finished with a smile.

"You saw that, did you Sensei?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, and I must say that it was very noble of you, risking your being late on getting her water," Jacques smiled at that comment, "however, I felt the look to her backside was a little longer than necessary," Sensei said with a condescending tone.

Jack felt his face suddenly go beet red and he struggled to come up with a good reason for his wandering eye.

Sensei observed the young man standing before him, looking very much like a tomato. The simple gi that he wore did very little to hide the leanness of his figure. Even after 8 years, they still hadn't been able to get him to gain back any body mass. Jacques had just shrugged it off, saying, "Sooner or later my metabolism will speed up and I'll be looking like a sumo wrestler." The long brown hair that was held back with a red hair band allowed Jack to see, but Sensei wondered if those blue eyes could see what was right in front of them.

"Sensei?" Thompson asked, "Are you all right?'

"Yes, I was just wondering about our lesson today, that is all," Sensei answered, "and now Jack. Attack me."

"Hmm…Jack. I like that, a good, stout name," Jack pondered his new name for a second and without warning, chopped at Sensei.

* * *

An hour later, Jack sat in front of Sensei holding a glass of water while Sensei taught.

"The way of the ninja is not all glamour like you see in the American cinema. Sometimes you must wait for days upon end to make your move. Can you do this Thompson-San?"

Nodding, the newly named Jack answered, "Yes, Sensei I can."

"And are you waiting for 'days on end' before making your move on my granddaughter?" Sensei asked with a glint in his eye.

"Well Sensei I was planning on-Wait what?! I mean, no. No, she's your granddaughter and I would be a fool to make a move on her. That's if I liked her of course," Jack was trying desperately to get out of the hole he had dug himself into.

"Of course," replied Sensei, knowing Jack's true feelings, "And the banter about what you are to call her and giving her the additional cup of water were all just friendly gestures. Forgive me, I was confused."

Jack didn't answer, but instead hung his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Sensei."

"One day, every seed must bud and rise to the surface. Jack, you must learn to let go of your fear and jump into the unknown," Sensei pulled at his beard in thought.

"I will Sensei, but only when the time is right," answered Jack.

Closing his eyes and nodding, Sensei asked, "Do you know what day it is Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment before answering, "May 25th."

"Correct, and how long have you served here at Yamanuchi?" asked Sensei.

"Seven years, three hundred and sixty…" he trailed off as the realization hit him.

"Five days. Seven years, three hundred and sixty five days, or eight years. That means that our agreement is complete. You have shown yourself worthy to train here. Will you accept this offer, Thompson-San?" Sensei knew full well what Jack's answer was going to be, but due to legal reasons, Sensei had to ask.

"Sensei, you know my answer, I would be honored to study here," Sensei nodded slightly and started to walk out of the glade, but was stopped as Jack called out, "Sensei, how should I tell them? Just show up to class or…" he trailed off as he realized he had no idea what to tell people.

Sensei smiled enigmatically and answered, "I am sure you will find a way. Just know that you should tell Yori your feelings before Hirotaka tells her his. Whoever is first, is given the prize," Sensei turned but stopped at the doors to the glade, "Thompson-San, you will stay in your same quarters, but classes start tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. Be on the parade ground at that time for the start of your training. The professors already know about your transfer so they will be expecting you." Sensei bowed and when it was returned, he left, leaving Jacques 'Jack' Nathaniel Thompson alone in the Sensei's glade with a large smile on his face.

* * *

"Fukushima, why the heck did I agree to a fight with you?" Yori asked, breathing heavily. Fukushima had challenged her to a fight, the only rules being no killing, serious injury and you could substitute someone in if you grew tired. "I mean," she continued with a smile, "It's like fighting a little sister, they throw weak punches that I can block all day."

Enraged, Fukushima launched himself at her and started throwing wild punches, all of which were easily deflected by Yori, "C'mon, stop trying to hit me and hit me!" she taunted.

She threw him back and stepped back herself, trying to grab a breath. Looking around, she saw that a decent crowd had gathered around and bets were being exchanged as to who would win. So far, she was slated to win with the odds being stacked 15:1 odds against Fukushima, at least according to the chanting of the crowd. Yori's eyes scanned the crowd a little farther and saw Jacques watching on the outskirts of the crowd. Suddenly, she felt a fist connect with her jaw and a kick slam into her stomach. Falling to the ground, she saw that Fukushima had turned her momentary distraction against her and had forced her to call in a replacement. Scanning the crowd, her eyes kept falling on the man who worked with Yuka in the kitchens. She saw him nod and she nodded back.

Calling out loud enough for everyone to hear, "I substitute Jacques Nathaniel Thompson."

A collective gasp followed by silence permeated the crowd as everyone turned to stare at Jack. His eyes widened at what she had just called on him to do and reluctantly he took a step forward toward the platform. The crowd parted until there was nothing seperating Jack from the platform. At the base of the elevated platform that students had set up for formal sparring he set the pitcher and cup that he had been carrying down and hopped up to the arena. Jack placed an arm around Yori and helped her to her feet and slowly they made their way to her corner of the arena.

As they walked he whispered in her ear, "I was only nodding to tell you that you could've taken him."

She laughed quietly, but stopped as she felt a pain in her side, _That kick must've been harder than I thought._ Jack helped her sit down and with a wink, walked back into the arena.

Fukushima smiled, "At last outsider, I can hit you and not get in trouble for it."

The two opponents circled each other slowly and gauged each other's reactions.

"And now I get to beat you senseless for tripping me, making my life a living hell since I've been here and for hitting Yori just now," countered Jack.

Fukushima just laughed and responded, "This ought to be quick, a cook versus a ninja. Seems clichéd or like something out of the movies."

"Fukushima, I didn't know you cooked," said Jack in amazement as a smile played across his features and the crowd laughed.

Fukushima growled and launched himself at Jack. Jumping high into the air he came down with a sickening thud. Jack crumpled to the arena and everyone gasped at the amount of force Fukushima had used to take down their cook. Stepping off Jack's still form, Fukushima raised his hands up in the air in victory. Jack's eyes snapped open and he knew that he was in trouble. When he had gone down, he felt his arm snap and he knew that it was probably broken, or at least sprained. In how many places, he had no idea. Blinking his eyes to ward off the tears of pain and struggling to remember Sensei's teachings, Jack looked around the crowd and finally his eyes settled on Yori, still sitting in their corner. She was staring at him, an expression of…dare he say love written on her face. Suddenly, pain flared up in his side as he felt Fukushima's kick strike the soft tissue below his ribcage. Wincing in pain, Jack looked again at Yori and saw her nod.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, _Please no Yori. Don't make me do it,_ he pleaded silently, but to no avail.

She just nodded as if to say, _you want their respect? Earn it._

Jack's eyes tightened as a shadow blocked out the sun. He looked up and saw Fukushima's foot descending towards his head. Growling in rage, Jack's hands flew up and grabbed the foot, stopping it mere inches from his face. Fukushima started in shock, the outsider had been down one second and in the next second, he held his foot. Jack pushed up with his good arm and flipped Fukushima off the arena and into the audience. Jack pulled himself to his feet and watched the still form of Fukushima slowly stir and groan. He pushed himself to his feet and brushed the dust off his front.

"That's it chefie, you're going down!" Fukushima shouted as he jumped to the arena. Swinging his fist in what should have been a powerful, Fukushima felt his fist pass through air and instead he felt Jack's good fist connect with his side. Looking at him in shock, Fukushima failed to move in time as Jack's fist crushed his nose and knocked him to the floor of the arena.

Rolling onto his back, he called out, "Hirotaka, take his gaijing ass down."

Jack sensed, more than saw the ninja come at him from behind. Dodging a fist aimed at the back of the head, Jack tried to bat it away with his bad arm, but winced as the two made contact. Hirotaka noticed this and in his next move, he grabbed Jack's left arm and did three quick chops along the forearm and upper arm. Jack let out a curse as his arm burned, _Well if it wasn't before, it's now broken,_ his mind screamed in pain, as Jack refused to acknowledge the pain in his now limp arm.

Off to the side, Yori had recovered her breath and was now staring in shock at the man who stood before her with a broken arm and an incredible will to fight. Without warning Hirotaka struck again, but this time, the strike did not connect. Instead, Jack sidestepped it and used Hirotaka's weight and momentum to throw him to the ground. Jack raised a foot to stomp on Hiro's chest, but Hiro rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet. Kicking at Jack's exposed side, Hiro felt his foot make contact with Jack's side and drove his toes into Jack's side, connecting with vital organs inside.

Ignoring the pain, Jack latched onto the leg and swung Hiro around. Spinning faster and faster, Hiro realized that pissing Jack off might not have been the best idea in the world. He didn't have long to think about it before he found himself flying through the air and sliding on the ground to the edge of the platform.

Catching his breath, Hiro pulled himself to his feet called out, "So you've trained before cook. But you cannot hope to beat me with a broken arm and soon to be broken leg."

Jack's hand rested where Hiro's foot had made contact, but he looked calmly at Hiro and answered, "You honestly think that I'm going to fight you like this?" he waved his now broken arm slightly, causing pain to shoot up his arm again.

Hiro cocked his head to the side trying to figure out Jack's last comment. He was still trying to figure out the answer to that question a fist connected with his jaw, knocking him out and driving him to the ground.

* * *

Hiro slowly opened his eyes as he saw that Jack had squatted down next to him and while still cradling his arm, whispered, "You'd be right."

Smiling, Jack stood up and walked to the edge where Yori was standing. She smiled at him, and without thinking, Jack wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him. In one quick motion, he leaned in and planted a passionate and loving kiss on her lips. Instantly all noise stopped, not one first year student spoke, Fukushima stared in shock as he watched the outsider and Yori kiss while Hirotaka just stared, his eye twitching as rage boiled inside him. Clenching his fists, Hiro pulled himself to his feet and stormed off the elevated platform, vowing revenge on both of them.

Yori pulled away from Jack and stared at him in shock, her emotions all-askew. On the one hand, she desperately wanted him, but on the other, she was the granddaughter of Sensei and he was a cook. How would that work? _Who the hell cares?_ her mind thought as she smiled and brought her hands up to Jack's head, smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Sensei stood off to the side and a small smile graced his lips. Turning to Yuka, the lunch lady, who was standing next to him and holding the water pitcher Jack had set down, he asked, "Do you think this will work?"

The old woman thinking about what to put in that night's sushi thought for a second and wiped her brow. Looking at the two teenagers expressing their love in front of everyone else, she commented, "Of course, although the question remains," she turned to stare at Sensei, "when it's time, will he be able to do it?"

"That is the question Yuka…That is the question," Sensei replied quietly.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. Next Chapter up when it's ready.

Authors Note: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I wish that I could write you all down to give you credit, but I simply don't have room. Know that you all make my day and I really enjoy reading them.

Oh, and in these flashbacks, unless otherwise stated, assume that they are speaking Japanese.


	14. Who Are You, Really? Part 2

**Chapter 13 Who Are You, Really? Part 2**

"So wait, you're real name is Jacques Nathaniel Thompson?" interrupted Ron as he stared at Jack in the rearview mirror.

Jack turned to the woman who was now holding herself on his lap and rolled his eyes. She had stopped sobbing and now was resting, staring silently up at the ceiling, not looking at anything.

Sighing, he looked back at Ron's eyes in the rearview mirror, "My mother was French and my father was British. He wanted Nathaniel and she wanted Jacques. We all can see who won that argument."

Ron turned back to the road as they passed a sign that read _Middleton 148 miles._

Kim who had been turned around in her seat asked, "So Hiro broke your arm in three places? How were you able to continue fighting?"

"Secret Sensei training of Tai Chi Pekwa," Jack said with a bit of smugness, "I trained under Sensei for a few years and in that time learned how to dampen my pain receptors. When I am injected with a Yamanuchi Cocktail, I'm pretty much invincible," Jack explained.

"And you're a cook?" asked Ron incredulously.

"I mainly do Sushi," he said modestly, "Occasionally I would delve into beef, chicken; you know spice things up a bit. But for the most part, it was Sushi," Jack said with a smile. _Child like wonder_.

"Well, what happened next?" asked Kim.

Jack stared out at the countryside that they were passing through. For a brief second it was lit up by lightning, then darkness descended again. _How ironic. Darkness overcomes light, much like tonight,_ he thought morosely.

"Jack?" Kim's voice cut through his thoughts.

Shaking his head to gather his thoughts, Jack continued, "After the fight…"

* * *

"YOWCH!" Jack shouted as the nurse snapped his arm back into place for the first time. It had been determined that Hiro had snapped the bone in three different places and each one had to be snapped back in separately before the healing could begin. 

Jack looked at the nurse who was holding his good arm in place while snapping his other arm back into place and wondered how lucky he was to have Yori. When he and Yori had finally gained the presence of mind to step off the stage, the first thing that they had done was get his arm checked by the nurse. Actually, Jack just wanted to sleep, but Yori had taken hold of him by his good arm and quite literally drug him to the infirmary. When they had arrived, the nurse shooed Yori out of the room and placed a belt in Jack's mouth. Knowing immediately what was about to happen, Jack tried to leave, but the nurse with the scalpel suggested otherwise.

"She'th a gooth gurl," he said through the belt, trying desperately to take his mind off the pain in his arm.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," smiled the old woman who held his broken arm.

Seeing his mistake, Jack quickly corrected, "No, I didn'th mean you, I meanth, Yo-OW-ri," the nurse had snapped the third break back into place and was now moving up to the final break.

Outside the door, Yori heard the conversation and giggled softly to herself. How she could've been so blind to Jack was beyond her. Sure, he had been an outsider who cooked their food, but she could sense a kind and compassionate spirit in him, but his fighting prowess rivaled that of Sensei's. She had been sure that was what the two did after her private lessons, and now she had proof. The push through the pain technique was something that Sensei taught only to his inner circle. The ability to push through pain without giving it a thought, made one almost invincible, and on that platform Jacques, _Jack_, she mentally corrected, had performed it amazingly.

Now, here she stood outside the infirmary, listening to Jack being tended within, "I'm seriouth, Yori ith one amathing, wom-OW! SWEETH MOTHER OF PEARL!"

Yori giggled softly to herself one last time as the door opened and a tired looking Jack stumbled out, his arm in a sling.

"I really don't want to talk about that DEVIL WOMAN!" he called out, loud enough for the nurse to hear. Hearing the old nurse laugh softly to herself, Jack cradled his arm to his chest as his other hand found Yori's.

Yori just smiled and silently walked with him, her hand entwined with his. She kept looking down at their hands staring at them, almost not believing it. _Any second, I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream,_ but so far she hadn't awoke. _This is a good sign, the silence is good. Although…_her hand slid out of his grasp and she placed it in the small of his back.

Jack was also walking in silence, _She's silent…that's not good, or is it? Are women supposed to be silent, or are they supposed to be talking nonstop? Is this a good sign that her hand is on my ba-…HELLO?! What is she doing with that hand? I don't have a wallet back there Yori, if that's what you're looking for._

Finally, Jack could take it no more and sat down on a bench alongside the path they were walking on, "Yori?" he asked.

"Yes Thompson-San?" she asked dreamily.

"What just happened?" he asked in a calm, but at the same time scared tone.

Yori smiled and joined him on the bench, "You fought for my honor and then expressed your love for me in front of the entire school. Then I took you to the infirmary where I heard you curse and then we came here."

Smiling slyly, Jack added, "and your hand?"

She turned red, but answered with a smile, "I had to make sure you were all right." She playfully slapped him in his arm, his broken arm.

Jack winced and doubled over in pain, as Yori gasped and threw her hands to her mouth as she realized what she had done. Putting a hand on his hunched over back she apologized, "I am so sorry Thompson-San. I forgot about the arm."

Jack brought himself back up to sitting position and said with a strained voice, "No problem," he blinked the tears out of his eyes, "I'm all right."

She looked on in pity, but suddenly a glint appeared in her eye. The glint that all men fear, but at the same time, long to see and she spoke seductively, "Follow me Thompson-San."

Grabbing his free arm, Yori pulled Jack to his feet and dragged him over to the Yamanuchi Baths.

The baths were set up in three parts: the first part consisting of a public cleansing area. This is where students were required to remove excess clothing and don towels or swimsuits. Beyond the changing rooms was a public gathering pool. Here, on hot days students would flock and relax in the cool waters. It was essentially a public pool and off to one side sat a hot spring that would be the equivalent of a hot tub. There, students could relax and soothe their aching muscles and bruised limbs. After the public portion, there sat two houses, one for the men and one for the women. There was where you did your true cleansing. Seeing that it was still a school, students were still forced to wash in separate rooms and change separately before cleansing themselves.

Yori pulled Jack into the changing room and helped him remove the top of his gi. Jack winced slightly as his arm slid out of his gi, but recovered as soon as his arm was free. When his top was free, Yori started to work on his belt and pull the belt away from his bottom portion. With a flourish, she pulled it away and held it as one would hold a prize. Without losing a beat, she returned to removing the bottom portion.

"Yori, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he stopped her hands that were loosening the bottom portion of his gi.

She looked up, "Helping you recover. The waters have healing powers and you need all the healing you can get," she left Jack to udue his pants as she started to remove her gi and Jack turned away out of modesty.

Hearing a girlish giggle, he slowly turned to stare at her, "Jack-chan, you are funny. You didn't think that we would have sex did you? I only mean to help you recover. We will both be wearing our undergarments the whole time," she said reassuringly.

Smiling nervously, while wondering what Sensei would do to him if they were found like this, _Probably chop off an important portion of my anatomy_, he thought as his hands started to shake at the thought.

"Relax Jack, all the students do this every summer we change in here and swim before going separately to the bathing houses. This is no different," Yori called out as she waded in the water.

So focused on Sensei's punishment for him that Jack had failed to see Yori walk into the healing pool. He quickly rushed to catch up and stepping out of his gi, but still keeping his shorts on, Jack joined Yori in the pool and rested, letting its healing waters soothe him.

Yori sat across from him and observed her boyfriend who now sat in the pool with his eyes closed. _He looks so peaceful, _she thought to herself but stopped as she saw him tremble a little. "Are you all right?" she asked, voice filled with concern.

Jack's eyes snapped open, "Of course," he answered quickly, too quickly for her liking.

Yori then swam over to him and removed the Lotus Flower pendant that she kept around her neck and placed it around his.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me," she spoke hesitantly.

His dark blue eyes pierced her brown ones and he replied in a voice filled with compassion, "Nothing on earth would ever drive me from you."

Yori smiled and climbed onto his lap, accidentally hitting his arm again. He let out a tiny groan.

She looked at him with concern, "Is there anything that I can do to help you out?" she asked.

Jack thought for a moment, "Well…" he started, a gleam in his eye, "I know this beautiful oriental woman and she has this kiss that makes me forget all my pain and sorrow."

Yori smiled and adjusted herself on his lab, not hitting his arm this time, "I'll see what I can do," she whispered.

Jack cocked his head to the side, "I was actually talking about Michelle Yeoh."

Yori stared at him with her mouth open, this time she did hit him on the arm.

Hard.

* * *

Six weeks later and not much had changed. Jack, who everyone had accepted into their training classes without complaint, and Yori were still very much in love and spent every free moment they had away from everyone else. 

As soon as Jack was allowed to take the sling off his arm, he and Yori would spar. To many, this seemed like a good way to destroy their relationship, but to them, it strengthened it. By entrusting the other with their life, they had achieved a bond that not many couples know.

_The only couple that I've seen with this much trust is Team Possible,_ Sensei thought, _Is it possible that Stoppable-San knows Possible-San's true feelings? _

A few weeks after Jack had removed his sling, Sensei appeared to the young couple when they were alone. Standing off to the side of a glade, Sensei stood silently and watched, making sure that his presence was not known. Watching the couple spar, Sensei realized that they were the perfect match: Neither one was trying to kill the other, but at the same time, both trying to win.

_I wonder what the prize of winning is?_ the old man thought to himself with a smile as he remembered his days as a boy training at Yamanuchi.

Hearing Yori give a battle cry, he turned to see Yori jump at Jack with dual iron fans while Jack defended himself with dual 10-inch knives. Spinning around while twirling the blades, their fight resembled more of a dance of metal and sparks than it did an actual fight. Eventually, they both discarded their weapons, Yori's were thrown into a tree and Jack's were lost when Yori shoved the knives into a statue. Now they fought fist to fist and throughout the glade, one could only hear an occasional grunt of exertion as someone was hit in a vulnerable spot.

Catching Yori with her guard down, Jack kicked Yori in the side and she responded with a chop to the throat. Jack stumbled around gasping for breath. Seeing this, Yori moved to see if he was all right, but found that he had been faking. Grabbing her wrists, Jack pushed them above her head and pushed her back into a tree and with minimal effort, he kept her arms pinned above her head.

"Surrender?" he asked breathlessly.

"A ninja never surrenders," she countered.

"Well that leaves us in a stalemate Yori. You need to surrender, but you won't, and I can't surrender because I have you pinned. Where do we go from here?" he asked quietly.

"I think I can think of some way," she replied suggestively before kissing her captor.

Dropping her wrists, Jack's hands immediately grabbed Yori and pulled her close to him. She moaned as his tongue found hers and her hands started to trail down his back.

Without warning, Sensei's voice rang out in the glade, "It is good to see that both of you keep up on your cardiovascular exercise in addition to your sparring." Sensei did his best not to laugh, and succeeded. Unfortunately, he was unable to hide his smile at the two teens with red faces who were both waiting for a reprimand with their heads down, they were surprised however when Sensei spoke.

"It is my wish Thompson-San," the old man started, "that Yori teaches you everything she knows."

Jack looked at Sensei in wonderment, on the one hand, this was a dream come true. _I get to spend even more time with Yori, and not get in trouble for it, _he thought excitedly.

On the other hand, he had felt compelled to ask, "Sensei, I already train with you, shouldn't I keep up my training with you and not fight Yori?" he reasoned.

Sensei answered, "It will teach you both about different fighting stances and how to continue through life. There will be tough times ahead and this will help you both out." He turned and walked away, leaving Jack and Yori to stare in confusion as to what just happened.

"So," started Yori, staring at the path that Sensei had retreated down, "it looks like I'm your new instructor."

"And I you," replied Jack. Turning to look at her he said, "Don't think that just because I love you, that I'll go easy on you."

"Please, Jack, like you could actually beat me in a fight," Yori mock boasted.

"I seem to recall that we both fell in love after I saved your life," he countered.

"Only because I wanted us to get together," she said quickly.

"Uh huh," not believing her.

"Yep," confirming his suspicions.

"Right," still not believing her.

"OK," finally seceding to his belief.

"Perfect. Want to get back to making out?" Jack asked, happy that he had won their little verbal war.

"Oh, all right," replied Yori with a smile as she pounced on him.

BONG! The dinner bell rang out, stopping Yori as she straddled Jack, kissing him.

"Please don't be what I think that is," she groaned and rolled off him and lay on her back looking up at the sky.

"Every time," Jack moaned and sat up. Straightening his gi, he rose to his feet and offered Yori his hand.

Smiling, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, "Jack, do you know what they are serving for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"If I know Yuka, and I made dinner with her for 8 years, we'll be having sushi, the ingredients of which are spicy Tuna, Crab, Cucumber with a spot of Ginger and cream cheese to hold it all together," he moaned, "Why must we always eat Sushi? Can't we ever have a steak, or a fish fry?"

Yori smiled and pushed Jack to get him to move, "C'mon lover boy, it will be our honor to eat sushi again."

"I know Yori, I know," he replied as they hurried down the trail.

* * *

Jack and Yori made it back to the dinner line just as Yuka finished serving the students. Seeing Jack and Yori running full tilt towards her, she sighed and held out the tray. Running past a table where students ate, Jack grabbed two sets of chopsticks and tossed one to Yori. 

Stopping in front of Yuka, Jack swung at the tray without looking and was rewarded with a piece of Sushi, Yori looked at the tray and swung, the familiar weight of the seaweed roll confirmed that she too had dinner for the night. Smiling at Yuka, they both bowed and made their exits.

Yuka smiled softly to herself, it always warmed her heart whenever she saw two people in love. However, that Hirotaka had dropped into some kind of depression. He was distracted in all his classes and tonight, Fukushima had to snag two pieces of Sushi so Hiro could eat. She knew what must be bugging Hiro, _but we must let fate run it's course,_ her mind told her.

* * *

"HI-YA!" Yori screamed and threw a right cross at Jack's head. They were standing on the elevated platform that students used to train and while the students and faculty was supposed to be training, all eyes were fixed on the couple who now were attacking each other. 

Ducking under her swing, Jack brought his fist up for and upper-cut, but had it batted away by his opponent. He used his free hand to grab her other wrist and twist it, bringing her to the ground. She spun around while still on her knees and knocked him in the back of his knees. Dropping to the ground, Jack let go of her wrist and tackled her. Using his weight and momentum, she turned his weight against him and ended up with her straddling him. Smiling at his predicament, he rolled her over so know he was on top of her, her arms and legs wrapped around him. The faculty laughed wondering if they should break up the fight before clothing started falling off, but Yori didn't feel like doing that…yet. Curling her hands into fists, she hit Jack at the base of his skull and the pain caused him to momentarily lose his grip on her. She pushed him off her and did a hand spring to her feet where she took a flawless defensive pose.

Jack groaned and chuckled lightly while pushed himself to his feet. Doing some light hearted swings at her, which she easily batted aside, he asked, "You all right?"

"Me?" she asked incredulously, "I just knocked you in the back of the head."

"It was nothing," he assured her, and caught her with a cross to her side.

She winced and gasped for breath as she fell to her knees and Jack knew that he had gone too far.

Dropping to his knees and holding her, he apologized in a concerned voice, "Yori? Oh Yori, I am so sorry. I didn't mean t…" he trailed of as he felt cold steel at the back of his neck.

Yori smiled evilly as she pressed the tiny knife against the back of his neck. Seeing Jack's look of disbelief that she would resort to that low of a level she simply said, "I seem to remember a certain throat injury that caused me to lose a fight."

"That was different," he mumbled and tried to pull away. Still feeling the blade at his neck he looked at Yori and asked, "So, you going to remove the blade, or what?"

Her expression changed until it was one of love and said, "I believe the loser must pay up."

Jack smiled and brought his face in close and kissed her. She lowered the knife and continued kissing. Several seconds later, they pulled away, both realizing that they were in front of a large crowd.

"Continue this later?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied breathlessly.

Both got to their feet and walked off the training ground toward the kitchen where Yuka had a cup of water waiting for both of them. Taking the water, they bowed and sat down at a table where they rested after their fight.

"It is good to see that both of you are whole," Sensei said as he approached them and sat down at their table.

"Sensei you honor us with your presence," Jack said as the two bowed again.

Nodding, Sensei continued, "As you both know, we are bringing in the master of Tai Chi Pekwa, for this upcoming week."

"Yes Sensei, I was looking forward to meeting him," said Yori.

"And you shall Yori. However, Thompson-San, your presence is required in Tokyo while the student is here," Sensei answered as he saw Jack's face fall.

"You mean…I won't get to meet the new student?" Jack asked in a hushed and obviously disappointed tone.

"I am sorry Thompson-San, but it is for the best," Sensei turned to Yori, "You will accompany Jack to Tokyo and when Jack leaves, you will accompany the new student back here to Yamanuchi."

"Very well Sensei. Tell me, who is going to represent Yamanuchi? We must maintain the notion that this is a legitimate exchange program after all. Logic dictates that we send a student to Middleton High School," Yori asked.

"I am sending Hirotaka," said Sensei, "he needs to get out of the school and clear his mind. I assume that you've noticed his behavior change these past couple of months?" Sensei asked.

Jack nodded, "he never did take our relationship well. I think my training here may have driven him over the edge."

"I believe so too, Thompson-San," Sensei said with sadness in his voice.

"And what of reports of Lord Monkey Fist in the area?" asked Jack trying to change the subject.

"We will handle that when the time comes," Sensei replied.

"Sensei, when does Jack-chan leave?" Yori asked, hoping to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"Tomorrow morning, And Thompson-San, you will be gone for just a week."

"Sensei, what exactly will I be doing in Tokyo while the student is here?" Jack questioned.

"You will be representing Yamanuchi and bring back supplies," Sensei replied.

"But that privilege goes for the top student," Jack whispered in awe.

"And that is you, congratulations Thompson-San," Sensei said bowing, "Now, your flight for Tokyo leaves tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. I'll leave you to get some sleep." The old man rose to his feet and left the shocked couple.

_Jack gone for a week? _Yori asked herself, _Can I go that long without seeing Jack?_

Jack interrupted her thoughts with his question, "Yori? You all right?"

"No Jack, I am not. I will not see you for a week, and I will be stuck playing…host for a gaijing. Don't get me wrong, I love my gaijing, but this one will probably be like all the others," she fumed, "boring, trying to get into my gi…" she trailed off as her thoughts turned to rage at all the previous foreigners that she had seen.

"Calm down Yori, I'm sure that this one can't be all bad. Sensei wouldn't have let him in if he was like all the others that you've met," Jack reasoned, "Besides, I'll be back in a week. It'll give us both a chance to hang with friends that we haven't seen for a while," he thought for a second, "All right, mainly just you, I'll be stuck in Tokyo, but you can stay here and hang with your grandfather without me around. All right?" he asked, praying for a yes.

"All right Jack, but you be back here in one week," they both got up from the table and Jack started walking Yori back to her room.

They walked in silence and arrived at Yori's sliding door and draping her arms around Jack, she pulled him in for a kiss and commanded, "Jack, come back in one piece."

He smiled and looked her in the eye, "Hey, it's me." He turned away but stopped, "Yori," he called out.

She turned, "Yes?"

Taking the red band hair band off his head, he held it out and gave it to her, "There, now I have a reason to come back."

She smiled and placed the band on her head, "It will be my honor to watch over this band Thompson-San. Good night."

"Good night Yori."

* * *

"Oh, so that's why I didn't see you when I stayed at Yamanuchi, huh?" asked Ron as the GTO passed a sign that read _Middleton 100 miles._ The rain had now stopped completely and the GTO was now traveling well above 80 miles per hour as it roared through the night. 

"Yep. That's the reason why you didn't see me, or even hear of me. Sensei forbid my mention while you were there," Jack explained.

"Why?" asked Kim.

Yori pulled herself up and answered, "If word got out that you could train at Yamanuchi simply by showing up, we'd be overrun with people. Therefore we had to keep Jack a secret."

Kim turned in her seat and looked at the two sitting in the back, both still covered with mud, "You two were in love weren't you?"

Smiling, Jack answered, "Even more than you are with Ron."

"Well, that explains your love story, but what about your scar Yori? Or your burn mark? Or how you can see the future?" Kim demanded.

Smiling Yori answered, "I believe that I can answer those questions Possible-San."

"Are you sure Yori?" asked Ron, "I mean, according to Jack, Sensei died, shouldn't you be the least bit concerned about that?"

She chuckled softly...sadly...scarily, "Stoppable-San you make me laugh with your inability to understand change," she paused, a dark and homicidal tone entering her voice, "Concerned you ask? I am beyond concern and mourning. I am now focused on killing the fucker who killed my grandfather."

* * *

A week later Yori watched Ronald Stoppable board his flight to go back to America. The foreigner had proven his worthiness to wield the Lotus Blade when he had gone to rescue it. True, he had only gone after she herself had gone after it, but that was an entirely different matter. Stoppable-San had proven his resourcefulness and fighting prowess when he had fought Fukushima. _I wonder what will become of Fukushima. Banishment? Acquittal? Taking Jack's old job? _her mind trailed off as she heard a familiar voice. 

"Did I miss anything important?"

Smiling Yori spun around and kissed Jack. Jack dropped his bag and kissed Yori with passion that comes from not seeing your loved one for a week. After several minutes, both succumbed to the need for air and pulled apart.

"Not much," she replied with a wave of her hand, almost as if she were discussing the weather, "Monkey Fist stole the Lotus Blade, Stoppable-San retrieved it and Fukushima betrayed Yamanuchi. Other than that, not much to report. You?"

He smiled and said with sarcasm in his voice, "Well if nothing _too_ big happened, the getting of supplies went well. I turned some heads in the markets when people noticed that I represented Yamanuchi, but a few thousand yen later and everyone is slapping me on the back and offering me Sake. Got some good ingredients though, Yuka will be forced to make steak one night," He motioned to the bag at his feet and laughed, "Just a few gifts for Sensei and us."

Yori pulled herself away from Jack and pulled the hair band off her head, "I think this belongs to you."

Securing his hair out of his eyes, Jack breathed deeply and said, "Now I'm home."

He turned to leave but Yori caught his arm, "Jack, we must wait for Hirotaka's flight. We all are to ride back to Yamanuchi together."

Staring at her incredulously, Jack asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea Yori? I mean, he hasn't exactly been-"

"Haven't exactly been what Thompson-San?" Hirotaka's calm voice interrupted.

"Nothing," Jack said coolly, "How was Middleton?"

"Good. And Tokyo?" Hiro replied, just as coolly.

"Good. Yori, shall we?" Jack offered her his arm and all three walked out of the airport and got on a bus heading towards the Yamanuchi province. An awkward silence descended on the bus as its occupants rode toward their stops.

Yori tried to break the silence by asking, "Hirotaka, how was your trip? Did anything big happen?"

Taking his eyes off the passing countryside, Hirotaka stared at Yori, "Yes, I was able to meet someone versed in Mantis Kung-Fu, apart from that nothing worth mentioning in front of a gaijing." He turned to stare at the countryside again.

She was about to say something but was stopped as she felt Jack's hand on her arm. Looking into his eyes, she saw a look that said, _Leave him be._

Nodding she pulled out a book, _The Golden Man,_ and picked up where she left off.

"Where'd you get that?" Jack asked as he glanced at her book.

"I bought it when I was waiting for your flight to come in," she said distractedly.

"Any good?" he asked as he scanned the back, reading the summary.

"Very. When I'm done, I'll loan it to you," she said before returning to her book.

* * *

Several weeks later and things were back to the way they were supposed to be: Yori and Jack joined at the hip, Sensei back to teaching, the Lotus blade secured, and Hirotaka was back to his cocky, egotistical self that he had been before Jack and Yori became a couple. The only change was Fukushima had now been assigned to Jack's old position: cooking. The first couple of meals had been interesting to say the least, but after the threat of bodily harm to Fukushima from the student body and the faculty, the food had drastically improved. While he still lived in the student housing, he was forbidden to train with the Yamanuchi students and as such, spent most of his free time moping around at the edge of the parade ground. 

Fukushima's moping was the farthest thing from Jack's mind as he sparred with Yori that day. Two weeks had passed and he was still being thrown around by Yori. Of course, part of him let her throw him around because he simply wouldn't hit her, but another part of her winning was the fact that her skills were improving. Jack had long since given up trying to beat Yori through faking an injury, she now just kicked him in the shin when he tried that trick. Today, it was a fist cuffing fight and as they fought, Jack felt a raindrop hit his back, then another, and another. Soon, a massive thunderstorm was overhead and lightning crackled, thunder boomed and the rain fell as the two lovers continued to train. Jack took his eyes off Yori for a brief moment and stared up at the sky. He had never liked thunderstorms, always afraid of getting struck by lightning and the thunder as a child made him run to his mother's room. When she was alive that is. A hook across the jaw spun Jack around and he landed in the mud that had become the training ground with a squish. Looking upwards into the rain, his view was blocked as Yori crouched over him, "Who's the ninja?"

Jack smiled to himself in spite of the storm and answered, "You. Although-"

CRACK! BOOM! A peal of lightning and a crack of thunder rang through the grounds. Jack pulled Yori down and they huddled together in the mud, both praying that the lightning would leave.

"What's the matter Jack? Scared of a little noise?" Hirotaka's voice rose above the thunder.

"Hiro! Get down!" Jack yelled as he stared at the crazy student standing in the rain with his arms raised, tempting fate.

"C'mon, it's just a little lightning, never hurt anyone," Hiro spoke with an almost maniacal sound in his voice.

"Except those that it kills," Jack yelled back.

"Exceptions to the rules," Hiro shrugged, "Sometimes it's your time to go. But come on, I need to spar today and you're the only one available," Hiro called out.

"No way Hiro. Wait for the storm to pass and I'll fight you, but not now," Jack tried reasoning, but to no avail.

"Some ninja you are, oh well, if you won't fight willingly, I'll force you to fight… En Garde!" he yelled and did a sliding kick towards Jack.

Jack pushed Yori away from himself and called out, "Yori, get under cover and get Sensei, something's not right."

Yori nodded and vanished as the rain continued to fall.

"Damn right. You're a gaijing who is training at the greatest ninja school in the history of the world. On top of that, you stole the woman I love. You were just a cook and don't deserve to be here," Hiro said with venom dripping off his voice as he pulled himself to his feet and struck at Jack.

Jack rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet. Ignoring the fact that he was covered in mud, Jack adopted a defensive stance and called out, hoping to bait Hiro, "So, you can't fight me fairly and you need to stack this fight with the elements too?"

"No Jack, if you wish to make the fight unfair, I suppose I'll have to do," Hiro said as Fukushima walked out onto the parade ground, ignoring the storm raging overhead.

"Ahh, so I see your bitch has shown to back you up," Jack said with a smirk, _If I can piss them off, maybe they'll fight sloppier._

Growling, Hirotaka and Fukushima rushed Jack. Lightning flashed again and in the light, Jack saw a glint of steel in Fukushima's hands.

_Great, they never make it easy do they?_ questioned Jack's mind. _No, they never do, _he answered himself as Hirotaka struck.

Jack ducked Hiro's fist and countered with a jab to the stomach. Hiro's body contracted with the jab and Jack gave him a solid kick to the chest, pushing him away as he sensed Fukushima slash at him from behind. Dropping to the ground, Jack felt the airflow off the knife as it passed mere inches from his body. Rolling onto his back, he wrapped Fukushima's foot with his legs and flipped him to the ground. Jack put his hands behind his head and doing a handspring, flung himself to his feet.

"You both mind telling me why it is that you decided to attack me and Yori in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Jack's yell came out barely above a whisper as thunder cracked overhead.

"You are an-" started Fukushima.

"-Outsider," Jack sighed, "We've been over this and everyone is all right with me training, except you two," Jack reasoned as Hirotaka joined the fight again.

"You stole Yori from me!" Hiro shouted as lightning rippled through the sky, casting the parade ground in an ethereal look. Seeing the look of confusion on Jack's face, he gave a battle cry and flung himself at Jack again.

"You do not deserve her!" anger flowed from Hiro as he struck at Jack with reckless abandon.

"Stole her? I simply made my move before you!" Jack yelled back as he caught Hiro in a headlock. Doing a quick jab in the eye, Jack continued, "And if you truly cared about her, you would've realized that she doesn't go for guys who are pricks."

Hiro growled in anger and pulled his head free. So focused on Hiro was Jack that he failed to block Fukushima's kick to the lower back.

Jack flew forward and slid along the ground on his front. Rain continued to pour down and thunder sounded throughout the sky. It was almost as if nature itself was contributing to this fight.

"So this is how far you've descended," Jack accused as he rolled onto his back again, "you are too scared to make your move on a woman and when I do, you get vengeful? Pardon me if I don't shed a tear for you." Jack pushed himself to his feet and spat out a mixture of mud and blood, "You're willing to kill me over your own mistakes?"

Hiro stopped and thought about it for a second before shouting out, "She was my world Jack! Everything I am, everything I was belonged to her and she threw it all away when she chose you! Now you must die."

Staring confused at Hiro, Jack answered with his hands raised in a 'time out' gesture, "Forgive me if I don't follow your logic, you want to kill me to get Yori back? She'll just reject you if you kill me," Jack took a breath and resumed a defensive stance as water poured down, "Killing the boyfriend of the person you're trying to date, really doesn't work."

"Shut Up!" shouted Hiro as he lunged at Jack.

Lightning flashed, lighting the courtyard up in an otherworldly light, while Fukushima attacked from behind and by swinging the blade, forced Jack to keep bobbing and weaving around the attacks. Seeing a chance to strike Fukushima in the chest, Jack attempted a kick in the sternum followed with a shot to the throat that would knock Fukushima out of the game, only to realize halfway through his strike that it was a trap. Hirotaka grabbed Jack's leg while Jack was in midair and spun him to the mud. With an evil glint in his eye, Hiro twisted the leg and was rewarded with a sickening crunch as Jack's leg broke. Twisting the other way, all present heard the sound as Jack's leg broke in a different place. Finally, Hiro did a chop to Jack's upper thigh and another crack resounded.

Jack's pain tolerance was already higher than most and combined with Sensei's teaching, he was almost unstoppable. However, when Hiro began pushing down on the bone did Jack reach his pain tolerance and he let out a bone-chilling scream.

The scream placed Hiro back into the realm of sanity, if only for a moment and for a second he saw all that he had done.

Dropping Jack's leg, eliciting another scream, Hiro fell back to the ground in shock and tried to scramble away.

Fukushima grabbed hold of Hiro and pulled him to his feet. Speaking softly to Hiro, "You have him, he is no longer able to fight us. Finish this," Fukushima held up a knife, "Kill him and take Yori for your own."

Jack stared through his tears of pain at the exchange taking place not ten feet from him. The two huddled and whispered about something and a knife appeared in Fukushima's hand. Hiro kept shaking his head and trying to walk away, and was finally able to break free of Fukushima's grasp, turning and running away like the coward he was.

Growling, Fukushima looked at Jack still lying on the ground, his leg at an odd angle and water and blood pooling around him, "He may have no heart to kill you outsider," he started while examining his knife. He turned to stare at Jack, "But I do."

Without another word, he threw the knife at Jack.

Instead of some inspirational or heroic last words, Jack instead thought of the one word that summed up the situation:

"Shit."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does, I just write about it. Next Chapter up when it's ready. 

Please leave a review, I can't fix any problems if I don't know about them. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I've tried to respond to them all, but if I've forgotten you, my apologies. Special thanks to my Beta Reader Silverwolf05 for proofreading the story and helping me get back on track. You rock Sis.

Oh, and in these flashbacks, unless otherwise stated, assume that they're speaking Japanese. Also, sorry for the length of the flashbacks, the next chapter is the last one detailing Hirotaka, Fukushima, Yori, Sensei and Jack. We can get back to the whole gang soon. Thanks once again to everyone who writes reviews. They really brighten my day.

Also, I know that this is a Kim Possible story, but you all should check out **Legend of Zelda: Immortal's Heart** by Silverwolf05. She is an amazing author and you all should check her story out.

* * *


	15. Flashes Before Your Eyes

**Chapter 14 Flashes Before Your Eyes**

Jack stared at the knife flying at him and guessing from its trajectory, he believed that it would stab him in the chest. All of a sudden, a black object flew in front of the knife, but only succeeded in knocking it aside. The object fell to the ground and Jack saw that Yori had dived in front of the knife and deflected it with her forehead. She now lay on her stomach, her body rising and falling as she struggled to take in air as she rested in the mud. Jack dragged himself over to her and flipped her over onto her back. Blood spurted up and hit him in the face as he saw that the Yori had a nasty cut that ran at the base of her hairline. Thinking quickly, Jack pulled his red hair band off and put it on the wound in an effort to stem the bleeding. Applying pressure, Jack prayed to every deity out there that Yori wouldn't die as blood seeped through the hair band and poured streamed off her face.

The rain continued to pour down as Fukushima walked over and picked up his knife. That bitch had what was coming to her. His only regret was that she hadn't taken the knife in the throat but instead across the forehead. The coward Hirotaka had fled before seeing Yori go down, but Fukushima was confident that Hiro wouldn't say anything and Jack wouldn't do anything now that Yori was incapacitated. He bent down to pick up the knife but suddenly found himself on the ground staring up at the rain falling on him.

_That's odd, What just happened?_ He thought as a blood covered Jack dragged himself into his vision, grimacing after knocking Fukushima's legs out from under him. While Fukushima still lay on the ground and tried to get his breath back, Jack reached over and picked up the knife. Ignoring the pain, Jack pushed himself to his feet and gritted his teeth in rage as he contemplated what to do with the knife.

"What are you going to do Jack? Are you going to kill me? If so, make it fast, I haven't got all day," Fukushima laughed and started to get up.

Jack didn't say anything, he only stared and fell with the knife towards his target. Fukushima screamed in pain and shock as he stared at the knife, now firmly embedded between his legs.

Jack didn't have to be a surgeon to know what it was that he had just chopped off and looking down at the now screaming Fukushima he said with a certain satisfaction in his voice, "You cut Yori, you fucked her over. Now, you're never going to fuck anyone again."

Without a word, Jack pulled himself away from the still screaming Fukushima and pulled his body through the mud so he could get to Yori. Ignoring his wounds, Jack sat up and cradled Yori's head in his lap as he waited for help to arrive.

Within several minutes, the rain died down but the clouds remained as help arrived and found Fukushima, still screaming in pain on the parade ground. Students cautiously approached the carnage, unsure of what to do. However, when Sensei approached, the students pried Yori from Jack's grasp and took her to the infirmary.

* * *

Jack gritted his teeth in pain as the nurse set his leg. _Four different places, _he thought, _Four, first the arm and now this. Can it get any worse?_

Yori walked over to him and sat down, her head bandaged up. The nurse said that her act of bravery had caused her a scar, but probably saved Jack's life.

"Any deeper," the nurse cautioned, "And we would be toasting you tonight with Sake and burning you on your funeral pyre tomorrow."

"How you doing?" Jack asked while the nurse set his leg for the final time.

"I've been better," she joked.

"I hear you on that count," he pulled her in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Sensei.

"Thompson-San," he started with a disappointed look on his face, "Let us take a walk."

Jack squeezed Yori's hand and rose to his feet. Grabbing a stick that he was using for an impromptu crutch, the two men left Yori behind in the infirmary with the nurse who was now tending Fukushima's injuries.

* * *

"Thompson-San, I have talked to Yori and Fukushima before talking to you and both confirmed that you threw the knife that castrated Fukushima," Sensei said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders indifferently and stopped as they approached the gates of Yamanuchi, "I didn't throw that knife Sensei, I fell with it and hit my intended target," he turned to face Sensei, "And you know what? I'd do it again. That bastard hurt Yori and he needed to be punished. I don't care what you do to-"

Sensei silenced Jack with an upheld hand, "Thank you Thompson-San. That was what I needed to hear," he paused as he saw a man approaching the school, "Go back to Yori and rest now. When you two are better, I'll be sending you two on a mission."

"Wait…that's it?" Jack asked in shock, "Sensei, I just castrated a student and your granddaughter is injured thanks to my inability to protect her."

Sensei didn't smile, he knew this had been coming, "Thompson-San, tell me, is Yori alive?"

"Yes, you just talked to her," the rage in his voice dying down and was replaced with confusion.

"Is she well? Can she perform her duties here at Yamanuchi?" Sensei asked empathetically.

Taken aback, Jack answered, "To the best of my knowledge."

"Is she able to bear children?"

"Yeah, or at last time I chec…" Jack trailed off as he realized the trap he had fallen into.

Sensei smiled for the first time since he heard that Yori had been injured, "Relax Thompson-San, your answers have proven to me that you are not inept at protecting my granddaughter. Go to her and do not distress concern yourself with this," both turned as the rope bridge near the entrance creaked, announcing the arrival of a visitor, a visitor Sensei was being forced to talk to.

Turning to Jack, he bowed saying, "Go back to Yori, she'll need you in this time of need."

Jack bowed and left, leaving Sensei alone at the gate as the man walked up and introduced himself in English, "Hi, my name is William Du. I represent Global Justice and I think we can help each other."

* * *

"So wait," Ron interrupted the story again causing the occupants to groan. Ignoring them, Ron continued, "Fukushima is a eunuch?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, and I'd do the same to anyone who hurt Yori."

"And what happened to Hirotaka?" asked Kim.

Yori looked up and answered, "He was punished by Sensei. Although how severely, we do not know."

Kim looked out the window, _Middleton 60 Miles_, "All right, continue the story Jack, I want to be finished before we hit the Dolphin Hotel."

"As you wish."

* * *

Four weeks later and Jack was walking without the aid of a cane. He still had a small limp, but that was a price he was willing to pay so he could walk. The nurse said if he kept himself from any strenuous activity, she looked at Yori who blushed but put on an innocent look, Jack would be walking limp free in another few weeks. Jack mentioned Sensei's training and the nurse groaned while she pulled out some gauze.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back," she groaned again as she held up the pads.

Fukushima had seemingly vanished overnight. He was literally there one day, and gone the next. Sensei had said something about Fukushima's services being required, but that was all that was said. Every question was met with a blank stare that suggested that you really shouldn't ask any more questions.

Jack had given Yori his headband to cover her scar and he admitted to her that she looked better with it than he did. She was still self-conscious about the scar, but after the entire school had thrown her a party for saving Jack's life, she grew a little less concerned about the scarlet headband that adorned her head.

Jack and Yori had been summoned to Sensei as soon as they had been let out of the infirmary and with questioning looks on their faces; they hurried into the glade of the Senseis.

Seeing Sensei bowing before a statue of Buddha, they dropped to their knees and bowed before Sensei. He finished his prayers and stood up. Turning to them, he smiled and pulled a folder out of his robe and handed it to Jack, in it was an assignment.

"Thompson-San, Yori," he started as he looked upon the two sitting before him, "You both will go to the continent of Australia. We have reason to believe that Lord Monkey Fist will be attempting to steal the _Tempus Simia_ idol and if he gets his hands on it, we are all doomed."

"Why?" asked Jack as he looked up from the folder.

"When the time is right, I will let you know," Sensei replied and turned back to his briefing.

"You will take a Yamanuchi Jet to the outback region of Australia and there you will steal the idol from its resting place. Any questions?" Sensei asked.

"Why are we resorting to grave robbing?" asked Yori.

"With this monkey, Monkey Fist can change the course of history," Sensei replied calmly.

"If this task is so great, why are you giving it to us?" asked Yori, "After all, we haven't been in the field before."

Sensei nodded, "All the graduates are busy at the moment, something about attacking grass in Tokyo and a Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer in Las Vegas."

Jack bowed and got to his feet, "Oh, all right, I'm going to pretend that I have an idea as to what that is and we'll be off. Yori, lets go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack and Yori seated in the cockpit of the black Yamanuchi Jet and doing their preflight checklist.

"Rotors...check. Oil pressure...check. Do you ever wonder where we get the gas to keep these planes running around the world?" Jack asked as he started up the motor.

Yori shook her head, "I'm still wondering where we keep these things. Flaps...check"

An awkward silence.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered distractedly as they took off.

She decided not to pursue the issue as they left Yamanuchi and headed for Australia.

* * *

Several hours later, Jack and Yori stood on a bluff overlooking a large hill with a door way hewn into the front of it.

Jack stared through a pair of binoculars, "A thousand yen says that's where the idol lies."

"No bet," Yori replied as she took the binoculars from Jack to stare at the entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, securing his knives.

"I think so," she answered while she pocketed her iron fans.

They started down the hill, walking in silence and listening to the calls of the outback. The air was hot and pressing in around them and Jack was wishing that they had packed their white gis instead of the mission black ones as they reflected the sun instead of absorbing it. However, mission gear was mission gear and if they wanted to represent Yamanuchi, they had to wear the black. Besides, Sensei had reasoned, it will help you stay hidden in the caves.

Continuing down the hill, Jack broke the silence with, "Happy Birthday Yori."

She stopped and turned, "You remembered?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't remember my girlfriend's birthday?" he asked.

"Did you get me anything?"

"Yep," he pulled out a bundle wrapped in a brown paper package tied up with string, "I'm only giving this to you now because I think we might need it in the caves."

Yori opened the package and pulled out, "A chain?" she asked, staring at the chain that had a wicked looking barb on the end, "Jack, I know I said that we should try new things, but this is a little too much for my liking," she said, unsure of how he would react.

"No, no, no Yori, ugh, no…or at least not yet," Jack put his hands up in defense as he realized what she suggesting.

"More than that," they started walking again, "This chain can latch on to things and is a very beautiful but deadly weapon," he explained as they entered the large doorway.

She examined the weapon closely as they entered the cave. She gave the whip a flick and watched as it uncoiled itself like a serpent and launched itself at a support pillar in the temple. She was about to pull it back towards her, but Jack stopped and unwound it from the pillar by hand.

"If you pull, you'll cause a cave-in," he cautioned in a hushed tone.

Unwinding the chain from the column, Yori wrapped it around her body like a bandolier and the duo walked into the main hall of the temple.

The inside of the temple was expansive to say the least. The interior of it looked like a Chinese temple, but showed the influences of Japanese, Spanish and Roman architecture. A slight dripping noise came from the corner as some long forgotten spring welled up and dripped in a corner. So much water had dripped that there was a deep pool that had been created by the water run off. Above the fountain, there was a carving that depicted a man pushing on the wall and the next carving showed a wall of water rushing out and engulfing the same man. Below the carving a warning read: _When in danger, push the stone._

In the center of this room sat a large pedestal and on the pedestal sat the Tempus Simia Idol. Yori walked over to grab the idol as Jack walked over to examine the walls. For some reason they appeared to shimmer, as if they were moving, but when he approached them, he saw that it wasn't illustrations, but actually runes and carvings that adorned the walls. Most of the runes told stories of ancient warriors who had fought a great evil and others depicted the warriors training, but carved in an alcove, there was a carving and illustration that showed a group of people standing before an army of…Jack didn't know how to describe it.

_Nightmares,_ he thought, _that's the best way to describe it. A group of warriors standing alone before an army of nightmares._ _These warriors...are unlike other warriors I've seen, _Jack pulled out a glow stick and held it up to the wall.

One warrior wielded a sword that resembled the Lotus blade, next to him stood a woman whose hair flowed in the wind. She had no weapons to speak of, but her pose suggested that she was not one to be trifled with. Next to these warriors stood a man in a long cloak, his mid length hair plastered to his head and to his side stood a woman wielding some half moon shaped weapons. A man in a chair sat behind these warriors and he wielded a large cannon shaped device and-

"Jack?" Yori's voice cut into his examinations as she held the Tempus Simia Idol in her hands.

"Hmm?" he whispered, but the echo made him sound as if he were shouting.

"Check this out," she was pointing to an inscription on the wall that read, "_Tome este dispositivo pero sepa que como usted le hace lo estará condenando a una vida del tormento y el dolor. Con cada aliento usted llegará a ser un hombre que no pertenece. Una peste caminante en el mundo y usted será destinados a morirse sólo. Usted perderá todo usted tiene interés en pero podrá non pararlo. Sin embargo, sólo el puro en el corazón puede utilizar sinceramente esto a su beneficio." _

"What does that mean?" Yori asked. Having lived in Japan most of her life she had no idea why this inscription was here, or even what it meant.

Jack scribbled down the inscription on a notepad and when he had finished inscribing, he shoved the book back in his gi.

Yori gave him a disapproving look that he caught, "What?"

"A set of binoculars, a package for me, a glow stick, a notepad and pencil, what else do you have in there?" she asked.

"Everything I need to accomplish my mission," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Which is soon to be over," announced a voice with an English accent.

Jack closed his eyes and bowed his head toward the wall, cursing himself for not detecting an ambush "Lord Montgomery Fiske."

"Sensei must have sent you two for the idol. Give it to me and I'll kill you two rather painlessly," the Monkey obsessed nobleman offered.

Jack shook his head as he turned to face Fiske, "Correct me if I'm wrong Monkey Fist, but aren't you supposed to offer us a chance at freedom?"

"Not when it involves something this powerful," Fiske countered.

"Well, then, I guess that doesn't leave me with very many options, does it Monkey Fist?" Jack asked menacingly.

"What? Tell me that you are not going to threaten the Tempus Simia because it is…" he gestured toward the middle of the room where the Monkey Idol used to be, "…not there…" he finished in confusion.

Yori held up the idol and smiled sweetly, "Astute observation, do you get a treat now?"

Fist stared in rage as she mimed dropping it but then caught it, "MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!" he shouted as his horde of Monkey ninjas swung out of the darkness.

Jack shoved Yori away from the ninjas and shouted out, "Yori, get to the jet and start it up!"

She nodded and tried to run for the exit but was blocked by Fist and fifteen monkeys. Glaring venomously at her he hissed, "Give me that girlie."

She responded with a kick to the groin and tossed the idol to Jack as she dove into the horde of monkey ninjas. The idol spun through the air like a football and was snagged by Jack as he had seen what Yori was doing. Clutching it close to his chest, Jack landed on his back and slid along the floor before stopping at the start of the pool created by the fountain. As water lapped at his head, he thought back to the carving he had seen earlier and smiled.

* * *

Yori was in not doing so well. True, with her iron fans, she was dancing across the cavern, slicing past monkeys like a knife through butter, but she was only human and she was beginning to feel the strain of slicing, twirling and kicking not to mention she was getting dizzy. Throw in an angry Lord Monkey Fist and she was fast approaching her limit. She kicked a monkey ninja aside and glanced to see how Jack was holding up.

_Not so hot,_ she thought sadly, _he's pressed up against the fountain and now he's waving me over, we are so screwed._

Sighing she delivered an upper cut to Monkey Fist as he jumped at her and using his body as a platform, she jumped off his chest and flew across the cavern where she landed next to Jack, scattering monkeys and water everywhere.

"You needed help?" she asked as Jack delivered a roundhouse kick to a squad of monkeys.

"No," he grinned breathlessly, "I was wondering if you were available for dinner tonight."

Even in their situation, Yori stared at Jack in disbelief as the monkeys pulled back to regroup. They assembled themselves into a line and jumped at the duo as one. Yori smiled and Jack smirked as they stepped back and the monkeys descended where they had been standing. Pulling themselves to their feet, the monkeys pulled themselves to their feet as they realized that they had been duped.

Suddenly, Monkey Fist jumped in front of the monkeys and brandishing a sword shouted, "Give me that Idol!"

"Yori, are you ready to go?" asked Jack.

"Yes, while this has been fun, I would like to go home now," she answered.

"Great. Distract them Yori and I'll secure our ride home," Jack turned and ran toward the fountain that had been all but forgotten in this fight. Yori grabbed the chain that rested around her body and with a flourish, she yanked it off and twirled it around. One monkey got to close and was rewarded with a slash across the paws. Another attempted to attack from above, but a flick of the wrist and he was unconscious on the floor.

Jack waded through the water in an effort to reach the fountain before Yori was overcome. Finally reaching it, Jack's hands danced across the fountain as he struggled to find the stone. His hands encountered a stone that was sticking out from underneath the fountain and he pushed it.

Yori backpedaled and soon found herself at Jack's back. Turning to him, she asked, "What are you doing? The exit is that way," she pointed toward the door.

Jack clutched her hand and cradled the idol with his other, "Take a breath," he commanded.

She took one as Monkey Fist leaped in front of them again, this time brandishing a sword, "Give me that…" he trailed off as a low rumbling resounded throughout the room. Looking beyond Jack, Monkey Fist saw the wall start to crack and splinter as the fountain stopped.

"MONKEY NINJAS, RET-" Monkey Fist was cut off as the wall splintered completely and flew directly towards him. Water gushed out from the hole in the wall and threw everyone across the cavern, into and through the opposite wall, and out the door. Fortunately for Jack and Yori, Lord Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas were knocked out as they broke the walls leading to the outside. Both groups were swept through the temple and deposited unceremoniously outside in a large heap.

"Run!" Jack yelled as he pulled Yori to her feet and the two ran back up the hill where they kept their jet and took off, leaving the English Lord and his monkeys behind in the Australian Outback.

* * *

Yori was flying the plane while Jack turned the idol over in his hands. It was made of some kind of stone, he was guessing Onyx but he was unsure as to what the monkey idol actually did. He spun it over and for what felt like the briefest of seconds, he locked eyes with it. The eyes lit up in a dull yellow and a faint rumble escaped the idol's lips as he felt himself unable to look from its eyes. Its jaw opened and a bright, white light escaped as he felt himself being sucked into the idol.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Yori as she tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"GYAH! Don't do that Yori," Jack jumped as she pulled away in surprise.

"You all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he replied quickly while putting the idol in a metal briefcase.

"You've been staring at it for the last 5 minutes and…well I didn't know what to think," she explained.

"Sorry Yori, I was just checking something out," Jack apologized before asking cautiously, "Say, did anything strange happen in those five minutes?"

"In what way?" she asked while pulling their jet to a reasonable altitude.

"Oh never mind," he replied, _So she didn't see what the Monkey did, must be a user only thing,_ he thought to himself.

"So," Yori punched in a heading and activated the autopilot, "we've got a seven hour flight to Yamanuchi and not much to do, any suggestions?"

He smiled, pushing the idol to the back of his mind, "I could give you part two of your present," he offered with a glint in his eye, the glint that all women see and roll their eyes and groan at.

"Well, I found a futon in the cargo hold of the jet, care to show me the present, using a 'hands on' approach?" she asked coyly.

"Lead the way my dear, lead the way."

* * *

The jet landed at Yamanuchi and Jack and Yori exited the jet, both refreshed and checking each other to make sure the other's gi wasn't inside out. Yori exited the plane, skipping down the steps lightly and humming quietly to herself. Several steps before the bottom, she missed a step and landed on the ground in a heap. Giggling at her clumsiness, she instantly forgot about it as Jack exited the plane, instead of dancing around as Yori had, he walked calmly and with a relaxed look on his face while carrying the briefcase with the idol inside it. As he stepped on the ground, a graduate walked up and took it from his grasp. Bowing, Jack let it be taken from him and collapsed as Yori jumped him and wrestled him to the ground.

Sensei approached the two of them who were still on the ground and asked, "Any problems?"

Jack replied from beneath Yori, "None whatsoever, save a large horde of monkey ninjas and a wall of water. But that was it."

Sensei smiled and shook his head at Jack's reply. Turning to Yori, he asked, "And you granddaughter? How was the mission?"

"Very climatic. Very," she replied, almost in a dream.

Jack's breathing became shallow and he gulped as Sensei's gaze turned back to him, minus the happy look, instead a look of disappointment laced his features.

"Glad to hear it," Sensei spoke to Jack. Turning to Yori, Sensei pulled her aside to speak in private.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as she was led away, thankful that he dodged Sensei's bullet for now. Walking over to the kitchens, Jack entered and was able to steal some rice and tuna before being driven off by Yuka and her mentor Nooni who was wielding a broom handle.

When he exited the kitchen, he was approached by Yori who looked like she was walking on air. Setting the food down on a table, Jack embraced her and asked, "What did Sensei want to talk to you about?"

She smiled and snatched a little of his food, "For my birthday, Sensei said that I can go to New York City for two weeks," she snatched some more food, "and he wants you to accompany me to keep me safe," she explained.

Jack smiled at the thought of being with Yori for two weeks in America, "When do we leave?" he asked.

* * *

"So that explains the picture," Kim said from the front seat.

"Yes, Possible-San. We spent two weeks in New York city just taking in the sights," Yori explained as they passed a sign that read, _Middleton 40 Miles._

"All right, since Yori doesn't know what happened after we got back to Yamanuchi, I'll fill it in," Jack said.

"Wait, so what happened on the jet?" asked Ron.

Jack started laughing but disguised it as a coughing fit as Yori glared at him while Kim stared daggers at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron but seeing Kim's reaction immediately answered, "Please continue."

* * *

The two weeks in America went very well for Yori. It was a different matter for Jack, while he enjoyed being alone with her in a foreign country, he couldn't seem to get the Tempus Simia out of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, it was waiting for him and whenever they were walking, Jack heard a low chanting that only increased in volume until he closed his eyes and then the idol appeared. Yori had been able to detect that something was bothering Jack but each time she approached the subject, he played it off as jet lag. However, she wasn't fooled but knew that Jack wouldn't tell her until he was ready.

After two glorious weeks in New York, Jack and Yori walked hand in hand back into the parade ground of the Yamanuchi School.

Sensei stood there waiting for them as Hiro stood behind, flanking Sensei. Giving Yori a kiss on the cheek, and a nod to Jack, Sensei waved them to their rooms as he slipped Jack a note.

When he got back into his room, Jack opened the note that read: _Tomorrow, You, Hiro and I will examine that which has haunted your dreams. _

Sighing, Jack crumpled the note and burned it in his lantern, watching in silence as the paper was consumed by the flame and turned to ash.

Hearing a slight rap on his door he called out, "You know that you never have to knock Sensei. It is your school after all."

"Indeed Thompson-San," answered the old man as he slid Jack's door behind him, "but courtesy dictates that I must knock."

Jack turned and bowed to Sensei while gesturing to a place where Sensei could sit, "So what brings you here tonight Sensei?" he asked calmly.

"You and Yori," the old man replied simply.

"Yes, about that," Jack was silenced at an upraised hand from Sensei.

"I want you to protect her Jack," the man said.

"Sensei, I do, I love her more than life itself, if she were to die, that would be the end of me," Jack replied in earnest.

"I know Thompson-San, but would you let her die to fulfill a greater good?" the old man asked as he accepted a teacup that Jack was holding towards him.

A pause and then, "No, she comes first Sensei. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is," the youth answered.

Passion answering experience. Youth before maturity. Pride before caution.

Sensei nodded, "I know you say that now, but what happens when the time comes?"

Jack adopted a quizzical look, "Sensei, you're kind of scaring me? What's this all about?"

Sensei took a drink and sat the teacup down, "I found Hiro gazing into the Tempus Simia while you were away. He only gazed into its eyes for several seconds, but it was enough," he paused again to drink, "Yori told me that you gazed into it for several minutes."

Jack hung his head, "It was an accident, but now it won't leave me alone. The last two weeks would have been hell if your granddaughter hadn't been with me," Jack paused to drink and collect his thoughts, "It's been in my mind and I can hear it wherever I go. I need to see it again, I don't care about the cost!"

Sensei bowed and stood up, "Good, then you will meet Hiro and me tomorrow at the 12:00 on the parade ground."

"Sensei?" Jack called out.

"Yes Thompson-San?"

Jack took a deep breath before saying, "Yori and I…we are… well we're sleeping together."

Sensei nodded, "I know. It's written all over your features. While I am disappointed that you two didn't wait, something tells me that if there ever was an exception to the rule, it would be you two."

"And you're all right with me and your granddaughter sleeping together?" Jack asked, "Most guardians that I know would kill me, or at least threaten me with bodily harm."

Sensei smiled softly and closed Jack's door before sitting down to face the youth, "Tell me Jack, do you know about my family?"

Jack shook his head, "Just that Yori is your granddaughter."

"My family has been in the line of the Sensei's since the creation of this school," the old man took a sip of tea, "we have either married into the family of the Sensei, or been Sensei. Either way, we have always had a hand in this school."

Jack's eyes flicked around as he tried to figure out what Sensei was telling him.

"Thompson-San, when Yori's parents were killed in a plane wreck, I was faced with the prospect that my blood line would die out with me. 15 generations suddenly ended with one tragic occurrence. Then Yori showed up and announced that she had not been on the flight," he paused to take a breath and a sip, "three weeks later you showed up on my doorstep. I don't believe in coincidences nor do I believe in fate. I do believe that everything must happen for a reason and when you showed up here with a fighting spirit that rivaled Hirotaka's, I believed that you would succeed me as Sensei."

"What are you saying Sensei?"

"I'm saying, Thompson-San, that I am comfortable with your sleeping with my Yori because that means my line will continue to stay with the Senseis of Yamanuchi," Sensei said, "What I'm saying is that you will succeed me as Sensei and I want you to marry Yori before you take my position."

Sensei stood and left the room, leaving a confused, shocked, yet relieved Jack Thompson to sit there with chanting playing through his mind that only he heard.

* * *

Jack stood on the parade ground at 11:55 and waited for Sensei and Hiro to arrive. Several minutes later, the pair arrived and in silence, the trio walked into the glade of the Senseis. When all three had passed through, Sensei pulled the door shut and locked the gate firmly behind them.

They walked to the large statue of Buddha in the center of the garden and knelt before it, praying for strength during the task ahead.

Pulling the idol out of his robes, Sensei handed it to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It will only respond to the one who locked eyes first. We will be able to see what you see as long as we maintain physical contact with you," the old man explained.

"Right," Jack tossed his head back and forth to work the kinks out of his neck and taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with the idol. The chanting rose in volume as the eyes glowed and the jaw opened, a blinding light enveloping Jack, Sensei and Hirotaka. Jack closed his eyes as the light grew in intensity, but after several seconds, the light decreased. Opening them, Jack realized that he was standing in a large white room. Neither ceiling nor floor could be distinguished. Walls did not exist, it was simply a room of white. The three looked at each other in confusion and for a brief second, the chanting in Jack's mind stopped, but was quickly replaced by a deep voice that asked, _who are you to disturb my slumber?_

In the real world, Jack nearly dropped the idol in shock as the voice reverberated throughout his being. Taking a deep breath again, he silently answered, _Jack Thompson._

The voice chuckled softly,_ No, your real name. _

_Fine, Jacques Nathaniel Thompson. And you are?_ He asked sarcastically.

_Ohh, a feisty one, maybe you'll last longer than my previous owner,_ the voice said in an equally sarcastic tone, _I have no name, only a purpose_.

_And that is?_

_To guide the owner of the Tempus Simia in his wanderings_, the idol answered simply.

_All right, where are we?_ Jack asked.

_Your mind, or rather an unused portion of your mind. Here, I will show you exactly what you need to see,_ the idol answered.

_Care to explain that? _Hiro's thoughts jumped into their conversation.

_No, I do not and you would do well to hold your tongue when in my presence. I could kill you and make them forget it,_ the voice threatened.

Hiro shut up and simply watched as Jack interacted with nothing.

_We have come here today to see what I need to see,_ Jack answered.

_Are you sure?_ the voice asked, fear evident for the first time, _once I show you, it will come to pass. Everything you do will further the timeline towards what you see and become your destiny_.

Pause.

_Yes, show me my destiny._

_Very well._

A dull rumbling resounded throughout the white room and everyone was thrown to their knees. Jack looked up as he heard a large tearing sound several feet away. He looked on in disbelief as a large red portal opened and he saw what looked like a movie playing.

_Your past,_ the idol explained.

Jack saw a young version of himself playing with his parents, suddenly a large explosion resounded and the picture closed in on itself.

_Sorry, traumatic events in your life cause the portal to shut down. You must always open a portal in the past though, it builds up momentum for the rest of the viewings,_ the voice explained as it opened another one, _let's try something more recent._

The portal opened up to Jack and Yori in the cargo hold of the jet. Jack was struggling to pull the top of his gi off while Yori was yanking at his belt. She finally yanked it off and started to-

_All right,_ Jack stood in front of the portal to block Sensei and Hiro from seeing what was going on behind him. _I want to see the future and I want to see it now, no more playing around. _

_All right, sheesh. I'm trying to save you from a horrible fate, you know?_ the voice replied.

_Now,_ Jack commanded.

_Very well, _the voice replied as blinding flash enveloped Jack's vision.

_Flash_

Jack was standing in the rain while Yori stood in front of him crying and yelling at him. He leaned in closer to hear what was going on.

"We can make our own future Jack. Forget what some idol says, we can change it," she pleaded.

"No Yori," Jack answered in a deeper voice than he had now, "this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry, you know that I'll always-"

SLAP! Yori's hand came out of nowhere and slapped Jack across the face. She stood there trembling in the rain and raised a finger towards him, "Don't you dare say it."

_Flash_

_Wait, go back,_ Jack commanded, _I want to see what will happen._

_Too late._

Jack stared in shock as he saw himself sitting on a bed in a cheap hotel room. Judging from the sounds coming through, Jack guessed that he was in the dodgy end of Tokyo. He was nurturing his hand and when he looked closer, Jack saw that a burn in the shape of a crescent moon was there.

Looking up, Jack saw that his counterpart's eyes were red and blood shot. He had obviously been crying for several hours if not days and it showed. On the bed next to him sat a bunch of papers and photos, many of which read, _Global Justice Mainframe._

Glancing at the photos before him, the future Jack pulled out a .357 magnum revolver and placed it to the side of his head.

"Fuck my destiny."

_Flash_

Jack was inside a ventilation shaft. Crawling over to an open vent, Jack lowered himself into a room housing a single computer. Wearing a skin tight black t-shirt and loose cargo pants, Jack lowered quickly disabled the security cameras in the room. In the silence that followed, he pulled out a blue thumb drive and inserted it into the computer. He waited patiently as he downloaded the file that read _Global Justice Personnel Records._ The file downloaded onto the drive, but before he could download a cipher program, guards burst into the room. Jack knocked them all out with various forms of hand to hand combat and snatched the thumb drive out of the computer before escaping into the vents.

_Flash_

Jack was running through a room filled with experimental electronics. Stopping in front of a suit of body armor, Jack quickly donned it and continued running, the armor increasing his speed and strength. He stopped in front of what looked like a large snowboard and hopped on it. Zooming around the room, Jack flew out a window and hovered above a 180 foot drop as guards swarmed into the room. Flipping them off, Jack laughed wickedly before flying off into the night.

_Flash_

Jack was zipping through traffic. His visor highlighted and targeted a maroon car and after passing over it, he turned back and hovered in front of its occupants: a red haired woman and a blonde headed boy. Blowing her a kiss, he flew off as the woman jumped out of her car and swung after him using two hair dryers.

"VIZOR, identify," he commanded.

"Kim Possible, threat level high," his robotic companion reported.

"Very well then," Jack spun around as Kim spoke.

"Hey, you owe me a new paint job."

"Miss Possible, you do me an honor. I've had women chase me before, but you're the first to leave her boyfriend to chase me. I'm flattered. If I didn't know any better, I'd wager that you were a past lover of mine," Jack joked.

"You wish surfer boy," she muttered before engaging him in a fight, several hundred feet over the ground.

During the course of the fight, Jack was knocked off his board and fell to the ground. Pushing a button on his arm, Jack's board flew underneath him and caught him. He rose back to to her, "You honestly didn't think that I would fall to my doom did you? Do I look that stupid?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Ouch lover, that hurt, that hurt right here, and after all the good times we shared," he pointed to his heart with a hurt tone in his voice.

"Sir, we must leave now. Your presence is required at Middleton High School," his VIZOR reported.

_Flash_

Yori stood in Jack's apartment looking for a change of clothes. Judging by her hair, Jack guessed that she had just gotten out of the tub and he smiled, glad to see that they had made up.

"Am I really that predictable?" she asked the sky.

Looking down she saw a tag that read, _Yes, you are._

"That's not funny Jack."

_Yes it is._

"Ugh, Thompson-San, if I am so predictable, predict this: I am going to sleep in the couch in the living room," she announced to the air.

She turned and found another note attached to the back of the door that read: _It's not as comfortable as it looks. However, if you really feel the urge to, grab a blanket off the bed and don't stay up too late. The bed however, is extremely comfortable and will give you the best sleep you've ever had. _

She groaned again, "Fine Jack, you win, I'll sleep in the bed."

She crawled into the bed and set the alarm. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she saw a note that read, _Good night Yori, I love you and I'll see you soon._

She groaned a final time and turned off the light.

_Flash_

Sensei was kneeling before Buddha as a man in black plunged a sword through his neck.

_What the fuck was that?_ Jack asked the voice as Sensei's body collapsed on the ground.

_Exactly what it looked like. Sensei will be murdered and you are unable to do anything to stop it._

_Change it._

_What?_

_I said change his fate._

_No. __You__ can try, but you won't succeed._

Jack reached towards the portal to enter it, but found an invisible barrier blocking him.

_Drop the barrier._

_Hmm, _the voice seemed genuinely amazed,_ it seems that you aren't ready to change history yet._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_It means that you can't stop this event._

_Flash_

Hirotaka was standing at a press conference. He was wearing a uniform that read _Global Justice _on the back and he was directing questions that reporters were asking him.

"Mr. Hirotaka, how does it feel to be named the new Sensei of the Yamanuchi Ninja School?" asked a reporter.

"Amazing," Hiro answered, "I feel that we can bring these two institutions of justice together and create the world's best crime fighting force."

Deep in Jack's mind Hiro started in shock as he accidentally took his hand from Jack's shoulder and broke the mental link with Jack.

He should have been angry that he wouldn't get to see what came next, but knowing that Yori was going to dump Jack, and seeing that he made Sensei left him feeling energetic.

_Flash_

_Where are we now? _asked Jack to the voice

_Only a few memories left before you are stuck in here,_ the voice said.

_What?_ Jack asked confused.

_Well, _the voice paused as light swirled around Jack and Sensei, _the more you see, the more you want to know, the more you know, the more you become a slave to time. Eventually, you become so engrossed in seeing what will happen, you will be sucked in and time will forget about you entirely. _

_Is that what happened to you? _asked Jack.

_Lets carry on, shall we, _askedthe voice as it avoided the question.

"Jack," hearing Sensei's voice, not a thought made Jack jump, "This is your journey, I can only help you to this point. You must go on alone."

_Very well Sensei._

_Flash_

Everyone was running through a hallway. It looked like the blonde haired man's family from the previous vision was there along with the red headed woman's family.

_Kim,_ Jack thought, he remembered her from the previous vision. He couldn't see the blonde haired man and assumed that he was there somewhere. However, the only people he could recognize were Kim and Yori. He guessed that he was covering the rear to make sure they lost no stragglers. Running quickly, Yori entered another hallway and ran past a sign that read, _Airstrip, End of the Hall._

Yori reached the door first and pushed it open without breaking a stride.

She stopped as a blade suddenly sprang out of her back, glistening red from being plunged through her. Her face contorted in pain and shock as she stared at her attacker. The blade twisted and pulled itself out of her and before vanishing back into the darkness.

Everyone stopped as Kim ran to catch her as she fell.

"Yori!" Kim called out at the woman who weakly reached up to grasp the woman's hand in a tight squeeze. She gave the hand one last squeeze before Yori's hand dropped away and she died.

_Flash_

_No more._

_C'mon, you've got your whole life to see,_ the voice encouraged.

_Without Yori, what is there_, asked Jack on the verge of screaming.

_The world will be yours,_ the voice encouraged.

_But without her?_

_Leave her, she'll only slow you down,_ the voice reasoned as a new vision started.

_Flash_

Jack stood over a casket as it was slowly-

_No._

The rain poured down as everyone paid their resp-

_No._

Kim walked up and placed a single rose on the cof-

_NO!_

_NO! NO! NO! _screamed Jack in frustration, _I will not lose her._

_Too late,_ the voice taunted, _you've seen it happen, therefore it will happen._

_Choice, _whispered Jack.

_Hmmm?_

_I can choose my destiny-_

_Bull Shit, that only happens in romantic comedies…or Steven Spielberg movies._

_Good Bye._

_What?_

_You heard me, good bye._

_You stop watching now and you'll keep dreaming of the future, I guarantee it. It will haunt you, you will see the future from now until the day you die. Not just these visions, but visions of futures yet to happen,_ the voice threatened.

_Well then, I guess that means poker nights are going to be fun. So will surprise birthday parties,_ Jack countered.

_You will be forever cursed to see the future and unable to change it._

_You know, I don't believe you. I think that you're just saying that to get me to stay. You want someone to take over and the prospect of me leaving frightens you,_ Jack prepared to take his hands off the idol.

_Let me show you one last thing._

_I don't think-_

_Flash_

Jack was staring as he saw the procession running through the hall again. Yori reached the door and was stabbed through. She fell into Kim's arms and gave a final squeeze as she died.

_Been here, seen this, going to change it,_ Jack called out.

_Just wait,_ the voice commanded as her stabber walked into the light, causing Jack to freeze in shock.

_No, it…it can't be, _he thought as anger took control, _It WON'T be! _he thought as he saw himself emerge from the darkness holding a knife that was still bloody.

_I don't believe it…I WON'T BELIEVE IT!_

_Believe it, you will kill Yori, _the voice said as Jack dropped the Tempus Simia as the revelation took hold.

_Flash_

Jack was jolted back into the real world, out of his mind as the idol dropped out of his fingers, and slowly tumbled to the ground. Time seemed to stop for a brief second and Jack made a desperate attempt at grabbing it, but missed as the idol fell to the ground and bounced on the dirt and dust. CRACK! The idol bounced a second time and cracked down the middle, splitting it and rendering it useless.

"NO!" screamed Jack as he picked up the two halves and attempted to shove them back together but only scattered dust as tears started to pour from his eyes.

"Thompson-San?" asked Sensei in surprise.

"Not now," cried Jack as tears rolled down his face.

"What did you see?" the old man asked.

"Y…Yori," Jack struggled to put the pieces of the Tempus Simia back together. Unable to do so, he picked them up and hurled them into the brook, "I saw Yori die Sensei. AND I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKING KILLS HER!" he shouted at Sensei.

Sensei started to speak but seeing Jack's expression of angst, the old man turned and walked out of the glade with Hirotaka.

Jack just sat in the glade on his knees and cried out to God while praying that this was all a dream.

* * *

Yori was waiting at a table in the dark as Jack came stumbling out of the glade, his cheeks glistening from the tears that continued to flow down.

"Jack?" she asked in a scared tone as she approached her boyfriend.

He shrank away from her, scared that he might actually harm her. But as she approached him, he collapsed to the ground in despair. Yori caught him and pulled him in close as she stroked his hair, unsure for the first time in their relationship, of what to do.

* * *

The weeks passed uneventfully. Jack continued to train with Yori, but only now, he was training her harder than she had ever been trained before. Every night, she would go to bed exhausted while he stayed up and trained even more.

After several weeks of his death training, Jack decided not to put Yori through any more pain and he made up his mind to leave. In the night, he quietly packed his bag and grabbed the book _The Golden Man_ that Yori had loaned him before making his way out of his room. He left a note for Yori, but quickly burned it as he didn't want Yori to find out why he was really leaving. He snuck across the parade ground and entered a building where the graduation presents resided. Finding the one addressed to him, Jack opened it and pulled out his custom made .357 revolver. A note tumbled out of the package and he paused to pick it up.

Holding it too a lit candle that he carried with him, he read: _Jack, I don't know what has driven you to this state, but frankly it scares me. I know that you will find your way, but know that you don't have to find it alone. I am here and I will talk to you whenever you are ready._

_Yori_

Stuffing it into his bag, he quietly made his way across the parade ground towards the entrance. The torches were lit and fire licked at the sides of the large bowls they were kept in. The light cast the entrance in a soft glow, however Jack paid little attention to the look as he proceeded to walk out the gate. The dull rumble of thunder alerted him to the gathering storm as a raindrop fell on his neck. Within seconds, rain was pouring down everywhere and he smiled: no rain meant no tracks.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" a feminine voice called out from behind him.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he replied weakly. Even in his head, it sounded pathetic.

"What happened to you?" Yori asked as Jack turned to face her, "You went into the glade with Sensei several weeks ago and ever since then, you've been pushing me away."

Jack took a deep breath and dodged her question, "Why would I want to push you away? I love you."

She shook her head, "No, if you loved me you would tell me why you're like this."

Realizing that she wasn't going to let him be, he answered, "I looked into the idol and I saw the future. In it, you die at my hand. That's what's happening to me."

She stared at him in shock for a second before replying, "We can make our own future Jack. Forget what some idol says, we can change it," she pleaded.

"No Yori," Jack answered, "this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry, you know that I'll always-"

SLAP! Yori's hand came out of nowhere and slapped Jack across the face. She stood there trembling in the rain and raised a finger towards him, "Don't you dare say it."

She raised a finger towards him and slowly started advancing on him, causing Jack to back pedal toward the torches.

"We date for over two years and after some stupid idol claims to tell you the future, you believe it enough to break up?" she had started out quietly but as she continued, her voice rose to a scream to be heard over the storm.

Jack looked at her with a pained expression on his face, not saying a word. Knowing that whatever he said was going to be a lie.

"Oh, so now that you've been shown to be the coward you are, you have nothing to say?" Yori asked, "You know, at least Fukushima would say something."

Jack took one step too many and his right hand pressed against the lip of the torch, searing it on the metal and causing a burn shaped like a crescent moon to appear in his hand. He cursed and brought his hand up to shield it from any other pain.

Yori looked on in disgust as Jack cradled his hand, "Good, now you'll always have something to remind you of the coward that you are," she stormed off into the storm as Jack looked on in pain and sorrow. Water continued to drip down his cheeks, although none of it was from the rain.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" asked Kim in shock as she stared at Jack and then at Yori. According to Jack's vision, Yori was going to die at Jack's hand.

_That's gotta be one hell of a break up excuse, no wonder Yori was pissed at Jack two days ago,_ Kim thought.

"Yes," replied Jack, "After that, I followed a few visions and they led me to steal the letters documents from Global Justice."

"But why go after GJ?" asked Ron as they entered the Middleton City limits.

Jack pulled out a letter and read it out loud:

_Thompson-San,_

_I need your help. Global Justice has a mole that will try to take over Yamanuchi. I know that you left our school on bad terms, but I need you to infiltrate the Global Justice Research facility in Tokyo. This is your final and seeing as you took your gun, you must complete this assignment. Yori still weeps for you._

_Sensei._

Jack folded the letter and put it back in his pocket, "the diagrams and schematics that you saw in the apartment were included in the letter."

"And the weapons?" asked Kim.

"It's amazing what you can buy in America these days," Jack laughed mirthlessly, "So there, now you know the story and we can now focus on taking down Global Justice. Sensei knew what was going on and started me on this wild chase," Jack said as they pulled into the Dolphin Hotel.

The valet didn't bat an eye when Ron and Kim exited the car, but he couldn't take his eye off Jack and Yori, both of whom were still caked in mud. Seeing the expression on the valet's face and after several failed attempts to get his attention, Jack and Yori both made a move to hug the man, but their movements jolted him out of his trance.

"Sorry sir," the valet began, "it's just that when you said that you'd be coming back later caked in mud, I did not take it literally."

"That's all right Lamar," Jack patted the valet on the shoulder, "I know that I look like a mess. Take car of the car?"

"Of course sir," the valet snapped to attention and took the keys from Ron. Hopping into the driver's seat of the GTO, the valet drove off into the night.

Turning as one, the quartet looked up at the hotel looming over them and all turned to Jack. Sighing, he took a step forward, "Well, let's go."

* * *

The doors opened inward as the quartet, two of which were still caked in mud, walked across the lobby towards the elevator. All activity in the lobby stared at Jack and Yori who walked to the elevators as if nothing was wrong.

Jack gave a slight nod to the receptionist, "Hey Maddie. Sorry we're late, it's just that we were out driving and lost track of the time."

So focused on Jack and Yori was the receptionist that she failed to notice Kim and Ron sneak to the elevator and call it to the lobby. The doors dinged open and the four fugitives entered the elevator.

_One…two…three…_Jack silently counted off in his head as the doors closed. On the count of five, a hand appeared in between the doors and they sprang back open.

The boy girl who had ridden the elevator before with Kim and Ron got on the elevator as the occupants flattened themselves against the back wall.

"Honestly Gabriella, it was an honest mistake," the boy pleaded.

"No, it wasn't Troy," the Mexican girl hissed at him, "Confusing me with my sister is not a mistake. It's justifiable homicide."

Jack and Yori sat in the back and started knocking chunks of mud off their clothes as the couple continued to bicker.

"Oh, because you have a twin sister, you expect me to recognize the differences between you two?"

"Yeah, you tend to recognize those that you're in a relationship with," Gabriella responded while wondering if all men were this dense.

He paused, "That sounded better in my head."

"I'm sure it did," she turned to stare at Jack and Yori who were now brushing the mud off the other's clothes. She reached to brush some off his face while he knocked off the chunks off the back of her neck. Seeing his opportunity, Jack pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the lips while the occupants looked on. The women both thought, _Cheesiest move ever._ While the guys thought, _Dang, I've got to remember that. _

The elevator dinged as it approached Gabriella's floor and the doors opened.

She walked out of the elevator and turned to Troy still standing there, "Don't even think of getting off if you aren't willing to apologize." Turning on her heel, she walked down the hallway as the elevator doors closed.

Jack parted lips with Yori for a second and asked the man staring at the now closed doors, "Are you this stupid naturally? Or did you have to go to a special school?"

Troy turned, "What?"

"She's waiting for you and if you go back to your room tonight with the rest of your buddies, you will lose her forever," Jack explained.

"But she needs the night to cool down," the teen weakly defended himself.

Jack just shook his head and took his hand off Yori for a second, "When you find that special someone, hold onto them with all you've got. If you lose them, you've lost at the game of life and life doesn't have a reset button."

The boy thought about it for a moment as the doors dinged on Jack's floor. Stepping off, Jack turned and said, "Think about it Troy."

The doors closed on Troy as he stood there for a moment and then punched in Gabriella's floor.

* * *

They entered room 1408 and Jack took a deep breath, "So good being home."

Kim and Yori both left the men and disappeared into the kitchen to do whatever it is that women do in there. Jack made a motion for Ron to remove his shoes and Ron complied.

Looking around, Jack suddenly started and asked urgently, "Where's the key chain?"

Ron looked at Jack and answered, "The valet has it. Why do you ask?"

"No not that key chain, the other key chain, it was next to a computer battery and had a thumb drive on it," Jack explained.

"Ohh, this keychain," Ron said as he produced the keychain from his pocket.

Jack snatched it and examined it, "Great," he breathed a sigh of relief, "It's not damaged."

"What makes it so unique?" asked Ron, "I can go down to Victoria's Circuit and pick up one for 35 dollars."

"This device," explained Jack as he took of the coat to Hiro's uniform, "has the list of who is the mole inside GJ."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

In the silence that followed Ron opened his mouth to ask what was the deal with the elevator, but Jack answered, "If I hadn't said anything tonight, you and Kim wouldn't stay together. Seeing them get together will inspire you both to stay next to each other through thick and thin."

Jack took a deep breath and faced Ron. Ron's mouth opened in confusion, "But if you and Kim don't stay together, she won't be able to bring you back when you die." Jack patted Ron on the shoulder and walked towards his room.

"Of course, that is only one possible outcome," Jack replied before shutting his door.

Ron stood in the entryway with his mouth still hanging open as Kim walked back into the room with Yori. Yori silently slinked off to Jack's bedroom while Kim went to her boyfriend.

Seeing Ron's expression, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing," as he guided her to the couch in Jack's living room.

* * *

Jack stood in his room as he stripped Hiro's uniform from his body. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to crack them. Hearing a crack coming from his shoulders, he let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes to see Yori standing before him.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled as he jumped back and hit his closet.

"I thought that you could see the future," Yori smirked.

"Not all of it, just bits and pieces," Jack explained as he turned around and opened the other side of the closet where clothes that fit him rested. "Tell me, did you like my clothes selection?" he asked as he pulled on a gray long sleeve shirt.

"I will admit, your fashion sense is decent, but the shoe selection leaves much to be desired," she jokingly teased.

Jack grabbed a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he called out, "Yori, you should probably get out of those clothes. They're filthy and wet."

Yori looked down and noticed that he was right; she was in dire need of a change of clothes. Pulling open his closet, Yori stepped out of her clothes and grabbed one of Jack's button up T-Shirts and put it on over her body. It easily covered her and she laughed to herself as Jack came out of the bathroom and his expression changed from relaxed to shock in the span of a few seconds.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he struggled to maintain eye contact.

"My eyes are up here," she pointed to her eyes. Jack shook his head to clear himself as she asked, "Is it true that I'm going to die?" she asked while digging into the carpet with her toe.

Jack instantly sobered up and placed a hand under her chin. Bringing her eyes to stare into his, he softly said, "Nothing is certain Yori, all we can be certain of is now. The future can be changed Yori. The past is set, the present is now and the future can be saved, as a wise man once told me."

Yori looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply, "Practice that line much?"

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly as she started to remove his shirt, "Yeah. It felt rushed-"

She kissed him again and brought him to the bed, "Thompson-San, shut up."

* * *

Kim and Ron sat in front of a crate of hand grenades in Jack's living room. They had been watching T.V., but Kim suggested that they probably should be packing up the room seeing as they were leaving in the morning. Ron had pleaded to keep watching T.V. but the puppy dog pout when combined with the promise of a back rub later had Ron sitting next to her as they tried to figure out what to do with the hand grenades.

"You know," Ron started, "let's work on clearing up all the guns before we touch the explosives."

Kim nodded her head in agreement and glanced at the clock Jack had mounted on the wall, _11:12,_ she thought silently and moved over to where Ron was grabbing a grenade launcher and stacking it in a pile in the center of the room.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?" he stopped and turned to her.

"Have you thought of how we're going to get all these weapons from here to the lobby?" a look of confusion passed over Ron's face as he realized that they wouldn't be able to stroll out of the lobby with an RPG strung over his shoulder.

"Simple, we change location, not the building," announced Jack as he and Yori both entered the room. Kim eyebrows arched at the couple who know stood before them, Jack's shirt was inside out and his hair mussed while Yori was still wearing one of Jack's button up shirts, her hair equally mussed. Yori caught the glance and her cheeks flushed and stared at the floor with a smile on her face.

Kim excused herself, grabbed Yori by the wrist, and pulled Yori into the kitchen for a quiet talk. Ron and Jack started to follow, but a look from Yori and Kim sent both men walking back into the living room.

Jack and Ron started to grab the high explosive weapons and put them inside a large green duffle bag, "Change location? How do you think we'll do that?" asked Ron.

Jack smiled as he pulled a key card out of his pocket, "I ordered a different room key on this floor where we can store the weapons and anything else we need."

Ron stared at him incredulously, "Dude, where do you get the money for all this?"

"Lets just say," Jack began with a smile, "While I was in Tokyo, the casinos were hit hard."

"How much did you win?" asked Ron.

"Remember your Naco Royalties check?"

"Yeah," Ron replied cautiously.

"About 3 quarters of that in one night," Jack said as he began to pick up the weapons and started stuffing them in a large bag, "I was there for a week."

Ron joined him in grabbing weapons but stopped as he asked, "Jack, why do you have these?"

"There's a time coming, a time where we'll need these weapons. Particularly when we go get your families back," he thought for a second, "and there is a time after that where you in particular will need that flare gun," Jack pointed to a large pistol, "to deactivate that Black Hole creator that Lord Monkey Fist uses," Ron stared at Jack with a look of shock on his face. Patting Ron on the shoulder, Jack grabbed the bag that was now filled with weapons, "but don't worry, that's in about a year from now. So no worries, aye?"

He exited the room with the bag filled with weapons, leaving a speechless Ron Stoppable standing there with his mouth hanging open for the second time that night.

* * *

Jack came in a few minutes later and found Ron packing weapons into another bag with Kim and Yori's help. Glancing at Ron who was fumbling with a crate of high explosive ammunition, Jack reached out a hand and without a looking plucked a bullet out of the air that was falling out of the box and towards the ground.

"Nice catch," Kim commented as she picked and swung experiment hesitantly with the dual katanas that Jack had leaning against his closet door.

"Yeah, well, seeing the future and all," he commented.

They worked in silence for a few moments before Kim asked, "Jack what happened after you left Yamanuchi?"

Jack paused in mid stride to stare at Kim, "I already told you. I left, infiltrated the Global Justice Research facility and downloaded their mainframe."

"What? No long winded story?" challenged Ron.

"No Ronald. I told the detailed version of the story while in the car to pass the time, but here and at 12:15 A.M., I'm tired," Jack said as the last weapon, the Uzi from the kitchen, was put into a duffle bag. With Ron's help, Jack moved the last bag down the hall into room 1415. Ron looked in at the room as Jack moved the last bag into position.

While this room wasn't as homely as 1408 was, this room did show signs of use. There was a small T.V. in the corner and the bed in the other corner showed that Jack had not completely neglected the room, it almost looked as if he was renting it out to someone.

"Because I am Ron," Jack answered.

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that," Ron hissed at Jack.

"Sorry, but if you had this gift, you'd do it to," Jack replied as he pulled a computer battery from his pocket.

"Isn't that the same computer battery from your other room?" asked Ron as Jack started pushing in little inserts and twisting various components of the battery.

"It's not a battery Ron," Jack answered as he pushed the last button and the battery started to hum and glow as an orange light filled the room, "this little toy is one of Global Justice's greatest devices."

Ron peered over Jack's shoulder, "What is it then?"

"My glider."

"Get out of here, it can't fit into something that small," Ron scoffed.

"It can if you're working with an unlimited budget and new materials," Jack answered distractedly as the battery started to unfold.

The battery looked less like a battery now and now had started to unfold itself. It increased in length and width. Taking on a black tint, the edges tilted up until it resembled a large snowboard. Underneath, Ron could see a directional jet that resembled a large triangle with a turbine in the back. Jack dropped the board to the ground and let it hover for a bit before taking a step onto it.

As the board held Jack's weight and balanced itself out, Jack called to Ron over the muted tones of the board, "What do you think?"

"I think that two guys are going to be sleeping on the couch instead of next to their companion," said Kim.

Jack and Ron turned as they saw Kim and Yori standing in the doorway, arms crossed and sour expressions on their faces.

"You two decide to play with the surfboard? Did you stop to think about anyone hearing you?" Yori asked while shaking her head.

"Uhhh…" Ron stammered.

"Ummm…" agreed Jack.

"Thought as much," Kim and Yori turned to leave.

In the silence that followed their departure Jack turned to Ron, "Ron, they have got us whipped."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "but at least they're letting us sleep in the same room as them."

* * *

"Great," Ron said sarcastically as he held up the thumb drive, "So you snuck into a top secret Global Justice research facility, stole a list that shows who the mole is, and stole the glider, but forgot to get the decipher key for this? What kind of ninja are you anyways?"

SCHINK! Ron found a blade at his throat, and stared into the cold, blue eyes of a very tense, very angry Jack, "Obviously a very good one, to sneak up on a Tai Chi Pek Wa Master," Jack said coldly as he sheathed his knife and walked back to the counter to study a schematic of Global Justice's detention facility.

Ron glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, _9:45 A.M. _he thought as he sighed and worked the crinks out of his back.

"You know, that couch isn't very comfortable," he complained.

"That's what I told Yori," Jack replied.

The two men had been let back in 1408 and been allowed to sleep next to their partners, but the clothes had remained on. Kim and Yori were still angry at Jack and Ron for screwing around like that and as such, all they got was a kiss on the forehead and a good night.

"So what do we need?" asked Kim as she walked into the room with Yori. Both had changed into their standard clothes, Yori had on a sundress over her black gi while Kim's mission was covered by a pair of capris and a long sleeve shirt. How Jack had gotten mission clothes for Ron and Kim was beyond her, but she was grateful anyway.

Jack kept staring at the plans for Global Justice before walking into the kitchen. Pulling a syringe from one of the drawers in his kitchen, inserting the syringe into the jar labeled _Yamanuchi Cocktail,_ Jack withdrew a large amount of the green liquid and deposited the syringe into a holster attached to his leg.

Pulling out another syringe he inserted it into the jar labeled _Yamanuchi Cocktail Antidote _before answering, "We need someone with a kick ass, top of the line, better than GJ, or at least able to crack a GJ level 9 security encryption, computer."

"Wade is in a Global Justice detention center, and no one else we know has a computer that could even log into the mainframe," Kim said and sat down dejectedly on the couch as Ron suddenly burst into a coughing fit.

Kim stared at Ron, who was looking away coughing, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ron?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Yes?" he answered nervously in a high voice.

"Do you know who might have a computer like this?" she asked, slowly advancing on him.

"Maybe?" he answered in more of a question than a confirmation.

Jack walked out of the kitchen, holstering the syringe and his .357 pistol, "Dude, who?"

"No one in particular," he answered trying to think of a good way to change the subject.

"Stoppable-San," Yori said slowly, with a look of determination in her eyes as she slowly started to stalk Ron, "My grandfather has been murdered and we need to know who it is that coordinated it. That thumb drive in your hand is the only thing that can tell us. Now tell us who can help us."

"Well, we didn't exactly part on the best…terms," he said quietly as Kim's eyebrows shot up surprise.

"You mean…," she asked in disbelief

"Yeah," he answered, looking at the ground

"Oh," Kim let out a low whistle, "Her."

"Yeah, her," Ron said and let out a sad sigh.

Jack and Yori looked at each other confused and Yori asked, "Wait, who are we talking about?"

Kim answered, "Someone who Ron knew, but kinda messed things up with," she turned to Ron, "Ron, I never thought that I'd actually say this, but…" she sighed and closed her eyes in defeat, "we all need you to work the Ron-Shine on her. Besides what are the odds that she even remembers what happened?"

"KP, would you forget?" he asked.

"Who?" asked a confused Jack and Yori.

* * *

"I got it Ma," Zita Flores shouted to her mom as the knocking continued, "I hear ya! Hold your caballos!"

She got to the front door and looked upon the four weary souls standing before her. One in a black trench coat with body armor underneath, that new girl who kissed Stoppable wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, Kim Possible, and-

"You," she whispered, hostility and anger dripping off the word.

"Heya Zita. Long time no-" SLAP! Ron's greeting was cut off as Zita's hand found its mark on the side of his face.

"Pendejo!" she screamed at him.

Ron clutched his cheek in shock, "Z, girl c'mon. I mean-"

SLAP!

"OW! Would you knock that-"

SLAP!

"¡Usted asno que ase hijo de joder de madre de una ramera! La posición mí arriba...tu…que debía caparle aquí mismo y le hace los come. Eso es si yo los puedo encontrar. Vaya jódalo!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut and her voice receded back into the house, "Arrancaré su cráneo y le golpea a la muerte consigo," she let one last curse fly as her voice faded completely.

Ron turned to face the three other members and shrugged sheepishly while rubbing his cheeks where the others could see a handprints, complete with fingers, forming, "Well, I guess she remembers."

Jack just winced as he heard a faint bit of Zita's cursing. Commenting quietly to himself, he muttered, "Well at least that last one's not physically possible."

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I just write about it. Please leave a review. I cannot fix a problem if I don't know about it. Also, please check out my new story, _The Forgotten and Hated Hero._

Author Notes: Thanks to Silverwolf05 and Zaratan for reviewing. You guys rock for the feedback.


	16. Groveling, Tears and Traitors

**Chapter 15 Groveling, Tears and Traitors**

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Go away Ron!" Zita yelled from behind her closed door, "don't even think that I've forgotten about what you did."

"Ron, what did you do?" whispered Jack.

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered, "Ron, you focus on getting Zita to let us in, I'll fill in Jack and Yori," Kim ordered before pulling them aside.

"Stoppable-San has been busy?" asked Yori.

"You could say that Yori," Kim began, sighing she started, "all right, so Zita, the girl in the house, she used to work at the movie theatre. Ron, in a costly maneuver, bought tickets to every show, just so he could ask her out."

"You never did that for me Jack," Yori jabbed Jack in the side with an elbow.

"Only because the nearest theatre was several hours away," he argued.

"Well you could've at least tried to do something that romantic for me, apart from giving me my head band back after I got cut for saving your life."

"Hi, telling a story here," Kim waved her hand to command their attention.

"Sorry," the couple apologized, "please continue."

"Well, Ron and Zita played an online game called Everlot and one time, they were both sucked into the game. While inside, Ron saved Zita's life and they started to date," Kim took a deep breath, "Afterwards, they went out on a date, but one night a mission came up and Ron forgot to mention it. Or even show up for that matter."

Jack winced, knowing full well what a woman would do if stood up.

"And…?" asked Yori.

"Well…" Kim sighed before continuing.

* * *

Ron stood on Zita's porch and threw a glance behind him as he saw Kim telling Jack and Yori about his pathetic relationship with Zita Flores. 

"Z? You there?" he called out.

"Go away Ron," Zita called out.

"Zita, I know me standing you up was a bad idea, and taking Kim out to dinner on the money that I was going to take you out on probably didn't help," he thought for a moment, " and the accidental deletion of your fire elf character in Everlot was not the-"

"You're the one who deleted my Fire Elf?!" she called out indignantly.

"Errm…no?" he tried hopefully.

"I gave you access to the account for a reason Ron!"

"Wait, Zita, are you telling me that you're more focused on my deletion of your Everlot character than you are about me and Kim being wanted for murder?" Ron asked.

"I haven't seen the news in a long time," she called through the door.

"Ohh, well can you let us in?" asked Ron with a trace of hope in his voice.

"No. Go away."

"But Zita, we need your help. Millions more will die and it will be because you didn't help us out," Ron pleaded.

"Not listening Ron."

"Zita, I'm giving you one last chance to open the door before I allow my friend Jack to open the door," Ron threatened.

There was silence for a moment and Ron knew that Zita was sizing Jack up. After several tense seconds, Zita's door opened and she stepped outside, "Ron, I'll let you in on one condition."

Ron smiled as Kim, Jack and Yori appeared behind him, "What's that Z?"

Now it was Zita's turn to smile, "apologize, grovel and beg for forgiveness."

"Ok," Ron said with a shrug, "Zita, I'm sorry for all the stuff I did that torpedoed our relationship. Please forgive me. Can we come in now?" He took a step forward

Zita placed a hand on Ron's chest and stopped the advance, "Ronnie," she said sweetly before her mood turned sour, "I said 'grovel'."  
Ron's mouth opened in shock and he turned to find Kim standing behind him with a bemused smile on her face and her arms crossed, "Don't look at me Ron. You need to do this on your own," Kim answered.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Ron dropped to his knees and wailed to the sky, "Please Zita forgive me. I'm sorry that I stood you up at the movie theater for our date so I could go on a mission with Kim. I'm sorry that I borrowed your car and burned up all the gas so I could make an emergency run to Bueno Nacho with Rufus," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry for deleting your Everlot fire elf and also telling you that I was too tired to talk when I really just wanted to hang with Kim."

Zita shot Kim a look that could kill, but Kim put up her hands defensively, "I didn't know that he was bailing on you. He said that you were out of town and sick."

Ron continued, oblivious to the conversation around him, "I'm sorry for eating most of those Nacos that you brought to the Everlot party and then blaming it on Malcolm. I'm sorry for using your printer to print off _Zombie Mayhem 3: Nemesis_ cheat codes and then jamming your printer before I blamed it on faulty paper. I'm sorry for-"

Before Ron could continue his confessions, Zita clamped a hand over his mouth, "Maybe it's best if you just say sorry," she suggested.

He thought for a moment, "All right, sorry Zita."

She shook her head and let out a long sigh, "I know that I'm going to regret this, but what can I do to help?"

* * *

"Now be careful with this," Jack cautioned as Zita plugged the thumb drive into her computer. 

When Ron had suggested that Zita's computer was top of the line, he hadn't been joking. Some of the computer equipment in Zita's room surpassed Wade's computer equipment and Jack knew that that was a feat unto itself. Some of the stuff in her room hadn't even been released to the civilian market yet. In fact, most of the equipment in the room looked like Global Justice had made it directly for her. He was distracted as he saw that there were a few computer games around her room, but the game closest to the computer was Everlot and judging by the wear and tear on the game box, Jack determined that she played it on an almost religious basis.

Noticing Jack's gaze, Zita laughed, "Find it hard to believe that I play that?"

Jack shook his head and turned his attention to the monitor as his thumb drive started to blink, "Not really. When you've lived my life, you find that nothing catches me off guard."

"Hey guys look!" Ron shouted as he balanced a tray of CDs on his fingers and had several pieces of silver wear stuck to his body.

Jack stared at Ron in disbelief, "All right," he corrected, "almost nothing. Kim?"

She sighed and grabbed Ron, "C'mon, lets take all this downstairs."

Yori turned and gasped in shock as she saw all the dishes on Zita's bed. Her bed was covered in plates, silverware and cups. It wasn't lumped in one pile, instead it was spread out and many plates still holding food and from the looks of it, there wasn't room for Zita to sleep on her bed.

"Flores-San, where do you sleep?" asked Yori in confusion.

"Oh, over there on my floor," Zita motioned to a mess of blankets on the floor, "my bed is covered in dishes so I have to sleep in an uncluttered area."

"So I noticed," griped Ron as he and Kim took the dishes out of the room.

"So what now?" asked Jack as the computer finally loaded his thumb drive.

"Well…" she started, "It seems that you have one hell of a file on here."

"Yep," Jack said calmly.

She peered at the screen in shock, "A level 9 security file from Global Justice?!"

"Yep," Jack said calmly.

She turned to stare at Jack, then Yori, "What the hell are you four into?"

"Clearing our names and taking down those responsible for this mess," Yori answered, "Think you can crack this?"

Zita tossed her head from side to side and all present heard her neck crack. Then she played with her fingers out in front of her, cracking each joint individually, finally she twisted in her chair and pulled out her laptop, "I'll need to steal the cipher key for this, but with my laptop, _si,_ I can do it."

* * *

Kim and Ron had moved the dishes downstairs and were currently reasoning with Zita's mother to not call Global Justice. 

"Honestly Mrs. F, you don't want to call them, all they will do is arrest you and destroy your house," Ron pleaded, "They've already done that to Wade's house and our families," he thought for a moment, "Well, they didn't destroy my house or Kim's, but Wade's house is a smoldering crater. Anyway, please, don't call the cops."

Mrs. Flores looked from Ron to Kim, "what do you think _Seniorita_ Possible? Should I call the cops? Him," she pointed to Ron, "he broke my dear Z's heart, but you've got a reputation that I can trust. What would you like me to do?"

Kim calmly replied, "For one, put down the phone and let us explain. Second, we may need you to evacuate your house and have you stay in a motel."

Zita's mom cocked her head to the side, "Why should I move?"

"If you stay here you'll probably be arrested," Kim answered while crossing her arms.

"_Señor Bueno_, do you really think so?"

"Well," Ron answered, "Everyone who's helped us has been arrested and their house blown up, why not you."

The older woman pondered this for a moment before replying, "I'm going upstairs to pack."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flores."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flores."

Kim and Ron watched Mrs. Flores go upstairs and as soon as she was out of sight, Kim started laying into Ron, "Geez Ron, when you told me that you screwed things up with Zita, you didn't say how bad."

"I didn't want to give you the full list KP," he threw his hands up defensively, but soon found himself against a counter as Kim advanced on him, "Rule number fifteen: Never bring up ex-girlfriends in front of the current girlfriend, the only exception to this is when she asks you about your ex. In which case you give only enough information to get by and only give enough information to tell her how much better your current girlfriend is as opposed to your ex." Ron held up a finger as he recited from memory the unwritten rules only he adhered too.

Kim buried her face in her hands, "Please Ron, not the rules again," she thought to herself for a moment, "and why is it you only bring up the rules when they concern Zita?"

"Hmm," he started, "I don't kn-"

THUNK!

Ron dropped to the ground unconscious as a Kimmunicator flew through the window and hit him in the back of the head. Kim caught Ron before he hit the floor as the Kimmunicator landed on the center island in the kitchen. Laying Ron on the ground softly, Kim noticed that he had a welt forming on the back of his head, but other than that, he was going to be fine.

Turning her attention to the blue hand held device that rested on the counter, Kim picked it up as the screen blinked and an image of Wade appeared on the screen, surrounded by blackness.

"Hey Kim," her tech genius greeted, "I'm making this as I'm sitting on my lawn right now. I had to destroy my home, but Global Justice won't be able to track you."

Wade turned and looked off screen as Kim started to hear sirens, "It seems like this is it. This Kimmunicator has everything you're going to need to break us out of Global Justice. So I'll see you in a," Wade checked his watch, "day. Or at least according to Jack." Wade smile one last time and the screen blanked out.

Ron groaned and slowly sat up, "Stupid birds…they aren't supposed to fly indoors."

Kim rolled her eyes as she pocketed the device and offered Ron a hand which he accepted, "Ron, Wade sent me a Kimmunicator, you just happened to be standing between me and it and it whacked you in the back of the head."

"Oh," Ron said as he gingerly fingered the welt on the back of his head, "I need some ice," he announced to no one in particular as he walked to the freezer and pulled out some ice.

Wrapping it in a dishtowel, Ron applied it to the back of his head and walked into the living room where the Flores' television sat. While it wasn't as big as Jack's plasma screen TV back at the apartment, it still could hold it's own in a battle of TV's.

Flicking on the T.V. and sitting on the couch, Ron played with the channels until he found a show about some survivors of a plane wreck. "Too complicated to follow and no real answers," he flicked the remote again, this time there was a government agent who had to solve a nuclear bomb threat in 24 hours, "too unbelievable."

He flicked again, a movie was now playing about a man who had been murdered and but was trying to communicate with his girlfriend and get revenge on the people who murderd him, "Why do I get the strangest sense that I've done that before?" he questioned as Kim walked into the room.

"What?"

"Oh just this movie that I'm watching. But it's nothing," Ron replied as Kim changed the channel to the news.

"Aww KP, I was watching that," he whined.

"Ron, we need to see the news," she said as they stopped on CNN.

"The world was stunned today by the death of Dr. Betty Director today," the announcer began, causing Kim and Ron to start in shock, "She was found shot in her office early this morning by Global Justice's second in command and acting Director, William Du."

The picture changed to a press conference where Will Du stood before a group of reporters. On the upper right hand of the screen a _LIVE_ banner played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I come to you today with grievous news," Will stopped and wiped his eyes, "Dr. Betty Director was found murdered today in her office. From security tapes, we are led to believe that she was murdered by one of our own right here in Global Justice," and audible gasp arose from the reporters, "However, closer inspection of those tapes show that the person responsible for this was none other than an escaped fugitive. Jack Thompson is our chief suspect in this murder and as such, we will spare no resources in finding him."

"And of Team Possible?" asked a reporter, "What of them?"

"They are still on the loose and we believe that Jack may have in fact joined them. Killing Betty may have been his initiation into the team," Will said, rage permeating his words.

"Who will be running Global Justice now?" asked the same reporter.

Will looked off camera towards the wings of the stage and saw several members of the Global Justice leadership board standing there. One member walked on stage and took the podium from Will, "We have reached a decision concerning this and all believe that William Dunn Du will take Dr. Betty Director's role as Director of this justice facility."

Will nodded and took the stage back, "I am going to be running Global Justice now. My first act as leader is to merge with one of the greatest crime fighting forces on the planet: The Yamanuchi School in Japan."

Murmurs rose throughout the room as all present had no idea that Yamanuchi even existed.

Inside Zita's living room, Ron sat forward and whispered, "No."

"What?" Kim asked.

Ron sat back in defeat, "Yamanuchi is supposed to be a secret. No outside influence and there Will stands, blabbing the secret of it's existence to the entire world."

"Shhh," Kim motioned towards the screen, "It's back."

"Last night, Yamanuchi lost it's Sensei. Sensei Yamamoto was murdered by this woman," an image of Yori appeared on screen, "Yori Yamamoto is believed to have killed her grandfather in an effort to join Team Possible. Go ahead Andrea," Will addressed a woman raising her hand.

"So you're telling the world that the two best crime agencies in the world both had their leaders murdered last night?" the reporter asked.

Will thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Oh," she looked around before asking, "Who will become the Sensei of the Yamanuchi School?"

Will looked to the wings again and motioned to Hirotaka before answering, "Hirotaka Cho."

"Isn't he running the search for Team Possible?"

"Yes he is, however, he with Yori Yamamoto joining Team Possible, we believe that if we find them we will find Yori Therefore, we will be putting all of Yamanuchi's resources into finding Team Possible," Will answered, "Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures and we will also be employing a certain Robotics scientist Dr. Andrew T. Lipsky and his partner Shelbly Gorram to also help bring in Team Possible."

The audience sat in silence as the pondered the names. Finally, one brave reporter figured it out, "Excuse me, do you mean Dr. Drakken and Shego?"

Will nodded, "I do, they have the most experience in fighting Team Possible. We will forgive them of their past infractions and they will help bring in Team Possible."

"But the Diablos…"

"While they will be pardoned, they will still have to live with that debacle. Andrew has agreed to fund crews to clean up the mess left behind by them," Will explained as a loud murmur started to fill the room. Raising his voice above the din, he calmly said, "People please, it's either accept their help or allow Team Possible another shot at destroying our world."

Silence pervaded the room as Will nodded and continued, "Now ladies and gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I have some fugitives to collect."

The audience stood and clapped as Will left the stage and Hiro took his place. Hiro shook in excitement as he saw his vision finally come to fruition.

"_Konichiwa," _Hiro bowed and continued, "It is with a heavy heart that I take this position as Sensei of Yamanuchi and I promise to do all in my power to bring these killers to justice."

"Mr. Hirotaka, how does it feel to be named the new Sensei of the Yamanuchi Ninja School?" asked a reporter.

"Amazing," Hiro answered, "I feel that we can bring these two institutions of justice together and create the world's best crime fighting force."

"Yori?" Ron called out as Hiro started to answer more questions, "You might want to check this out."

* * *

Zita's hands flew across her keyboard as she struggled to download the cipher program from Global Justice's mainframe. 

"Wait," asked Yori, "Why is it that Load-San was tracked for doing this, but you are not?"

"Simple," Zita answered as she pulled out another portion of the program, "You have to know where to look. Whereas Wade's approach usually involves going through the front door and leaving a cyber trail for people to follow, many times a woman's touch is required. In out and be done with the deed before they know what hit 'em"

Zita reached over her desk and picked up a half-eaten Hot Pocket. Sniffing it cautiously, she took a bite before continuing, "You can force your way through the front door of a building and set off all the alarms, or you can go through the back door."

"And that's what you're doing," reasoned Jack.

Nodding with a mouth full of food Zita turned back to the computer as it beeped a final time, "HA! _Su asno es mío madre jode!_," Zita cheered as she downloaded the final part of the programming cipher.

"ZITA! Watch your language," her mother called from across the hallway.

"Sorry, _Madre_," Zita apologized before turning back to the computer.

"Yori?" Ron's voice wafted up from the living room, "You might want to check this out."

"I'll be right back," she announced before leaving the room.

"So you understand Spanish?" Jack asked as he dug in his pocket for a piece of paper.

"What tipped you off? The swearing or the fact that half my words are in Spanish? Possibly the fact that I am Spanish you _idiota!_" Zita answered.

"No need to be snippy," Jack pulled out the piece of paper that he had written the cave inscription on, "Feel like translating this for me?"

Zita glanced at it before answering, "Take this device but know that as you do you will be condemning yourself to a lifetime of torture and pain. With each breath you will become a man who does not belong. A walking plague on the world and you will be destined to die alone. You will lose all you care about but will be unable to stop it. However, only the pure in heart can truly use this to their benefit. Sounds ominous," she turned back to her computer, "I take it you looked?"

Jack snorted but didn't answer, "Great, about 4 months too late."

"Ready to open this file…ready?" her finger was poised over the enter button.

"Do it," Jack commanded.

Click.

"And we are running," she announced, "Translating at 700 Terabytes per second and rising."

PING!

Zita turned in shock as a forgotten monitor in her room sounded off.

"_JODA_!" She screamed and flicked a switch on her computer. A high pitched whirring sound filled the room as her desktop started to erase all illegal programs.

PING!

"What the hell is that?!" Jack yelled over the pinging.

"I'm being tracked. Right now, Global Justice is locking onto my location. Whatever's on this thumb drive is sending out a carrier signal designed to reveal our location. I'm shutting it down," her hand reached for the power button on her laptop but was stopped by Jack's hand.

"You shut that down and we all die. How much longer until they find us?" he asked.

Glancing at a computer screen that showed where her signal was being routed through, she replied, "4 minutes."

"And how much time is left on the decryption?"

"At least 15."

"Goddamnit," Jack thought for a moment with his eyes closed before he pulled out-

"A computer battery?" Zita questioned.

"Get your Mom and meet us downstairs. NOW!" Jack yelled as he picked up Zita's computer in one hand and pocketed the surfboard that was still folded up.

"Hey, don't lose the signal," Zita cautioned, "It's a wireless connection, but you'll need to stay within range of a network."

"So we have to hold out for 15 minutes to get the download and then lose GJ?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Yori was staring at the T.V. in shock as Hiro continued to field questions. 

_I'm going to kill that Mother Fucker,_ she thought angrily, _Too suggest that I killed Sensei, my own grandfather and then make Hiro the Sensei? When I get done with him-_

"Everyone move NOW!" Jack yelled as he came down the stairs followed by Zita and her mom.

"Zita, I need you to make sure that we don't lose the signal," Jack ordered as he handed Zita back her computer, "Yori, Kim, don't let GJ get close enough to box you guys in there's a pistol under the seats in the back," the girls nodded, knowing full well what was going on.

"Ron," Ron's eyes shot up in hope. Jack sighed as he handed over the keys to his car, _Childlike wonder,_ "Don't stop and don't scratch the paint."

"I'll do my best," Ron promised.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack sighed as he pushed a button on the folded up glider and it started to uncurl.

"What's going on?" asked Zita's mother.

Yori answered, "I'm guessing a tracking signal on us. Global Justice is converging on this location and we need to escape. However, we need internet access to continue the decryption. Therefore, we all need to escape in the car while fending off a Global Justice pursuit."

"See Ron," Jack nodded to Yori, "That's why I love her. She understands me and my plans."

"Wait, where will you be?" asked Kim as they exited the house and headed for the GTO, "The car only holds 5 people. And what about an aerial pursuit? CNN said that the virus has been cleared up so you know that there's going to be choppers after us."

"Leave that to me Kimberly," Jack smiled as his board snapped completely open and with a whoosh, took to the sky.

* * *

"Zita, I need you to tell me where to drive," Ron commanded as everyone piled into the GTO. 

"All right, keep going straight," the Spanish woman replied.

With a screech, the GTO shot forward and out of the neighborhood right before a swarm of Global Justice SUVs and sedans crowded Zita's house.

Zita's mom saw a sedan take out her flowers and let loose a stream of curses that caused everyone in the car to stop and stare at her.

"_Que?_ I worked hard for those flowers," she reasoned.

PING!

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"The signal. We lost a bar in the signal," Zita explained, "Ron take us to downtown Middleton."

"But that's a mess down there-"

"And the only close place where there are unprotected wireless internet connections that I can tap into. Now _VAMANOS!_" Zita yelled.

BAM! BAM! BAM! A trio of gunshots ripped through the roof of the car and impacted on the center console, throwing up sparks and causing the bullet fragments to ricochet throughout the car.

"Holy Crap!" Kim yelled as she protected her face with her hands, "Anyone hurt?" she called out.

"We're fine back here," Yori reported, "Stoppable-San, get us out of here."

"Way ahead of you Yori," Ron spun the wheel to the left as he pulled the emergency brake, power sliding through and intersection and just missing a bus that was midway through the intersection.

Kim looked out her window to see who was pursuing them and saw, "A Huey?" she asked no one in particular.

Following them, above the city streets was a UH-1 Iroquois helicopter with several Global Justice agents mounted on the sides. One officer made a motion towards the fleeing GTO and all the officers pulled out their rifles and took aim.

"Ron take a right now!" she screamed as the guards opened fire and sparks traced their way up the street.

Ron spun the wheel to the right and went down an alley. Kim had pulled her head in just in time but had still felt the breeze from the alley wall brush her hair.

A gunshot blew out the back of the GTO's wind shield and scattered glass over it's occupants. Yori and Kim spun around to see that a Suburban was following them and some of the occupants were leaning out the car with their pistols and shooting at them.

"You OK back there Yori?"

"Not yet Stoppable-San," called Yori as she pulled out Jack's pistol from beneath the seat. Taking aim, Yori fired and the suburban jerked as its driver suddenly found a 9mm shaped hole through his knee cap.

The Suburban started bouncing off the walls and sped up as the driver's foot was jammed on the accelerator.

"Faster Ron, faster would be better," Kim called out as she watched the suburban gaining on them.

"Going as fast as I can Kim," he replied as he dodged garbage cans and avoided stray cats. Every so often there would be a sound that told all that one cat had used up one of its nine lives.

Just when it looked like they were going to make it out of the alley, a sedan suddenly appeared, blocking their exit. Agents swarmed out of the car and took up firing positions.

"Ron?"

"I see it."

"Ron," Jack's voice piped through the speakers of the car, "push the green button."

Seeing the fast approaching sedan, Ron answered, "Guess I don't have much choice," as he pushed the red button.

The windshield wipers suddenly turned on, spraying the front of the car with twin streams of liquid and quickly wiping it off.

"Ron, the green button, not the red one," Jack chastised.

"Heh, heh, sorry," Ron apologized as he pushed the red button.

Twin streams of smoke suddenly shot out from the front of the car and impacted on the sedan blocking them in.

"Holy Crap!" yelled Ron as the car blocking them in exploded and flew away from them and into the lobby of a building across the street. Ron turned the wheel to the left as soon as the GTO cleared the alley. Behind them, the suburban shot across the street and impacted on the smoldering hulk of the sedan that had been thrown into the lobby of the building. The crunching medal was too much for the gas tank to take and a fireball suddenly appeared and rose into the sky.

KABOOM!

All in the GTO turned to look as the fireball rose into the sky but quickly extinguished itself as it ran out of fuel to burn. The cars however remained lit and continued to burn.

"RON," Kim's voice jolted Ron head snapped to Kim.

"Relax," he comforted, "there wasn't anyone in that building, it was scheduled for demolition."

"RON," Kim pointed ahead, "One way street."

Ron's eyes returned to the road as he saw that he was in fact on a one-way road and cars were swerving to avoid him.

"BUS!" Zita screamed at him from the back seat as she saw a bus heading right towards them.

Throwing the car into reverse, Ron jammed his foot on the gas and the car struggled to stop the forward motion by going backwards.

Fortunately, it worked and as the bus headed towards them, they started to go backwards. Ron ventured a glance out his window and saw that they were traveling parallel with a mother driving a minivan. In the back seat sat a toddler who looked out his window at car traveling next to them.

The little boy smiled and waved at Ron who stared incredulously at the boy. Not wanting to be impolite, Ron raised a hand, smiled and waved back.

"Ron, keep your head in the game," Kim yelled as the bus started to gain on them.

"But KP, he waved at me," Ron defended.

Shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics, Kim turned to look backwards to help guide Ron.

"Turn right at this upcoming intersection," she ordered.

PING!

"Damn it," Yori cursed, "Stoppable-San, we need to keep the connection online."

"You try driving this hunk of junk," Ron countered.

"Hey," Jack's voice chimed through the speakers again, "Don't call my car junk Ronald."

"Dude, where's our back up?"

"Ron, I'm a little busy at the moment," yelled Jack through the speakers, "Zita, how far are we?"

"75 percent downloaded," the Spanish woman reported.

"Fine," Jack confirmed as the GTO entered the intersection backwards before Ron spun the car around and turned to the right.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Gunshots from the helicopter impacted on the street next to them throwing up sparks and causing indents in the ground.

"Jack," Yori shouted, "Take care of that helicopter!"

"Again, I'm a little busy here," Jack replied tersely and everyone heard the tell tale sound of an explosion in the background, "Take care of it yourself."

"Yori, use the pistol to shoot the street light coming up," Kim commanded.

Yori leaned out the window and taking aim, fired. The 9mm bullet impacted on the street light and a storm of sparks shot into the sky. The Huey had to rise in order to avoid the sparks and the gunners were forced to stop firing and hang on for dear life.

"Left up here Ronald," Mrs. Flores called from the back seat.

EEP!

"What was that?" Ron called back.

"Great idea mom, take us past all the internet café's in downtown," Zita complemented as they gained back a bit of their signal.

"Don't think that I'm completely clueless when it comes to-" Mrs. Flores was cut off as a sedan appeared out of nowhere and hit the GTO in the trunk, sending everyone forward and spinning the car around until they faced the way they had come. Ron threw the car into reverse and slamming on the brakes while spinning the wheel sharply to the left, spun the car around. Shifting into 3rd gear, Ron floored it and the GTO shot forward.

"Yori?"

"I'm on it," she answered.

Turning around Yori fired a trio of shots out the back window and disabled the front tire of the approaching car, causing the sedan to turn sharply to the right and slam into a parked car. The driver and passengers pulled themselves out of the wreckage and stumbled about as more Global Justice Sedans and SUVs joined the chase.

"Left on Broadway!" Kim ordered as the car approached an intersection.

"No, you'll take us into a road block, right up here onto Main Street," Zita countered.

"But that'll take us out of the internet range," Mrs. Flores countered.

"Stoppable-San, keep going straight," Yori offered.

Ron's head snapped towards each occupant as they gave him directions.

"Will you stop side seat driving?!," Ron yelled, "Geez, it's hard enough with Jack's voice coming through the speakers but this is the final straw!" He spun the wheel to the left and then the right before finally settling on going straight.

The cars and suburbans following them stopped and barricaded the road behind them as the GTO continued to put space between their pursuers.

"Ha Ha!" Ron cheered as he saw the parked cars in the intersection, "I guess they couldn't handle the Ron-man."

"Ron, I don't think that they let us go because of your driving skills," Kim reported as the Huey suddenly set down on the road several hundred feet ahead of them. Global Justice officers armed with MP5 machine guns poured out and formed a defensive position blocking them in.

Ron pulled the emergency brake and spun the wheel to the right in an effort to stop before hitting the helicopter.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron as the car slid to a stop, 50 feet from the helicopter that was now parked in the middle of the street.

_Download Completed._ The computer announced from the back seat.

"Well, at least we got the download complete," she joked before transferring the file to the thumb drive and shutting the screen of her laptop.

"Zita, hand me the thumb drive," ordered Ron.

"Why?" asked a confused Zita.

"Because if we get separated, one of us needs to have it and I can't risk you being found with it on you. They'll kill you otherwise," he answered.

"Suit yourself. They'll put a round through your forehead before putting one through mine," she reasoned before handing the blue thumb drive over.

"Yori, how many rounds do you have left?" Kim asked as she saw officers start to close in.

Yori checked, "6 shots. Not nearly enough. What do you suggest Possible-San?"

Kim opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a familiar feminine voice being projected through a bullhorn, "Kim, I know you can hear me. Step out of the car now and keep your hands where we can see them."

Silence.

The voice sighed before continuing, "Kim, I really don't want to order them to fire, but you have to know that I'll order them to do it," the voice threatened. "Step out and give me the files K."

Kim and Ron's eyes widened as Bonnie Rockwaller, wearing a Global Justice uniform with some major modifications, stepped out of the helicopter and towards the parked GTO. She was wearing gray, skin tight cargo pants that clung to her figure like a second skin. Her torso was covered by a gray and black crop top that left little to imagination concerning her figure. Her calf high commando boots, while indeed beneficial physically to her, couldn't help but convey the power Bonnie held. Her brown hair was left free but kept getting blown into her face by the rotors.

She turned to signal the pilot to shut down the rotors and while her back was turned, Ron threw the car into reverse to escape but Bonnie pulled out an Israeli made Desert Eagle handgun from a holster and shot the front of the car without looking. The bullet penetrated the grill and passed through the radiator, before ricocheting off the engine block, slicing a belt in two before finally stopping in the carburetor. The GTO stopped moving immediately as steam began to issue forth from under the hood and the occupants dove out of the car onto the pavement. The 9mm pistol tumbled out of Yori's grasp and clattered along the ground as Kim landed on top of her. Yori shoved Kim off her back and pushing herself to her hands and knees, she reached for the gun.

BOOM!

A lone gunshot rippled through the street as the 9mm pistol flew through the air and well out of Yori's reach. Still on her knees, Yori turned her head as she saw Bonnie smirking and looking at Yori crouching there haughtily said, "Please, give me a reason." Seeing no further movement Bonnie commented, "Good, now put your hands up."

Kim, Ron and Yori looked at each other and seeing no other option, stood up and put their hands over their heads.

Bonnie nodded as Global Justice agents started to advance on the three people standing and the two people still sprawled out on the pavement before them, guns at the ready.

Zita had hit her head when she jumped out of the car and had momentarily blacked out. Now she opened her eyes and shaking her head to clear the stars that she now saw, she saw that everyone but her mother and her had risen to their feet and all had their hands raised in surrender. Seeing Bonnie standing before the group, Zita smiled and pushed herself to her feet. When she got to her feet, she too raised her hands.

"You can drop the act now," Bonnie called out, bringing a confused look to everyone present. Well, all except one.

"Thanks Bonnie, it took you long enough though," Zita said as she dropped her hands and started walking towards Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and holstered her weapon before putting her hands up in mock defense, "Well, we had to put on a good show. Now, do you have the list?"

Zita held up one finger to signal wait and walked back to the still steaming GTO. Pulling her laptop from the back seat, she walked up to Bonnie and opened the screen. On the screen rested the entire list, recently decrypted and on display for the whole world to see.

"Now to seal my end," Zita started as she pushed the delete button. The computer chugged for a second as the file was deleted, but within several seconds, the message _Files deleted, _appeared on screen

Shutting down the laptop, Zita spoke, "Your turn."

Nodding, Bonnie signaled to the guards who grabbed Mrs. Flores and brought her to Zita's side. "You two can go now and thanks for your help Zita," Zita turned to leave, but Bonnie called out, "Oh and Zita, report to GJ tonight at 8:00. Clear?"

"Clear," Zita nodded before walking off with her mom.

As she passed the trio still standing in middle of the road with their arms still raised, Zita turned to Ron, "What? Did you honestly expect me to help you out?" her tone shifted from genuine confusion to homicidal rage, "You ignored me, you lied to me and you left me for this red headed _perra,_" she spat at his feet, "You honestly expect me to open my _casa_ to you as if nothing happened? Please."

Zita turned and walked away with her mother as Bonnie seductively walked forward.

Seeing the look on Ron's face, she smiled, "She's one of the best agents we have Ronnie-poo. Other than me of course," Bonnie draped her arms around Ron while throwing Kim a look.

With her lips hovering centimeters over Ron's skin, Bonnie whispered just loud enough for the prisoners to hear, "Now…I have my two least favorite people in the world and their oriental bitch in my possession, what to do, what to do…" Bonnie pulled away and walked towards Kim. Nearing her rival, she smiled wickedly as she pulled out her pistol and pressed it against Kim's cheek.

"No, you can't kill us, we have to be brought in for trial," Kim said, sweating profusely as the cold steel pressed against her chin.

"Will said that we need Stoppable in one piece, and even then he was kinda hazy on that. From what I gathered, it's suggested, but not required that I bring in Stoppable alive. Although, I'm pretty sure that the guards here will all back me up when I say that you two and the Japanese girl were shot while escaping," she turned to the guards, "Right?"

A chuckle went up from the guards as they answered, "Yes Miss Rockwaller."

"See K," Bonne turned back to face Kim, gun still pressed against her cheek, "I won, you lost, and now," she pulled back the hammer of the pistol, "I'm going to kill you all."

* * *

Disclaimer, I do not own Kim Possible, I just write about it. Please leave a review, it doesn't have to be a novel, just some feed back would be nice. 

Thanks to SilverWolf05, zardoz101, Etherelemental, natdrat00 and Zaratan for reviewing.

Coming sometime next week: _Comanche's and Train Sets._

Oh and please check out my new story _The Forgotten and Hated Hero_. You will have my undying admiration if you can guess the T.V. shows and movie that Ron was watching before Kim turned to the news. Even more admiration if you can catch what Ron meant about the movie before Kim changed the channel.


	17. Comanches and Train Sets

**Chapter 16 Comanches and Train Sets**

"_Are you new here?" the little boy asked as he sat down beside a red headed girl who was clutching her knees and rocking back and forth. While it was recess, the boy had given up on playing with Rufus when he saw the pretty red haired girl sitting alone under a tree on the verge of tears. _

"_Yeah," she answered, "I miss my Mom and Dad and…and… and I hate this place." The red headed four year old couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down into tears._

_The blonde haired boy draped an arm around her, "I miss my mom too," he thought for a moment, "My name's Ron. Ron Stoppable and standing in front of us is my friend Rufus. You'll have to excuse his manners, he's very quiet."_

_The girl craned her neck to look for the boy's friend, "Where is he?" she asked._

"_Oh, you can't see him," the boy explained, "He's invisible."_

"_You're weird," she said with a laugh. As a look of shock started to play across his features, she put up a finger on his lips, silencing him, "I like weird."_

* * *

"And now, I'm going to kill you all." Bonnie's words echoed through Kim's mind as she felt the gun get jammed even further into her cheek. 

Time seemed to slow down for everyone present as Bonnie's finger tightened around the trigger. Ron unable to move thanks to the advancing guards with weapons pointed. Yori fingering a piece of piece of her red hair band as she still had her hands raised. And Kim with a drop of sweat streaking down the side of her face licked her lips nervously as Bonnie pulled back the hammer to the .50 cal desert eagle.

Several things happened all of a sudden: first, a stream of smoke shot across the sky and impacted on the rotor housing of the helicopter, sending the helicopter up in a massive explosion.

KA-BOOM!

The shockwave following the explosion rippled across the street, blowing out windows and throwing everyone to the ground. In the wake of the explosion, Bonnie's gun went off, but the shot went wild and harmlessly impacted against the street. Next, a black flying object flew into the guards and started throwing them around as if they weighed nothing. Within several seconds, all of the advancing guards were disabled in addition to the rest who were knocked unconscious due to the explosion. The black shape shot once again into the sky and using a jet of some kind, knocked over several light poles into the street, blocking traffic in both directions.

"YEEHAW!" Jack yelled as he swooped in on his glider, a spent RPG slung over his shoulder. Hopping off the glider and onto the ground, Jack went up to Yori and checked her vitals, "You OK? Good," he helped her too her feet and picked up Kim, "Get your rocket skates ready Kim." He finally made his way to Ron who was still lying on the ground, "Ron?"

"Mmmh, 5 more minutes Mom," Ron groaned before unconsciousness claimed him again.

Picking him up roughly, Jack slung Ron over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started walking towards his glider.

Bonnie was pulling herself to her feet when she saw Jack walk past her with Stoppable over his shoulder. She pulled her fist back to strike Jack in the back of the head but was stopped as his fist lanced out and connected with her jaw, driving her to the ground.

She looked up in surprise as Jack had made contact without even looking at her. _How did he do that? _She asked herself mentally.

"I did that because I can see the future," he answered as he stepped onto his glider.

"Kim, take Yori back to the new room, we'll meet you there," he explained as Kim nodded, grabbed Yori's hand and shot off towards the Dolphin.

Jack followed suit and took to the sky with Ron as Bonnie stumbled to her feet, rubbing her jaw where Jack's fist had struck her jaw.

"Miss Rockwaller are you all right?" asked a guard who had the name Henderson printed on his uniform.

"No, I'm not, do you know why Henderson?" Bonnie asked, turning her wrath onto the hapless guard.

"No?" he asked meekly.

"Because we had the prisoners here and now they aren't here, that shows that one of us is incompetent and will probably be headless before tomorrow, I don't plan on losing my head within the next 12 hours. So who's left?" she glared at the guard who was no cringing and praying for another distraction involving an explosion.

Fortunately for Henderson, he got his wish as an explosion erupted from the helicopter still burning helicopter and Bonnie turned away. Yelling to the other guards, she ordered, "Get a tracking party after Possible and that glider," she commanded as she started walking towards the wreckage of her helicopter.

"But Miss Rockwaller, we only have one helicopter left in the area and no more ground units to pursue them with. Which one do we follow?" an officer asked as Bonnie pulled her laptop, which had somehow survived the explosion, out of the wreckage and snapped it on.

"Local law enforcement?"

"Cleaning up the sedan that Stoppable shot with the missiles earlier, seems that the building it was blown into was set for demolition and collapsed shortly after they fled the scene. Several hundred people were outside and were hit with the rubble. Casualties are still coming in. It also seems that the power in Lowerton was taken off line again, reports say something about a flying glider and a few hand grenades. Police are having to play traffic cop while utility crews try to power everything back up," Henderson reported.

"Any reason why this glider would disable the Lowerton power grid?" Bonnie asked as she searched for a usable connection.

"Yes mam," the guard answered, "By taking out the power grid, our units now stuck all across the city in a massive traffic jam."

Bonnie finally found an internet connection and pulled up an aerial view of Middleton. On almost every street there was gridlock. The images reminded her of that scene in _The Italian Job_ where they shut down Hollywood's traffic.

_The only difference is, the Hollywood one actually looks enjoyable compared to this,_ she thought as she zoomed in on the building Ron had destroyed.

_Damn,_ she thought, surveying the destroyed building, _Stoppable is almost as good as his clone at destroying things._

"Very well then," she sighed before typing in a website address, "If we can't follow on foot, order our remaining air unit to follow that glider. We need Stoppable alive and in one piece," she ordered as the image of an RAH-66 Comanche appeared on screen.

Pulling out a radio from her pocket, Bonnie set it to the right frequency, "Viper-Zulu6, this is Field Base1 do you copy? Over."

"This is Viper-Zulu6, go ahead Field Base1," came the reply.

"We need you to track a flying object through downtown Middleton, over."

"City streets?" came the cautious reply.

"It'll be all right, you've got more than enough maneuvering room. Get going. Field Base1 out."

She shut down the radio and tucked it back in her pocket, "Try seeing that you asshole," she whispered.

* * *

Blackness was the sight that greeted him. Blackness and the sound of the wind overlaid with some kind of whirring fan sound. 

"Ooh, what happened? Am I in heaven?" groaned Ron as he struggled to right himself.

"Ron, don't move," Jack ordered, "I have you slung over my shoulder and we're flying back to the dolphin right now. And since when is heaven black?"

"Good point," Ron conceded. Squirming around, Ron called out, "At least let me stand up dude and see what it's like to fly on this board."

Jack's VIZOR commented in his ear, "In the upcoming flight, it would be better if Ronald Stoppable was standing behind us."

"Really VIZOR, you honestly think that?" asked Jack mockingly.

"I do not understand," the mechanical headset spoke back.

"Relax VIZOR, I'm just joking around," Jack laughed as they cruised above downtown Middleton 300 feet above the ground.

"Jack? Who are you talking to? Or is there something that you need to tell me?" asked Ron as he only heard Jack talking to someone who wasn't there.

"My VIZOR."

"VIZOR…sounds like something I should know."

"Meh, not really. Visual Intrusive something or other…oh shut up," Jack ordered his VIZOR.

"What?"

"Oh not you Ron, basically inside this mask I'm wearing is a "Heads Up" display. Shows me the world enhanced and tags things for me to see," Jack cocked his head to one side and the VIZOR retracted from his face in a hushed whirring sound, "Occasionally it will talk to me."

"Talk to you?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah, talk to me and gives advice on situations. GJ designed a dumb AI to help the pilot out…VIZOR, you're not dumb, you're just…oh never mind," Jack turned his attention back to Ron.

"Now Ron," Jack instructed, "I'm going to take off your blindfold. When I do-"

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't see," Ron said.

Shaking his head Jack sighed, "Ron, don't freak out, all right?"

"Why would I freak out?" asked Ron as Jack took off him off his shoulder and placed him on the board in front of him. Grabbing the piece of cloth covering Ron's eyes Jack yanked it off and let the wind blow it away.

"YAAAH!" screamed Ron as he saw the height that they were at.

"Ron, relax. I've got you. Now," Jack stopped the glider and they hovered above the now clogged city streets, "I need you to get…behind…" Jack trailed off as a tingling sensation overtook him.

"Jack?" asked Ron as Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids started to flutter, "JACK!" yelled Ron.

Looking down, Ron wondered what he was supposed to do, Jack was freaking out and they were 300 feet above the ground in Downtown Middleton.

Jack's eyes suddenly snapped back into place as a panicked expression crossed his face, "Sorry Ron," Jack apologized as he pushed Ron off the board.

"What the Hellll?!" Ron screamed as he plummeted towards the ground like a sack of flour.

Jack meanwhile had thrown his feet behind his head, using the glider as a shield as a rocket impacted on the back of it, compressing his legs and throwing him forward towards a group of skyscrapers.

Jack flipped his feet in front of him and activating the afterburner portion of his glider, shot out a stream of flame at the building, scorching the windows and melting the steel surrounding the windows. The people inside threw themselves to the ground as Jack and his glider skidded towards them. Stopping directly on the glass, Jack sighed in relief as he shut down the afterburners that had burned through the glass. Jack waved an apology to the occupants inside before flying down in an effort to catch Ron before he impacted on the ground.

Ron was screaming his head off as he tumbled towards the ground. He had been talking to Jack and then was pushed off the board, _What kind of messed up foreigner does that? _Ron thought.

_Well, I guess this is it,_ thought Ron as he finally righted himself and saw the ground closing in on him.

With the ground less than 20 feet from him, Ron felt pressure suddenly on his pants that stopped him completely. Opening his eyes, Ron saw that he was several inches above the ground and looking over his shoulder, he saw Jack straining to hold onto him.

"Y'all right?" asked Jack as he lowered Ron to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet, Ron shot Jack a nasty look and said, "Now I see why Yori dumped you. You're evil!"

"Ron, I'm sorry for shoving you off my board," Jack apologized, "Now get on."

Ron grumbled something about pushy surfers but a look from Jack silenced him and Ron hopped onto Jack's board.

"First off," Jack yelled over his shoulder as they took off into the sky, "I dumped Yori, not the other way around. Second, I'm not evil. Third, "Jack pointed as a black dot in the horizon flew towards them, "That is why I shoved you off the board."

"And what is that?" asked Ron, his anger forgotten as the object closed in on them.

Closer inspection revealed that it was helicopter flying very quickly towards them. Before Jack could answer, the helicopter had flown over them and inside the narrow confines of the city street spun around. Jack brought his board around for and for several seconds there was a face off between the two pilots.

"Dude," interrupted Ron, "What is that?"

"An RAH-66 Comanche. A helicopter designed for use in the military but was scrapped after being dubbed too costly," Jack reported as his VIZOR snapped over his face again, "although it looks like Global Justice bought it up and gave it some improvements."

"So what is it again?" asked Ron as miniature wings sprouted out of the Comanche's side and rockets on tracks slid out. Underneath the nose, a Vulcan Mini gun lowered itself and started to slowly spin.

"It means that it can fly circles around us while blowing us to kingdom come!" yelled Jack as he dipped the glider and shot towards the ground. Milliseconds later, bullets tore through the air that they had been hovering in. The helicopter dipped it's nose, following the glider as Jack shot towards the ground. Behind Jack, a stream of bullets dug into the buildings, shattering windows and throwing plate glass to the street below.

"Holy shit!" screamed Ron into Jack's ear, "They're firing at us."

"You think?" answered Jack sarcastically, "It's not like Bonnie ordered the capture of you or anything."

"Sarcasm isn't going to get us out of this," yelled Ron as he felt a bullet brush past his ear, "AUGH! GO FASTER!!!"

Jack pulled up and skimmed the city streets, dodging traffic and people as he brought his legs back and forth as if he were snowboarding down a hill. Behind him, Ron struggled to keep his legs moving at the same time.

All around them bullets whizzed by, destroying cars and catching bystanders in the crossfire. Ron saw one man take a round through the shoulder while another took one in the chest and flew back through a store window. Ron glanced behind them and saw that the helicopter was keeping pace behind them, it's gun spinning around and throwing hot metal everywhere.

Jack's VIZOR was working overtime, highlighting bullets as they were fired and transmitting the data directly to Jack's vision.

"I need a way out VIZOR," he called out as a bullet dinged off the side of the board.

"Calculating odds of-" the feminine voice responded.

"I don't care about my odds, I need a way out NOW!" Jack said as the VIZOR highlighted a rocket that the Comanche had just fired.

"Left down this alley," reported the VIZOR.

Jack brought the board up as if he was carving in a wave and shot directly into the alley between an old brick building and a newer steel framed building with Ron hanging on for dear life. Behind them the rocket impacted on the side of brick building, blowing masonry around and causing the side of the building to shatter and slide into the street.

Jack brought the glider to a halt and for several seconds he and Ron waited in the alley for the tell tale sound of the helicopter flying overhead. They weren't disappointed as they saw the helicopter's underbelly fly overhead and disappear.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and deactivated the board and his VIZOR retracted away from his face, "Whew, I think we lost him for now."

Hopping off the board as it folded in on itself, Jack asked Ron, "You hit anywhere?"

Ron felt around his body, "No, I'm good. No breakage anywhere."

"Good," Jack said as he took off his coat and placed it on a dumpster in the alley. Grabbing the now folded board, Jack tucked the board into a pocket in his pants, "Let's go," he commanded.

"Jack what do you have to fight against that helicopter?" Ron asked.

"Ummm," Jack thought for a second, "Nothing."

"Nothing?!" asked Ron, "You mean to tell me that you don't have an onboard weapon's system?"

"Nope, where would I store it?" Jack asked, "I actually had to fly back to the room and pick up this RPG." Jack motioned to the launcher tube that he had slung over his shoulder. Fiddling with a strap, Jack unslung the spent RPG and left the launch tube lying in the alley.

They ran down the alley in silence before Ron asked, "Dude, why aren't we flying?"

"Because Ron," Jack said tensely, "they're looking for a flying object and we happen to fly. Also," Jack reported, "the board is overheated right now. Now," Jack glanced at his watch, "It's 3:15 PM. We have until…"

"Cooling cycle complete," Jack's VIZOR reported.

"Now we can use the board again," Jack pulled out the board and it started to unfold. When it had unfolded completely, he hopped on and extended a hand to Ron, "Ready?

Ron held back, "Dude what was the deal with your eyes about 5 minutes ago?"

"It's how I see the future," Jack explained, "They strike at random times, but each event shows something that will take place within the next few minutes."

"Such as a rocket being fired at us?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, OK," Ron took the hand offered to him and pulled himself onto the board. For several seconds there was a shifting of weight as the occupants struggled to keep from tipping over. Finally, they righted themselves and the glider with its two passengers shot off into the sky.

"VIZOR, scan for the Comanche," Jack ordered as he ducked back into the city streets.

"Dude?" Ron tapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack's head turned as he saw the Comanche appear out of nowhere, drop right behind the board and open fire at them.

Jack brought the board up and using it as a shield asked Ron, "Do you trust me Ronald?"

Ron locked eyes with Jack and seeing Jack's look answered, "Yeah Jack, I do. Even if you are fucked up and your fiancée is psycho."

Jack laughed as the Comanche stopped firing and Jack brought the brought the board down until it was level once again. Grabbing Ron by the arm, Jack swung Ron off the board and using the suit's strength accelerators, tossed Ron high into the sky.

"JACKKKKKKKK!" Ron screamed as he flew high above the city.

Jack ventured a quick look up and saw Ron's disappearing form vanish in the afternoon sun.

"VIZOR, keep a lock on him, tell me when he comes back," Jack ordered as the Comanche reloaded and started firing with its Vulcan Mini gun. Having seen the bullets trajectory moments before Jack easily dodged them as he flew towards the helicopter.

The pilot recognized what Jack was going to do and while still firing, spun the chopper around as Jack closed in. Jack pulled in close but the tail of the helicopter caught him in the chest and like a baseball bat hitting a ball, he was thrown him backwards down the street where he crashed through a building's 58th floor. He crashed through several more walls before finally coming to a stop on what remained of a copying machine.

"Whoa," Jack gasped as he sat up and surveyed the damage he had caused.

"Target approaching," his VIZOR reported as an image of Ron suddenly appeared in the upper left hand screen of his heads up display.

Jack tapped a button on his wrist and the board flew out of the wreckage of what had once been the 58th floor. Shrugging sheepishly to the office members, Jack hopped on his board and flew out of the building as Ron fell past the 58th floor. Grabbing Ron's wrist, Jack stopped the boy's fall and looking into Ron's eyes, threw him again into the air again.

_One more time ought to do it,_ thought Jack as Ron's screams faded away.

Suddenly high-pitched screaming alerted Jack to a new threat that had been sent his way: an Air-to-Air Missile.

He ducked out of the way as the missile flew harmlessly past him but turned quickly as the high pitched sound told him that the missile had flown in a circle and was back to tracking him.

"Shit," Jack breathed as the missile closed on him.

"Target approaching," VIZOR reported.

Firing up his board, Jack shot directly towards the helicopter that was now hovering over downtown Middleton. Seeing Jack approaching, the gunner immediately started firing with the mini gun mounted underneath the nose of the craft. Spent shell casings fell out of the helicopter and tumbled toward the ground, landing on people like an unholy steel rain.

Jack weighed his options and did not like his odds. _Death by a missile or death by a mini gun…what to do, what to do…_ he thought as the distance closed between Jack and the helicopter.

"AAUUGH!" Ron screamed as he tumbled through the air and glanced off the side of the missile. The missile tipped up a hair, but it was enough for Jack to duck out of the way and snag Ron's wrist.

The pilot's eyes widened in shock as the missile missed Jack and burrowed into the cockpit of the Comanche before detonating. The helicopter burst into flame and tumbled toward the ground, landing in the middle of the street and sliding on parked cars before finally grinding to a halt where it stayed in a twisted and broken pile.

'Dude," Ron breathed as he looked at the burning wreckage, "That was BADICAL! Perfect plan!"

Jack's mask retracted and he turned to face Ron, "Dude, that was all dumb luck."

"No no my man," Ron threw his hands up to emphasize the point as the board shot forward, "There is no such thing as dumb luck, just dumb skill."

"Well, you got a point," Jack conceded as they approached the Dolphin Hotel.

* * *

"Damnit," whispered Bonnie as she surveyed the wreckage of the Comanche. _Will is not going to be happy about this. He's going to blame me, I need someone to-_

"Excuse me, Miss Rockwaller?" a voice asked.

Turning around, Bonnie was greeted by a man in a black gi. Pulling off his mask Bonnie could see-

"Fukushima, about time you showed up," Bonnie addressed the man standing before her.

He still carried his sword slung across his back and standing next to him, sucking her thumb with a naked mole rat on her shoulder stood Hana Stoppable.

Bonnie grinned wickedly and knelt down so she was eye to eye with the little girl, "Hello," Bonnie addressed cheerfully, "What's your name?"

"Hana," the girl replied meekly.

"Hana, that's a pretty name," Bonnie replied, "Do you know who I am?"

Hana nodded while Rufus blew a raspberry at Bonnie, "My brother talks about you all the time," Hana reported.

"He does?" Bonnie's eyes lit up in mock surprise, "and what does he say about me?" Bonnie tossed her hair to the side.

"Oh, I can't say, he made me promise to never tell anyone," Hana said.

"Oh," Bonnie put on a sad look, "You can tell me, just between us girls, all right?"

Hana pondered this for a moment before answering, "All right."

She leaned in and whispered in Bonnie's ear. Bonnie's mood changed from mock happiness to down right rage, "I'm going to kill that no good, mother…"

* * *

"So did you boys have a good time?" asked Kim as she and Yori sat in room 1415 watching the end of the 5 o'clock news recap the wild chase that had torn apart most of downtown Middleton. 

"Loads of fun," mocked Ron as he crawled through the window into the apartment. Jack had the board hovering outside the window and getting Ron inside without falling was proving easier said than done.

"No Ron," Jack sighed, "Put your left leg through the window…Your other left."

Ron stumbled and scrunched up his body before finally inching his way through the window, where he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Pulling himself to his feet, Ron proudly proclaimed, "And so far, no pants have fallen."

WHISP.

"Aww man," Ron groaned as his pants fell down around his ankles as he realized that his belt had been snagged on the window.

Yori leaned over to Kim, "I can see why you date him," she whispered as she admired Ron in his Fearless Ferret Boxers.

Kim just smiled and replied, "Yeah, he's a great kisser too, right Yori?"

Yori found herself unable to breathe, let alone answer as Kim's elbow suddenly jabbed her in the side. Glancing up, Yori saw Kim's emerald eyes gleam maliciously, "You've got your own, stay away from mine. Clear?"

"Clear," Yori wheezed.

"Good," Kim stood to her feet and grabbed Ron's belt off the window sill, "You OK there Jack?"

"Just dandy," Jack replied sarcastically, "Tell your boyfriend that he needs to get those suckers bolted on."

"But Jack," Kim smiled at Ron, "That'll take away my easy access to Ronshine."

The look on Ron's face was priceless as Kim sauntered away to the kitchen, swaying her hips suggestively.

Jack pulled himself into the room where he collapsed in a heap on the floor before deactivated the board and his VIZOR, "Whew, I forgot how hard it is to fly that board in a city…" he trailed off as he noticed Ron's gaze following Kim into the kitchen.

Jack's eyes fluttered for a second and when he returned to the present, he put a hand on Ron's shoulder as Ron started to move toward the kitchen.

"Ronald, wait," Jack commanded with a weary tone as he stopped the advancing boy, "You'll thank me later tonight."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ron, gaze still fixed on the kitchen.

"Can't say without running the risk of it not happening. Just trust me on this," Jack pleaded.

"But Kim…"

"…Will still be there tomorrow," Jack finished, "However, if you don't follow my instructions, you won't be."

"What?" asked Ron, his gaze now fixed on Jack.

"I said too much as it is," Jack walked off to a closet where he hung up his coat and pulled out a laptop from a drawer in his coffee table.

"Jack?" Kim called out as she walked back from the kitchen, holding a bottle of water, "Can we go back in 1408?"

"No," Jack replied distractedly as the computer booted up, "Now Zita decoded the list right?"

"Yes, but she betrayed us and deleted the list," Yori said from the couch, she tossed the remote to Ron and walked over to Jack, "Why do you ask?"

Jack didn't answer, "Ron, hand me the drive Zita gave to you."

"How did you know I had it?" asked Ron.

"Two way speakers," replied Jack, "I could hear everything that happened inside that car."

"Well, how do you know that Zita didn't delete this list, or at least corrupt it?" asked Kim as she took a sip.

"We don't, do we Jack?" asked Yori.

"Nope, now Ron, hand me the drive."

Ron looked the blue drive over before tossing it to Jack, who caught it in midair and quickly plugged the drive into the computer as Ron commented, "It's decoded, but still, they'll be able to track us."

"No they won't" responded Jack as the now deciphered list popped up on screen, "We were tracked because Zita activated a carrying signal inside the laptop. Not because of the list being opened."

He turned back to the screen as Yori peeked over his shoulder, "Thompson-San, what is that?" she pointed to a file that read _Busses and Train Sets_.

"I don't know," Jack responded before double clicking on it, "I thought that I just grabbed a list of Global Justice employees. Judging by what's on here, I think that I may have grabbed the entire Global Justice mainframe. Every file, every word, every code…everything."

The file opened and pictures, diagrams and notes popped up on screen. A plan of the Middleton overhead train was quickly replaced with a picture of the Middleton bus system. A map of Middleton in relation to the rest of America soon replaced those previous ones. Next diagrams for an electromagnetic bomb and a fuel air bomb took over. Before Jack could examine them closer, a file came up that simply read _Notes._

Clicking on it, Jack breathed out a stream of curses in French as he read the notes.

_May 15__th__, 2005.  
Team Possible is becoming a nuisance, they must be taken care of. According to Andrew, Project Possible almost worked. He just forgot to factor in the sidekick. Amateurs. The Diablo plot almost succeeded save Team Possible's hairless freak. I'll be sure to make note of that next time and kill it before my plans reveal themselves.  
__Will_

_July 16__th__, 2005.  
Betty is too much of a do gooder. No matter what Bonnie says, I know Betty will not turn, therefore I've suggested that we eliminate her. Sensei too. Bonnie agrees as does Andrew and Shelby. We plan on them escaping their holding cells within two months.  
Will_

_August 14__th__, 2005_

_Fukushima has proven himself an excellent assistant. I don't know what he did, but he sure pissed off Sensei. He refuses to talk about what happened, but according to our Doctor, Fukushima is a Eunuch. Bonnie and I laughed for a long time about this. Hirotaka is also proving himself to us. The inclusion of Global Justice into Yamanuchi is also going as previously planned.  
__Will_

Jack sat back in the chair, Yori pulled away in shock as Kim and Ron read over Jack's shoulders.

"So Drakken, Shego, Fukushima, Hirotaka, Bonnie and Will?" asked Kim in disbelief, "They cooked this whole thing up?"

"It looks that way Possible-San," Yori whispered as she stared at Will's impromptu journal. "Don't forget Zita. Is there anymore?" she asked Jack.

"No," answered Jack, "I stole the mainframe the next day."

"What's that?" Ron pointed to a file that read _Bus and Train times._

"I don't know," replied Jack confused.

Clicking on it, everyone read,

_Bus number 4859 detonation scheduled for 8:00 P.M. Wednesday September 4__th__, 2005. Fukushima will board the train at 7:45 at the D street station and ride until the Pearl street station. The Fuel Air Bomb will be detonated precisely at 8:00 P.M._

_Train number 4867 detonation scheduled for 8:00 P.M. Wednesday September 4__th__, 2005. Hirotaka will ride that one and will ride with that until the Electromagnetic bomb goes off. He will be getting off at the University Way stop._

A movie popped up on screen showing a bus driving into downtown Middleton, directly beneath the elevate train tracks and as a train passed by overhead, they both emitted a flash that consumed the window.

"What was that?" asked Kim.

"Wait a second…" Ron thought for a second, "Jack pull up the map of Middleton."

Jack nodded and the map appeared on the screen.

"He's going to destroy Middleton," gasped Yori.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Don't you get it Jack?" Ron almost shouted, slapping a hand over his eyes and waving his other around, "Middleton is the gateway to the country. Or at least the passageway that connects East with West. We have more space materials and goods travel through this town on a normal day than most cities see in a month."

Kim's eyes widened at what Ron said and she took over, "If they destroy Middleton, not only will they kill a couple million people, but they'll also sever the economic flow throughout the United States," she took a deep breath, "With the United States reeling from this blow to her economy, the world will follow suit and within weeks, World War III will break out as people struggle to get the goods they no longer have."

"Why did you Americans route everything through one city?" asked Jack who was now clicking on the specifications for the Fuel Air Bomb, "Why not keep at least two or three cities as the designated hubs?"

"Look dude, I didn't make the rules, I just follow them," Ron replied as he stared at the map of Middleton. For several seconds he stared at the map before declaring, "We have to stop them."

"But wait," Yori's voice stopped everyone, if only for a moment, "Today is the 5th of September. Those plans say that this was designed to happen yesterday."

Jack thought for a moment before answering, "Sensei and Betty," he whispered.

"Huh?" asked Kim.

"They were meant to die tonight and the bombs yesterday. It would have looked like suicides on both their parts, but with Yori and I AWOL, they changed their plans to make us all fugitives," Jack reasoned.

Yori pondered it over for a second, "It does fit."

"But wait," asked Ron, "Why does Will want to start World War 3. I mean won't he be killed?"

"No," answered Jack, "he won't, by using Yamanuchi and Global Justice. Will will stop the war before it starts. People will look to GJ to make their decisions and the rest is history."

"A genuine take over the world scheme," breathed Kim.

"And no Diablos," commented Ron, "No wonder Drakken wanted on board."

Jack pushed back from the seat and stood up. Walking swiftly to his room, he came out with his knives and a box of bullets. Both items he stuffed into his pockets and calmly said, "If we're going to do this, stop the train and bus, we're going to need two groups."

Ron was about to ask why but Jack answered, "Because Ron, it's 6:30 now and with two separate targets at two separate locations on different sides of the city, we just won't make it before they go off."

Turning to Yori, Jack asked, "Yori, you can still dismantle a microwave oven, right?"

"What-I-yes," she replied confusedly.

"Good," Jack replied as he holstered his knives, "Same philosophy with an EMP bomb," Jack reached over and picked up his .357 magnum.

Checking to make sure his knock out darts were still in it, Jack turned to Ron, "Ron, I've got a motorcycle in the garage. You will need to drive Yori over to the bus and get her on board to disable the bomb. If it goes off, we'll be without power for who knows how long," Jack explained as he handed Ron another set of keys.

"Dude, how many vehicles do you have?" asked Ron.

"Well, I did have three including the glider until someone had to get my GTO shot up," Jack answered as gave one last final order to Ron, "There's a GPS built in to the bike. Tell it the bus number and it'll take you there."

"Thompson-San, how do you recommend that we stop the bus?" Yori asked.

Jack smiled and pulled out a pistol from his collection of guns, checking to make sure the clip was full, he handed it to her, "Just wave this in the air and shout 'THIS IS A HIJACKING!' that always gets people's attention. Go."

Ron and Yori turned to leave, but both stopped and went back to their lovers, giving them a quick kiss before running out the door and heading downstairs to catch the bus.

"Yori," Jack called out, causing Yori to stop short.

"Yes, Jack?"

"If Kim and I can't stop the train, you're going to have to do everything you can to stop the train. Understand?" Jack emphasized everything.

Seeing his meaning, Yori nodded sadly, "I do Thompson-San."

"Good, now go."

They both left and when they were out of earshot, Kim turned to Jack and asked, "What about us? What are we doing?"

Jack smiled, "We my dear," his VIZOR slid over his face, "… We have a train to catch."

* * *

I just Disclaimer, I do not own Kim Possible, I just write about it. Please leave a review, it doesn't have to be a novel, just some feed back would be nice. Leave a response or Private Message and I'll respond. 

Special thanks to natdrat00, sportsman, Zaratan, CajunBear73, Silverwolf05 and creativetoo for reviewing, you guys rock.

Next time: _We Have A Train To Catch_


	18. We Have A Train To Catch

**Chapter 17 We Have A Train To Catch**

"_My name is Kim," the red headed preschooler said as she took her finger off his mouth, "Kim Possible."_

"_Weird name."_

"_Hey," she laughed playfully and slapped him on the arm, "Tag you're it!" she shouted before jumping to her feet and running away._

"_One thing that you'll soon learn about the Ron-boy is that he's a master of running things down," he shouted as he chased after her._

"_Whoops, sorry," Ron apologized as he ran into and knocked a brown haired girl to the ground._

"_Whatever loser," the girl replied before pushing herself to her feet and going back to talking to her platinum blonde haired friend._

_Ron and Kim continued to play tag for the rest of recess, Kim letting Ron catching her and Ron thinking that he had caught her because of his mad running skills. _

_Unbeknownst to them, the brown haired girl stood off to the side and watched the two play while she silently clenched her fists in rage._

* * *

"All right weird motorcycle thingy," Ron said to Jack's red motorcycle as he and Yori climbed on board, "Find the Middleton bus with the identification number 4859." 

"Confirmed, locating bus number 4859," the feminine computer voice reported. After several seconds of searching the voice chimed up, "Found bus number 4859, please follow the arrows on the screen."

"What screen?" asked Ron as he looked at the motorcycle's dashboard. A panel slid down and showed a GPS with arrows pointing to the bus.

"Oh, that screen," sighed Ron as he started the motorcycle and peeled out into the traffic that was moving again.

"Stoppable-San, do you have a plan?" asked Yori while clutching him around the middle.

Ron looked over his shoulder, "Me a plan? Phshhh, of course I've got a plan."

Yori stared at him with a disbelieving look on her face, "All right, so I'm making this up as I go along," he consented, "Mainly I was going to drive up, have you hop on board and dismantle the bomb."

"And Hirotaka?" she asked as Ron turned back to the road.

"I'd think of something," he replied as the arrow on the bike's mounted GPS directed him to take a right.

"Stoppable-San," Yori looked at the speedometer, "do you think we could go faster?"

"Yori, I'm doing the speed limit because that is the safe and responsible thing to-"

"Ron-San, we are wanted for murder, vandalism and who knows what else, I don't think that something as minimal as speeding will do much worse," she said flatly.

"Hmm, good point," he conceded before opening the throttle all the way up and zooming around the few cars that remained on the road.

"Ron?" Jack's face appeared on the screen, pushing the GPS display into a corner.

"What's the matter? Is Kim all right?" asked Ron worriedly.

"No, she's fine," assured Jack, "When you've disabled the bomb, meet at the abandoned house on 7th."

"You mean the creepy house that's been abandoned for years?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we'll meet there and go back to the room from there," Jack ordered.

"All right," Ron looked up just in time to see a tanker truck merging into his lane, "I've got to go," he quickly signed off and veered into an oncoming lane where cars honked their horns and flashed their lights at him. Ron screamed and ducked back into his lane before he and Yori were hit by an oncoming car.

"Ron-San?"

"Yeah Yori," asked Ron, his eyes never leaving the road.

"How did you learn to drive like this?" she asked as the GPS reported _Take a right up ahead._

Leaning right, the motorcycle and it's occupants sped around the corner and Ron, while shifting up, answered, "Remember my moped?"

"The one that had trouble going above 20 kilometers per hour?" she asked.

"Yep, it taught me that when it's just you and the open road, you can kinda lose yourself," he replied dreamily, forgetting the danger that they had just been in.

HONK! HONK!

A bus's horn came from their right and Ron swerved to avoid it. Glancing to the right, Ron saw that it was their bus.

"Arrived at bus number 4859, thank you for using on-"

Ron punched the GPS system off, "Yori, I'm going to pull up next to it!" he shouted back to her, "You hop on!"

"Stoppable-San," she yelled back, "Pull up to the back of the bus, I've got a special tool to blow out the back window!"

"Are you crazy?! You'll hit someone in there!"

"No one but Hirotaka is in there," she shouted, "Now get behind them!"

Ron glanced over and saw that she was right, Hirotaka and the driver who was hiding his face from the road were the only ones on board the bus. All other passengers had been let off and had been replaced with a large, green cylindrical device.

"Crazy women drivers," Ron muttered to himself as he pulled away from the bus and got behind it, "Anytime Yori!" he called out as Yori leaned off the bike and picked up a brick that hadn't yet been cleared from the road.

Leaning over Ron she spun her arm as if she was throwing a softball and with a cry released the brick.

"That's no special tool, that's a frickin' brick!" Ron shouted as the brick crashed through the back window.

Yori took a deep breath, balancing on the back of the motorcycle, stepped over Ron, jumped off the front of the bike, and dived through the back window, landing in the aisle behind the green object.

Ron glanced up in time to see Yori beckon him and calling on his Mystical Monkey Power, he too closed his eyes, pushed himself off the bike and curled his legs in. Wrapping his arms around himself, Ron sensed, rather than saw his body travel through the now open back window of the bus. It would have been a perfect landing, if he hadn't hit the piece of glass that had landed on the floor. Because he did, Ron's feet flew up and he landed on his back.

"Man," he groaned with his eyes closed, "just once I'd like to jump somewhere and not worry about my landing."

Opening his eyes, Ron felt the bus jump as it ran over something in the road but soon the ride returned to normal. Rushing to Yori's side, Ron helped her too her feet before rushing back to the front of the bus in an effort to stop the bus from moving.

Suddenly an arm snaked out from the seats and clothes lined him. Flipping onto his stomach, Ron struggled to regain his senses as two black boots walked into his line of sight.

"Hello outsider," whispered Hirotaka as he cracked his knuckles ominously.

Ron pushed himself to his feet and taking a defensive stance, answered the gloating coward standing before him, "Look dude, I just want to stop the bus. That's all."

Hiro cocked his head to the side while smiling, "But Ron," he said, "if you're driving the bus, why would you want to stop it?"

Ron cocked his head to the side as he looked back at Yori with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Ron, why would I want to stop a bus and help disable a bomb that I personally helped create?" Ron's voice came from the front of the cab. The driver stood up to reveal-

"No way," breathed Ron as he stared at a carbon copy of himself.

It was his body in his traditional mission clothes, except stitched above his heart in yellow thread was the initials _RS. _Other than that, they had Ron cloned and clothed perfectly.

"Way," smiled the clone evilly before talking to Hiro, "I set the bus to Autopilot, it will drive to the drop point before continuing to the detonation point."

"Well done," Hiro cracked his neck, "Shall we?"

"With pleasure," Ron's clone grinned before jumping at Ron.

* * *

Jack's VIZOR adjusted for the low light of 7:45 P.M. as he and Kim flew over the city in a mad effort to link up with the train. The sun had set 30 minutes ago and at 250 feet, Kim was starting to get a little cold. 

Wrapping her arms around herself, she yelled in Jack's ear, "How close?"

The VIZOR pulled up just around his mouth and he yelled back, "We should be there inside of 2 minutes."

Kim nodded and clutched Jack for warmth as they flew towards the elevated train. Looking out over the now darkened city, Kim could see sparse sections where there was power, but several blocks away, people gathered around spent oil drums that were lit on fire for warmth.

_Is this what you want Will,_ Kim thought silently, _all this destruction, all this death and for what? A little time in the sun?_

Jack's head tilted back and he pointed down, "There's our train, I'm going to get us close, then you jump on board."

She nodded as Jack dipped the board and together they shot towards the ground. Jack pulled up at the last second so they were skimming the tracks.

Kim's eyes started to water as the glider continued to pick up speed. Kim squinted and wiped her eyes as her hair fluttered behind her when suddenly a high speed moving wall blew past them, startling her and causing the glider to bob back and forth.

"Kim please don't do that," Jack called back, "it's only a train."

"Sorry," she yelled as they passed a station, "Kinda snuck up on me there."

Jack's eyes focused on their train as they pulled into range, "VIZOR," he commanded, "find all civilians on board the train."

"Scanning," his VIZOR reported. After several seconds it responded, "Two life signs on board."

"Only two?" he asked.

"Yes," the feminine voice confirmed.

"All right Kim," Jack yelled back over the wind and noise of the train, "I'm going to get you close enough to open the back door, I want you to keep the door open long enough for me to get on board. Got it?"

"Got it," Kim yelled, bracing herself. Within seconds, Jack had brought the glider to the back of the train and kept the glider traveling at the same speed as it.

"NOW KIM!" he yelled as he struggled to keep pace.

She nodded and with all her might, pulled on the handle.

Nothing.

She yelled and tried again.

Still nothing.

"Board overheating," the VIZOR reported.

"Sometime today Kim!" Jack yelled.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" she yelled back.

A quickly filling graph suddenly appeared in Jack's vision, blocking his sight before moving up to the right hand corner of his display.

"You have 30 seconds before the glider overheats," the VIZOR reported.

Thinking quickly, Jack sped up the glider and was soon passing the side of the train. A bright light suddenly filled their vision as Jack and Kim looked forward in shock. Barreling towards them was a train that was quickly closing the gap between them.

"Oh shit," Kim breathed, "Do something Jack!"

Curving out to gain momentum, he brought his whole body back to gain speed before throwing the glider directly at one of the windows of the elevated train.

CRASH!

The two people crashed through the window, mere seconds before the other train passed them by.

Jack pulled himself to his feet and deactivated his glider. It quickly folded itself into it's computer battery form and he tucked it into his pocket.

Kim stirred and pushed herself to her feet. She had figured out Jack's plan to crash through the window mere seconds before he had done it. As such, she had been stunned when they crashed into the train. Looking out at the still passing train, Kim agreed that Jack's plan did get them onto the train in one piece.

The door at the edge of the car slid open and she turned to stare as Fukushima and a red haired woman walked towards them purposefully.

"Hello outsiders," Fukushima calmly greeted, "I would like to say that it's an honor that you join me tonight, but sadly that would be lying."

The red haired woman raised her head and Kim let out a gasp of shock. Standing before her...was her. Down to the exact way she parted her hair, Kim's clone was every bit her. Looking closely, the only difference between them was a _KP_ written in blue thread above her heart.

Noticing Kim's stare the clone asked coyly, "You like?"

"Only on me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. You know, you're very hard to shop-" Kim's clone was cut off by Fukushima.

"Enough!" the train rocked rhythmically back and forth as it passed stations without slowing, "You outsiders," he pointed at Jack and Kim, "You will be destroyed and killed for disgracing my honor!"

"Geez," Kim's clone let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Jack, "I've been with him for about 15 minutes and I can't stand him already. I don't know how you went 8 years in his company."

Fukushima looked a little hurt and very angry as Jack and Kim struggled not to laugh.

Fukushima looked at the clone and asked, "Are you done yet?"

She thought to herself for a moment, "Yeah, I am."

"Good," Fukushima pulled out his sword, "Then en garde."

* * *

WHAM! 

"Ow," Ron groaned as his clone tossed him into the EMP again before running back to the front of the bus. Looking up, he could see Yori was doing a little bit better. She and Hirotaka were circling each other, both looking for an opening.

"I see you've been working out," Yori commented and he nodded.

"Keep up on the training and you can do this," he replied as he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her over his shoulder. Yori flew through the air and landed in the aisle. Rolling to her feet, she massaged her wrist before looking up with a deceptively happy look in her eye.

"Finally," she said with a glint in her eye, "an opponent who is better than my little sister."

Hiro smiled and bowed, "I aim to please."

He staggered back as Yori's foot suddenly flew up and caught his bowing form in the jaw. Stumbling around, he suddenly found Yori clamped on his back with a judo hold around his neck. Gasping for breath he started slamming into metal poles that had been placed around the bus for passengers to hold onto. After the fifth slam into a pole, Yori couldn't hold on anymore and let go, slumping to the ground.

Hiro picked her up by the shoulders and brought his head back to head but her but her hand suddenly snaked in between them and stopped in front of their faces, blocking one from seeing the other. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and twisted her wrist so her palm was now facing up and her fingers pointed towards Hiro. He looked in surprise as a cloud of pink gas escaped her wrist and entered his open mouth and nose. He let go of her and stumbled back, waving his arms in confusion in a vain attempt to clear the gas from his senses. He stumbled back and in his confusion pressed a button on the bomb. The device lit up and a key pad emerged from the side of the bomb that started ticking off a set of numbers.

_180…179…178…177…176…175_

Ron was fighting his clone who was now strapped into the driver's front seat. The clone took his hands off the wheel to grab Ron by the shirt with his left hand while decking him with his right. Ron stumbled back and a foot suddenly kicked him in the sternum, driving him back and down the stairs against the doors of the bus.

The clone seeing his chance pulled a lever and the doors opened, Ron stumbled and fell out the doors backwards, taking a door with him. He landed on the door and using it as a sled slid along side the bus. At the last second, he felt something wrap around his ankle that kept him traveling along side bus. He opened his eyes and saw that Yori's chain was wrapped around his ankle and was the only thing keeping him attached the bus.

She held the chain with both hands and gritted her teeth. "Stoppable-San," she gasped as Hiro continued to wave about in confusion behind her, "I think now would be an excellent time to get back here."

HONK! HONK!

Ron's eyes widened as he looked forward and saw a semi truck bearing down on him.

Screaming, he started pulling on the chain and slowly, he drug himself closer to the front of the bus. Looking at the door and at the truck, he knew what he had to do and let go of the chain. Sliding backwards along the road, Ron felt the chain tug on his leg and knew that he had reached the end of the chain.

_Either this works, or I'm road kill,_ he thought as the Semi's lights blinded him. Leaning so he was lying flat on top of the doors turned sled, Ron let the semi roll over him. He felt the brush of air and the spray of oil as the Semi truck passed directly over him, spraying him and coating him in oil and mud. Before he had too much time to dwell on the passing of the truck over him, it was over and he emerged from the other side of the truck. Laughing insanely, he pulled himself end over end until he reached the bus door. Getting inside he unwrapped the chain from his ankle and he glanced in the mirror to see Yori collapse from exertion.

Before he could get too comfortable, he a familiar set of hands grab him by the shirt and haul him to his feet.

"There can only be one Ron," his clone hissed at him.

"And he's right here," Ron whispered back, kicking the clone in the stomach. The Ron clone dropped Ron as he struggled to breathe but suddenly found the real Ron straddling him and choking him to death. Bringing a leg up, the clone Ron kicked Ron in the side and the two Ron's tumbled behind some chairs, out of sight from Yori and Hiro.

Hiro had been able to clear enough of the Yamanuchi confusion mist out of his eyes. Damn he should have been ready for something like that. No matter now, he could see well enough to fight.

Squinting his eyes, he could see Yori struggling to breathe while crouched on the floor. Everything beyond her was blurry and all he could see was the shapes of the Stoppables fighting.

One Stoppable finally gained superiority over the other and pushed himself off his brother. He did a kick to his fallen adversary and the one on the ground gasped for breath and howled in pain.

"You're mine dude," the standing one said and Hiro smiled. While he may have been somewhat blind, he could still aim well enough.

Pulling out his Colt 1911 .45 automatic pistol, Hiro cocked it and brought it up to aim. Both Ron's stopped fighting and looked at Hiro with a terrified expression on their faces.

"WAIT!" they shouted.

BOOM!

The standing Ron stopped in shock and looked down at his chest at the bullet hole tha suddenly appeared.

Looking up he gasped, "You shot me Hi-"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Hiro kept firing until he was out of ammunition for his pistol and even then, he continued to pull the trigger, only a clicking sound remained as he tried to fire the empty gun. Gasping for breath, the standing Ron stumbled back and fell out the front window of the bus. The bus jumped as it ran over the body of Ron Stoppable but soon resumed its normal ride.

* * *

"C'mon Kim, at least try and hit me," the clone Kim taunted. 

The real Kim stopped for a second and dropped her guard as a feeling inside her wavered and was suddenly cut off.

_Something's happened to Ron,_ her mind screamed at her, _and it's all your fault for not stopping him from being hurt._

"You OK girl, need a hand?" her clone asked as she decked her counterpart.

Kim stumbled back and cleared her mind, _Gotta focus on stopping the bomb._

She smiled and assumed a Mantis Kung Fu defense, "Bring it bitch."

"You know that you just called yourself a bitch right?" her clone asked as she assumed a Dragon Kung Fu attack stance.

"Well, it takes one to know one," Kim replied as she batted away her clone's attacks like nothing.

Jack wished he was doing as well as Kim, while the fight with Fukushima should have been a fairly easy for Jack, the close confines of the train made Sensei's fighting technique, his best fighting technique, almost useless. Sensei's technique was a Martial Art designed for mid range fighting, not close range fighting, Sensei had cautioned that if one ever used his fighting style in close confines, he would have a better chance of seeing the future. Then Jack came along and he had to change his comparison. Jack's gun had been knocked away in the initial hit from Fukushima and now lay forgotten on the floor of the train next to an old newspaper. Now Jack found himself pressed up against the front of the train next to the controls. Thinking quickly, he reached across and pushed the emergency brake button.

Nothing.

Jack reached over again and held it down for several seconds.

Still nothing.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you Jack, I dismantled the drive system for this train. No one leaves," Fukushima laughed manically.

"Fukushima," Jack called out, bringing Fukushima's lips into a snarl, "If you've disabled the controls, how are you going to get off?"

"I'm not," Fukushima replied as he swung at Jack.

Jack ducked and did a kidney shot to Fukushima. Fukushima stumbled back as Jack pressed his attack. A hook to the face, an upper cut, a jab to the throat, Jack just made it up as he went along. Pushing Fukushima back a ways, Jack saw the perfect opportunity and brought his leg back. Like a player lining up a soccer ball, Jack sighted his target and brought his foot up between Fukushima's legs.

Nothing.

Jack stared in shock as the realization suddenly hit him.

"I'm a eunuch Jack, I've been dead since the moment you castrated me," Fukushima said.

Jack gulped and struggled to find a way out of this situation.

Kim had her counterpart by the neck and was banging her clone in the face with her fist. She heard a commotion and saw Fukushima take a shot between his legs. Wincing, Kim went back to fighting her clone.

_Think…Think…Think, how do I stop myself_, Kim thought as her clone started to work free of her grasp. Suddenly it hit her, the clone's fist that is.

Kim stumbled around as her clone's fist made contact with the back of her skull once again, knocking Kim senseless to the floor.

"You know, I think that this will cause me permanent trauma," the clone said, "I mean killing myself is kinda traumatic, but I think I'll get over it."

"Yeah, you wish," Kim breathed as she pulled herself up. Launching herself at her clone, Kim grappled and the two women threw themselves around the cabin of the train. Kim was slammed into a pipe and several seconds later her clone was shoved into a window. Shattering it and knocking themselves to the outside of the train.

The clone found herself with the real version's hands on her shoulder, keeping her in place, but not killing her. Turning her head, the clone saw why: barreling towards them, on the other track was an oncoming train. The driver flashing his lights and blowing his horn.

The clone's eyes widened in shock as the train drew ever close and she tried pushing the real Kim away. She saw the train approaching even closer and placed a hand on Kim's chin in an effort to push her oppressor's body away.

"Like you said," the real Kim looked down at her clone, "I think I'll get over it."

The clone struggled frantically to get up but Kim whispered, "Don't you know that the original is always superior to the sequel?"

Before the clone could respond, the train passed by and the clone suddenly found itself without a head. Kim let go in disgust as the body suddenly turned to green goo and disintegrated.

"I hate clones," she said to no one in particular as she looked over to see Jack struggling with Fukushima. She looked down and saw Jack's forgotten gun and stumbled over to it.

Jack's life was flashing before his eyes as Fukushima had him in a choke hold and was quickly cutting off Jack's air supply.

"Now Outsider, to return the favor," Fukushima whispered as he pulled out a knife.

PSSH!

He jerked in surprise as a hissing sound filled the cabin and a dart suddenly lodged itself between his shoulder blades. Letting go of Jack and turning around, Fukushima saw Kim standing behind him, holding Jack's pistol and smiling to herself.

Fukushima kept stumbling towards her but his world faded to blackness as Jack punched him in the back of the head. Collapsing to his feet Jack caught Fukushima and laid him down gently in the aisle.

Looking up at Kim standing before him, Jack asked, "Kim, how many times do I have to save your ass?"

She looked at him, shocked, "In case you didn't notice, I just saved yours."

He shrugged and massaged his throat as he took his gun back and started walking towards the bomb located at the back of the train, "Meh, I would have thought of something," he replied.

Nodding towards the green pile on the ground, Jack asked, "The clone?"

"Yep."

"Nice," he responded as he turned to the bomb.

* * *

Yori's world was moving in slow motion and without color. Ronald Stoppable, the holder of the Mystical Monkey Power was dead, shot through the chest and then run over. She had seen it happen and was still in shock about it. 

_First Sensei, then Betty, then all these civilians and now Ron..._she thought as her world returned to normal speed and color. With a scream, she turned and launched herself at Hirotaka who held a now empty gun. He put his hands up to defend himself but it was no good. Yori's pent up anger from the last three days poured out of her and onto Hiro. Within several seconds, she had lost herself completely to her anger and forgetting her training, she just started throwing random blows and kicks at her opponent who was now bloodied and bruised.

Before she could kill Hiro, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her and pull her away. Yori screamed and kicked in a vain effort to reach Hiro. After several attempts, she gave up and struck out at her attacker. Spinning around in his arms Yori found herself staring into the chocolate eyes of Ron Stoppable.

"You all right Yori?" he asked, staring at the woman who's hands and face were covered in Hiro's blood.

"M…Me?" she asked nervously as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "Wh…Why do you ask?" her whole body was trembling now.

"You're trembling and you're acting like you've seen a ghost," he replied.

"I saw you die!" she yelled at him. She turned to look around as she realized that the bus was no longer moving.

Seeing her gaze around Ron answered, "I stopped the bus Yori, and for the record," he pointed above his heart.

Nothing was there.

"That was the clone. He had a yellow _RS_ written on his shirt."

He took a deep breath and looked back at the still ticking bomb, "Can you stop it?" he asked as the timer passed _120…119…118._

"Yes," she answered quietly. She yanked open a panel on the side of the bomb and started pulling wires and toggling switches.

Ron was sitting in a chair and massaging his ankle where the chain had been wrapped around when he heard Yori say, "Oops."

"Oops?!" he shouted, "When working around a bomb, that's the last thing that you're supposed to say."

"I snipped the wrong wire," she reported as the clock started speeding up.

_125…124…123…122..121..120..119..118.117.116.115114113112111_

"Yori…" Ron trailed of as a high pitched humming filled the air, "I think we need to leave...NOW!"

* * *

Hirotaka was waking up when he felt two hands grab him and hoist him to his feet. As the darkness started to fade, Hirotaka looked into the one face that he wished wasn't there: Ronald Stoppable.

"Can you walk?" asked Ron as he had one of Hiro's arms draped around his neck.

"I shot you," Hiro replied weakly.

"No dude, you shot the clone, now can you walk?" Ron asked.

"Barely," said Hiro, "But I don't know how long I can continue." He groaned and clutched his stomach as pain wracked his body. Unseen by Ron and Yori, he pushed a hidden button on his wrist that blinked once and then shut off.

Ron and Yori dragged Hiro off the bus while yelling at the people staring at the parked bus, the blood covered Yori, the oil covered Ron and bloodied Hirotaka, "Get back! She's gonna blow!"

Everyone scattered as the high pitched humming filled the air all around the bus. With a loud bang, the EMP went off and instantly the city was plunged into darkness. For a minute, the entire city, from Upperton to Lowerton, was plunged into darkness. Ron was about to ask what next when the lights suddenly came back online.

Yori, remembering her training realized, "An EMP only knocks out power for about a minute." She slapped her forehead, "Of course, I should've remembered that."

"All right Yori!" Ron shouted as he pushed himself to his feet, "We came through this one unscathed and on top."

"Yes Stoppable-San," she said as Hiro continued to groan, "Now let's go meet Jack and Kim."

SCREECH!

Multiple cars and SUV's bearing a symbol of Global Justice on it's side appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Officers jumped out of the cars and leveled their weapons at them.

"Ron Stoppable and Yori Yamamoto," they both turned as Hiro stood behind them, holding his reloaded pistol, "by order of Global Justice I hereby place you under arrest."

Yori crouched but a cocking of guns caused her to freeze, she slowly reached for the pistol given to her and felt Ron's hand on her shoulder, "Don't think about it Yori," he whispered, "They've got us surrounded. We have no other choice."

Yori's brow furrowed as she struggled to find a different solution. After several seconds, she sighed and pulled out the pistol. Dismantling it, she tossed the pieces to different guards and nodded to Hiro.

"You're move Hirotaka-San."

* * *

Jack had pulled open a panel on the bomb and was desperately trying to find the right red wire when the EMP shockwave passed through the train. Instantly, the entire train was thrown into darkness as the power was drained and the train slowed to a halt. Jack looked at the panel showing the count down but found that the screen was blank. 

Staring at the dead screen, it suddenly clicked for Jack, "The EMP blast shut down the bomb," he whispered.

"You OK Jack?" asked Kim as she finished tying up Fukushima with some loose wire.

"The EMP blast shut down the bomb," Jack breathed as he realized that they all had been saved from a fiery death. Standing to his feet, he ran to Kim and grabbing her around the shoulders started to dance.

"The EMP blast shut down the bomb! The EMP blast shut down the bomb! The EMP blast shut down the bomb!" he shouted as Kim looked on with a strange look on her face. In exultation, Jack leaned forward and without thinking kissed Kim right on the lips.

Her mind shut down and started to reboot as she became aware of Jack's lips touching her own. Jack's mind suddenly returned to him midway through the kiss and pulled back in horror. Not only would Yori kill him if she found out, but Kim was going to kill him when she gained back her mind.

Jack raised his hands defensively and started babbling, "Kim, I am so sorry for kissing you, it's just that I got caught up in the moment and…"

CLICK!

Kim had pulled out Jack's pistol while he had been kissing her and was aiming it at his crotch.

"If you ever do that to me again, I swear on all that's sacred and holy, you'll be joining Fukushima. Clear?" she asked, venom dripping off her words.

He gulped and gestured behind him, "but the EMP blast shut down the bomb and I got caught up in the moment," she lowered the gun as the power came back online and the train started to slowly move but it quickly picked up speed.

"But the timer has stopp-"

BEEP!

"Oh shit," he breathed as the bomb timer powered up and started counting back from 60.

Jack raced over to the bomb and struggled once again to find the red wire that connected the detonator with the explosives.

The train continued to pick up speed as his fingers played across the multitude of wires. Finally, he found the right one and pulled it away from the bundle of other wires. Pulling out one of his knives, Jack slit the wire and the bomb shut down once again. This time for good.

"Jack?" Kim's voice came from the front of the train, "I think you might want to see this."

He ran forward and saw a sharp turn in the line coming up.

"Kim," he tried to say calmly, but his voice cracked midway through the word, betraying his fear, and he had to try again, "Kim, shut down the power."

She pulled back on the speed levers but nothing happened. She tried again and pushed the emergency brake but nothing happened.

"Jack?" she called out, looking for an answer.

"Working on it…" his mind raced as he struggled to think up a way to get out of this.

Fukushima's laughter cut through his mind he turned to look at the bound man who was coming to, "Well Jack, what are you going to do, except die with me?" the man asked.

However Jack's attention wasn't focused on the tied up man, rather he was focused on the shattered window that Kim had forced her clone through.

The train continued to pick up speed and Jack knew that there wasn't much time as he and Kim ran towards the shattered window. Pulling out his board, Jack pushed a button and the board quickly unfolded until it was in its traditional snowboard shape.

Fukushima saw them getting ready to go and cried out, "Wait, you can't leave me here!"

Jack turned back and shrugged, "You're the one who wanted to die tonight Fuker."

And with that, he pulled Kim onto the front of his board and they flew off into the night. Seconds after they left, the train hit the curve and started to weave precariously. Jack kept the board hovering so he and Kim could see if it would make the turn.

It didn't.

The train, already pushing 50 miles per hour entering the turn simply could not maintain the turn and with a wrenching and screech of metal jumped the tracks. The train flew across the other track and fell to the ground where it slid along for several hundred feet, knocking parked and driving cars aside as if they weighed nothing. Midway through the slide, one car did catch on fire and exploded. The explosion triggered another car to explode and soon the entire train was ablaze as the cars detonated and threw their fiery metal around the street.

Kim and Jack stared in shock, neither had expected the train to do that, all they expected was a simple sliding along the ground. Eventually the train stopped with a deafening screech and for several seconds, all that could be heard was the sound of fires burning and sirens in the background.

Jack let out a sigh and breathed, "Damn."

"You said it," Kim agreed as fire trucks arrived on scene.

Seeing the rescue crews on scene, Jack turned the board around and flew off into the night towards the rendezvous point to meet Ron and Yori.

* * *

"Jack," Kim started as they flew above downtown Middleton.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you save Fukushima?"

Jack was silent for a moment before answering, "I could make up a lie and tell you that the board couldn't handle the weight, but something tells me that you wouldn't believe that."

"Probably not," she agreed.

"Kim," Jack said as they flew over downtown Middleton, passing shot out windows and holes in buildings, "While I can see the future and have almost god like powers, I am still a man and as such want revenge," he took a breath, "He hurt Yori, and I wanted him to pay. Now that he has, I don't feel any different," a pause, Kim could almost detect sorrow maybe a bit of anger in the silence, "just a bit emptier."

There was silence between both as they flew through downtown and passed the manufacturing centers of Middleton.

Kim's eyes were wandering and were taken in by flashing lights as Jack flew just above the buildings. Her eyes widened as they flew over Ron and Yori being loaded into separate GJ sedans and were quickly driven away.

"RON!" screamed Kim as they flew overhead.

Instantly, Jack's hand clamped over her mouth and another clamped around her waist as he struggled to keep Kim on the glider and maintain their flight path. While he had seen Yori, he still knew that he needed to go to the house.

_Even if R_on _and Yori won't be there, at least we can get some sleep in a place that they don't know about,_ Jack thought in an effort to keep his mind off Yori's capture.

They landed on the lawn of the abandoned house and Jack forced Kim to enter the house. Once inside, Kim immediately started organizing a rescue plan, "We could-"

"No," Jack whispered.

"Well how about-"

"No."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Kim asked angrily.

"Because I know that somehow, we're going to see Ron and Yori again. If you two had had sex earlier today, he would have taken 12 rounds in the chest tonight instead of his clone. If I let you go down there to fight them, not only would you die, but so would Ron, Yori and me. If I let you go against the time stream, I won't be able to save Yori's life," Jack responded, driving Kim back as his emotions finally broke, "I know that somehow I'm supposed to see Yori one last time, even if I do kill her. But you know what? That's good enough for me, because that will give me the chance to save her."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm calm Kim because I know that we'll get back to them. You would do well to do the same."

"'I would do well to do the same?'" she mocked, "What, are you going to-"

PSSH!

Kim's body jerked as Jack twirled his pistol and brought it to rest back in it's holster.

"You shot me Jack," Kim said drunkenly as the dart's knock out drug coursed through her veins.

"Yes, I did Kim," Jack said as he took her by the arm and led her up the stairs into a bedroom. Looking out a window, Jack saw that it had begun to rain and during the argument downstairs, it had started pouring almost as bad as the previous night. Looking at his watch, _10:45_, Jack laid her down in a bed that hadn't been removed yet and setting his board down on the ground, he too lay on the bed, keeping 8 inches between them at all times.

_God, _prayed Jack as darkness closed in on him and the sound of rain, _Please let this work._

* * *

I just Disclaimer, I do not own Kim Possible, I just write about it. Please leave a review, it doesn't have to be a novel, just some feed back would be nice. Leave a response or Private Message and I'll respond. 

Special thanks to Zaratan and CajunBear73. I'll try to post a chapter before Thursday so keep a weather eye out for it.


	19. Prologue Continued

Disclaimer…I've been writing for 19 chapters now and if you haven't guessed, I own nothing except Jack Thompson, he's my own creation and if you want to use him, go ahead, just send me a heads up so I can see him in your story.

Special thanks to Zaratan and creativetoo for reviewing. As always, leave a review and get a response.

Warning, this chapter does contain a little more blood and violence than we've seen in previous chapters. This chapter will bump my story from what would be a PG-13 rating to an R rating, so just a heads up and an apology for the blood and gore, but trust me when I say that it's needed and that this is the only time you will see it.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Prologue Continued**

_The Brown haired girl continued to watch Kim and Ron play from across the playground. _

_Those two kids, she hated them, they had been friends from Pre-K and while the boy wasn't that bright, Kim was everything: Looks, smarts, agility, the girl had it all and it came as easy to her as flying does to a bird._

_Granted, the braces did put her in her place, Bonnie thought to herself, but what happens they come off?_

_The bell rang for class and everyone filed into the classroom, chattering away and laughing as they took their seats._

"_Now class," the teacher began, "we're going to learn about the Greeks and their contribution to history. Can anyone tell me who one of their philosophers was?"_

_Kim and Bonnie's hands both shot up, "Yes, Kim?"_

"_Socrates," came the reply._

"_Correct, tell me Kim why do we remember Socrates?" the teacher asked._

"_Because he was forced to choose his own manner of death. He had to choose to either die by poisoning or renounce his beliefs and escape," answered Bonnie._

"_Correct Bonnie, although I called on Kim to answer that question," the teacher chastised. _

* * *

CRACK! 

Jack's eyes snapped open and took in the room as the light from the lightning lit up the room for a brief second before darkness took over.

_One…Two…Three..._Jack thought as he listened to the storm outside.

BOOM!

The whole room shook as the sound exploded and passed through the room as if they were caught in the center of a battle.

_I hate thunderstorms, _Jack thought morosely as he tried to forget the stats that Sensei had made him read during training concerning lightning strikes. _That and they're too loud,_ he added.

He groaned softly as he realized that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, not with that thunderstorm outside, so quietly, without waking the sleeping woman next to him, Jack sat up.

Pain wracked and he doubled over as his numerous wounds and injuries from earlier that night took over. When the pain had passed, he straightened up and looked behind him.

Seeing Kim lying there, asleep and tranquil, brought back all the memories of the previous night. In a rush, it all came back to him: the gunfight with the helicopter, the car chase that Ron had to perform, the hijacking of the bus and train by Fukushima and Hirotaka and finally the kiss with Kim that Yori was going to kill him for if she ever found out.

Moving slowly so as not to wake her, Jack pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed her Kimmunicator that had been set on the nightstand next to the bed. Pulling his coat around him, Jack sat down on a chair near the door. Looking down at the blue Kimmunicator in his hands, his eyes fluttered for a second as he saw a brief glimpse into the future.

Realizing that he had less than five minutes before they would be here, Jack pulled the microphone out of this Kimmunicator and started his daily journal.

"You know, no matter how many times I've observed it," he started, "I'm always surprised to see how quickly the tide can change. While you can be on top of the world one instant, in the next instant you can be begging for spare change from someone in a city park. I've seen my fair share of-"

Jack paused as he thought he heard something inside the house, _They're here_, he thought sadly. Sticking his head out the door, he looked up and down the hallway, looking for movement at either end.

Nothing.

Turning back to the microphone, Jack continued, "The world can adore you, but in the next incident, loathe your very existence-" A dull thud reverberated throughout the house something dropped and hit the floor.

Jack knew that it was almost time, but still he continued, "I suppose it's only natural, human beings are, by nature, fickle creatures. Prone to mood swings and such."

The sounds came closer, many booted feet up the stairs announced their presence. This time he was ready, he wasn't going to escape or play by their rules, waiting for them to make the first move, instead he was going to strike at them when they least expected it. They had expected Jack and Kim to run at the first sign of trouble, which was why Jack hadn't run. He was taking a stand here and now.

Noticing the Kimmunicator in his hand again, he said calmly, "Power down and get out of sight."

The Kimmunicator blinked once as the screen turned off and it shot under the bed before winking off.

Sighing again, Jack stood to his feet and pulled out his pistol. Opening the chamber, Jack heard boots entering the living room downstairs and the tell tale sounds of guns being cocked. He pointed the revolver up and allowed the darts inside to fall out and land on the carpet in a heap. Pulling out a box of bullets that he had grabbed from the apartment, Jack silently loaded his six shots into the pistol.

"Better to go out with a little style than none at all," he whispered to no one in particular as he finished loading his bullets.

Spinning the chambers around so it made a clicking sound, Jack flicked his wrist and the chambers snapped back into the gun. He put the gun back in its holster before he reached into his pocket and pulled the Yamanuchi Cocktail from its holder. Looking it over, at the green, viscous fluid the swirled around inside, Jack knew what he had to do.

"Now I know what Socrates had to go through," Jack whispered before plunging the syringe into his heart with a yell.

Kim instantly awoke as Jack's yell cut into her dream. She looked at him standing there with a depressed syringe sticking out of his chest. Instantly, it all clicked for her.

"What have you done?!" she cried out, remembering that once injected with a Yamanuchi Cocktail, you only had 20 minutes to inject yourself with the antidote before you died.

"What was necessary," Jack replied in a voice as cold as ice as he doubled over in pain. Within seconds, the pain had left and all the benefits of the drug remained.

As soon as the pain had left him, Jack pulled himself upright and took a deep breath as the first figure rounded the corner.

Clad in a new Global Justice uniform and boasting more than a few bandages, Hirotaka rounded the corner, leading a swarm of Global Justice agents.

Jack cocked his head to the side and said with disgust in his voice, "Oh, so it's you."

Hirotaka grinned and nodded, "Are you two going to make this easy, or are you going to make it hard?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know," Jack paused and his coat swirled as a wind passed through the hallway, "I might try to go out with a little flair," Jack tapped the underside of his holster and the gun flipped into the air. Catching it with a hand, Jack twirled the gun around for a bit before stopping, "but then again, I might just kill you all and call it a day."

"Bollocks," Hiro said, unimpressed with Jack's gun ability, "you've got, what? A puny .357 revolver with maybe six shots? We've got guns-"

"Wrong," Jack interrupted, "what you have are bullets and the hope that when you're done shooting, I'll be dead. If however, I'm not dead, you all will be before you can reload."

Realizing that Hiro was not going to be intimidated through threats Jack opted for a new strategy: Anger.

"Well," Jack pulled out his revolver and twirled it on his finger before continuing, "its about time you caught us, and here I thought we were your number one priority. But I guess when you lead them, it's to be expected, right?"

Hiro's eyes narrowed and he visibly tensed up, Jack could tell that he had scored a hit to Hiro's ego.

Before Hiro could say anything, a soldier butted in, "Should we kill him?"

"Him," Hiro snarled, "Yes, but bring the girl in alive. The director would like some words with Kimberly before her execution," Hiro paused to clear his throat, "Now Mr.-"

"Do what you're here to do," Jack said defiantly, "but do so knowing that you're going to have to go over your dead soldiers and my cold, dead body."

Hiro locked eyes with Jack and for a good thirty seconds there was a face off that ended with the words, "So be it. Fire."

The guards raised their weapons to their shoulders and opened fire. Jack threw up a hand to protect his face and neck as bullets tore through his clothes and lodged in his unprotected body. The hall glowed with an unholy blinking light as the soldiers continued to shoot at Jack. After what seemed like an eternity, a clicking sound announced to everyone that the GJ officers were out of bullets.

All eyes were on Jack as he fell to his knees and tumbled to the ground facedown. Kim rushed to Jack's side in order to revive him but to no avail. Jack Thompson, their guide and Sensei of Yamanuchi, was dead.

Hiro for his part was shocked. Jack was dead that quickly? He had wanted to make him suffer and feel pain but now he was dead.

Sighing he nodded absently towards Kim who was at Jack's side, trying to bring him back but to no avail. Tears poured down Kim's face as yet another person she knew was taken from her. First she had lost Tara, then her family, Wade, Ron's family, Zita's betrayal didn't count nor did Bonnie's, but Ron and Yori's arrest had pushed her to the edge and Jack's death was the final straw. She simply didn't care anymore and with an insane scream, she launched herself at Hiro and his forces that kept growing.

Hiro's eyes widened as Kim launched herself at him. Her small yet strong fingers wrapped around the throat of the man who was responsible for all this as Kim submitted to her darker, insane nature that had been growing inside her these past few days.

Hiro made gestures to the officers behind him ordering them to get her off him as he felt his life being drained but was unable to get her off him. The guards clutched at Kim, but she refused to let go as her anger and rage poured out onto the coward of Yamanuchi.

Hiro's eyes fluttered as he struggled for air but he knew that if Kim didn't get off him soon, he'd be joining Sensei soon. Hiro guessed that he had maybe 15 seconds of air left before unconsciousness claimed him and he used his last remaining strength to push Kim away.

Kim had lost herself to her rage as her lust for revenge took over. Before her she felt, her vision had faded to red a long time ago and as such could no longer see clearly, but she felt her victim's life draining away. She felt many hands clutching at her, attempting to drag her off, but she wouldn't have it, yet.

_There will be time for them later,_ she thought madly as her fingers tightened their grip, _Now, lets end this._

Hiro's attempt to push Kim away had failed, she still remained and still clutched him around the neck with a viselike grip. A soldier raised a rifle to bash her over the back of the head but missed and hit her square in the back. The only thing it did was elicit a gasp of pain from Kim and gasp of shock from the guards. She should have been stunned enough to let go but instead she appeared to be getting stronger.

Hiro knew that it was over, he had run out of air and was going to die. Why had he wanted this? This take over the world thing was stupid, he knew that now.

_Sensei, if you can hear me, get me out of this,_ Hirotaka pleaded as his vision started to fade to black.

Sensei's voice flowed over his thoughts like a cool stream, _Hirotaka, I have done all in my power to tell you keep you safe but now, _Sensei paused to collect his thoughts, _Now, you must face your consequences. I will see you soon Hiro._ With that, Sensei's thoughts vanished and the last thing Hirotaka Cho saw before he died was two emerald eyes, both insane from anger staring at him.

Kim felt Hiro's body go limp and knew that he was dead. Still, that didn't stop her from letting go. Only after she had snapped Hiro's neck did she let go and allow the guards to pull her off Hiro's now dead body.

The guards soon realized that dragging Kim off Hiro might not have been the best idea as she jumped on the nearest guard and started clawing at his face like an animal. The guard screamed as Kim's fingernails raked across his face and he struggled to push her off him. Kim pushed off the guard and onto another guard who screamed in pain as Kim's hands wrapped around the side of his face and her thumbs dug into his eyes. The guard collapsed in pain and Kim jumped off him and landed down the hallway. Crouching near the still warm body of Jack, she trembled as the insanity took over and she grinned wickedly at the guards who huddled together down the hall. They raised their weapons and as one, the Global Justice officers pulled their triggers.

CLICK.

Kim grinned manically as she looked at the guards who had all gone white. The blood on her features matched her red hair but contrasted her green eyes as Kim spoke softly, "My turn."


	20. Reborn

**Chapter 19- Reborn**

"Where's Hiro and Fukushima?" asked Bonnie as she stood around a table with Dr. Drakken, Shego, Zita and Will.

"I sent them with the clones to the detonation sites," Will replied distractedly as he checked a folder.

An aide walked up to him and spoke softly into his ear. For several seconds Will's face remained impassive and finally he broke out into a smile that was quickly extinguished as the aide continued talking. Will held up a hand to shut the aide up and motioned towards the door. The aide took his leave and quickly exited the room.

Punching some buttons on the side of the table, everyone but Will jumped back in surprise as a three dimensional holographic map of Middleton appeared in the center of the table.

"All right," Will started out slowly and methodically, "The good news, Ronald Stoppable and Yori Yamamoto were both arrested and are being brought here for detainment. They are currently here," the map pulled away but soon zoomed in to look at a convoy of SUVs driving towards Global Justice Headquarters.

"They are about thirty minutes out and when they get here," he paused to make eye contact with everyone present, finally stopping on Zita, "they are not to be talked to unless you have my expressed permission. Understood?"

When he had received confirmation nods from those present, Will continued, "and now for the bad news: The train refused to detonate. It seems that the EMP detonated ahead of schedule and blew out the circuits of the Fuel Air Bomb, the train's circuitry was fried and it jumped the tracks."

"And what of Hirotaka and Fukushima?" asked Bonnie.

"Fukushima's remains were found in the wreckage of the train and Hiro was able to perform the arrest of Stoppable and Yori-" Will was cutoff as Drakken cut in.

"What of Kim Possible?"

Will pushed a different button and a satellite video showed the train as it jumped the tracks. Just as the train started to jump, a surfboard with Jack and Kim flew out of the train, "It seems that she survived with Jack. We were able to track them to this house," Will zoomed out and highlighted a house in the suburbs of Middleton.

Hiro should already be there and making the arrest," he pushed another button and a static screen filled the air above the table.

"We'll see how he's doing…" he trailed off as the sound of screaming came through the speakers.

"_Oh God help me!"_ a voice cut through the static.

A woman's voice that all recognized as Kim's cut him off, _"Why don't you ask him to his face?"_

CRACK! A sickening crack resounded through the speakers and all present knew that that guard was dead.

Finally, a video signal finally came through. What they saw made all present sick. The video showed a room splattered with blood and corpses. One guard was crawling toward the screen but something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

They all saw a blood soaked Kim Possible jump on the guard and tossing her hair aside, she opened her mouth and descended towards the guard's neck.

Will cut off the video before they could see the guard's fate, but everyone knew what it was, he was dead, along with everyone they sent. Zita blanched and raced out of the room. The sound of retching in the hallway alerted everyone that she had not made it to the bathroom in time. Will looked around the table and noticed that everyone wore a similar expression as Zita had. Even Shego looked paler than normal.

"Will-" Bonnie began.

He held up a hand to silence her and started pushing random buttons around the table. A picture of a missile launch pad outside the Global Justice headquarters appeared and Will nodded to himself.

"Will what are you planning to do?" asked Bonnie.

"If we can't destroy Middleton with a bomb, I'll settle for a missile," he replied distractedly as he continued to push buttons.

"But what of the princess and those innocent people?" asked Shego who was staring intensely at Will's eyes.

"Well, you wanted Kimberly dead-"

"Yes, but my way," Shego cut in while confusion played over her features as she looked deeper at Will's eyes.

"Drakken," Will said ignoring Shego, "take your bitch out of here until she learns to hold her tongue in the presence of her superiors."

Shego's hands lit up in surprise and anger as Will's comment caused her to clench her hands in fury.

Before she could strike Will, she felt Drakken's hand on her shoulder telling her to calm down. Looking into his eyes, Shego could see Drakken pleading with her to obey just this once.

"All right Will," Shego snorted and shook Drakken's hand off her shoulder, "I'll see you in Hell when the princess gets here."

With that, she turned to leave, leaving Will and Bonnie alone in the room as they continued to plan for the missile launch and destruction of Middleton.

* * *

"Doc you better have a good reason that I didn't take Will's head off back there," Shego threatened as the two of them made their way down the hall towards the hangar deck.

"Shego," Drakken began before he pulled a small cylinder covered in buttons. Pushing a blue button a high-pitched chirping noise resounded and Shego heard a soft clicking sound come from her suit.

She dug into her leg pouch and pulled out a small round disc, no bigger than a guitar pick that hadn't been in there before. Turning it over, she saw that it bore the GJ insignia on one side and a small microphone on the other.

Holding it up, Shego's hands lit up in fury as the chip disintegrated into dust, "What is this Drakken?"

"A remote tracking and listening device," Andrew Lipsky said as he pulled one out of his coat, "Will put these in our clothes without our knowledge-"

"Why did he do that?" Shego asked, glancing back at the door they had just exited. Silently she contemplated going back in there and shoving the chip up his-

"He did that because he doesn't trust us," Drakken said, cutting her off.

Shego stared at him confusedly.

Seeing her expression Drakken hurried her toward an elevator. Closing them in, he pushed a button and the doors hissed shut behind them. Before they could shut, a brown arm snaked through the doors and prevented them from closing. Drakken and Shego both let out silent groans as Zita joined them in the elevator

The doors dinged shut behind them and as the elevator started to descend Zita started talking, "How about that weather huh?" she laughed uneasily as they passed the second basement.

She bent over as a coughing fit took her and for a second, the only sound in the elevator was her coughing.

Recovering quickly, Zita straightened and before anyone could act, she disconnected the security camera in the back of the elevator. Before Drakken could say anything Zita pulled out a chip similar to the one found in Shego's clothing and dropping it to the floor, ground the chip to dust with the sole of her shoe as Drakken and Shego stared in confusion.

Looking up, Zita smiled sadly, "I never wanted to see Kim hurt like that."

Shego just nodded as Zita continued, "I didn't mean for it to get this far. If only I'd seen what Will was going to do maybe I coul-"

"Shut up Zita," Shego said, eliciting a gasp from Zita, "Look as much as I appreciate your sentiments and overall bitching to the rest of us how much your life sucks, is there a point to your talking to me and Drakken?"

Zita just smiled and replied, "Yes, You want to take down Global Justice as much as I do," seeing their expressions, she laughed, "Don't try to deny it, I can see it on your face and in the control room," she turned to face Shego, "you looked ready to kill him. So let's cut the crap and get to work in stopping Will, he's lost it trying to keep a lid on this whole situation."

"All right," Shego said quietly. Upon seeing Drakken's expression, Shego shrugged, "You saw Will in there. He's going to do whatever he can to keep a lid on this situation. If that means wiping out Middleton and us, he'll do it," she reasoned.

"You can't be serious," scoffed Drakken, "he can't destroy a city of Middleton's size and not expect anyone to notice."

Zita gave Shego and Drakken a mirthless smirk and held up her hands to make air quotes, "The world was stunned today to learn that Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego has destroyed most of Middleton and all of the Lowerton area. Global Justice has agreed to work with local law enforcement to determine whether or not this was orchestrated by Kim Possible, or just Dr. Drakken." She took a deep breath and lowered her hands. Looking away in shame, Zita sniffed, "I wrote the cover story and convinced myself that it was for the greater good."

Drakken stared in open-mouthed shock as Zita continued, "And you two will be blamed for the whole thing, or at least put into the same category as Kim Possible. No loose ends you see?"

Shego's hands lit up as she drew back her arm to hit Zita but stopped as Zita cried, "Please do it, end my life, I've fucked up enough people's lives to show that I don't deserve mine."

Shego's eyes tightened as she thought for a second and in an instant the flames surrounding her hands disappeared, "No Zita. You helped us get into this mess, you're sure as hell going to help us get out of it," not taking her eyes off Zita, Shego spoke directly to Drakken, "You with us Dr. D?"

Drakken looked off to the side and held up his chip that he had found in his jacket. Staring at it silently for a few moments, Drakken's eyes tightened and he looked up, "What do we need to do?"

* * *

"You didn't have to do it, you know?" Bonnie called out from her computer that she was typing on as Will poured over his holographic imager.

"I'm sorry?" Will asked as he looked up from the holograms.

"Chip the three of them, you know that they'll find the chips and destroy them," Bonnie said.

"I plan on it. They can destroy those 'chips'," Will said smugly as he went back to looking at the imager. A hologram of a large rocket coming out of the ground and flying towards Middleton appeared before him, "and the real ones in their shoes will transmit everything we need to know."

Bonnie stared at him in shock, "And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Right now," Will said distractedly as a buzzing resounded throughout the room as a man entered the room. Turning his attention to the man, Will squinted his eyes as he struggled to place the face.

Snapping his fingers together, Will said with finality in his voice to the man whose eyes were rimmed red from crying, "I didn't think you'd get here so quickly J-"

"Where are they?" the man cut in.

"They're almost here, about 30 minutes out," Will assured, "Tell you what," Will pulled a radio out of his pocket and handed it to the man who was wearing a loose fitting T-Shirt and Jeans, "I'll give you a call when they get here, how about that?"

"Fine." A statement not a question.

The man turned to leave and as soon as he left Bonnie turned to Will, "Why is he here Will? You know that he won't be able to do anything."

"_Au contraire_," Will said quietly as he looked at the still swinging door the man had left through, "Revenge can be a powerful motivator."

* * *

Silence.

Wait…not silence…a blowing sound and the sound of someone crying was the only noise he heard. A slight tickling sensation was brushing his cheek and as he tried to figure out what was going on, he felt something brush his hand. He quickly jerked his hand away and squeezed his eyes together even tighter.

He had not opened his eyes yet and Jack was scared at what he might find when he opened his eyes.

_Hirotaka about to kill us?_ He asked his mind.

_Nah, _he answered, _Yori has found us and is trying to get us up._

_I like my idea better,_ Jack thought.

_Well, we'll know soon enough, ready?_

_I suppose…_

Jack slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at what greeted him. He was lying in a clearing in the middle of a garden. He was sprawled out on a patch of grass and a slight breeze blew threw the garden. Jack pushed himself to his knees and from there, to his feet.

He massaged his arms as he straightened his back, glad for the fact that he didn't have any injuries on his body.

_Wait a second…_Jack thought with shock as he patted his body down to find out what happened to him and his injuries. The last thing he remembered was Hirotaka ordering the troops to fire and several hundred bullets impacting into him. He had felt one impact right in the center of his forehead and then… and then the silence and tickling sensation.

The sound of crying snapped Jack back to the situation at hand. Looking around he realized that he was clad in flowing robes, similar to the ones that Sensei used to wear. Only Jack's robes fit him better, had the image of a dragon on the front, and looked like it extended around the back as well. The black and blue lines on his sleeves weaved and contrasted the white and gold patches of cloth that made up most of the robe. He looked closely and saw that even though he had been laying on the grass and dirt, the robes were as clean as if they had come directly from the Yamanuchi washhouses.

thud thud

Jack dropped to the ground and clutched his ears and then his chest as pain wracked his body. Within several seconds, the pain had passed and he was alone once again.

"All right," Jack started as he looked around to check his surroundings and pulled himself to his feet, he looked around the clearing once again, trying to find out where the crying was coming from, "This is an 8.5 on the weird shit o'meter."

"Only an 8.5?" sniffed a female voice.

"Well, I usually base my scale on a 5 system. Five being crazy, four not being as…" Jack trailed off as he realized that he was talking to an unknown voice.

Spinning around quickly, Jack grabbed the woman by the arm and shoulder and using her body weight, which wasn't much, Jack was able to throw her to the ground.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" he growled dangerously to the woman he had pinned against the well manicured grass.

She grunted in pain as Jack continued to press down on her arm, "You think that I know?" she nearly screamed, "I got here two days ago and you're the first person that I've seen! Now get off my arm."

Jack shrugged and let her up. Staring her over he couldn't help but be drawn to her platinum blond hair, her baby blue eyes and her cheer leading uniform. Realizing that they had gotten off on the wrong foot, Jack extended a hand to her, "My name is Jack Thompson and I just got here. Sorry about that, it's just been a rough couple of days and I'm still not sure who to trust."

The girl sniffed and shook his hand, brushing off her cheerleading skirt the girl replied, "Tara. My name is Tara Matthews."

Jack's mouth dropped open in amazement as he whispered, "The dead cheerleader…" he trailed off as he saw her face blanch and he realized his mistake.

"What did you say?" Tara asked on the verge of passing out or throwing up, maybe both.

"Nothing?" Jack asked, trying desperately to get out of this situation.

"It is as Thompson-San has said," a familiar deep voice resounded throughout the clearing.

Jack's breathing stopped as he turned to face-

"Sensei," he whispered as the old man who had mentored him approached.

Thud Thud

Jack suddenly found himself on the ground clutching his chest and screaming as pain wracked his body again. And as soon as it had appeared, the pain was gone.

Struggling to his feet, Jack wiped off the leaves that clung to his robes and looked directly at Sensei as he spoke, "No, you're not here Sensei," Jack struggled to speak, "You and I both know that you're dead."

"And yet," a pause, "you address me as if you are still alive," Sensei replied calmly.

"But tha-" Jack stopped as the realization of Sensei's words suddenly hit him and he saw Sensei give a tiny smile. Jack stopped for a moment and after getting his voice back asked hoarsely, "So am I dead?"

"Do you want to be?" came the enigmatic reply.

"Not particularly."

Sensei suddenly turned to Tara who had been standing off to the side watching this confrontation with a confused expression on her face, "Forgive me my dear," Sensei took her hand and led her away, "Thompson-San can be pushy at times and will continue to pester you until you give him the basic facts."

Taken back by Sensei's speech and kind nature she stammered her reply, "N-no problem. Although…"

"Yes?" asked Sensei.

"Is it true what you said, are we dead?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"What if we are," Sensei gestured around to the garden that they were standing in, "does this look like a particularly bad place?"

She sniffed and looked around before shaking her head, "no, it actually looks quite peaceful."

"I assure you, it is very peaceful. Now there are fresh robes for you to wear in that bath house over there," Sensei gestured towards a building that Jack had failed to notice in his initial observation.

It was a simple house that looked like it had always existed and for some reason didn't worry Jack. The cedar sides of the house with the slate roof suggested architecture of an oriental decent but he was not one hundred percent sure. On ths side of it was a doorway that Sensei motioned Tara towards and for several seconds, Tara stared as she started to accept her death. Finally, she threw her head back, squared her shoulders and started walking. Jack watched as Tara walked away from them and waited until she was out of hearing range to question Sensei again.

_thud thud_

Jack clutched his chest and screamed out curses in all the languages he knew and in some that he didn't as the pain wracked his body yet again.

Sensei for his part just waited for Jack to finish and get back on his feet before continuing.

"Sensei?" Jack gasped as he struggled to his feet, "What is happening to me?"

The old man smiled, "Thompson-San, something has you tethered you to the land of the living and won't let you leave it just yet."

"Yori," Jack said softly.

"Actually, it was the cocktail you injected into yourself before being killed," Sensei replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Jack said quickly, "I was thinking it was something more noble, like love."

"I'm afraid it's not all fantasy novels Jack," Sensei laughed.

"So what about her? Is she 'tethered' to the living?" Jack nodded towards the bathhouse that Tara had entered moments before.

"She is dead, that much is certain. However I am quite certain that she will have a chance to come back to the land of the living when the time is right," Sensei said cryptically.

"Wait, Wha-"

_Thud Thud_

The pain was unbearable as Jack dropped to the ground and writhed as pain enveloped him again.

When it passed Sensei started speaking faster, "Time is against us Thompson-San, your mind has sent you to the afterlife to seek my guidance and I must bestow it upon you."

"Fire away Sensei," Jack said readily.

"Actually, Sensei Thompson, you are supposed to ask me questions," replied the old man.

"Umm…What?" asked Jack, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to ask. If I knew I would've asked you already."

"Very well then, I will explain to you what you already should know: The Mystical Monkey Power," said Sensei as he and Jack sat down on a bench in the center of the garden.

"Tell me Thompson-San, why is it that young Stoppable is never killed on his missions? He never suffers an injury and apart from getting sick that one day, why is it that he never becomes ill? In other words, it heals him when he should be dead and he hardly ever gets injured," Sensei spoke with conviction as Jack remembered all Ron's near death experiences.

Jack struggled for an answer but eventually looked into Sensei's eyes and spoke, "I don't know."

Smiling warmly, Sensei answered, "The Mystical Monkey Power protects it's user from all harm; both physical and mental. At least, for a time. The only way for Stoppable-San to be injured or killed is for one of three things to happen," he nodded as Tara approached, clad in pure white Yamanuchi robes.

She sat on the bench as did Jack and when they settled, Sensei continued, "As I was saying, only three things can allow Stoppable-San to be injured gravely or killed. One, he gives his power back to the jade statues from which he obtained the power."

"But he destroyed those when he fought Lord Monkey Fist," Jack interrupted.

"Correct, however there are still two more ways. The second way is for him to willingly give the power to one already in possession of the Mystical Monkey Power."

"Rufus?" ventured Jack.

"No," replied Sensei, "while Rufus-San has indeed proven himself worthy of the power many times, that much power in that small of a body would cause the tiny mole rat to explode," Jack and Tara grimaced at the thought of Rufus exploding.

"So Monkey Fist then," stated Jack.

"Correct again. Although Stoppable-San would have to surrender it completely to Monkey Fist," Sensei explained.

"Which would never happen," reasoned Jack.

"Correct."

"So what's the third way?" asked Tara.

"Blood," Sensei replied.

"Excuse me?" asked Jack.

"The third and final way for Stoppable-San to be killed or injured would be for him to pass it on to his child," Sensei explained, "the child and it's mother would be safe throughout the pregnancy, but Stoppable-San would have fulfilled his purpose and could be killed if necessary."

"Well that…sucks," commented Tara.

"However, during the pregnancy Stoppable-San will have a small portion of the power left within him. Mainly the healing aspect, although to not as great a degree," Sensei said calmly.

"But wait what about-"

**thud thud**

Jack rolled off the bench and onto his back and started shouting out even more curses to the garden while pain continued to wrack his body. Tara put out a hand and steadied Jack while the pain flowed through him. When it had passed, he saw Sensei looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"You must go back before your next heartbeat," replied Sensei.

"So those are heartbeats I'm hearing?" asked Jack.

"Yes, what did you think they were?" responded Sensei.

Jack shrugged and stammered for an answer as Sensei interrupted.

Now," Sensei clapped his hands together and grabbed Jack by the shoulders, "Go from this place with the knowledge to help you."

"Jack," Tara said meekly, causing Jack to turn to face her, "when you see Josh Mankey, give him this from me."

With that, she leaned over and gave him a kiss that was better than any he had ever been given, save that first kiss he shared with Yori.

When she pulled back Jack could only mutter one sentence, "Yori is so going to kill me."

"Indeed she will Thompson-San, if you aren't dead already," Sensei said before Jack's world vanished into oblivion.

* * *

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

In a rush of color and darkness, smell and sound, touch and feeling, Jack was back. Gasping for breath Jack felt like his heart was about to explode. He was lying on his back, which seemed odd since he remembered falling forward, but no matter. He was back in the land of the living in his bullet torn clothes and a heart that was about to quit from being overworked.

_Speeding up the heart rate, injecting my body with a deadly compound and going on a spirit walk to see Sensei,_ he thought, _was_ _not a good idea._ Still gasping for breath, Jack pulled out a timer that activated the second he had injected himself with the cocktail. Focusing on the numbers displayed before him Jack's heart skipped even faster than it already was when he read: _19:41…19:42…19:43_

He groaned loudly and reached into his jacket for the Yamanuchi cocktail antidote, only to find that it wasn't there. Looking around he saw that it had been knocked free as was resting about 15 feet away from him down the hall. Pulling himself onto his stomach, he started dragging his body through the hall toward the syringe. Seconds passed which seemed like hours, feet felt like miles but eventually, he arrived.

Reaching forward he grabbed the syringe, rolling onto his back he lifted it up and tapped it twice to clear the bubbles out before plunging it into his chest again. All at once, the movement surrounding him stopped. The noise stopped, the world stopped, time stopped, and if it was possible, the color of his life stopped and Jack just lay there for a second, which might have been an eternity. Then the world was back to normal.

His heart had calmed down, his world had sped up and his body was wracked with pain. Rolling into a kneeling position, Jack could see why: his clothes were littered with bullet holes, yet on his body there wasn't so much as a mark. Looking back, he could see a path of bullets that led to his location and standing to his feet Jack saw and felt bullets tumble out of his clothes and onto the ground where they made soft clicking sounds.

Shaking his clothes Jack looked down at his timer and saw the timer had stopped at _19:57_. Laughing to himself Jack observed his surroundings and the laughter died on his lips. The hallway he had been standing in, the hallway where he had died and been reborn, was now soaked with blood and gore. Bodies and bullet casings now littered the corridor like something out of a horror movie. If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, Jack might have laughed. The number of bullet casings and holes in the walls, floor and ceiling was astronomical.

_It's almost like they were trying to shoot something that was bouncing off the wall…_his thoughts trailed off as he thought of the only thing capable of that and he felt a cold chill run down his spine at the implications of his thoughts.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Jack's head snapped towards the sound of a bathroom being used downstairs. Taking a step forward, Jack struggled not to look at the dead piled in the hallway like firewood.

_Step…Step…Squish_

Not bothering to look down, Jack continued to keep walking but found that he had to look down to avoid looking at the blood sprayed on the wall. He shot a furtive glance down and immediately regretted it. Bodies splayed out like a child had thrown its toys away in a temper tantrum. He stumbled over a body that looked like-

"Hirotaka?" he asked in disbelief. Upon further inspection, he saw that yes, here lay the body of Hirotaka Cho. A look of utmost terror written upon his features. His brown eyes were wide as if whatever it was that had killed him was still with him. Sighing softly, Jack reached over and closed the eyes so it appeared the Hiro was sleeping.

"I'm sorry Hiro, you made your choice and I made mine," Jack whispered to the still body, "I hope it was worth it while it lasted."

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Jack looked up quickly toward the source of the noise made his way out of the hallway and down the stairs to the living room. Stopping outside the door of the bathroom, he pulled out one of his knives and his pistol, which had been put back in its holster. Putting an ear up to the door, Jack listened for a moment at what was going on in the bathroom.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

"_I know we've been friends forever-"_

Jack pulled back in shock as he heard Kim's voice muffled through the door. She was singing and judging by the sound of her voice, she was near the shower. Seeing no other way around it, Jack eased the door open slowly with his knife hand and quietly entered the room. His jaw dropped open in shock as he surveyed the tiny, dingy bathroom that was lit by a single naked light bulb.

Kim was curled up in the fetal position in the bathtub while water dripped onto her head, tracing lines down her body while washing away bits of the blood and gore that covered her. Looking at her closely in the dim light, Jack saw that her once fierce and determined green eyes were now glazed over and staring off into nothingness as she slowly hit her head against the side of the tub and softly sang to herself.

Moving as slowly as he could, Jack failed to see the broken mirror that lay forgotten and fragmented on the ground until he stepped on it.

_Crack_

"Oh shit," he breathed and looking up he saw Kim's eyes focus, the film on them disappearing instantly as she eyed up the intruder.

Before Jack could say another word his knife was out of his hand and against his throat. Kim had reacted in a split second and now had his knife at his throat and his gun pointed away from both of them. Pushing lightly against his throat, Kim eased Jack backwards until he was pressed against the old and dilapidated wall of the bathroom.

Grunting quietly as he was held against the tile covered wall, Jack hissed as he felt the blade slice into his neck before he finally spoke in a choked voice, "Kim?"

Her eyes unfocused for a brief moment as if she was hearing the name for the first time and her eyes took on a distant look, if only for a brief moment.

Shaking her head, she refocused and with a voice that betrayed her sanity, "Who are you?"

Jack tensed his body and started pushing off the floor as he felt the blade working it's way in deeper, "It's me. Jack," he quickly said and immediately regretted it as he felt the blade go even deeper into his neck.

"I saw Jack die and then I woke up here," she whispered, "Now, who are you?"

"Kim," Jack whispered, "I'm not dead, I was dead, but I came back. Think back to these last few days, if I was lying, you'd know I was. But seeing as I can see the future, don't you think that it's the least bit possible for me to die but then come back?"

Her gaze dipped for a second, Jack felt the knife blade lower, and he allowed his body to relax. Her eyes slowly met his and in a timid voice asked, "So what I assumed to be a dream…" she trailed off as she suddenly remembered the death and mayhem that she had inflicted on Hirotaka.

"It wasn't a dream," spoke Jack.

"I thought as much," she replied and spun around as her stomach heaved. Dropping to her knees in front of the toilet, Kim vomited into the toilet started crying. Pouring out her sins and trying in vain to cleanse her body from what she had done. Even after she had finished retching and vomiting, she continued to cry. Jack also got to his knees and held her as she struggled to deal with what she had done.

Without looking at him, Kim asked, "Does the feeling ever go away?"

"No," was the simple reply as Kim continued crying and Jack continued to hold her.

After several minutes, Kim stopped and looked up at Jack before asking, "Ron and Yori?"

"In Global Justice custody," Jack answered.

"Do you have a plan to get them out and clear our names?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Jack said, while looking slightly hurt, "it's me. When don't I have a plan?"

* * *

Disclaimer…I have been writing for 20 chapters now and if you haven't guessed, I own nothing except Jack Thompson; he's my own creation and if you want to use him, go ahead, just send me a heads up so I can see him in your story.

Thanks to all who reviewed over the summer. I hope that the story will be finished within several chapters and then we will all be on to bigger and better things.


	21. Why Did You Do This?

**Chapter 20- Why Did You Do This?**

_Screech!_

The car Ron was riding in slid to a stop with a loud screech, shoving Ron forward and jolting him back to reality. Looking around Ron struggled to see something but all he could see was blackness for the guards had put a blindfold over his eyes.

He heard the engine shut off and soon heard both the driver and passenger exit the car, both slamming their doors before approaching Ron's door and pulling it open. Grabbing Ron by his shoulders, the Global Justice officers pulled Ron through out of the car and into a large parking garage. He heard a car door being slammed behind him and he knew that he was being pushed through a parking garage and he kept banging into someone.

"Yori?" he asked.

"I am here Stoppable-San," the oriental woman affirmed.

"Shut up," ordered the guards surrounding them, "If you talk again, I'll beat you senseless."

"Okay, you're the boss, chief," Ron smirked.

_Whack_

"It was worth it," he whispered to Yori who he heard snort in an effort not to laugh.

Ron sensed the group entering an elevator and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the tell-tale-

_Ding_

-Of the doors as they closed and the guards punched in their floor. The guards removed their blindfolds and Ron could see that they were in a delivery elevator, which meant that it was a great deal larger than the normal elevator in that this kind of elevator could hold Humvees, Tanks, or in this case, a Boeing CH-47 "Chinook" Class helicopter.

As Ron marveled at the helicopter, Yori stood unimpressed, after all, _Yamanuchi has hover jets…as does GJ…why on earth do they need a Chinook here_ she thought as the elevator continued down. The ride down was uneventful, punctuated only by Yori cracking her knuckles and the guards cocking their guns in response.

Ron slowly reached out a hand that was handcuffed and tapped Yori on the side in a gesture of saying, _Quit messing around. You're going to get us killed._

Shrugging noncommittally, Yori only responded by taking a relaxed stance in the confines of the elevator.

_Ding_

The doors opened and the two captives were pushed forward roughly into a large hallway where they heard a door sliding open with a loud grating sound. Pushed towards the door, Ron's feet caught on the ground and he tripped, sending him and Yori through the door. Quickly the guards exited the cell block and retreated through the doors at the far end of the hallway

Landing on the ground, Ron rolled to his feet and looked up into the eyes of-

"Ronald?" Gene Stoppable called out.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" asked Jim Possible.

"Well, I was to get some take out and-What do you think I'm doing here?! I was captured and arrested and in the morning," he paused to get his breath back, "In the morning I'll probably be tried and executed for what Will has accused me of doing." His voice cracked on the word doing, betraying exactly how he felt and how scared he was of the situation.

He felt a comforting pat on his thigh and looking down saw Hannah Stoppable lightly patting his thigh as if to say, _Don't worry brother…It'll be all right._

Without a word, Ron scooped up his sister and held her tight. Looking around he caught a reassuring glance from his parents as they gave him their silent approval at all he had done. Motioning them over, Ron gathered them into a large hug and together they waited. Feeling something hop into his pocket, Ron looked down and was rewarded with a wave from Rufus.

"Hink, ello!" the Mole Rat called out before retreating into Ron's pocket.

While Ron was reconnecting with his family, Yori was looking around the cell for some way to get out.

_Eight inch thick Plexiglas secured into the concrete,_ she looked down the hall as far as she could and saw that there was security cameras posted at both ends of the hallway. Below them was the Global Justice insignia that lay at what would be a crossroads if the doors were open. Looking down at the floor of the hallway, she saw a few tiles that looked out of place. They appeared to be millimeters above the surrounding tiles and different colors but for all her training, she couldn't figure out what their purpose was.

So intent was she on finding out what the out of place tiles were that she failed to hear the approach of Ann Possible.

"Find anything interesting?" the doctor asked.

Without turning from abandoned hallway, Yori answered, "The tiles in the floor…some are out of place…"

Ann looked and after several seconds replied, "Well, what does that mean?"

Yori closed her eyes in thought and silently contemplated what it meant before all the pieces fell into place, "Pressure sensors in the floor. You step on those tiles and the alarms go off. Although, with Du-San in command, I'm guessing that it's not your standard alarm system."

While Yori talked aloud as to what the alarm could be, Ann watched her, trying to figure out why she remembered this woman. Looking at Yori's neck Ann saw a pendant hanging there that was in the shape of a Lotus flower.

"Well, son of a bitch," Ann whispered.

Yori's eyes immediately flicked to the woman standing next to her and in an instant had her by the shoulders and pressed against the bars of their cell.

"What did you say to me?" asked Yori.

Ann winced as she noticed everyone in the cell moving towards them. Motioning towards the advancing people to stop them, Ann nodded toward the pendant on Yori's neck and replied, "Jack Thompson, your boyfriend?"

"Fiancée."

"Fiancée, whatever," Ann said, "I met him yesterday and he had that same pendant around his neck said that we'd meet again. Well now that you're here, I guess he was right."

Yori dropped her arms and bowed her head in apology, "Forgive me for hurting you. Although he isn't here yet."

Ann brushed off her shoulders and smiled sweetly, "But you know that he's going to come for you."

Nodding Yori replied, "I know he will," looking around the cell, she asked, "What of you? What has happened in here?"

A familiar voice cut through and answered, "Well, after my arrest, I was placed here."

Ron's eyes snapped open as Wade Load approached the group, "It's a completely electronic free room," he paused as Jim and Tim sat down on their beds and watched the group talk, "My only question is why they put us all in one large communal holding cell. I mean, I transferred everyone to the same floor, but the same cell? C'mon," he thought for a moment before continuing, "I can only hope that Zita wasn't drawn into this."

Ron looked at Yori with a knowing glance and with a sigh, put a comforting arm around Wade, "Wade, she kinda sold us out to Global Justice."

Wade looked shocked for a few seconds before stammering, "No…that can't be…"

"I am sorry Load-San," Yori said emotionlessly, "but that is the truth. Surely you have seen her here."

"No, we haven't seen anyone here, save the guards who bring us our meals," Mrs. Stoppable said.

An awkward silence descended on the group that was broken by the question everyone was dying to ask, but no one wanted to.

"Where's my Kimmie-Cub?" asked James Possible while looking directly at Ron.

"She's with Jack," Ron said. Seeing the disapproving stare from Dr. Possible, Ron quickly asked, "What?"

"You mean to tell me that she's out there alone right now?"

"No, I just said that she's with Jack Thompson," Ron said in a defensive tone.

"I still don't like it," James said.

"Possible-San," four eyes turned to stare at Yori, "If you want your daughter kept safe, believe me when I say that there is no one better for her to be with than Jack." Seeing the skeptical glares she continued, "Thompson-San is Sensei of the Yamanuchi School in Japan. Only the best student is picked to be Sensei and Jack is the first gaijing to take the position. Second, Jack has the unique ability to see into the future meaning that he can protect your daughter from harm before it reaches them," she paused to see the faces somewhat relieved, "and third, he's engaged to a ninja who will kill him if he makes any advances on her. So believe me when I say that there is no one better to be with at the moment."

Nodding in agreement, James allowed himself to be led away by Ann and they sat quietly in the corner talking. Ron meanwhile approached Yori and putting an arm on her shoulder, "Thanks Yori."

"No trouble, Stoppable-San," Yori said quietly as she thought about Jack.

"So what do you think that they're up to?" Ron asked quietly, "What do you think they're doing?"

* * *

At that moment, Jack was pushing the now clean Kim through the window of his apartment in the Dolphin. Before they left the house, Jack had made Kim wash off the blood and gore from her mission gear and body. He wanted her to focus on getting Ron back and not on the fact that she killed more people that night than he had. 

"Kim, stick your right leg through the window," a pause, "Your other right leg."

Finally, after several minutes, Jack grew fed up and pushed her through the window before entering it himself. After landing on the floor of his other apartment, Jack looked around to make sure everything was as it should be before he checked on Kim. Seeing her crouched down next to the place where she had fallen, he nodded before going into his room to change. Coming out a few minutes later in new clothes, without bullet holes in them, and body armor Jack found that Kim hadn't moved from her position.

"Kim? You OK," he asked the girl who he had just pushed through the window and who was now lying curled up on the floor.

She looked up at him and said in a small voice, "Jack, I remember everything…and I'm scared."

"Kim," Jack began as he sat down beside her, "I know that you've been through a lot these last couple days, even more these last few hours. But believe me when I say that you need to pull it together."

Kim looked up at Jack and tears started to pour from her eyes, "'Pull it together?' Like hell. Lets recap, shall we?" she got to her feet and stood over Jack, fists clenched, "I just killed an entire squad of Global Justice Officers with my bare hands and judging by the taste in my mouth, my teeth, I've lost my boyfriend, my parents and friends are in prison, and the only person I have left to turn to is an eighteen-"

"Nineteen," Jack corrected.

"Whatever year old Sensei that is going to kill his girlfriend tonight," she sniffed, "So excuse me if I don't 'pull it together' as quickly as you would like."

Jack pulled himself into a standing position and looked at Kim full in the eye, placing a hand on her shoulder, he sighed mockingly, "You're right Kim. Damn I'm sorry. I was a fool to think that you would actually care about Ron, or your family for that matter."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "What?" she hissed.

"Oh you heard me. Or at least I think you did, I mean it is kinda hard to think when you have your head stuck up your butt. Now I know that your whole shtick is that you avoid casualties at all costs, but this I'm afraid is different. You have killed a whole bunch of people and there is nothing you can do to change that. You will remember their deaths for the rest of your life. I still remember all the people that I've killed," he took a breath to collect his thoughts before continuing, "You may think that you have it all rough but try to remember that your boyfriend and future spouse is in a Global Justice holding cell. Actually, he's in the same cell that I was in, but that's beside the point. He's going to be moved in the morning to a new location and when that happens, we lose all chances of getting him back. So if you could stop crying and feeling sorry for yourself for two minutes and help me get ready to get them back that would really help."

Jack was breathing quickly and stared at Kim who was now staring at him with venom in her eyes before she simply nodded and walked away.

They worked in silence, Jack loading up his last Rocket Propelled Grenade and strapping it to his back, and Kim getting a fresh set of mission clothes, complete with her hairdryer, to wear. After changing, Kim continued to work while Jack walked over to the computer and downloaded everything on the laptop back onto his thumb drive.

When he saw Kim's expression, Jack shrugged, "All part of the plan Kimberly."

The computer beeped twice when the download was completed and he quickly unplugged the drive and placed it in his pocket. Taking a few more items, including two iron fans, and shoving them into his pockets, Jack unfolded the board and together he and Kim left the apartment in silence.

Flying over Middleton and out towards the Global Justice facility, Kim leaned in close and spoke into Jack's ear, "Thank you."

Without turning around, Jack asked, "For what?"

"That verbal slap in the face was just what I needed," Kim said.

"Well, when this is all said and done, you're probably going to want to see a psychologist and discuss what you've done and not just a Sensei," Jack suggested as the city faded away into desert.

Silence descended on the glider until Kim asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he yelled back.

"That Ron is going to be my future husband," Kim yelled over the rushing wind.

"Yeah, you two are going to be married by me in 8, maybe 9 months," he shouted back.

"That soon?!" she screamed over the wind.

"There will be 'extenuating' circumstances," Jack said cautiously.

"Such as?"

"An alien invasion, Ron's death and…," Jack mumbled the last bit so low that she just barely caught it.

"A WHAT?!" Kim screamed in his ear as she struggled to take it all in.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, trying desperately to change the subject.

Silence descended on the two of them until Kim asked, "So wait, you perform our ceremony?"

"Yes," Jack said, "As a Sensei, I can perform weddings, funerals, and in the rare occasions, I can heal wounds."

"Have you done that yet?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been Sensei for maybe 3 days, how could I possibly performed a wedding yet?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I meant healing someone," she said.

"No, although I'm hoping to try it soon. Although, we're talking paper cut size injuries at the moment, I'm good enough to heal major wounds yet," he spoke as they began to see the Middleton Branch of Global Justice approaching in the distance.

Jack's eyes narrowed behind his VIZOR and he uttered on word, "Showtime."

* * *

Bonnie walked back into the main command room of Global Justice where Will Du continued to work on his plan to destroy Middleton. 

Walking up to him and standing at his side while he worked with the holograms and computers she asked, "And the plan is…?"

Without turning to her, Will commented, "A missile will be launched from one of our launch pads at 11:57 P.M.," a hologram showed that happening on the table. Pointing at a corner of the table, Will continued, "At midnight, the missile will impact in the Lowerton natural gas reserves," the hologram Will was pointing to enlarged and showed the impact of the missile in the Lowerton Gas Reserves. A small explosion appeared but was suddenly replaced with a tremendous one that started to consume all of Lowerton and within several minutes, the holographic fire had completely consumed all of Lowerton and half of Middleton.

"The natural gas will feed the fire and when the fires reach the space center and their rocket fuel depots…" the holograms collapsed into a myriad of swirling colors but then reformed into the Middleton Space Center. When the fire reached the building, a tremendous explosion issued forth and laid waste to the rest of Middleton and all of Upperton. Will pulled the camera back and showed the entire city, even the outlying houses, were completely gone. All that remained was a smoking crater.

"…The city will be destroyed," Will finished.

Bonnie stood there with just a little bit of fear in her, "Will, why do you want to destroy Middleton? I mean, won't there be a retaliatory attack against GJ?"

Will shrugged, "Not really. Zita's cover story fits the situation nicely and besides, the world will soon forget what happened. They always do."

"But why destroy the city at all?" she asked.

"Because Possible and Thompson are still on the loose with information to bring us down," Will said, "Zita gave Ron back the thumb drive and since Ron doesn't have it on him, we need to assume that Jack has it," he paused as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Besides, this will give us the chance to eliminate Drakken and Shego."

Bonnie stood in silence for a few moments before commenting, "Do you mind if I go interrogate Stoppable and Yamamoto?"

"Go ahead," replied Will as he started pushing more buttons on the table. An image of static appeared in the center of the table and he called out to Bonnie's retreating form, "I need to make a call and then I'll join you."

The door hissed shut behind her and Will turned his attention back to the screen that flickered twice and then formed into a man's body.

"Why do you disturb me?" the man asked in a voice that made Will shudder.

"My Lord," Will answered, "We have them."

"Both?" the man asked, intrigue filling his voice.

"Yes, both are here and in my custody," Will reported, "What are your orders my Lord?"

"Interrogate the boy but leave the girl in the cells," The man scratched his chin thoughtfully, "You have already born witness to a fraction of her power."

"Yes, I have," Will said as he tried to forget the thrashing he received in the nursery.

"Stoppable's power will be mine and with his sister at my side, I will be invincible!" the man shouted to the heavens. Without any warning, the man killed the video and left Will to his thoughts.

* * *

The man was sitting in a darkened and empty office of Global Justice, waiting. How long, for what purpose, he didn't know, nor did he care, all that mattered was that he got what he wanted: revenge. Checking his gun, a Walther P99 handgun, for the umpteenth time, the man waited for the phone call from Will. He had stolen the gun from his dad's safe for this one purpose and the wait was trying his patience. He wanted them both, but he'd settle to kill one. After all, being separated from the one you love for a long time is not something easily born, which was why he wanted it. 

The phone in the office chirped once and he picked it up, "Speak."

"You're on," Will announced to the man who was sitting in the darkened room, "Now you're sure that you want to do this?"

"Where the hell are they Will?" the man asked in a gravely voice.

"They'll be in meeting room A," Will said tersely, "Good hunting."

The man hung up quietly and cocked his gun. In fifteen minutes, Ron Stoppable or Kim Possible or both were going to be dead.

* * *

Ron was sitting on one of the beds, bouncing Hana on his lap and talking with his parents, "So do you have any idea as to how long we'll be here?" 

James Possible shook his head, "No, although there has been talk of transferring us all to a new cell."

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion, but I need you two," Bonnie said as she appeared outside their cell.

Seeing the video cameras at either end of the hallway, Bonnie made a motion to the guards monitoring them and the door slid open with a whisp.

"Now, I don't have to worry about you two, do I?" she asked sweetly as she calmly produced two handcuffs from her back pocket, "Or you two can wear them, I really don't care."

Ron looked at Yori and taking Hana off his lap stood to his feet, "Those won't be necessary."

"Good," Bonnie continued smiling, "but they will." Four Global Justice Agents wearing advanced armor and who appeared to have cybernetic implants, appeared on either ends of the hall and made threatening gestures towards them.

Ron tried to get a look at the guards as they looked directly from a science fiction movie but was quickly pushed along by Bonnie words and Yori's shoving.

"Let's go," Bonnie said as she struggled to get them moving, the fear evident in her voice, "Whatever you do," Bonnie cautioned in a whisper, "Don't stare. They're our best guards but they will shoot you if you stare."

Without a word, both Ron and Yori walked into the hallway, onto an elevator that took them up a few levels and found themselves inside an interrogation room where, under the cover of the guards, they were handcuffed to a wall.

To call the room big would have been an understatement. This room was massive. On one wall, there was a screen that was easily thirty feet high and sat in front of an enormous circular table. The entire room was painted a metallic gray and the surfaces gleamed as the overhead lights showered them all in pure and clean white light. On one wall, there were a series of handcuffs that Ron and Yori were being clipped into. On the other wall, there was nothing. Just an enormous, blank, silvery wall.

"Thank you guards, that will be all," Bonnie said as soon as Ron and Yori were secured. "Well, I always dreamed of this moment," the brunette said with a sense of awe in her voice as soon as the guards had departed, "I can actually do what I want to you and no one can interfere."

"Such as?" Ron questioned but soon wished that he hadn't when he felt an electric current course through his body.

When it had passed Bonnie smiled at Ron, "See Ronnie-poo, if you do something that makes me angry, I can hurt you to make you stop," she held up a remote control, "Care to try again?"

"No thanks," he wheezed, "I'm good."

"Too bad," Bonnie said empathetically as she pushed a button on the remote. Behind her, the blank wall slid aside and showed a massive window. Outside Ron could just see the gray that came before the dawn and he guessed that dawn was several hours away. Yori looked and noticed a tiny light in the distance that grew in intensity and size ever so swiftly.

"Oops, wrong button," she said and pushed a different button.

Ron and Yori screamed in pain as the electronic current washed over them both.

"WHY?" screamed Yori.

Bonnie killed the current and asked in a confused tone, "Why what?"

"Why did you do this Rockwaller-San? You had everything and you're throwing it all away," Yori reasoned as steam rose from her gi.

"'Had everything'? 'HAD EVERYTHING'?!" Bonnie's voice rose an octave, "Little miss perfect and her lap dog 'have everything', there was nothing for me to have except their scraps!"

Ron and Yori stared at Bonnie in confusion as she continued her rant, "Oh sure, she can do anything. But just because you can, doesn't mean that you should. I mean, all I wanted was her friendship, but she turned me down that first day we met. All I wanted was to be Captain of the cheer squad, but she had to take that from me. And now," she paused as she wiped away tears that were pouring down her face, "Now she's dating the football star. It's not fair and when Will said that he could give me all that I wanted, well that was good enough for me."

Yori stared in shock as Ron slowly nodded, finally seeing the pieces come together, "So you've done all this," Yori nodded towards the window, towards the horizon where Middleton lay, and the light continued to grow, "All the death and destruction was because you wanted simple revenge on one woman who was a little unkind to you? That must be the most idiotic thing that I've ever heard," Yori shook her head, "You are a complete and total…"

"Basket case?" ventured Ron.

"Basket case, thank you Stoppable-San, although I was going to say moron," Yori said, venom dripping off her words.

Bonnie walked slowly towards the handcuffed woman and without a warning struck at her. Again and again until the blood flowed from both women; Yori from her face and Bonnie from her hand. Leaning close, Bonnie whispered, "While it's true that Fukushima killed your grandfather," she paused as Yori's eyes narrowed in rage, "I am the one who ordered the hit, so I'm the one who killed your grandfather. What do you think of that?"

Yori spat into her face and hissed, "I swear on my ancestors that I will personally kill you tonight. You will die by my hand and my hand alone, this I swear."

Bonnie smiled sweetly and drew her hand back again to strike Yori. Just as the fist was about to connect, a voice cut into the conversation.

"Now, now Bonnie," Will Du interrupted, "that's no way we treat honored guests. Now," he clapped his hands together, "Go get yourself cleaned up and then go see how our other guest is doing. I'll finish with these two here."

Bonnie nodded before blowing a kiss in Yori's direction, "See you around, Yamamoto."

The doors hissed shut behind Bonnie and Will smiled, a cold and deadly smile, "Like she said earlier, she's one of our best agents."

"What are you doing Will?" asked Ron as Yori bled and recovered her strength.

"What do you mean Ron?" Will asked, throwing his arms into the air and walking towards the window where the light continued to grow in intensity, "I am grabbing my future and making it mine."

"But killing others-"

"So what? They're just people who slow you down," Will turned and walked until he was nose to nose with Ron, "Take you and Possible, she's holding you back. I know all about your Mystical Monkey Power, how it heals you and how you have a bevy of martial arts at your fingertips."

Ron contemplated this as Will continued, "Possible wants you to remain the sidekick and never the partner. The boyfriend, but never the dominant one in your relationship. Heaven forbid you two actually get married, but suppose you do, she would expect you to stay home and cook and care for the child. Clean the house while she brings home the income and saves the world. To her, you're just another play thing," Will paused to let it all sink in, "Now, if you join me, you can have unlimited funding to do whatever you like. Think of it, the world would be your playground. All the Nacos and video games you can think of. Women would be begging to have you and you could do whatever or whoever your heart desired. Plus," Will paused as if he was selling a car and adding a final incentive, "you would be Sensei of Yamanuchi."

"What happened to Hiro?" asked Ron.

"He was killed earlier this evening by your little…tart girlfriend. You can ask her about it when you help me bring her in," Will pulled back a bit to let Ron get his thoughts, "So what do you say Ronald?"

Ron thought and his eyes narrowed in anger, "I say that I can cook better than Kim, my room is messier than hers and I've already proven that I can watch my little sister. I am perfectly content letting Kim get the credit for what she has worked hard for, so you can go fuck yourself," Ron said defiantly before nodding towards the window, "and you might want to turn around."

Will turned around quickly and saw that the light that had been rapidly approaching suddenly separated into two different lights. The second light speeding towards their room rapidly. Seconds before it impacted Will jumped out of the way and scrambled out of the room, leaving Ron and Yori to face the light by themselves.

**HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**KA-BOOM!**

A massive explosion rippled through the room and shattered the glass as an RPG impacted on the glass and shattered it into a million tiny pieces.

As the glass continued to land around the prisoners, the glider swooped in and two people hopped off it and into the now trashed room. The first one ran across the room, ignoring the carnage that had been brought by him and proceeded to kiss Yori. The second one stopped and looked at all the mess.

"You know Jack, it would've been cheaper to just knock," Kim commented.

Jack didn't answer as his mouth was wrapped around Yori's at the moment. Her body still being handcuffed to the wall, it was mainly Jack doing the kissing, but she was doing her best to repay the favor.

"KP!" Ron shouted as the teen heroine approached Ron.

"Oh Ron," she threw her arms around him, "I've missed you. When I saw you captured, I didn't know what to think and then the house…"

"Wait, what happened in the house?" Ron asked scared.

She thought for a moment before answering, "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's see if we can get you out of these handcuffs."

Looking over at Jack and Yori who had now stopped kissing, Kim asked, "Jack did you bring the lock pick?"

"I thought you grabbed it," he defended.

"So you don't have it?" she asked in despair.

"No. Yori?" he asked hopefully.

"Next to the night stand," she reported, "You removed it when you removed your shirt from me."

"Why was Jack removing his shirt from you…?" Ron trailed off as he realized what Yori was talking about, "Wait, why do you two get to and we don't?"

"Now really is not the time to discuss our sex lives with each other Ron," Jack hissed angrily, "If I only had something to cut the medal with, we could get you out of here."

"How about this?" a woman asked a flash of green and razor sharp fingernails cut through Ron's handcuffs. A second swipe and he was free. The same procedure was used on Yori and soon both teens were standing next to their other, Ron with Kim, Jack with Yori as they stared upon their savior in shock.

"Shego?!" asked Kim in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, from getting wiped out bubble butt," Shego motioned towards the door that Will had exited moments before, "Will plans on wiping out Middleton at midnight and we need to…" she sighed in disappointment before continuing, "…work together to stop him. There I've said it."

"We?" asked Kim as they exited the room and entered the hallway where Drakken and Zita stood. Taking her place at Drakken's side, Shego looked directly at Jack as she spoke, "Now, we all know that you have some master plan to get us out of this so let's hear it."

Jack smiled once before his gaze settled on Zita, "gonna sell us out again?"

"_Jódale!_" Zita growled while flipping him off, "I thought that I was doing something beneficial, that's why I did it. But now I'm with you guys to the bitter end."

"Fine, but if you turn tail and run, I swear that I will kill you…painfully. Understand?" he threatened.

"Perfectly," she answered.

"All right, here's what we do," Everyone gathered in close to hear Jack detail his plan, "Zita, I need you to go free everyone in the holding cells. Drakken, go with her and then find us a way out of this facility. My board can't hold everyone so we need to find another way out of here," Jack started.

"There's a big helicopter on the freight elevator," reported Yori, "when you get all the prisoners out, load them onto the chopper and get to the surface. Just don't leave without us."

Zita and Drakken nodded as Jack continued, "Ron, you, me, Kim, Yori and Shego…we're going to the communication's center to send out this," he held up the flash drive, "We need to send it to whoever will take it. Every government agency will gladly accept this and like to see what the real story is. If we're lucky, they'll even clear you and Shego," he nodded towards the two villains.

"Who do we send it to?" asked Ron.

"Everyone. The CNN, CIA, NSA, MI6, Mossad, Mounties, whoever will take it," Jack explained. "We need everyone to read this and realize what they're up against."

"When you've sent the message, then what? You just expect to leave through the front door?" Drakken asked skeptically.

"No, I plan on leaving on the chopper, just like the rest of you," Jack answered, "Everyone understand?"

"Yes." "Yep." "Yeah." "Whatever." "_Si._" "Aye."

"Then let's go," Jack ordered. With a wave of the hand, they dispersed. Before they left, Shego stopped and running back, gave Drakken a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get killed," she whispered.

"Same," the mad scientist replied before kissing her full on the lips.

Everyone turned to stare until Jack coughed, "Shego, Drakken, the plan only works if we move now. You two can discuss your feelings later."

Smiling like two kids in kindergarten, the villains separated and went their separate ways.

As they moved down the hallway, Kim leaned to Ron and whispered, "Would you have ever pegged them being…"

"No, although it does explain why she always is there with him," he volunteered as they started running down another hallway. Alarms just starting to go off in the building.

"Crap," whispered Jack, "We'll have company soon. Move faster everyone."

Ron, being the quickest of the group ran ahead and approached a door that read, _Eastern Stairwell._

"All right guys lets go," Ron shouted back to the group that was still running to catch up. Impatient as always, Ron pushed the door open and stopped in confusion as he saw a man standing just beyond the door's spin, "What are you doing here?"

"Ron, stay with the group," Jack called out, "Something might-"

**BOOM!**

"-happen!"

All running ducked and tried to find cover in the hallway as a gunshot rang out. Jack immediately had his pistol out, Kim her hairdryer, and Shego already had her hands lit. Yori motioned to Jack who quickly pulled out the twin fans and tossed them to her. Shrugging to herself, she peered around her minimal cover, which was a table used to hold a flower vase to see where the gunshot came from.

Looking towards the stairwell, they saw a whisp of smoke swirling around Ron and start to fill the corridor.

**BOOM! BOOM!** **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

_Click_

The sound echoed throughout the corridor and announced that whoever was shooting was empty. Jack was first to peek around and saw Ron stumble out of the still open stairwell door.

He slowly brought a hand to his chest and gazed at it quizzically as it came back soaked in blood.

"KP," he gurgled and laughed slightly as if he didn't believe it, "I've…I've been shot."

He coughed up blood and dropped to his knees as his wounds overcame him and he rolled onto his back. Looking up he saw Josh Mankey standing over him with the Walther P99 firmly in his grasp.

"For Tara," he whispered as he pulled the trigger on his freshly reloaded pistol.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

A trio of bullets blew threw Ron's forehead and his eyes rolled back in his skull forever.

Josh looked up just in time to see a blast of green plasma catch him in the chest and throw him against the wall. Shego was there in an instant and had him up against the wall with a hand firmly wrapped around his throat.

"If you value your life," she threatened, "You won't move."

Jack was at Ron's side and was trying desperately to revive the teen, "Ron? RON?" _Slap_ "RON! Look at me Goddamn you!"

Kim had tried moving to Ron's side but found herself restrained by Yori. Trying desperately and on the verge of hysterics, she screamed, "Heal him Jack."

He looked back at Kim in shock, "I've never done anything like this before!"

"Jack just do it!"

Jack closed his eyes and a white glow surrounded his body. Moving his hand over Ron's forehead, Jack watched the wounds start to seal before he collapsed from the exhaustion that accompanied the healing technique. The wounds on Ron's forehead rapidly deteriorated until they were exactly the same way before Jack attempted to heal Ron.

Pulling his body up and vowing to perfect his healing technique, Jack put a hand under Ron's head and on his throat, Jack felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

Pulling Ron's eyelids open Jack saw that they were firmly rolled back in his head.

Sitting back in disbelief, Jack said in confusion, "He's…Ron's dead."

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible or anyone for that matter. I just write about them. Please leave a review. I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can correct it. Also, they really brighten my day when I read them. 

Thanks to CajunBear73 and The Wise Wizard. Thanks for the reviews and don't worry, all will be revealed in time.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, but I wanted to finish a few chapters before posting. Now that I am a reasonable distance ahead, I try to post every Monday until the end of the story. Thanks for bearing with me.


	22. The Tower

**Chapter 21- The Tower**

"He's…Ron's dead," announced a very confused Jack Thompson to the stunned and darkened hallway.

If Kim had thought her world died when she lost Jack, she was sorely mistaken. Hearing those words fly from Jack's mouth sent her into shock. Her world stopped and was only broken by the occasional clutching of Yori. Light faded from Kim's eyes as her world faded into the only two colors that made up everything: White and Black. Her world was nothing more than a series of shapes and sounds and looking around saw a myriad of events. Jack continued to communicate with Ron in an effort to bring him back, Shego still held Josh Mankey up with one hand and looking behind her, Kim saw Yori holding her back. Suddenly, she didn't care anymore, unlike last time when she snapped and killed everyone present, Kim just collapsed. The world could show nothing to her that would bring her back and frankly, she didn't care. Ron was dead, her world was dead and she longed to join her beloved.

Shego had Mankey by the throat and started to squeeze ever so slowly.

He tried feebly to communicate with her but she pressed her other hand against her ear, "What was that?" she asked in a mocking tone, "Speak up. Oh wait, you can't."

"They killed Tara," Mankey gurgled, almost a whisper.

"No they didn't, but thanks for playing," Shego said, rage and the same mocking tone in her voice.

Josh looked confused so Shego explained, "They were just some clones that Drakken and I cooked up. Will said that they would be do some havoc and I'm sorry if you're girlfriend died," Shego apologized, "but right now, you may have just killed the only one who can get us out of this mess."

Jack was still trying to revive Ron while Sensei's teaching raced through his mind, _Sensei said that Ron couldn't die until he did one of those three things. Statues, Monkey Master, Child_. _Child…Child? Holy Shit, Child! _

"Kim!" Jack yelled, his attention still focused on Ron.

Kim didn't respond, but Jack took that as a sign to continue, so he continued, "Have you two slept together yet?"

Movement stopped in the hallway as all present turned to stare at Jack. Why on earth was he focused on Kim and Ron's sex life when Ron had just died. Jack ignored the stares and continued.

"Have you two ever had sex before?" Kim didn't answer so Jack asked again, "Have you two-"

"I heard you the first time," she answered angrily, "For your information, no. We have not. Why the hell is our sex life so important to you when he's just died?"

Jack didn't answer as his thoughts raced, _So, logically, if he can't die because he hasn't done any of those…prerequisites. He still has to be alive!_

Jack doubled his efforts and slapped Ron in the face, "Ron, Ron! Wake up!" Thinking quickly Jack raced over to Kim and grabbing her by the arm, pulled her over to Ron.

"Say something," Jack ordered.

"What?" she asked in horror, "is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"No," Jack smiled, "Ron hasn't fulfilled any of the requirements to die, which means that he can't. All he needs is someone he trusts to help bring him back."

A light came back in her eyes as she thought about what Jack had said and she called out, "Ron, please," she pleaded with Ron's corpse, "please don't go…I'm not…strong enough to live without you…please comeback."

A crackling sound filled the air and everyone turned to stare as Ron's wounds inexplicably closed in on themselves. Where the skin had been breached, the holes constricted and new skin grew to meet the old. Looking in wonder, everyone saw tiny bumps traveling along his skin and made their way to his mouth.

And without warning, Ronald Stoppable sat up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "KP where are you?!"

Kim's eyes bulged as she saw Ron suddenly hunch over and he started spitting out tiny pieces of copper: the bullets.

Straightening up, Ron looked around seeing the expressions of the people around him asked, "What?"

Kim placed a hand on his chest and stated in a muted tone, "You were dead."

"Was I?" seeing the nod from Jack he smiled, "Coolio."

"How is this possible Thompson-San?" Yori asked.

"Mystical Monkey Power," Jack said with an air of awe in his voice.

Seeing the expressions, Jack explained what he had been told by Sensei while Spirit Walking, "Mystical Monkey Power allows the user to not die. Nothing can kill Ron while he had the Monkey Power in him." A pause, "Don't even think about it Ron," Jack snapped as he saw Ron's finger approach an electrical socket in the wall. Ron quickly jerked his hand away as if he was a kid who had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Why not Jack?" Ron protested, "you said that I can't die."

"Because I'd rather not test ancient magic thank you very much. Now Ron, if you ever gives that power to someone, or have a child, then you will be able to die," Jack looked at the still open stairwell and speaking quickly said, "look, I'd love to explain this all to you, but if we don't leave…now…"

His eyes fluttered, prompting Shego to ask, "OK, what just happened. Pretend that I don't have the slightest clue as to what's happening."

Yori leaned close to Shego while Ron talked to Kim, "I thought I lost you when I got shot. Never again," he brought a hand under Kim's chin, "Never again will I lose you or leave you like that."

She responded with a smile that would make an angel jealous and then leaned in to kiss him passionately.

Shego meanwhile was getting the full story, she had long since forgotten about the man she had pinned to the wall who was now turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"So whenever Thompson does that weird eye doohickey, he see's the future?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right Shego," Jack answered as he appeared out of his trance, "and if we don't leave now, we'll be caught in a matter of minutes," he looked down where Kim and Ron were still kissing, "C'mon kiddies, lets go," nodding to Shego, "let's take Mankey with us. He'll provide use later."

"OK sport, I'm not your bitch so I'm not going to do everything you say, understand?" Shego said as she raised a lit hand a quarter of an inch from Jack's right eye.

Jack stood unfazed and answered simply, "Either follow what I say or die tonight. You have only one way to get out of this building alive tonight and threatening me will just make me 'forget' to mention how to save your life," Jack threatened.

Shego lowered her hand as Jack turned and entered the stairwell. Turning to Yori, she asked "Your boyfriend-"

"Fiancée," she was growing tired of people asking that.

"Whatever, has he always been like that?" Shego asked as everyone entered the stairwell.

"Always Gorram-San, Always."

* * *

The procession passed the floor for the third floor as Josh Mankey caught up with Kim and Ron. 

Mankey ignored the looks he was given by the two of them that told him to go away and he started talking, "Listen," a pause, "I'm sorry for shooting you Ron."

Ron and Kim continued to glare, "It's just that when I lost Tara, I lost everything that mattered to me and since I thought you two had…well done it. I assumed that you two had gone bad."

"And the three years preceding that…?" Kim asked expectantly.

"Didn't think about that," they passed the fourth floor, the entrance to the communications floor was directly above them, "All I thought about was hurting you two the way that you hurt me."

Looking into his eyes, Ron saw the pain and loss and knew that Josh was telling the truth. Clasping him around the shoulders, Ron tried to cheer him up, "Hey, no harm, no foul, right?"

Kim just stared, "Ron, he just killed you."

"Hmm," was all Ron could say. Looking up to Jack, Ron called out, "Thompson, how much farther?"

Jack looked back and shrugged while opening a door that read _Communications Level_, "we're here."

* * *

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" asked Drakken as they moved down another bland and boring hall. 

"Pretty sure," the Mexican he was with confirmed. So far, they hadn't seen a single guard and that was starting to get to Drakken.

"Well, if we're going the right way, then where are the guards?" Drakken asked.

Zita took on a knowing smile and said, "Well, someone with a computer and high access might've given most of the agents the night off."

"But even with your access schedule ordering is a job Will alone has access to," Drakken argued as they raced down another hall.

"Please," Zita rolled her eyes, "I hack the Everlot server in my spare time, cracking his password was a piece of cake," she brushed of some imaginary dust off her sleeves as if she had done something to make up for her recent betrayal. Turning back to Drakken, she nodded down the hallway, "We need to go that way," and she started walking down the hall.

"Wait," Drakken paused in the center of the hallway and grabbing Zita by the shoulder asked, "Why are you in charge?"

_PING! PING! PING!_

They both ducked on opposite sides of the hallway and into doorways as bullets ricocheted off the walls around them.

Zita cursed in Spanish as she realized that she had forgotten her gun back at home. Looking across the hallway to Drakken, she asked the scientist, "Do you have anything to take care of them?"

She jerked her thumb towards a group of guards dressed in full body armor and what looked like cybernetic implants. Her mind instantly compared them to the Borg from Star Trek, the only difference was that these could actually move fast and fire weapons. In their hands they held what looked like MP5 machine guns and they wielded them with surprisingly good accuracy as they kept the two pinned down but didn't shoot them.

"What are those?" yelled Drakken.

"Cybernetic infantry," answered Zita, "they were designed for agents in the field. An agent is injured in the field and he loses a leg, well…he's given a better set when he gets back."

"Whoever they are, they want us alive!" shouted Drakken as he reached into his blue lab coat. His scar twitched involuntarily as he searched his pocket for-

"Got it!" he shouted as pulled out a long slender cylinder.

"And what do you got?" Zita yelled over the gunfire.

"I lost the remote for my hover car last week and I just found it in my pocket!" the mad scientist smiled in spite of the gunfire.

Rolling her eyes, Zita crouched down as another spot of gunfire ricocheted down the hallway and thudded against the wall right next to her head. Growling, Zita pushed off the doorframe that she was taking cover in and flying across the hallway, tackled Dr. Drakken, pushing him through the door he was crouched in front of. The door burst open and they slid down the hallway for several meters before stopping front of a tile that Yori had noticed earlier as being out of place.

Smiling to herself, Zita rolled off Dr. Drakken and lay perfectly still on her back as the cyborgs moved towards them. Looking to her right, Zita saw the Possibles, Stoppables and Wade all gathered around the Plexiglas to see what was going on in the hallway.

She waved them back and shouted, "Get down! Get down!"

They looked at her in confusion until Ann saw what Zita intended to do and dropped to the ground, covering her head and closing her eyes. Seeing her do that, everyone in the cells did likewise as the cyborgs entered the hallway.

The cyborg commander, his name had once been Logan, looked around, his cybernetic eye fully taking everything in. The prisoners were lying on the floor with their hands over their heads, the prisoner's containment booth was still in place, the blue commander and the Spanish computer hacker who he had orders to capture were lying on their backs facing him as if in surrender. The human portion of Logan's brain told him that it had to be a trap, but his cybernetic portion revealed nothing out of the ordinary to him. Seeing nothing wrong, the squad checked their weapons and slowly moved forward, eyes on the prisoners that they were supposed to capture.

Stopping in front of Zita and Drakken, Logan ordered in a voice that sounded like gravel being swirled around in a bucket, "You two, on your feet."

Zita just smiled and brought her head back on the tile that Yori had identified as a pressure sensitive trap.

A whirring sound filled the air and the squad turned as one. At either end of the hallways, the tile that had been in the center of the Global Justice Logo shot into the air. Stopping midway and hovering in the center of the hall, Logan had just a second to realize what trap he had walked into.

"Oh, shit," Logan breathed as the tiles spun around started spitting bullets in all directions.

The Global Justice cybernetic squad was caught by the two tiles and in the time it takes to blink, they were cut down. The tiles spat out their lethal, lead barrage and in addition to shooting the cyborgs, the bullets also tore into the Plexiglas and with a loud crash, the glass shattered into thousands upon thousands of tiny pieces.

The tiles, now empty of their deadly cargo and out of the fuel required to keep them afloat dropped to the floor and clattered harmlessly as they bounced around until finally stopping.

Zita was the first one to recover and slowly stood to her feet, surveying the carnage and silently mouthing every Spanish swear word she knew to describe the situation.

"That's is why," Zita paused swearing long enough to tell Drakken, "_I'm_ in charge."

"Damn," Wade whispered as he approached Zita from behind and surveyed the hall, "What was that?" the tech wizard asked.

"Discs of Doom," Zita explained in shock as she looked at the line of bullet holes carved into the walls four feet above the ground all around the hallway. "We had them installed last Tuesday."

Drakken pulled himself to his feet and brushed off his coat. Making sure that no one was around, he grabbed a Disc of Doom and quickly put it in his pocket.

"C'mon, we're escaping and for that to happen, you need to come with us," he said as he motioned towards the door that led to the freight elevator.

Silently, the group nodded and followed Drakken and Zita to the freight elevator. When everyone reached it, Zita punched in a code and with a loud creak, the elevator slowly rose to the surface.

Nodding towards the Chinook still sitting there, Zita called out, "What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Everyone onboard! _Vamos!_"

* * *

With Yori leading the group, they silently made their way through the hallways of the uppermost floor. A few minutes ago, they had heard the sound of gunfire from several floors below them and hoped that Drakken and Zita weren't on the receiving end of the gunfire. 

"Jack?" Kim whispered, "Where are the guards?"

"Zita said that she sent most home for the night," Shego answered as they made their way down the long, dimly lit hallway.

"How much farther Shego?" asked Ron, "I may be immortal but I still get tired."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Easily another four turns, about 1500 feet and then a climb to the tower where all our transmission gear is located."

"Great," whispered Ron.

"Could you all please be a bit louder," Yori whispered from up front, "I don't think that Will heard you."

"C'mon Yori," reasoned Josh, "The only one you've seen in twenty minutes is me what could possibly be-"

_SCHINK!_

Yori had sensed the blade's approach and ducked out of the way at the last possible second. As Yori fell to the ground, she reached inside her gi and produced the two iron fans that Jack had given her when he rescued her. With a flick of the wrist, the blades opened up and rolling on her shoulder came to rest on her feet in a perfect defensive position. She looked up just in time to see a foot fly up and catch her under the jaw, slamming her teeth together with a loud _CLACK_ and throwing her backwards down the hall, rolling through the group and stopping several meters behind them.

Thanks to her training Yori was able to roll with the blow and instead of the kick knocking her out as it was designed for, it only stunned her for a few seconds. She landed on her back and slid along the carpeted floor, the friction of her suit on the carpet heating up quickly and with a curse brought her back to reality. She stood to her feet and spat out some blood and a portion of the tooth that she had cracked.

"Well played Rockwaller-San," Yori commented as Bonnie stood in front of the group, a polished katana in her hands. With a cry of anger, Bonnie leaped over the group and landed in front of Yori, and without a moment's pause, attacked Yori who parried with her fan blades.

Sensing the group's intervention Yori called out amidst the parries, "Jack, take everyone else and go get the message out. I can handle her."

"You sure Yori?" Jack called out, the worry evident in his voice as he saw his fiancée make a slashing motion at Bonnie only to have it deflected at the last moment.

"Quite sure Thompson-San," her eyes never left Bonnie's as she answered in a cold and collected voice, "This is a personal matter that must be dealt with."

"Very well. Have fun," said Jack quickly as the group ran, leaving the two to fight it out.

"Jack, are you insane?!" Ron exclaimed as they ran, "Yori could be killed. You shoulda let us jump Bonnie."

"No Ron," Jack said decisively, "Yori needs this," his eyes took on a far away look, "I can only pray that she doesn't play with Bonnie and just kills her quick."

* * *

Yori stopped Bonnie's blade from coming down on her and grabbing the hilt, used her strength to push Bonnie away. Pausing to collect her breath, Yori tossed her head to the side and was rewarded with a loud crack and tossing it to the other side, failed to hear one, "Always happens," she muttered as she took in her opponent. 

Bonnie was wearing her Global Justice Uniform but in her right hand was a Katana. Tossing it into the air and with elegance brought about by many years in ballet, Bonnie caught it and twirled with the blade, slicing through the air with deadly efficiency.

Yori couldn't help it and her mouth dropped open in shock at Bonnie's display.

"You like?" Bonnie teased, "After so many years of twirling ribbons, this came second nature to me. I tried using your chain but when I couldn't wield it like I wanted too, I had it melted down into this."

Yori thought for a moment, "You had it melted down in three hours?"

"When you're dating the boss, things get done very quickly for you," Bonnie reasoned.

Thinking back to Yamanuchi, Yori agreed, "Indeed, but that sword will not save you. You may know how to wield it, but it's only as good as its wielder," she challenged.

Bonnie smiled and with a flick of the wrist, the blade passed through a rolling chair in the room.

Yori smiled but stopped as the chair collapsed in two.

"Holy Shit," Yori gasped as she took in the collapsed chair.

"Now," Bonnie took a defensive stance, "As Kim would say, 'Bring it' bitch."

"With pleasure," Yori said and with a scream, launched herself at Bonnie.

* * *

Kim and Shego took the lead and soon they found themselves at the base of an elevator that led up to the communications tower. Josh raced to the elevator and pushed the call button. 

_Ding_

The group waited in silence as they heard the elevator moving up from the floors below. Everyone checked their weapons and waited impatiently for the door to open.

"C'mon, c'mon," Ron whispered and reached over to push the button again.

Nothing.

Ron pushed it again.

Nothing.

He leaned back to push it a third time but felt Kim's hand on his chest, "Calm down Ron. You know elevators take a while to get here."

_PING! PING! PING!_

A trio of bullets ricocheted off the elevator doors, causing those who were waiting for the elevator to duck and race for cover. Shego turned and producing the biggest blast that Kim had ever seen Shego produce, fired back a wall of plasma that moved down the hallway, obliterating everything in its path.

Stopping, she walked weakly and collapsed on the ground next to Kim, "I do not recommend trying that," she breathed, eyes rolling back in her head.

Kim slapped her cheek, "Hey, stay with me," Shego's eyes cleared as she regained her strength, "You with me?"

Shego's eyes rolled back and focused, "Shut up Princess," came the reply followed by a large blast of plasma down the hallway.

Kim peeked over the table that she was hiding behind and saw that there was a large group of Global Justice agents moving down the hallway towards them. All wearing body armor and wielding MP5 submachine guns.

"I thought you said that they all had the night off!" Jack yelled as he fired his pistol from around a corner.

"Will must've called them back," Shego replied, firing another plasma bolt that caught an agent in the chest.

_DING_

The elevator doors opened and the group turned to stare at the doors, expecting Global Justice Agents to come through, instead all that was in there was a janitor that quickly dove out of the way and scurried into an abandoned office.

Seeing the doors start to close, Josh took a running dive and slid between the doors of the elevator, causing the doors to sense people entering and they remained open.

"Let's go!" Jack yelled as he backed up into the elevator, firing his pistol down the hallway.

Ron quickly followed suit, but not Kim or Shego.

Looking at each other, Kim asked, "You ready?"

Shego gave an evil grin and lit up her hands, "After you princess."

With twin screams, the women launched themselves at the agents and proceeded to fight them hand to hand.

Ron looked back, saw the girls fighting the guards, and yelled, "KP!"

She smiled and swiveled her head, "Don't worry Ron!" _SLAM! _A guard suddenly found himself on the ground as a fist just caught him in the sternum, "We'll hold them off while you send the message!"

_DING_

The doors dinged shut and the three men all stared at the elevator doors. They felt themselves moving up the floors and in the silence that followed, Ron asked, "Couldn't we have just held the elevator up here?"

"Yeah," agreed Jack, "But would Kim have it any other way?"

"No," agreed Ron.

"Besides, she can work out her anger issues on the agents," Jack reasoned, "And not on you," he pointed at Josh.

Silence descended on the elevator until Jack broke it with, "Josh," Jack asked as he checked his pistol, "I know that this is a pretty crappy time to ask, but do you have any weapons?"

Josh pulled out his pistol and a small flip knife, "Just these."

"Ron?"

"Well, I got two guns," Ron said quickly.

Instantly, Jack's attention shot up, "Where?"

"Right here," Ron said as he pointed at his biceps, causing the guys to groan.

_DING_

The doors dinged open and Jack stuck his pistol out of the door in order to sweep the room. The room was darkened and all Jack could see was shapes of computers that were in the room.

"All clear," he called back.

_SLICE_

Jack pulled his hand back with a curse as a sword sliced through the darkness and sliced his pistol into two pieces.

"Hello boys," Will Du said as he approached out of the darkness, sword in hand, "What brings you here at this time of the night?"

* * *

Yori took a step back, panting and desperately trying to gather her breath. _Rockwaller-San is good,_ she thought morosely, _much better than I gave her credit for._ She finished as Bonnie launched herself again. 

Yori ducked under the flying sword and attempted to swing with one of her fan blades. The air in the room they fought in hissed and howled as the two women fought in a fight that only one would walk away from.

Bonnie feigned an attack from the right and at the last second turned the sword and sliced from the left. Yori was ready for the change in tactics and was able to sidestep the blow easily. Deftly, she moved past Bonnie's extended body with remarkable speed and with a flick of her wrists, she sliced at Bonnie's face with both fan blades.

Bonnie realized her mistake and felt the cold brush of the iron fans as they passed her face and pulled back in terror at what Yori had done.

"My face?!" Bonnie wailed, "What have you done to my face?!" she screamed as she held up her sword.

Using it as a mirror, she was able to see all that Yori had done: Two clean and deep cuts now ran down the sides of her face. The one on her left went from the base of her eye and moved diagonally down her face, across the tip of her nose until it tapered off between the chin and the end on the jaw. The second cut ran across her cheek below her right eye and ended at the bridge of her nose. Although this one did not go as deep, it still was noticed by Bonnie who let out a high pitch scream.

"You Mother Fucking BITCH! I'll KILL YOU!" Bonnie screamed and flew at Yori with reckless abandon and fury.

The sword clanged against Yori's fan, sending sparks through the air onto the combatants. The blow shook through Yori's arm and caused her to push Bonnie away as she struggled to regain feeling in her arm.

Seeing her chance, Bonnie lunged forward and attempted to stab Yori in the chest. Seeing her move, Yori twirled and brought her arm up to deflect the sword. The room resounded with a scream of pain as Yori's left arm took the brunt of the damage. Bonnie pulled back and looked on her sword, now dripping red onto the carpet.

Looking down, Yori tried to move her arm but found that she could not. She grabbed the slice on her forearm with her good hand and attempted to staunch the blood flow, but blood was already seeping out and soon her hand and forearm were coated in blood. Upon closer examination, she saw that Bonnie had sliced the tendons in her arm and as such, could not use it. She stared in shock as the fan in her left hand slid out of her fingers and dropped to the floor.

"You might as well give it up Y," taunted Bonnie as blood dripped from the cuts on her face, "Just face it, I'm better than you."

"I doubt that," Yori spat.

"Tsk, Tsk, So much pride, even in the face of defeat," Bonnie commented, "I suppose that when this is all said and done and I kill you, I'll take Jack," Yori's eyes tightened as Bonnie continued, "I mean, he does take the scarred ones, right?"

"Let's end this," Yori whispered, wrath dripping off every word.

"Do lets," Bonnie agreed.

With twin screams, Bonnie ran at Yori as Yori did the same. The gap closed between them and ducking down, Yori brought her blade to slice with just as Bonnie did the same. The air clanged as metal brushed metal and then a sickening crunch.

The world paused as a large splatter of blood appeared on the wall and a stream of dark brown hair fell to the ground.

* * *

Kim was at the top of her game and enjoying it. So far, she had not killed anyone, although a few broken ribs had been given out by her, and she found that she was starting to bond with Shego during the fight. 

"So why did you do it Shego?" she asked as an agent found himself in a hammer hold.

"Excuse me?" Shego replied.

"Well, I was just wondering why it was that you decided to join me in an battle against Global Justice Agents," Kim paused to palm a guy in the sternum, "I mean, you and I have never seen eye to eye except when we're fighting."

Shego thought for a second before shooting a bolt of plasma at Kim, who ducked and allowed it to take out an agent that was about to strike her.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Shego continued thinking, "You know, I really want things to get back to the way they were. You know?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Hanging out with Dr. D in his lab while he rants and raves about his new take over the world scheme. Then you show up with the sidekick, destroy the lab and we call it a night. Behind you," Shego cautioned.

_SLAM_ "Thanks."

"No problem, but do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do," Kim agreed as she back flipped over an agent and threw his partner into a wall, "But Shego, the world is constantly changing and we can't control it."

"Yeah, but I still would like the old days," Shego said, nostalgia creeping into her voice as she held a guy in a headlock and pummeled him.

_DING_

The elevator dinged again and everyone fighting turned quickly to stare as the doors opened, revealing an empty elevator that remained open. Turning back to her opponents, Shego shrugged before round housing a guard across the face.

"Don't you go soft on my Shego," _KICK SLAM CRACK _" I need you to help me get out of here," Kim said.

Shego didn't answer but instead looked down the hallway that they were fighting and realized that they weren't fighting agents anymore, but instead they were fighting the cyborgs that had been created by Will.

Looking around, Kim saw Shego shooting plasma down the hallway and in the light, she could see the cyborgs absorb the plasma and continue forward without dropping or even slowing.

The agents laughed as the cyborgs approached but stopped as the first cyborgs approached them and casually tossed them aside. Agents flew into the walls, shattering the plaster and breaking down doors as they flew into and through them.

Seeing what the cyborgs were doing to the agents, Shego realized what she had to do and wished that she didn't.

"Why me?" she whispered to the air before yelling at Kim, "Princess get out of here." She motioned towards the open elevator door.

"Not without you Shego," came the reply.

"Goddamnit princess now is not the time to play hero," Shego said as she started to call upon all her energy. She would need everything she had if it was going to work.

"No can do-" Kim started before she felt a hand grab her at the base of the neck and the top of the pants and throw her into the elevator where she slid into the far wall with a loud smack.

Kim tried to breathe but found that all the breath was gone in her lungs. Looking up she saw Shego smile and give a tiny wink before the doors closed.

"See you around princess," was all she was able to catch before the doors closed.

_DING_

Shego turned and faced the advancing horde and her eyes went completely dark green. "All right boys," she called out, "Who wants some?"

The green plasma that she had on her hands raced up her arms and soon, her arms were covered with the green glow. However, the glow continued and soon her chest was covered. The glow raced down her legs and with the exception of her head, her body was covered in the glow. As her power grew, the glow also raced up and enveloped her head and hair. Her body was now entirely covered in the glow and her hair stood out on end where it waved as if in a storm but in the hallway, there was not so much as a breeze.

A high-pitched sound filled the hallway and the cyborgs all were able to trace it back to the source: Shego.

They raised their rifles to fire, but Shego was faster.

"Fire in the hole," she whispered as chaos started to reign in the hallway.

* * *

In the elevator, Kim sat in stunned silence trying to figure out Shego's last move. Sacrificing herself was selfless and that was entirely unlike her. Something had changed in Shego, that much was certain, but what…_ when I see her again, I'll ask her_, Kim thought. 

**KABOOOOMMMM!!!!**

A loud boom reverberated through the building and a shockwave that shook the elevator, quickly followed.

Kim looked down at the floor where Shego was some two floors down and called out, "SHEGO!"

A final shockwave hit the elevator, throwing Kim around until her head hit a wall and then she knew no more.

* * *

Disclaimer, I do not own Kim Possible. I just write about it and attempt to convey what I think would be entertaining. 

Leave a review and you will get a response, this I promise you. If you don't care if you get a response, please leave me a review anyway so I can at least know what to change to make it better for you all. Or if you like my story the way it is, feel free to leave a response. They really brighten my day. Special thanks to CajunBear73 and Yankee Bard. You guys really do make my day for reviewing and I wish I had some better way to convey my thanks.

Thanks for reading all and look for the next chapter up next Monday.


	23. Full Circle

**Chapter 22- Full Circle**

Yori stood in the center of the room with her back turned to Bonnie and stood there panting. Her left arm hung useless at her side but in her right, she still clutched her iron bladed fan. Blood dripped from the fan and created a tiny puddle on the carpet of the room the two women were fighting in.

"Yori?" a quiet and scared voice called out.

With a determined look on her face, Yori turned around and stared in shock as Bonnie Rockwaller also turned to face her.

Bonnie stood, swaying drunkenly on her feet with a look of shock and fear on her face, "Yori, I don't want to die."

Yori stood impassively as Bonnie lurched towards her and it was then that Yori truly saw the damage that she had inflicted on Bonnie. Simply put, the top of Bonnie's head was gone. Her forehead was still there, but where the skull rounded to the back of the head, that was all sliced off. Staring in shock, the only thing that Yori could think of was the scene from _Kill Bill_ where the same fate had befallen Lucy Liu's character.

Bonnie had lurched her way over to Yori but dropped to her knees in front of the Japanese woman and looking forward without seeing anything whispered, "It's beautiful."

Without anything else, Bonnie slumped over and was dead as soon as she hit the floor. Yori for her part was shocked. Killing wasn't new to her, but the fact that Bonnie had been scared, shocked her and she almost felt sorry for the high school student who had no part being involved in this crazy mess. Almost.

Looking at the slumped over body, Yori reached down and pulled the sword out of Bonnie's grasp and hefted it for herself. Grabbing the scabbard that Bonnie wore, she slung it across her shoulders and with a nod to Bonnie, "It has been my honor to defeat you," she said, but then whispered sadly as she closed the brown haired woman's eyes, "I hope you found what you're looking for."

With that, she turned and ran out of the room she was in and made her way towards the tower where the group was supposed to be.

* * *

"So what brings you boys here tonight?" Will asked with a mocking tone in his voice, after a pause, "Don't make me ask again," he threatened.

"Not much?" squeaked Ron.

"Wait, Josh…What are you doing here…" Will trailed off as the pieces fell in place and he chuckled softly, "So you've finally figured it out, have you?"

Josh snarled and took a step forward, only to have an arm block him. Looking over, Josh saw that the arm belonged to Jack who didn't take his eyes off Will, "Don't. He wants us alive."

"Not really," Will said nonchalantly and motioned everyone out of the elevator. When they had done so, he continued, "Stoppable is needed but everyone else can die."

"Hmm," Jack put a hand under his chin thoughtfully and braced himself, "I think that I'll disagree with that."

A dull thump resounded from below the tower and instantly, all the power in the room flickered for a moment.

With that momentary distraction, Jack pulled out his knives and twirling them around, launched himself at Will. Josh also pulled out his flip knife and charged Will.

Ron also leapt forward but Jack called out, "Ron, send the message! We'll distract Will." Cuffing Will across the mouth, Jack pulled out the thumb drive and tossed it to Ron who caught it in mid air.

Spinning around, Ron made his way over to a row of computers and asked, "Which one do I use?"

"How the hell should I know?" yelled Jack who ducked under a sword swing from Will.

"Well, do you have an idea Josh?" Ron asked as Will tackled Jack and they fell to the floor.

"Yeah, the one on the left Ron," Josh responded as he jumped onto Jack and Will, knife raised.

Ron looked to his left and saw a row of computer, "Woah hold up Josh, there's like twenty computers here."

"GAAH!" Josh gagged from below the desks as the trio rolled around and knocked desks out of alingment and their contents to the floor. "Far Left."

Ron looked down the row and saw the computer Josh was meaning, "Thank you," he called out and made his way to the computer.

Jack suddenly found himself in a vulnerable position. Will was still attempting to stab him with his sword from below and then Josh jumped on him with a knife and attempted to stab Will from above. The trio rolled and Josh found himself on top of Jack who was on top of Will. Seeing his chance, Josh's knife descended from above and Jack moved his head to the right. It bit into the carpet and stayed there as Jack continued to grapple with Will who slithered around the combatants and plunged his sword down at Jack who dodged the blade at the last second.

Pushing Will and Josh off him, Jack sprang to his feet, knives at the ready and looking at Josh with venom whispered, "Why don't you go help Ron?"

"You sure?" the art student turned agent asked.

"Positive," Jack hissed.

"Suit yourself," Josh agreed and ran over to where Ron was still fumbling with the thumb drive.

Will gave a sympathetic smile and shrugging his shoulders commented, "Well, at least he was trying to help."

Jack nodded and sprang at Will.

_Clang_

The weapons clashed together and Jack found himself face to face with Will.

"I know. He has a good heart and all that, but still," they broke off and spun around, bringing their weapons against each other again, "when I have to watch out for my opponent and make sure that my ally doesn't stab me…well, then I think it's time that he goes help Ron."

"You know," Josh's voice called out, "We can hear you over here."

"It's the truth Josh," Will called out as he pushed Jack back with a palm in the chest, "You did try to stab him."

"I was trying to kill you!" Josh shouted from the computers.

"Well, you didn't. You couldn't kill me, just like you couldn't protect Tara," Will chided.

Jack sensed Josh advancing, without thinking brought his arm behind him, and pushed towards Josh. Hearing Josh gasp and seeing Will's eyes widen, Jack gave a quick look back and saw what he had done.

In front of Josh, blocking him from Jack and Will was the sphere that Sensei had used to protect himself and float in. Now it was erected as a barrier that blocked Josh from attacking Will.

"How did you…" Will started but was cut off as Jack answered.

"Only a true Sensei of Yamanuchi can do something like that," Jack whispered and launched himself at Will again.

* * *

Yori made her way through the hallways towards the tower where Jack and the rest of the group was supposed to be. A few minutes prior, she had been knocked flat on her back when a large shock wave passed through the station. Now she was sprinting along the hallway in order to find out what made the shock wave.

She turned a corner and stopped, "Damn," she whispered as she took in the carnage laid out before her.

The hallway leading towards the elevator was nearly destroyed. The walls were blackened and lights hung down from the ceiling. Strewn about were decent sized piles of debris that came from the walls, ceiling and floor. She took a tentative step forward and heard a crack. Looking down, she saw that she was stepping on a piece of metal that was welded directly onto bleached bone. She recoiled in shock and looked around in amazement.

_What could have done this?_ she asked herself as she struggled to take everything in. The floor leading up to the elevator was black and the carpet that had been on top of it was nothing more than melted cloth. The elevator itself was the only thing unaffected by the blast. The doors still retained their stainless steel chrome look, but surrounding the doors was nothing but blackness. The metal on the walls also appeared to be melted but looked like they were still able to bear loads.

Yori took a tentative step towards the elevator, then another and another soon followed. She was within several steps of the elevator when she heard a pile moan softly. Yori drew Bonnie's sword and advanced on the pile that was moaning. Using the sword as a lever, Yori cleared away most of the debris until she found out what was making the noise.

"Gorram-San," Yori breathed as she took in the emerald and black clad woman, "What happened to you?"

Shego didn't answer, instead she just moaned and went tense for a moment before going still.

_Probably a concussion,_ Yori thought as she placed a hand under Shego's head and against her throat. Feeling a pulse, Yori breathed a sigh of relief, at least Shego wouldn't die. She considered trying to wake her, but having Shego awake probably wouldn't be the best thing if she, and Yori was quite certain, was what caused this level of destruction. Instead, she leaned over, pushed the call button and waited for the ding of the elevator.

Nothing.

Looking around, Yori realized that the electricity was down in this section of the building. No elevator was going to work anywhere.

"Well, shit, this sucks," she commented to the unconscious form next to her. Looking around, Yori started talking to no one but bounced ideas off the sky.

"All right, so they can't go out the roof, there's no access up there anymore. The building is locked down when Shego blew up," she paused, "So that means that they will have to come back through here and when they do, you and I will hitch a ride back. All right, I like this idea Gorram-San."

With that, Yori sat down beside the unconscious body of Shego and waited.

* * *

Darkness.

That was the sight that greeted her first. Darkness and the sensation that the surface that she was lying on was very cold. Groaning, Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, pushed herself to her knees and tried to look around.

Darkness.

For a second she thought that she was blind, but she pulled out her Kimmunicator and punched a button. The Kim Possible logo appeared on screen and lit up the interior of the elevator with artificial light.

"All right Possible," she announced to the dimly lit elevator, "This is nothing. Let's get out of here."

She looked around and using the Kimmunicator figured out, "I am frickin' trapped in here."

Panic set in for a brief second and images of being buried alive flew through her brain. Feeling adrenalin coursing through her body, Kim held out her hands as if she was calming down a group of people and taking a deep breath, slowly spoke.

"All right, I am trapped in an elevator, my boyfriend is up several floors, I'm trapped in here, ShegojustdidsomethingthatdefiedalllogicalexplanationIamtrappedinhere," she felt the panic rising again and tried to calm down by taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

When Kim opened her eyes again, she saw something strange. In the upper corner of the elevator, there was something shining. Walking over to it and reaching up, Kim grasped the shiny piece of metal that read, _Emergency Release_

Shrugging to herself, Kim pulled the metal and immediately a portion of the elevator slide away, revealing the elevator shaft above her. Kim crouched down and jumped, grabbing on to the sides of the hole, pulled herself through into the elevator shaft.

Looking up, Kim saw only one doorway above her. Seven floors above her to be exact.

_They never make it easy_, Kim thought with a bit of happiness. Finally, she'd get to jump and think of it like the old days, _before all this happened._

Getting in position, Kim launched herself at the walls of the elevator and as she felt her feet hit the side of the shaft, she pushed off the wall and towards the other wall. She landed higher up on the other wall and pushed off that one.

Slowly but surely, Kim Possible was ascending the tower.

* * *

"No, Ron. You put the drive in with the prongs facing the slot," Josh chastised. A pause, "The other slot."

"See, that's what I'm doing but right now you're not helping!" Ron exclaimed as Jack continued his fight with Will.

"Seriously Ron," Jack ducked as Will's sword sliced at his face, "You're making this a lot harder than it has to be."

"I got it," Ron protested as he struggled with the tiny piece of plastic and metal, "You just go back to fighting Will."

Jack lunged forward and soon leaned back as the knives were parried and thrown back at him. "Will?"

"Yeah," came the reply from the Director of Global Justice.

"Why do you use a sword?" Jack reasoned, "I mean, wouldn't it be easier if you just pulled a gun on us and killed us that way. You know, go modern."

Will lunged at Jack and with a twirl, whipped one of Jack's knives away. It flew from Jack's grasp and flew across the room where it embedded itself up to its hilt in a computer monitor.

"Because Jack," Will began as he started to move towards Jack, cold satisfaction in his eyes, "My way is so much more fun."

Jack gave a shrug of the shoulders and with his remaining knife, parried away Will's larger blade.

"How's it going Ron?" he asked nervously as Ron and Josh still argued about the computer.

"No, positive is that way, negative is this way!" Josh almost yelled at Ron.

"Josh, if we were trying to complete an electronic circuit, I'd agree with you, but there is no possible way that I'm going to get electrOOOcuted!" Ron jerked his hand back as he accidentally created an electrical circuit and shocked himself.

Jack pushed Will away with a judo throw and asked, "What are you two doing?!"

"Well, the blast that came from a few floors down shorted out the generators up here," Ron began, "so we have to find a way to restore power to the signal."

"How about flipping the fuses?" Jack suggested, unaware of Will sneaking up behind him, "I mean, the blast knocked out the power in the area right?"

"Yeah," conceded Josh.

"So you flip those fuses right next to you, restore power and send the messAAGGGHH!" Jack said before Will grabbed by the throat and threw him across the room

"What the hell is a messaghhh?" asked Ron, imitating Jack's strangled cry with uncanny accuracy.

"Just send the message Ron!" Jack shouted from the other side of the room.

Josh leaned over and started flipping switches in the fuse box. Sure enough, power came back all across the complex and the computers in front of Josh and Ron read, _Transmission ready. Please upload document._

"All right," Josh said, "Lets do this." Behind them, Jack grabbed Will by the hair and backhanded him across the face several times.

"Uploading now," Ron announced. Will dropped to the ground and spun around, his leg catching Jack and knocking his legs out from underneath him.

Several moments passed before Ron said, "Hey, I'm sorry that you got caught up in this."

Josh smiled morosely, a hint of his pre-artist days coming back, "Me too. I'm sorry for killing you."

Jack grunted in pain as Will did a quick strike to the throat. Grabbing his throat and massaging it, Jack stuck his foot in a garbage can and flicked it towards Will. The can flew towards Will and hit him directly in the face. Jack took advantage of Will's stunned state and tackled him into the ground.

"Hey, like I said earlier, 'No harm, no foul'," Ron explained.

"Well, thanks Ron," Josh said as Jack struggled with Will for control of a knife, "That really means a lot."

Will finally got control of the knife and wrestled it from Jack's grasp. Jack responded with a kick to Will's stomach and Will lurched backwards across the room until he was in front of a large window.

Will grabbed the knife and prepared to throw it at Jack when a feminine voice cut through the conversation, "Hey Will."

He turned to stare at Kim Possible who had just pulled herself through the now open elevator doors, "I never got a chance to thank you for these last couple of days."

With that, Kim pulled her hairdryer out of her pouch and aimed it at Will. Pulling the trigger, Kim saw the grappling hook attachment speed towards him and hit him square in the chest. The force of the hit, picked him up off his feet and with a crash, he flew out the window of the tower.

Jack and Kim raced to the window and looked down, he saw a covering of broken glass on the roof, but no Will.

"Damnit," Jack cursed, "He escaped," turning to Kim he added, "Nice timing."

"Thanks," she responded, "I'm kinda sad that I had no witty one liner to say before I shot him."

"Don't worry about it," Jack consoled, "You saved my life and that's all that matters." Turning to Ron and Josh he asked, "How's it going?"

"You see Josh, I'm not to sure about the Mad Dogs this year," Ron was saying, "I mean without Brick, what chance do they have?"

"Well Ron, you could try out," Josh suggested.

"You think that I'd have a chance?" Ron asked in an inquisitive tone.

"You escape super villains on a daily basis, that should be a breeze," Josh answered nonchalantly.

"Guys!" Jack yelled.

"Oh yeah, the transmission," Ron remembered. He reached over and pushed a button.

_Transmitting…Transmitting…Transmitting…Transmitted,_ the computer announced as the documents were sent to some of the government agencies of the world.

Jack walked over to where his knife stuck inside the computer tower and with a grunt of exertion, pulled it out. He wiped the blade off on his pant leg before walking over to the two men were sitting and clapped them on the shoulders, "Good job guys. Now, lets go. There's a helicopter downstairs that we need to be on."

Nodding the group walked to where the elevator was. Pushing the call button, they waited for the elevator. Seeing a map of Global Justice on the wall, Jack reached over and pulled it out. As soon as he did, the elevator dinged, announcing it's arrival and they got on board without saying a word. Once inside the elevator, Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Jack turned to Josh out of the awkwardness of the situation and commented, "So did you and Ron have a good talk?"

"Yeah, it was most enjoyable," Josh answered, trying not to focus on Kim and Ron.

"Well, that's good," Jack continued.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence only broken by the two teens making out in the back of the elevator.

Josh broke the ice with, "So you think that the Mad Dogs have got a chance this year?"

"I'd put money on them up through game 15, then put everything on the Lemurs," Jack said suggestively.

"Why do you say that?" Josh asked confused.

"Seeing the future has its perks Monkey."

"Damn you. I hate that name," Josh seethed.

_DING_

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out into the burned out hallway.

Yori was laying there, leaning against Shego and from the looks of it, asleep. Jack walked up quietly, but when he was less than two feet from her, Yori's wrist flicked out and an iron fan embedded itself less than a quarter inch from his foot.

"You always shift your weight from your left to your right foot before you strike," Yori reported with her eyes still closed. Groaning softly, she stood to her feet and favoring her left arm, asked, "The message?"

"Sent," reported Jack, "Bonnie?"

"Taken care of," she winced as she put pressure on her arm. Jack noticed this and pulling her arm towards him, saw the damage inflicted, "I don't know if I can fix this," he said with despair in his voice.

"Try fixing it on the chopper," Kim reported as she, Ron and Josh hoisted Shego between them, "Shego's not getting any lighter."

Jack nodded and pulled out his map of Global Justice, "All right," Jack announced as he read the map, "according to this, we need to go down three levels and that should deposit us on the runway."

"No roof evacuation?" Yori asked for confirmation.

"No, Shego destroyed our way to the roof," Jack nodded towards a melted doorway that was now fused together, "We have to meet them on the runway and leave that way."

Seeing confirming nods from everyone in the group, Jack ordered, "Let's move out."

As they passed an abandoned office, the janitor stuck his head out hesitantly and saw Jack who simply shrugged and gave a "what did you expect?" look.

* * *

The group entered a stairwell and silently made their way down. Josh leading the group, followed by Yori, then Ron and Kim, hoisting Shego between them and finally, Jack taking the rear.

As they passed the second floor, Jack heard a noise from below and called a stop to the group. Backtracking a ways, he pinpointed the noise to where the floor they had just passed. Looking back at the group, Jack got a confirmation nod from everyone and slowly eased open the door of the stairwell-

-And opened the door right into Dr. Ann Possible's face.

"What the hell?" she whispered tersely as she massaged her bruised face. Upon seeing who it was, she whispered, "No, way."

Jack smiled and whispered, "Ann, always a pleasure."

"Mom? Dad?" Kim called out from the stairwell. Without waiting for a reply, she let go of Shego and vaulted to where her parents were. Josh leapt backwards and caught Shego before she hit the stairs.

"Kimmie-Cub?" her dad answered as he leaped towards her and gathered her up in a bone-crushing hug. Kissing her on the forehead, James Possible pushed her away to get a look at her, "I thought that I'd lost you."

"Not yet Dad," she answered with a laugh in her voice, "I'm too good looking to die."

He laughed and pulled her close again, "I surely hope so Kim," he stopped laughing for a second and looked away, staring at something, "What the…"

Kim looked over and saw Jack standing next to her mother with his hand on her forehead. His eyes were closed in concentration and a white glow surrounded the both of them as the bruise on her forehead dissipated until there was nothing left.

Jack turned and looked down the hallway, James Possible, Ann Possible, Gene and Barbara Stoppable and Zita were the only ones standing before him.

"Where is everyone else?" Jack concern lacing his voice.

Zita took a step forward and reported, "Everyone else is with Drakken. When the power went out, Drakken sent us to get the power back online and the elevator moving. We thought that it was on this floor, but when the power came back online, we started moving back here."

Kim's eyes widened as the implications of Zita's words sank in, "You mean to tell me that the tweebs are with Drakken?"

Barbara placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Don't worry Kim, Wade and Hana are with them."

* * *

"No! Put down that down!" Drakken yelled.

"Cool, Portable phase inoculators?" asked Tim as he held up the empty disc of doom that had fallen out of Drakken's coat.

"Nah, too many holes, my guess is that it's a neutron gas dispenser," Jim answered as he snatched it out of his brother's hand.

"Give me that back!" Drakken called out as he leaned back in the pilot's chair and waved his arm frantically to get it back from the twin brothers.

Looking around from the other pilot chair, Wade scanned the cargo hold and fear filled him as he asked, "Where's Hana?"

"Oh, she's around," Jim replied without looking up.

"Where?"

Tim pointed up and Drakken and Wade followed his pointed finger. Hanging from the ceiling was Hana Stoppable, smiling and giggling as if this was an everyday occurrence for her.

"That's it," Drakken resigned, "I am never having kids. I don't care what Shego threatens. No. Kids. Ever."

"Dwacky?" asked the little girl.

"What do you want now?" he asked without looking at the hanging girl.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she answered as she dropped to the ground and landed with the agility of an Olympic gold medalist.

"NGGH!"

* * *

"You left my future sister-in-law with my brothers and my arch foe?" Kim asked.

Silence permeated the hallway as Kim's words sank in to the crowd and she immediately regretted announcing it. Turning around, she saw the look on Ron's face and she saw him let go of Shego as he walked towards her in a daze. Josh stumbled and was able to lower Shego to the ground without causing serious injury to her.

"We'll just wait here," Josh announced to the unconscious woman in green as they sat on the stairs.

"Kim, is there something that you and Ron want to tell us?" Kim's mother asked.

"Well-"

"This is all well and good, but now that we have the power back online, the elevator will be moving and Drakken will leave without us if he is forced," Jack explained as he led the group back into the stairwell.

James Possible found himself entering the stairwell next to Ron and spoke softly, "Is there something you would like to tell me, _Ronald_?"

Ron put up his hands defensively, "Hey, this is news to me."

Ann got next to Josh and helped him carry Shego's limp form. Looking closely at the unconscious woman, she announced, "Jack, you do realize that she's in a coma?"

Jack stopped a half flight of stairs ahead of her, "are you sure?"

"You don't get to be head brain surgeon at Middleton Hospitable without knowing a coma when you see it," Ann explained, "We have to get her to a hospitable. ASAP."

Well we're going as fast as we can," Jack answered as he pushed his way through a door without looking at the name.

* * *

Drakken waited in the helicopter, blades whirring, "Get strapped in, don't touch anything, and put your headsets on," he ordered.

"You don't order us around," Jim said haughtily.

"Or scare us with your stupid blue skin," added Tim.

"But you do fear your sister and parents and if they hear that you aren't listening to me…" Drakken threatened.

The boys got in their seats so quickly that even Hana looked shocked at the speed they displayed.

Drakken turned to look out the front of the helicopter, _Where are they? _he thought as he looked at the door that they would have to come out of.

Looking closely, Drakken thought that he saw movement near the door, but when he looked closer, the movement was gone.

* * *

"Let's go!" Jack yelled as he took up the rear of the group running through the halls of Global Justice.

Jack slowed for a second and cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember where he had seen this hallway. Looking up ahead, Jack saw a sign on the wall that read_Airstrip, End of the Hall._

_Everyone was running through a hallway._

Jack stopped as a vision cut through his sight and flashed before him. Shaking it off, he continued running, although, not as fast.

_Running quickly, Yori entered another hallway and ran past a sign that read, __**Airstrip, End of the Hall.**_

Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the hallway and where he had seen the sign. It was only what he had been trying to avoid these last three months.

Time slowed for Jack as he heard her hand push open the door.

_Yori reached the door first and pushed it open without breaking a stride._

Yori reached the door first and pushed it open without breaking a stride. It was hard distinguishing what was real now and what he had seen in his vision. They were all so closely tied together now.

"WAIT YORI!" Jack screamed in terror.

_Schink_

Yori stopped as a knife blade suddenly sprang from her back, the blade glistening red from her blood.

Instead of gasping in pain, Yori smiled a little and looked down at the blade that was sticking into her chest.

"Will Du," she smiled as she greeted her stabber.

Will smiled thoughtfully and looked over Yori's shoulder at the group that was stopped in the hallway, "She killed my bitch, and I kill yours." With that, Will turned and ran off into the night.

Jack let loose a scream of rage that resounded throughout the station. He launched himself over the group in one leap and landed next to Yori's body that had fallen to the ground. Rage had consumed Jack and he sprinted after Will who was running towards a large cylinder that was rising from the ground. Getting into it, the door closed behind Will who turned to laugh as Jack ran across the runway towards him.

Jack arrived at the cylinder and beat his fists against the cylinder in a mad effort to get at the man inside. Will just laughed before waving goodbye, he mock saluting Jack as a flame lit under the rocket, and he blasted off into the predawn sky. The blast picked up Jack as if he weighed nothing and carried him across the runway, where he landed on the asphalt and slid a ways. Coming to a stop at the base of a hangar, Jack slowly pulled his broken body to its feet and looked out to where Will's escape pod was nothing more than a bright light on the horizon. Within several seconds, the light had faded entirely.

_YORI…GET BACK TO YORI_, his mind screamed to him.

Jack took a step forward but was stopped as he heard-

_Click-Clink._

Jack looked down and saw that Will had dropped Jack's knife, the knife that he had stabbed Yori with. In the light of the moon, Jack saw that the knife, his knife, was covered in blood.

* * *

Kim was holding Yori's hand in the hallway. Yori looked up at Kim with her brown eyes and gave a tiny smile.

Blood trickled out of her mouth as she whispered, "Jack?"

"I don't know where he is," Kim whispered back, giving Yori's hand a reassuring squeeze. With her other hand, Kim wiped the blood away that was dripping from Yori's mouth. She turned around and screamed, "MOM! Get up here!"

Ann struggled to get to Yori and within several seconds, was kneeling next to Yori's side. Ann had been working in the medical field for most of her life but even she knew that coming back from a knife wound this deep was unheard of.

"It's all right. Please let me go," Yori whispered, her life was fading and she knew that even though Jack had tried his hardest, he hadn't succeeded in stopping her death. Instead of being angry, she was relieved, _Now…Jack won't have…to be worried about…me. _

Yori gave one final squeeze, closed her eyes and opened them to light and a soft breeze on her face.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters related to her. If you have any comments or concerns, feel free to send a review to me, or if you really liked this send me message. I will try to respond within two days. Thanks to everyone who keeps leaving reviews, you have no idea as to how much those really make my day.

Special thanks to Zaratan (Yes I'm a bastard, but c'mon you honestly expected her to live?), FireStorm2K7 (Your wish is my command) and CajunBear73 (I think Bonnie's lack of hair is the least of her worries, I'd be more concerned with my skull personally).

**Author's Notes:** Normally, after I write a chapter, I get up and feel pumped that I succeeded in meeting my deadline and also that I wrote, what I considered to be a good chapter. You might disagree with me, but oh well. Anyway, after this last chapter…I just sat at my computer and reread that last line for a good 20 minutes. Here was an underused character of the show that I had put heart and soul into and now she was dead. For me, that's somewhat hard to do. I debated whether or not I should kill her in this chapter, I even wrote a second ending, but this one just felt more natural to me. Now, is she dead (remember Ron's death)? Well, you'll have to wait for next chapter to find out, but I like to think that what happens is good.

Well, we have one chapter to go and then the scene during the credits, so yeah. In addition, the entire story is written and sitting on my computer, just being checked and rechecked. I want them to be the best chapters of this story and I hope they are.

Anyway, be looking for the next chapter Monday.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ann Possible looked up from Yori's still form and shook her head as she announced, "She's gone."

A look of peace was on Yori's face and with a heavy heart, Ann reached over and placed a hand on Yori's open eyes, slowly closing them and making her appear as if she were asleep.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused everyone to start and look around for some weapon, but they stopped and slowly backed away as they saw Jack enter the light, carrying his bloody knife and a look of utter despair on his face. Sinking to his knees in front of Yori, he let out a strangled cry and lowered his face until he was level with hers.

"I'm so sorry Yori," he struggled to keep his voice from cracking but soon found that he couldn't hold it in anymore and let loose his pain. With tears pouring from his eyes, Jack cried to the heavens at his own incompetence and inability to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry Yori," he cried out, "Sorry that I couldn't protect you. Sorry that I couldn't change time. Sorry that I couldn't bring you back..."

He paused for a moment as tears poured down his face and for a brief second, it looked as if a light bulb had lit up behind him. With a mad focus that only comes from the death of a loved one, he picked up Yori's limp body and carried her outside to the open runway, away from the hallway and prying eyes. Laying her softly on the grass, Jack gave her a quick kiss before turning from her limp form.

Jack looked up at the stars, then closed his eyes and bowed his head, _Look I know that I haven't been your favorite. I've done more than my fair share of screwing around,_ Jack pleaded with every spiritual deity he could think of, _but please, you've taken everything else from me. My parents, my home, my friends, my Sensei, and now, you've taken my fiancée. No more, please, don't take her from me. It's not her time to go._

_Then bring her back,_ a voice whispered through Jack's mind.

Jack's head shot up in confusion as he looked for the source of the voice. Standing before him was Sensei and looking around, Jack saw that he had been transported back to the garden that he had been in earlier that evening.

Jack rose to his feet and walked to Sensei, "What do you mean, 'bring her back'?" Jack questioned the old man.

Sensei smiled and responded, "Thompson-San, you are Sensei, you can heal people, and in some instances, bring them back."

"How do you know?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Simple," Sensei took a deep breath before continuing, "You were dead once."

"Yes, earlier this evening-" Jack was cut off as Sensei continued.

"That first day you arrived at Yamanuchi, your body ceased to function and you died while I was treating you," Jack recoiled in shock, this was the first he had heard of it. Sensei continued, "At Yori's prompting, I performed the most powerful action that a Sensei can perform. And here you stand."

Jack struggled to come to grips with that revelation and then it hit him, "I can bring Yori back, can't I."

"Of course Thompson-San," the old man chuckled, "It's in your nature to do so."

"And I just…" Jack trailed off as he had no idea as to what he should do.

Sensei placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack felt his stomach drop out as he started to return to the land of the living, "You will know what to do Thompson-San…You will know."

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open and knew in his heart what must be done. Calling on every reserve of his strength, Jack pulled Yori's hand to his and for a moment, he rested and regained as much energy as he could. Finally, Jack put a hand over Yori's heart and his other hand on her knife wound and closing his eyes, started to perform the healing. It wasn't enough to just heal the wounds, no, he had to bring her back entirely. He shook his head as he realized this and focused even more. 

_Light, Thompson, give her light,_ Sensei's voice echoing again in his mind.

Jack didn't even look up, but instead he closed his eyes even tighter.

It started out as a trickle in the back of his mind. A kind of peace that seemed to wash over him and he welcomed it. Soon, the trickle became a drip, then a stream, then a torrent. The peace continued to fill Jack to the brim, and when he couldn't take any more in, he felt the peace transfer to Yori. Jack opened his eyes for a brief second and what he saw amazed him. Surrounding him and Yori were what resembled snowflakes falling to the ground. They danced and twirled around the two and continued to dance even after Jack closed his eyes again in concentration.

_Now we end this,_ Jack thought as he allowed pure light to enter his every pore and cell of his body before he transferred it to Yori's body. In final flash of light, Jack felt Yori's heart start to beat again, with closed eyes he saw the stab wound close, saw the slash on her arm heal itself and he felt her take her second first breath.

* * *

"Did you see where Jack went?" Ron asked as everyone exited the hall and stepped on the runway followed by Kim. 

"I don't know," she answered, "he grabbed Yori's body and left without saying a word."

"Well, they'll have to find their own way home," Zita said as she pointed towards the horizon, "We've got company."

Following her finger, the group could see a large stream of lights heading towards them. The group sprinted across the tarmac towards the chopper where Drakken had the helicopter warmed up and ready to go.

The group loaded into the helicopter and secured Shego's comatose body into a harness before Zita shouted up, "Let's go."

"Wait," called out Jim.

"Where's Jack?" finished Tim.

"They're gone," answered Kim with sadness in her voice.

Ron looked up after a moment of silence and added, "I'm not so sure Kim..."

A bright light suddenly lit up the area and all could see two figures, like twin suns beaming for all to see. Everyone who saw the light turned away and put a hand to cover their faces as the light burned their eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared the light faded.

It was silent for a moment as everyone peered into the darkness and after several moments, Zita whispered, "_Mi Dios." _

Everyone stared as Jack and Yori emerged from the darkness, clutching each other and hobbling towards the Chinook.

Walking around to the back, they both got in and when they were secured in their seats, Jack called out to Drakken, "Let's go!"

"Not a moment too soon," Drakken, who hadn't seen Jack and Yori's light show, replied, "I'm getting radar contacts from everywhere. It seems that everyone is coming to arrest Global Justice."

The helicopter lifted off just as SUV's and Sedans bearing the logo for the FBI, NSA and CIA swarmed onto the runway. The officers piled out of their cars with their guns pointed up at the fleeing chopper, but after several seconds abandoned it as GJ agents rushed out of the building in a mad effort not to be arrested.

* * *

Ron, Kim, Jack and Yori looked out the back of the helicopter and watched the scene with glee. After several days, the nightmare was over and by midmorning, they all would be cleared of the charges against them. 

Jack closed his eyes, leaned back in his seat, Yori following his example and leaning her head on his shoulder and together they listened to the dull _thomp thomp thomp_ of the overhead rotors until Zita asked, "What's going to happen to us?"

Jack answered without opening his eyes, "Everyone will be cleared on all counts. Nothing as much as a post it note in your file."

"Shego and I go free," Drakken chimed in, "Right?."

"I don't know," Jack admitted, "I do know that they'll want to bring us all in at the very least for questioning, but right now, I'm not sure if they won't put you away for life."

Drakken slumped in his seat and continued flying the chopper dejectedly. Seeing this, Jack unhooked and walked forward to where Drakken flew the helicopter.

"But no worries. Even if you get put in prison," Jack put a hand on the shoulder of the blue scientist and assured, "when the authorities hear how you helped out Yamanuchi, I'm sure they'll transfer you to a minimum security prison," he paused, a slight smile graced his face, "Those can't hold you for long, can they?"

Drakken piqued up, "Of course not." He thought for a moment before asking, "But what about Will Du?"

Jack didn't answer for several minutes, but instead walked back to his seat and looked out the back of the helicopter. Answering softly so only Yori could hear him, Jack answered, "I'm going to hunt down that Son of a Bitch down and kill him."

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Middleton Cemetery**

_CRACK! _

**BOOM!**

Jack looked up from the procession and observed the clouds overhead that were dumping their contents on those present although no one cared. Black umbrellas lined the funeral, but no one really cared if they got wet. Looking around at those present for the funeral, the Possibles, the Stoppables, Wade, Zita, Felix, Monique and many more. Jack looked at everyone present and knew that they were here not just to pay their respects to Tara Matthews, but also so they could look around and see what a few bad choices made by some people would do to those you love.

Jack squeezed Yori's hand and thought back to a few weeks ago when he and Yori had returned to Yamanuchi…

"_Thompson-San!" Nooni called out as she was serving sushi, "It is an honor to have you back. School simply has not been the same since you left."_

_Jack smiled morosely and nodded at her double meaning, "I know Nooni and I'm sorry for not being here when it meant the mo-"_

"_Enough of that," the old cook chastised, "What's happened has happened and there's no use trying to change the past." Turning her attention to the woman standing next to Jack, Nooni let out a cry of delight and captured Yori in an enormous hug, "Yori, so good to see you again. We have held off on the ceremony until you were back."_

_Yori smiled and returned the hug to the old cook, "Thank you Nooni." _

_Without so much a glance, Jack addressed the rest of the student body, "Who will help me bury Sensei?"_

_Hands shot up and Jack nodded in appreciation as he selected several to accompany him as he retrieved Sensei's body. _

_After the ceremony, Nooni directed her attention back to Jack and asked, "Well Sensei, what should we do?"_

_Jack stood puzzled as Nooni pulled out a scroll from her pocket, "The last will and testament of Master Sensei Yamamoto," handing it to Jack, she shrugged her shoulders while smiling sheepishly, "I took the liberty of reading it."_

_Seeing his expression, the old woman asked, "Why that look? You knew in your heart that he was going to make you Sensei and that I would read the will before you."_

_"I guess I never believed him," Jack smiled without looking at her as he read the scroll. When he had finished, he looked at all the students who stood before him and using a loud voice called out, "This is Sensei's will and according to him, I am to be Sensei of the Yamanuchi School. Anyone who has a problem with that, speak now."_

_Silence._

"_Very well then," Jack took a deep breath before continuing, "Graduates come to me." A section of students raised their heads in anticipation and approached the new Sensei. When they gathered in front of Jack, Jack whispered, "You have a job to do. I need a man found and when you find him, report his coordinates to me."_

_They nodded and disappeared into thin air, "That never gets old," Jack whispered to Yori as he commented on the disappearing ninjas and together they started walking down one of the many trails that they walked down when they were students. For several seconds it was silent until Yori asked, "Thompson-San," she paused as Jack turned his head, "Is that person you sent the graduates after, the same man who killed me?"_

"_Yes, he is," Jack answered after a silent pause._

"_Killing him won't bring back those he murdered," Yori commented._

"_I know, but it's not about revenge, it's about justice," Jack replied._

"_Justice for whom?"_

"_Those who lost loved ones to Will and Bonnie's plan," Jack countered. _

_Yori was about to say something but was interrupted by Nooni calling out to them, "Sensei, we need your assistance."_

_Jack smiled and commented, "Shall we?"_

_Yori smiled and nodded, "Let's go Sensei Thompson."_

Jack smiled softly and felt Yori's reassuring squeeze back as the rain continued to pour down. Looking at the casket, Jack's mind wandered to the problems facing Yamanuchi when he and Yori returned: they had a slew of people showing up everyday in a mad effort to become a ninja. Thankfully, Yori had cooked up a story that said that they were just a commune of Japanese looking for inner peace on a mountaintop and had no desire to share their peace with anyone. That story sounded good and was being used everyday to stop the people showing up.

And while Yamanuchi still recruited, they did so even more secretly now. The selection was kept back down to the way it was before Global Justice interfered and everyone agreed that it was for the best. The financing of the school was also something that worried him, with Sensei murdered, benefactors wondered how well a school could do if they let a mistake like that happen. He had promised them that he would keep Yamanuchi safe and secure as long as he was Sensei of Yamanuchi. So far, that had worked, but many still questioned Sensei's trust in the young man.

His thoughts were distracted as he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Looking back, Jack saw that Kim had risen to her feet and approached the casket, carrying a single white Rose.

_Brzzz_

Jack cursed softly as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, signaling that he had a text message. Opening his phone and looking at the message, Jack smiled and returned to the matter at hand.

* * *

Laying the flower softly on the coffin, Kim gave a slight nod to the box and returned to her chair. Several others got to their feet and soon a line had formed that stretched towards the back of the funeral. 

When everyone had paid their respects, they silently rose to leave as Josh made his way slowly down the aisle, past everyone and sat next to her coffin, heedless of the water that soaked into his charcoal gray suit.

"Heya girl," he said as he placed a hand lovingly on the coffin, "How ya been?"

* * *

Kim got up from her seat when most everyone had left and made a motion that said she wanted to take a walk. Ron nodded, grabbed his umbrella and two rose to his feet and left the funeral to walk around the cemetery. 

"Mom, Dad," she spoke softly for her parents, "Ron and I will find a ride home."

"Are you sure Kimmie-Cub?"

"Positive Daddy, this is something that Ron and I have to do," she commented.

Walking in silence for several minutes, Ron finally asked, "Kim, what are we doing?"

"I needed to get some air," she responded as the rain continued to pour down and she continued to walk past the graves.

After several minutes of walking among the graves in silence, Kim saw where her feet had led them.

_Betty Director  
December 9__th__, 1962  
September 5__th__, 2007  
Beloved Friend and Sister_

Kim had been shocked that Sheldon had fronted the money for his sister's gravestone. Sure Betty was family, but he was a super villain and super villains weren't supposed to do that kind of thing. But these last few days had taught Kim that even the nicest of people could change.

"_KP," Ron asked as he wolfed down a Naco, "Any word on Shego?"_

"_No," Kim answered dejectedly as she bit into her salad, "She's still in the coma, although Mom is hoping for her to be out of it by the end of the month."_

_She took another bite out of her salad while thinking over Shego's last move. It still didn't make sense, but knowing Shego, Kim realized that Shego wasn't all bad; she just had some bad tendencies. _

"_What about Drakken?" Ron asked, "Is he going to walk or is he going to prison?"_

_Kim smiled, "Well after getting confirmation that he did work with the good Team Possible and with the good name of Yamanuchi backing it up, Drakken and Shego were cleared of all charges."_

"_I'm sensing a but," Ron commented from his mouthful of food._

"_Well, there was the Diablos," she answered._

"_Ahh, the Diablos."_

"KP?" Ron asked while staring at her.

"Huh?" she asked as if coming out of a dream.

"You've been staring at that stone for several minutes now," Ron said with a worried tone, "I just wanted to see if my girlfriend was home."

She punched him playfully in the arm and smiled as the rain stopped and the sun came out.

"I think it'll be all right," she said in an unsure voice as she wrapped her arms around Ron.

Kissing her softly on the forehead, Ron wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Everything's Going To Be All Right."

Ron and Kim heard approaching footsteps and turned as they saw Jack and Yori approach.

"Hey Ron, Kim. How's it going?" the new Sensei asked while giving them a slight nod.

"Pretty well, all things considering," Ron commented, returning the nod, "How's Yamanuchi?"

Jack shrugged, "Pretty good, the Lotus blade is still safe, the villains aren't showing their faces. I think they're all taking a short vacation until people calm down," he guessed.

"So that's why it's been quiet around here," said Kim.

"Something like that," Jack nodded.

"Any word on Load-San's house?" Yori asked.

Ron smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Zita's family is allowing him to stay with hers while the Load's house gets rebuilt."

"So why did you two come over to visit us, apart from making small talk," Kim interrupted.

"We found him," Jack said without emotion as the conversation changed topics.

Kim and Ron's eyes widened as they thought of who it was and what was going to happen to him when Jack and the full fury of Yamanuchi caught up with him.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

Jack nodded and answered, "He's in Italy right now and planning to move in two days."

"Will we ever see you two again?" Kim asked.

"If you do see us again," Jack said sadly, "it'll be the end of the world, or pretty damn close."

Ron smiled and laughed, "Good one Jack."

Seeing Jack and Yori's expression, he sobered up, "You weren't joking were you?"

"No, he wasn't Stoppable-San," Yori answered.

"When do you leave?" Ron asked.

Two ropes dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of Jack and Yori. Yori scrambled up hers and disappeared into the cargo hold of the Yamanuchi silent hover-jet. Jack took a moment and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

Jack looked at the keys for a moment contemplating what he should do with the before he unhooked a key handed one begrudgingly over to Ron. Seeing Ron's confused look, Jack smiled broadly and shimmied up the rope. Calling down from above, "Take care of the car Ron."

"What car?" Ron asked as he stared at Jack.

"Just, push the red button," Jack ordered as he dropped a second key down to Kim who caught it. Jack gave a final smile and retreated into the jet. Without a noise, the jet flew off into the midday sun where it was lost from sight..

Kim just stared at the key chain that Jack had thrown her and at the key chain attached that read _The Dolphin Hotel. _Ron was peering at his keys and seeing a key chain with a red button on it, pushed the button. For a moment, there was silence until in the parking lot, a black 1966 Pontiac GTO with a replaced turbocharged engine and reworked body started honking madly.

* * *

"_Authorities are reporting that most of the damage caused by Will Du and his accomplice Bonnie Rockwaller has been repaired_," the radio announcer reported, "_While Will Du is still at large and being sought by almost every nation's justice department for his actions a little more than a month ago, he remains to be found..._" The reporter stopped and the sound of papers shifting was heard, when the reporter had finished organizing the notes, they continued, "_In other news, Team Possible was cleared of all charges by the United Nations. The chairman presented them with an award and on behalf of all the nations of the world apologized for assuming the worst after all the good that they had-"_

_CLICK_

The man laughed as he switched of the radio. He then leaned back in his chair and laughed for a long time. He laughed for so long that he forgot why it was the he was laughing. After several minutes of wondering why he was laughing, it suddenly came back to him. He was laughing because he had succeeded. Or at least succeeded in getting away. Sure, cowards ran, but this was different, he was still alive to fight another day and get his ultimate revenge on Team Possible.

_Always have a backdoor, a way out,_ he thought. That philosophy had been taught to him by his father and it had served him well ever since he grasped that idea. Many of Global Justice's best and brightest had fallen before William Dunn Du.

Sure, his last plan had failed him. But he recognized his mistake: he had attempted too much, too many layers to his plan. That was it, clear and simple. The plan had too many chances to fail and not enough to succeed. The man shrugged his shoulders and reached over for another glass of whiskey.

He tilted his head back and let the fiery liquid course its way down his throat. Will picked up the now empty glass and walked over to the mini bar located next to his kitchen.

As he poured himself another glass, his thoughts returned to Rockwaller. He was saddened by her loss but after all, he could get another bitch to take her place. _One that isn't such a whiner,_ Will thought. Bonnie had been a great partner, even better in bed, but he still hated the fact that she always whined when something didn't go as planned.

Then there was news that Shego was in a coma, that was good. Will considered sending a couple of hired guns to put her out of her misery, but he didn't feel like placing the call yet.

_Maybe tomorrow…_

_RINNNG!_

Will jumped as the phone in his house rang. Cursing to himself for getting jumpy, Will started walking through the house in his bathrobe as he attempted to find the phone.

Finally, on the last ring, Will found the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" he asked groggily. Still feeling the effects of last night's whiskey binge.

"I have to hand it too you William," the voice on the other end spoke with a deep voice that sounded like gravel being swirled in a barrel, "You're one hard bastard to find."

"Who is this?" Will asked as fear started to fill him. Calming his body, Will let the fear pass through him before hearing the reply.

"Go to your front window and see," the voice commanded.

Will turned around and walked into his gigantic front living room. The room was filled with a variety of glass art work, from a glass stairs, to a glass coffee table in front of his TV. However, the crowning achievement was an 40 ft tall, single pane of glass that let those in the living room see outside.

Will approached this marvel with the phone pressed against his ear and asked, "Where are you?"

A hand wrapped around his throat and the voice whispered in his ear, "Here."

Will found his body flying through the air as his assailant threw him into the coffee table, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Looking up Will stared in shock at-

"Jack?" he asked, with a mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," the deep voice spoke. Jack reached into the black gi he was wearing and pulled out a little black box that was connected to a wire that was attached to a portion of his throat. Removing the box from his throat, Jack's voice returned to normal and he laughed as he pulled out a knife. Will put his hands down on the carpet and struggled to get up from the remains of the coffee table. Seeing what Will was doing, Jack gave a small nod and out of thin air, four other ninjas, all clad in black like their leader appeared and pulled Will out of the table.

"Are you here to kill me Jack?" Will asked while trying to put on a tough front as he stood in the remains of his glass coffee table.

Jack just smiled and as Will gazed into those eyes filled with blue fire, he let the fear overtake him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, I just write about her and what I thought would make a great story arc. 

Author's Note: Well that about does it. The story is done and Friday I'll post the scene over the credits. In case you couldn't guess, this is not the end of the story, there are so many unanswered questions. I have plans for a trilogy and when I get around to writing it, I'll post it. As always, leave a review and get a response.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including Zaratan, Nickel Hound and CajunBear73 you all rock and I wish I could thank you more than just mentioning you in my story. I also want to thank everyone who added this to their favorites and their story alerts. Along with adding me as a favorite author or author alerts. You all really make my day and I don't have words enough to thank you. So on behalf of me and my story, thank you.


	25. The Scene That Plays Over The Credits

**The Scene That Plays Over The Credits**

Andrew Theodore Lipsky was not having a good day. Dressed in his orange, scratchy jumpsuit, Drakken was too scared to even think about how many people had worn this jumpsuit before him as he was marched down the hallway that he believed was the one filled with inmates. He had been roused from his bed early in the morning and to conceal where he being taken, a bag had been forced over his head when he had been taken and now, he had no idea where he was going.

He passed what he knew to be a vent that blew cold air onto the rest of his body and he gave an involuntary shudder as it cooled him down.

"You know," he began, "for having the reputation of nice jails, you people at the FBI really don't accommodate well."

The guards holding him just chuckled and shoved him through a doorway. Drakken was pushed down into a chair and he felt a restraining belt wrap being fastened around his waist. A light clicked on and without warning, the bag was removed from his head.

He closed his eyes and turned away as the pain of his eyes adjusting to the bright light was too great. As he turned away, he heard the door open and the sound of two people entering into the room.

Mustering up enough strength to look at the light, he found that he could only see their silhouettes and even then, that was hard to make out. He thought that he was looking at a man and woman interrogator.

Maybe.

Their genders were confirmed when the man spoke, "Andrew Theodore Lipsky?" A deep voice with a touch of an English accent.

"Yes, what do you want?" Drakken asked, not even attempting to mask the fear in his voice. These last few days in prison had scared him and now he was willing to do anything to get out.

"Information," the woman answered. A light and soft voice with a hint of an oriental accent.

"What kind of information?" he asked, the fear in his voice had quickly fled and was now replaced with confusion as he slowly straightened in his chair.

"The kind of information that gets you out of this hell hole and back to your life on the outside," the male interrogator said suggestively while gesturing around the room to emphasize his point.

"Well," Drakken cracked his knuckles, "Wha…what…what do you want to know?" the mad scientist stammered as he licked his lips at the notion of getting out.

Pulling out a folder, the man got up and walking over to Drakken, placed some photos in front the scientist, before walking back to take his seat, all the time keeping his identity masked by the darkness, "Project Possible."

Drakken's eyes widened as he saw the photos arrayed before him. The first photo showed Kim Possible standing at her window looking upwards with a tear coursing down her cheek. The next showed her with her arms wrapped around Synthodrone number 901, also known as Eric. The third photo showed her in her prom dress with Eric's arms wrapped around her. A paper clipped photo showed Ron sitting with Rufus in a tree house silently crying to himself as he lost his best friend. The fifth showed Kim battling Shego when she thought that Eric was captured. The sixth showed Kim's reaction while Eric was shocking her. A seventh photo showed Ron fighting Eric atop the radio tower…and losing. The eighth, a photo of Ron walking away with Kim's hand in his was shown. Finally, a photo of Ron and Kim kissing at the prom.

The man waited until Drakken had seen all the photos before asking, "What do you make of these?"

"Why should I tell you?" Drakken asked a touch of his prior arrogance returning.

"If you don't," the woman's lighthearted tone instantly switching to a more serious and dangerous one, "We'll have the guards place you in a cell with cell mate 98042."

Drakken gulped, and struggled not to think of Francis and then answered, "So if I tell you all I know, will I be let go?"

"We can't make a promise like that Drew, you and I both know that," the woman said.

"Very well then, what about Shego?" he pleaded, his arrogant tone replaced with one of care and compassion, "at least let her go when she wakes up."

"She's already gone doctor," the woman continued emotionlessly, "she awoke this morning, overpowered the guards watching her room and disappeared without a trace."

Drakken let out a sigh of relief before continuing, "If I work for you…"

"Andrew," the man sighed and took off what Andrew assumed to be reading glasses. The man massaged his temples silently before continuing, "Andrew, we have all the schematics of Project Possible on our computers. The only reason why it is that we're talking to you is that we wanted the original creator on board with this project. Give us his…" he trailed off for a moment, lost in thought, "...his seal of approval. But know that we don't need you but we would like you to help us out."

Drakken thought for a moment and when he realized that he had no other choice answered, "Fine, I'll work with you on the condition that you put in a good word for me."

"Done," the man agreed as he picked up a pen and paper to take notes with. When he was ready the man said, "Go ahead."

"All right, where do I begin?" Andrew began. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Drakken started, "Project Possible is the epitome of my evil career. It is the one plan, to date, that actually worked how it was supposed to."

"How do you figure?" the man asked with a chuckle in his voice, "Kim shut down the Diablos."

Drakken chuckled and wiggled a finger back in forth, "Wrong, Wrong, Wrong," Drakken teased in a sing song voice, "Project Possible was not about launching the Diablos," he chuckled at his own genius, "Project Possible was about distracting Kimberly long enough for me to launch them."

"Wait, what?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"The project was about finding Kim Possible's greatest weakness, which in this case happened to be boys, and use it against her," he paused to take a sip of the cold coffee that had been placed next to him, "So, when Synthodrone 901, or Eric if you prefer, was introduced, he performed above and beyond expectations and actually succeeded in slowing down Kimberly in her mission to stop me."

The man's jaw opened at that, "So a plan of yours actually succeeded."

"Yes, Eric was, and still is, the greatest accomplishment in my career," he paused as he reminisced in his mind before continuing, "Eric's full purpose was to distract Kim and never in my wildest dreams did I imagine him breaking up the team like he did."

"Elaborate," the woman ordered with a hint of menace in his voice.

"Well, with Eric there, Kimberly Ann relied on him more for consolation, friendship, even love than she ever than she did with that buffoon. In fact, the buffoon was only there to help her out on missions and even then…" Drakken laughed as he remembered the photo of the saddened Stoppable, "the buffoon was losing her and I honestly believe that if Kimberly hadn't been captured by Eric, or even if Eric hadn't revealed his synthodrone status, the team would've broken up. Partially out of Kimberly's moving on with Eric, but also out of the buffoon's inability to accept change."

The man and the woman exchanged a worried glance as Drakken continued, "We, Shego and I, discovered that Kimberly's second weakness, apart from her over caring and boys, is her ability to sacrifice those closest to her for what she wants. She would sacrifice the world to get something she wanted, if she wanted it badly enough," Drakken summarized.

"Then what happened?" asked the man who was rapidly taking notes on all Drakken said.

"Well, when Eric captured Kimberly and the buffoon, his betrayal made Kimberly question herself to the point where she even wanted to stop working," Drakken said with glee in his voice, "I actually succeeded in crushing her spirit. So really, it was two victories for the price of one."

"But Shego did capture Kim and Ron, if I remember correctly," the man said, as he checked his notes.

"Shego knocked Stoppable out, but yes, Eric was the one who captured them," Drakken explained, "However, the one thing that I had not foreseen or even planned for was the buffoon or his naked…rat...thing. His admission of his love for her… I did not see that coming and caught both me and Shego off guard."

He paused to gather his thoughts, "The point is, that the plan would have succeeded if the buffoon had kept his mouth shut. I hadn't counted on Kimberly recovering and falling in love with the sidekick so fast, otherwise I would've separated the two," Drakken said with a touch of despair in his voice, "if Kimberly Ann had been down for another 15 minutes, the world would've been mine!" the mad scientist raved while raising a hand cuffed fist.

"Right," the man said unbelievingly. Looking at his notes, he calmly asked, "how long would it take to start Project Possible again?"

Drakken looked up, shock flooding his features, "What do you mean 'start it'?"

"I mean, giving you funding to rebuild an Eric Synthodrone with all the memories and skills of the previous one built in," he paused, "although, this one would have to have tougher skin."

Drakken recoiled as if he had been slapped in the face, "You mean that I would get my own lab and…"

"Funding, equipment, freedom," the woman offered, "the only catch is that we would be watching you the entire time."

The man brought his hands in front of him and clasped them together, "So what do you say Drakken?"

Drakken thought for a moment before asking, "Shego?"

"If my people find her before local authorities do, then she would assist you," the man promised.

"Why?" asked Drakken, "Why Eric? Surely I could create a much better Synthodrone."

The man sitting across smiled in the dim light, only his teeth could be seen and Drakken shuddered involuntarily, "Call it a…," he paused as he searched for the right words, "…personal matter," the man answered.

Drakken was silent for a few minutes as he weighed his options, finally after 5 minutes of personal debate, he answered, "I'm in."

The man's teeth glinted as he smiled, "We'll see what we can do. Like I said earlier, no promises."

The man raised his hand and made a gesture towards the darkness surrounding Drakken. Instantly, the bag was placed back over Drakken's head and after being pulled roughly to his feet, Drakken was walked out of the room.

When Drakken had left, the lights in the dingy interrogation room flicked on as Jack Thompson and Yori Yamamoto gathered their notes.

"Good bluff about what we know," she said as she slipped off a voice synthesizer. She looked at Jack's notes which detailed an effigy of Will Du and Bonnie Rockwaller, "I like this. I think I'll hang it in our living room."

"Thank you," he nodded as he slipped off his voice synthesizer, "Yeah, it was a bluff, but we got what we needed from him."

"How so?" she asked as she gathered her bag that she had set on the floor.

"We know that he is willing to do anything to get out of here and if that means restarting Project Possible for us…" Jack trailed off and Yori filled in the rest herself.

"You want me to talk to the head of security?" she asked.

"Nah," he closed his messenger bag and slipped it over his shoulders, "I'll do it myself. Oscar owes me a few favors anyway."

Taking her hand, Jack led Yori out the doors of the interrogation room and down the hallway that housed all the holding cells and interrogation rooms.

They exited the prison that housed Drakken and other would be Super Villains and drove off into the morning sun.

**Fin**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, I just write about her and what I thought would make a great story arc. 

Author's Notes: So that officially is that. Part one of the story arc is complete. I'm going to take a bit of time off from writing in this arc to start working on the sequel to this story, which I feel is going good. I am starting to work on another project that I want to get posted before I start work on the sequel. Hopefully, I'll have the new project up before Halloween, but no promises.

I just wanted to thank everyone for their support and suggestions as I wrote this book. Waking up and seeing those reviews really made my day that much better. I want to thank all of you who added me to your author alerts and favorites and this story to your alerts and favorites.

Finally, a special from the bottom of my heart thanks to natdrat00, creativetoo, CajunBear73, Zaratan, Nickel Hound, FireStorm2K7, Yankee Bard, The Wise Warrior, 3VAD127, Etherelemental, Silverwolf05, Wanderer of the Mist, zardoz101, Sportsman, fatherfigure1, GigaBahamut, Niklos, Comet Moon, BlazeStryker, Thunderstone, Ace Lannigan, captainkodak1 and of course, all of you who read this story.

Thanks for all you did.

Always at the Author's Side,

The Real Sidekick


End file.
